Our Love Was Always Forever
by Almighty18
Summary: Quinn and Rachel had a baby in high school but Rachel left to make her dream as a Broadway star come true...Five years later, she's back without her dream being fulfilled and she isn't alone! Warning male!Quinn...FABERRY/St. Berry!
1. Five Years Ago

**Our Love was always forever**

**A/N: So since I started watching Glee which is from season2, I have fallen in love with Faberry pairing, I just think they so adorable together too bad Mr Ryan didn't see that for him to pair them with other people or he did and still didn't want to pair them together...sucker! Which is why I came to the only site that allows us to write/read about those couples that we like but we didn't get to have and I instantly fell in love with couple of stories that I have read, they are really cool/awesome so when I was hit with this idea I thought hm why not? So here I am.**

**SUMMARY: Quinn and Rachel were high school sweethearts who had they whole lives planned but looks like they fairytale didn't come true after all.**

**WARNING: 1st warning this story is rated M for later chapters but for now it's T just to be safe, better safe then sorry right, 2nd this story is contain gender swap, so if you don't like the idea then don't even bother reading it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING SO DON'T SUE ME, ALL OF THE CHARACTERS ARE CURTESY OF MR RYAN BECAUSE IF I DID Quinn and Rachel would have been together instead of FINCHEL OR QUAM EWWW...PS: I HATE Finn Hudson SERIOUSLY.**

**Ok then since we got all of that out the way let's start, ps: ALL THE MISTAKES ARE MY FAULTS!**

5 years ago - Chapter 1

A loud screeching cry fill the quiet little apartment and a head of blonde hair pop out the covers, seating up straight while rubbing the sleep out of their tired eyes before looking beside them only to see it empty but yet the cry got louder if possible and didn't seem like it'll stop any time soon.

Quinn stumbles out bed and follows where the cry is coming from and ended up in a small room that looks like a nursery with pink covered walls with small tears draw on it "is she ok?" Quinn asks concern walking toward the other person

"does she looks like she's ok to you?" the girl snapped as she keep bouncing the crying baby in her arms "why won't she stop crying!" she screams which just made it worse as the little baby in her shoulder let out a louder screaming

"Rach give her to me" Quinn said seeing how red his daughter has turn from all the crying

"no I got it alright" Rachel yells still bouncing the little girl in arm but that seems to not be working at all "why is she still crying" The brunette exclaim now letting tears ofher own

"Rachel just give her to me and go back to sleep" Quinn said fraying for his daughter from his girlfriend

"I can do it" she said stubbornly and Quinn groan as the baby in the brunette's arm kept on crying "you know what just take her" she said handling the screaming baby to Quinn finally "just, just take her" as soon as the baby was in her father's arm Rachel ran out the nursery

"shhh, it's ok" Quinn said softly while bouncing the small baby "everything is alright now, daddy got you" he smile as the baby calmed down "hey there you go" Quinn smile as his daughter stared back at her "now who's daddy's little princess" he coos "you are, yes you are" he leaned down a planted a small kiss on the baby's forehead

"ok let's see what mummy is up to shall we" Quinn walked out the nursery with her little girl in her arms toward his and Rachel's bedroom as he walked in his face fell at what he saw "Rach what you doing?" he asks walking fully into the room

"what does it looks like I'm doing, I'm packing" Stated the brunette calmly moving around the room throwing cloths in a suitcase

"but why?" the blonde ask confused at his girlfriend's action

"because Quinn I'm leaving" she finished packing then zipped up the case

"w-what? Wh-what do you mean your leaving?" he place the small baby on they bed carefully to pay attention to the brunette

"I mean just that, I can't do this Quinn" Rachel cries and Quinn held both her hands in his

"do what? What can't you do Rach?" he asks quietly scared of the answer

"I can't be a mother, I'm only 17 years old Quinn, I can't raise a kid when I'm still one myself, I didn't ask for this" Rachel said looking at the baby on the bed with sad eyes

"either did I but here were are both of us so yes you can Rachel, we can do this, both of us, we just have to stick together" Quinn cries tears streaming down his face

"no I can't, I don't want to...I never wanted to be pregnant in the first place let along be a mother, I can't do it" Rachel said crying herself as she stepped away from Quinn

"is this about your Broadway dream?" Quinn asks looking his girlfriend straight in the eyes

"yes!" Rachel exclaim throwing her arms around widely "yes it is, I can't go college with baby Quinn let along be on Broadway with a kid, I just can't, I made a promise to myself that I'll make it and I'm not about to just throw away my dream" Rachel adds while Quinn looked at the girl in disbelieving

"so what your abandoning your own daughter for your dreams? Rach I promise you that I'll do everything in my power to make your dream as well as mine come true but we just need to stick-"

"no, that's what you keep saying Quinn but it's not that easy, you keep on leaving in this world where you think everything is easy, it's not this isn't some sorta dream this is reality and if I need to do this in order for me to achieve my goals then that's what I'm gonna do, I'm sorry" and with that the brunette picked up the suitcase from the bed and walked out the room

"Rachel!" Quinn yells running after the girl "Rachel please don't do this?" she caught up with the girl at the door just as it was about to open "think about your daughter upstairs, please" Quinn begs crying

"she's all yours" Rachel said reaching for the door handle

"no she's ours, yours and mine, we made her, Rachel please I love you" Quinn reach the brunette holding her in his strong arms "please don't go" he rests his forehead to hers "please" he whispers before capturing her lips with his Rachel kissed her boyfriend back with everything she has before pulling away but not completely

"I'm sorry" she whispers then pecked his lips before pulling away and stepping out of his embrace and walking out the door Quinn snapped out of her daze

"no Rachel" he said before following her and caught her going down the apartment's stairs "don't go" Rachel looked up at boy she love so much and it hurts her so much leaving him but she has no other choice

"I have to" she whispers with tears falling down her cheeks

"what about Lizzy" Quinn cries at the hope of Rachel changing her mind at the thought of their daughter

"tell her I said I'm sorry" and without one glance back the brunette run down the stairs toward an awaiting cab

"RACHEL! Quinn yells running after the yellow cab as it drove off leaving him behind, standing in the middle of the road only wearing shorts and barefoot in the cold September air with both hands in his head, he stood there for about 10 minutes hoping and praying that Rachel will change her mind and come back but she didn't so he decided to head back inside as soon as he stepped in he could hear his daughter's loud cry around the house.

He ran up the stairs and back to his once shared room with his girlfriend and picked up the crying baby and instantly the baby stopped crying "it's ok baby, that's a good girl, daddy's little girl" the baby stared up at Quinn and smiled "it's just you and me princess now, just you and me" Quinn said finally accepting that his girlfriend the mother of his daughter wasn't coming back any time soon.

**TBC**

**so guys what do you think? Should I continue or not? **

**All reviews are welcome...even criticism it helps to know what to improve on. **


	2. Back Where You Belong

**Our Love Was Always Forever**

**A/N: Wow guys I don't even know how to begin thanking you all for the reviews and alerts. You guys have totally blown my mind away so thanks so, so much for liking this so far and I hope I continue to please you, my readers and not disappoint. Also thanks to the amazing "swordofthejedi" for betaed this for me :D...credit to you dude.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything *sighs* ah well at least I own this fic right?:D**

**Rated: M for language and content...this chapter contains some domestic violence but not much I promise.**

**And I've also decide to add in some flashbacks to after Rachel left. Sometimes it will be spot on with chapters sometimes it won't.**

**ENJOY:) **

**Back where you belong - Chapter 2**

"Daddy, daddy!" A small, cheerful voice chants at him. "Wake up daddy!" The voice giggles excitedly followed by bouncing up and down on the bed.

Quinn groans as his daughter starts bouncing even harder. "Oh no! Someone better stop now because they're about to be attacked by a tickle monster!" He yells as he leaps straight up from the bed, catching the little girl in his arms before starting to tickle her.

"Daddy, daddy, stop!" The little brunette giggles, kicking her small feet wildly in the air. "I don't think so." He replies, tickling her for a few moments more before pausing. "Unless they say the magic word." He returns to tickling her again just as the last word leaves his mouth.

"I love you daddy! You're the best dad in the whole wide world!" The little girl screams loudly as her daddy finally stops tickling her.

"That I am." He says, kissing the top of her head. "Morning sweetheart."

"Morning daddy." The little girl replies back cheerfully.

"Ah hah, someone is happy. Now come on, breakfast time!" He climbs out of bed, quickly striding over to the closet to grab a shirt. "C'mon, little miss." He says over his shoulder as he pulls the shirt over his head.

The little brunette girl automatically jumps onto his back and locks both of her small arms around his neck holding on tightly. "All aboard?" he asks, looking behind him. His daughter lets out another giggle as she nods her head, causing her hair to flop up and down with the motion. "All aboard captain!" She makes a train motion as Quinn proceeds slowly out of the room.

When they reach the kitchen, Quinn carefully places his daughter down on one of the stools. "Ok princess, what would you like for breakfast this morning?" He asks already opening the cupboards up.

"Pizza and frozen yogurt!" The little girl cheers loudly, causing Quinn to chuckle in amusement.

"Pizza and frozen yogurt at this time? I don't think so." He says, pulling out some pancake mix. He pivots around to the refrigerator and opens it to grab some bacon, eggs and a carton of orange juice "How about something healthy and delicious?" He smiles widely as he gestures to the items he has placed on the counter.

She pouts in annoyance, shaking her head. "That's boring! Uncle Puck always gives me pizza and frozen yogurt in the morning when I stay with him." She says sulkily.

"He does? Huh, well then. I guess we just have to talk to your Uncle Puck about that, aren't we?" He ruffles her hair causing it stand up every which way.

"Daaad..." She whines, managing to shake her head out of his grasp. Quinn laughs at his daughter's antics before moving to make breakfast

As he makes breakfast, his daughter watches, talking to him non-stop through out. She's so much like Rachel, she just rambles on forever but he wasn't complaining. He loves hearing his daughter's voice. It just seems like he can never get tired of hearing it.

This has been their routine for years now ever since Rachel left. He'd wake up in the morning and make breakfast for himself and his daughter. When she was a baby it was a bit difficult but as she started growing up it became easier, especially when she learned how to talk. Quinn always gets a smile on his face whenever he thinks back to that day.

***Flashback***

Quinn opens his apartment door exhausted, having just come back from practice. He had left Lizzy with Santana and Brittany since Cheerios practice had been cancelled that day, so he hadn't seen his daughter for hours now and he missed her terribly.

"Hey, I'm home!" He shouts as small footsteps or hands can be heard coming down the hall. He still lives in the small apartment that was once his and Rachel's. Quinn smiles as he sees his little princess crawling toward him. She was now 8 months old but big for her age.

"Hey, there she is, daddy's little girl." He picks her up as the small girl lays her head on his shoulder. He smiles fondly and kisses her forehead lightly. "How was she?" He asks, smiling at the Latina and blonde who were linked by their pinkies.

"She's a little devil's spawn." Santana growls as Brittany swats at her arm.

"Don't be mean San, Lizzy was an angel." Brittany beams as she stared at the little, brunette girl adoringly.

"You would think that." Santana rolls her eyes, trying so hard not to stare too long at the little girl. She won't admit it but that kid had stolen the Latina's heart. The first time she was placed in Santana's arms that she actually cried and of course Santana Lopez doesn't cry so she just blamed it on hay fever to this day.

Quinn chuckles mirthfully. "Thank you guys. I don't know what I would do without you, you rock." Quinn says gratefully.

"Of course you wouldn't. We're just that awesome." Santana states, crossing her arms around her chest.

"San!" Brittany warns making the Latina soften immediately. "It's ok Q I love spending time with Lizzy!" Brittany says, patting the little girl's head.

"And she loves spending time with her aunt Brit Brit too, don't you Lizzy?" Quinn asks, looking down at his daughter who yawns tiredly.

"Da da" Lizzy mumbles and Quinn's eyes widen. He looks down at the almost sleeping infant then at his two best friends who look just as shocked.

"Did she just...?" He asks as both girls nod with smiles wide on both their faces. "Oh Lizzy, did you just say da da?" Quinn asks proudly but the small infant was already asleep in his arms so he holds her protectively against his chest.

"I guess she was telling you that she was tired." Santana says, captivated in the little toddler in Quinn's arm. "

Yeah" He whispers, now wishing more than anything that Rachel was there to witness their baby girl's first word but she wasn't.

***End flashback***

After breakfast, Quinn gives Lizzy a bath then places her in the living room with her favorite cartoon on. He goes up the stairs to take a quick shower then get dress for work before coming back down. It was some teacher training in school so Lizzy had the day off but he still has to go to work even though he is his own boss. He would have loved to stay home and just play with his daughter but he also wanted to be able to provide for his daughter so that required working hard.

"Ok princess, daddy has to go to work but grandma is going to babysit you, ok?" he asks as kneels down in front of the little girl.

"Yay! She promised that we'll plant some flowers next time I see her!" Lizzy replies, eyes shining in excitement.

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Go and get all of your dolls and anything else that you need so we can go." He said standing up as the girl ran out the room skipping happily .

Quinn chuckles at the energy that his little girl seem to possess, so much like Rachel. His cell phone rings and he takes it out of his pocket before answering. "Hey mum." He answers. "Yeah we were just about to leave right now." He pauses and then laughs at his mother's reply. "She's really excited about it and apparently you guys are going to plant flowers?" He raises his eyebrow even though he knows his mum can't see him, a smile evident in his voice. "Alright, love you too, bye." He hangs up the phone before getting his leather jacket from the couch and putting it on.

"C'mon little lady, we gotta go!" He yells up the stairs as small footsteps come pounding down the stairs.

"Ready!" Lizzy announces with a smile while wearing her pink/purple backpack on her small back. Quinn smiles as he looked at his daughter closely, just studying the little girl's face. She had Rachel's hair, mouth, face and ears. She was so Rachel, the only thing she took after him in was her nose and eyes. He cups her face lightly in his hands as he stares at her.

"What's wrong daddy?" The little girl asks, concerned with how her father was acting.

"Nothing, you're beautiful." He kisses her nose first and then kisses her forehead before letting her go. "Ok let's go, grandma is waiting." He says as both Fabrays exit the house. Quinn straps his daughter in her car seat before slipping into the driver's seat and driving toward his childhood home.

***Faberry is L.O.V.E***

"Ok, that was the last of the box and I'm tired." A guy with dirty, messy, brownish hair says while flopping down on the couch and sighing loudly.

"What! You're not going to help me to unpack?" The brunette in the room asks, putting her hand on her hips.

"Oh come on Rachel, I already helped you to unload your shit and you're expecting me to unpack it for you too?" He laughs at her as if she just asked him to take that ugly shirt he was wearing off and throw it in the trash forever.

"I'm not asking you to unpack it for me Jesse, I'm asking you to help me." Rachel replies, getting annoyed at guy.

"Uh no, go and unpack your own shit" he puts his feet on the table and turns on the TV to a baseball game

Rachel shook her head disappointedly. After all it was his 'shit' as well but she just decided to get started so she picks a a box and carries it towards the bedroom. She unpacks five boxes, though there are still more but she realizes that she is tired and hungry.

"Rach!" Jesse calls "Can you stop what you're doing and go cook me some food now?" Not even moving from where he was sitting or taking his eyes away from the game.

Rachel walks out the bedroom to where Jesse was sitting on the couch "Or you could help unpack while I make dinner. I can't do both Jesse." She says in exhaustion.

"And why not?" He stares at her as if she has totally gone crazy. "Because I'm tired and hungry. I can't do both, I'm not a freaking robot or your servant." As soon as those words left her mouth she wishes she hasn't said it at all. Jesse's hand comes crashing down onto her cheek hard, making a few tears form in the corners of her eyes.

"You fucking won't be talking to me like that, you understand you fucking slut?" he holds her by her neck tightly, making the girl choke. "You're my bitch and therefore you will do as I tell you without a question whatsoever, understand?" He growls at her angrily.

Rachel nods her head quickly still in pain from the slap and the now starting to form bruise on her neck with fear and shock shining in her brown chocolate eyes.

"Good girl, now go and make me some fucking food." He demands before taking his seat back on the couch.

Rachel stood there for five minutes just staring at Jesse. He has always lost his temper at her but not once has he struck her. After standing there taking in everything, she decides to go and make him food because she did not want to anger him again. She could always finish unpacking tomorrow, it's not like she starts her teaching job tomorrow anyway. With that thought she walks towards the small kitchen to get to cooking. Thank god they did some shopping on the way here. "Oh and I want beef stew." Jesse yells and Rachel grimaces at the thought. She hates cooking anything meat related. Jesse knew that she was a vegan and yet he still makes her either cook meat for him or eat it by using force. When she was with Quinn, he always made sure that no matter what they were eating it was vegan even though she knew how much the boy liked his meat.

She smiles sadly at the thought of her blonde haired ex. "Quinn I'm sorry." She whispers. If she was with Quinn, he wouldn't treat her like Jesse is treating her at all.

"God, are you just going to stand there or are you actually going to cook any time soon?" Jesse has somehow managed to remove himself from the couch and was now standing in the kitchen doorway with both eyebrows raised "Get to cooking woman, I'm starving." He gestures toward the stove, moving to get a beer from the fridge.

"Don't worry I'm making you your beef stew." Rachel says calmly as she moves around the kitchen. "Your fucking beef stew." She thinks as she got everything prepared to get started.

**TBC**


	3. Now Your Gone

**Our Love Was Always Forever**

****A/N: Sorry for the lateness guys, London has been suffering some riots by this gangs who keeps burning up buildings, houses, buses and police cars...they have robbed the most higest shops out here, its quiet frightening. :l****

**Anyway ENJOY :)**

* * *

><p><strong>5 Years ago - Now Your Gone - chapter 3<strong>

Quinn quickly rushes toward the ringing bell with Isabella in his arms. He opened the door and smiles at the boy in the other side. "Hey man thanks for coming, I tried Puck but he wasn't answering and if I call S at this time she'll have my head." He said closing the door behind him before turning toward his friend.

"Hey, it's OK you know, I love looking after Drizzle." Finn said all goofy.

"Dude you gotta stop calling her that." Quinn said as he was handing the small baby to Finn.

"I like that name." He shrugged as he started making baby noises at Isabella who just stared back at him innocently.

"Whatever man, just stay with her for a few and I'll be back before you know it." He said walking to the kitchen and retrieving his car keys. "She's already been fed and changed so she shouldn't be much trouble." He stopped then looked at Finn. "Any questions?"

Finn shook his head no. "Alright now, bye baby. Daddy will be back soon." He leaned in and kissed his sleeping baby's forehead. "Love you. Alright man, see you soon." He said as he went for the door.

"Oh one question" Finn said all of the sudden looking thoughtful as Quinn raised his eyebrow for him to continue. "Where are you going?"

"Don't worry man, we'll talk later or something for now just look after Bells for me and I'll be right back." He answers and Finn nods and Quinn walks out the door.

"Come on drizzle, let's play racing cars games." He smiles as he carries the baby to the living room.

***Faberry is L.O.V.E***

Quinn stopped his car in the driveway before getting out the vehicle and walking towards the front door then began pounding on the wooden door. A few minutes pass the door wipes open and short man with short dark hair stood there and smiles upon seeing the blonde boy.

"Quinn what a pleasure to see you, come on in." he said happily as the blonde walked in.

"Where is she?" He demanded looking around the house

"Well nice to see you too Quinn. Oh nice to see you to Hiram, how are you. Oh I'm good Quinn thanks and you?" Said the man sarcastically but with a smile still on his face.

"I'm sorry Hiram, my head is not in the right place right now." Quinn apologizes.

"That's alright but who are you looking for?" The shorter Berry man asks as he leads his son-in-law towards the kitchen

"Rachel. Can you get her down here so we can talk. I'm sure she told you guys what happened but I think-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down son, what are you talking about?" He questions, quite confused himself. "Rach, isn't she here?" Quinn asks and Hiram stared at him in confusion.

"No Quinn, Rachel isn't here and I mean, why would she be here? Last time I checked you guys lived together." the Berry man said.

"So she's not here." The blonde questions sadly and Hiram shook his head no.

"What's going on Quinn? Why did you think she was here?" Hiram took a seat in front of his son-in-law and Quinn looked up at him.

"Rachel left me." he whispers and Hiram was shock and confused.

"Left you as in...?"

"As in left and not coming back. she left me with our three month old baby." Quinn panics as reality sets in.

"What! Leroy get in here now!" He yells to his husband who came running downstairs into the room.

"What? What is it? Oh Quinn hi." Leroy greets the blonde boy who wore a sad expression and his eyes looked tired.

"Morning Mr. Berry" Quinn said politely. Even though he and Rachel had been dating for really long time now, the blonde was still fairly scared of the taller Berry man. While his relationship with Hiram is cool and relaxed, Leroy is another story. The man had threaten to cut his balls off and when he and Rachel had to tell them that the brunette was pregnant, Quinn had a black eye for two whole weeks. So yeah the taller Berry scared the blonde shitless.

"I want you to call our daughter and ask her where she is now." Hiram demanded still not being able to wrap his head through what Quinn just told him.

"Uh why?" Leroy asks while pulling out his cell phone then frowning upon seeing ten missed calls, one text massage and two voice-mails from said girl.

"What?" Both Hiram and Quinn question, seeing the look on the oldest of the three faces.

"Missed calls, texts and voice mails from Rachel." He said as he went through each things.

"Open the voice mail and put it on speaker." Quinn said and the man did just that before Rachel's voice filled the silent room.

"Hey dad, uh it's me Rachel, I just I uh, I know that you and daddy are going to be disappointed but I just couldn't do it dad." She cries. "I left Quinn and Bella. I'm so sorry, I- I want to follow my dream and I don't think I do it with a baby." She pauses. "I don't want to be a Lima loser, I, I just can't, so I'm sorry."

"Open the other one." Quinn demanded looking far away and Leroy didn't say anything and just went to the other message because he can see how much Quinn was hurting and he didn't think him trying to defend her was going to be helpful.

"Hey daddy it's me again. Look I know that you probably read the message or listened to the voice mail that I sent you before but I just want to let you know that I love you and dad. I'm sorry for disappointing you." She paused. "And c-can you please tell Quinn that I'm sorry and that I love him and I'll always will but I just, I'm sorry. Oh and tell him to look after Isabella well because I love them both." She cries. "So much that it hurts leaving." And just like that the message ended.

"Quinn-" Hiram starts but the blonde cuts him off by standing up.

"I, I uh I ha-have to uh I have to go. Isabellal is..." he said bolting out the door and out the house.

"Quinn!" Hiram shouted trying to follow after him but a hand on his shoulder stopped him, he looked at his husband in confusion.

"He needs to be by himself at moment and I think we should let him. Besides I think we need to have a word with our daughter." Leroy said handing his husband his cell phone.

Quinn runs quickly toward his car, opening the door forcefully before getting in , starting the engine and reversing out the driveway. He drove for about 15 minutes before stopping on the side of the road before bursting out of tears. He had never cried like this better because after all he was a guy but at situations like this where the love of his life and the mother of his kid leaves, he can't help but to cry. The one time he had burst out in tears like this was when they almost lost Isabel after that drunken driver accident. He pulled out his wallet and took out a picture of him and Rachel that he carries around with him and sobs just by looking it "Why Rach, why?" he whispers cries. "I love you, I need you." He lets his head fall against the steering wheel and broke down completely, he cries like he has never done before. He cries for the loss of his girlfriend and cries at the pain that his daughter is going to experience growing up without a mother.

"Dude, where have you been?" Finn said as soon as the apartment door open and closes.

"Sorry man, I uh just needed to clear my head" Quinn said distractedly .

"It's cool. Are you OK?" he asks his friend in concern. "Yeah, don't worry about it. I'm fine. Uh where's Bells?"

"She's asleep." He answers as he's getting his jacket "If you wanna talk about it I'm here. We're all here for you." Finn said as he was going towards the door.

"Actually Finn." Quinn starts, making the tall boy stop in his tracks. "Can you gather the others on Monday since there's no glee in the choir room. I need to talk to all of you." He finishes and Finn nods.

"Yeah sure, I'll see you later." The guys hugged before the tall boy went out the door.

After Finn left, Quinn headed down the hall to Isabel's nursery. He got his baby's bag and put some diapers, clean clothes and all the baby necessities inside before pulling it onto his shoulder and walking towards his sleeping baby. He reached down inside her bassinet and carefully picked the small child up into his arms. Without disturbing her, he wrapped some warm blankets on her before carrying her out of the room and the house towards his car. He strapped her into her car seat, making sure she's strapped in safely before getting in himself and starting the car.

He drove about 45 minutes until he reached this big looking gate and rang the bell.

"Hello?" Came a timid voice.

"Joaquin open up." He said before looking back at his sleeping angel.

"Oh of course Mr. Fabray." A second later a loud sounding noise came and the gates were opening as Quinn drove his Audi through the open gates. He then parked the car before getting out and taking Isabel out of her car seat. He walked up the small steps before opening the big mahogany door

"Uncle Quinton" yells a small voice as a little boy with red hair tackles the blonde by hugging his legs. Quinn smiles down at his nephew.

"Hey Jake, didn't know you guys were here" He said as he ruffles his red hair. "Yup we are." Said another voice but this time more mature and feminine and Quinn instantly smiled.

"Hey there little boy."

"Charlie." Quinn said as his sister wrapped him into a bone crushing hug "OK Charlotte can't breath and I think your suffocating my child." He said in a struggle to breath as Charlie lets go.

"Oops sorry Quinnie. Now let me see my niece." The blonde girl took the baby out of her brother's arms then started gushing. "Ah, oh my god she's gotten so big now." She said carrying the now awake baby with her through the house and out to the backyard as Quinn follows carrying Jake. "Mum, you'll never guess who's here!" Charlie yells as the baby in her arms squirms at the noise.

Judy Fabray looked up from her book and smiles big at the sight of her son and granddaughter a "Ah my baby is here" She stood up from her chair before pulling Quinn into a hug. "Why don't you never come to see your poor old mum?" She asks while taking Lizzy out of Charlie's arms who pouts in response.

"Because it takes me 45 minutes just to get here, long drive." Quinn answers as his dad, brother in-law and Charlie's other two children joined them.

"Hey dad, Mark" He greets as the two smile and hugged him.

"Good to see you son, now let me have my granddaughter." He took the baby out of his wife's arms.

"Hello there angel, you know how much grandpa Russell loves you?" He asks the small girl who just stared up at him in curiosity. "As big as the whole world." He smiles as the baby still watched him.

"Hey uncle Q." Charlie's oldest son said high fiving his uncle.

"Hey there's my man Ned." He smiles as he picked up his three year old niece after putting Jake down.

"So, how come your gracing us with your presence in this fine Saturday?" Charlie asks sarcastically and Quinn glared at her. She's the one to talk, she lives far out of Lima when Quinn lives IN Lima.

"And where's Rachel? She told me to bring her that Broadway record we have at house and I even remembered to bring it." Mark said always happy to be in the presence of the small brunette. He loved talking to the girl. She had some interesting stories. Quinn sighed sadly looking down trying to avoid his family's eyes. He knew he's going to have to tell them eventually, he just didn't think it'd would've been this soon.

"What's the matter Quinnie?" Judy asks, concern shining in her brown eyes as she run her fingers through her son's short blonde hair. "Sweetie?" She asks again when Quinn didn't say anything, as the others also looked on with worry.

"Rachel left me mum." He finally said, well more like whispered it and Judy stared at him not knowing what to say.

"What do you mean by left you?" Russell questions not quite getting it himself. Isn't it normally men who go running off, leaving the girls with their child to raise not the other way around?

"She'd rather follow her Broadway dream then be with her family. So last night she packed up her bags and left. Didn't even tell her parents face to face." Quinn scoffs shaking his head.

"She left you?" Charlie questions disbelieving after a minute when no one said anything. Quinn nods his head. "She left you with your three month old baby?" Charlie asks again just to clarify it because it still didn't make sense whatsoever. Why would Rachel leave her brother? The diva had apparently claimed to love her brother, what changed? When she sees Rachel she'll give her, her piece of mind...well that is if the brunette is planning on coming back!

"I'm sowwy uncle Q." Said the three year old in Quinn's arm, hugging her uncle tightly around his neck.

"Thanks Liv, you just made my day." he kissed her forehead before rubbing her back. Charlie moved towards her brother and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry Quinn. I promise you I'm here for you and Isabella." The blonde girl whispered in his ear, hugging him tightly.

"Thanks sis." He said really was touched by his niece and sister, as everyone hugged him and told him that everything would be OK and that anything he needs he got he just have to say so because they'll be there for both him and Isabella.

Now it was getting pretty late and Quinn was getting ready to make the drive back home. He had Lizzy buckled in her seat and everything as his mum and sister walked on to secure the baby in the car his dad held him back.

"Here take it." Russell said handing Quinn a brown envelope and the blonde stared at it curiously.

"What's this?" He shook it trying to guess what's in.

"There's a few grand in there, that should help you with paying rent, Bella's stuff and other things you might want" He said.

"What, no dad I can't take this." He refused, giving it back but Russell wouldn't take it either.

"No I want you to have it. Now that you're a single parent, things will be hard. She's growing Quinn, that means she'll be needing certain things and some clothes won't be able to fit her and if you have no money how are you going to pay for those things?" He raised his eyebrow waiting for an answer.

"I'll get a job or something. I'm sure breadstixs are hiring." Quinn said still not taking the money.

Russell laughed. "Oh yeah I'm sure it's great pay." He said sarcastically. "This is Lima son. Those low paid jobs are really crap and I won't have my son working in some place that he'll be getting paid less then his worth while being shout at. Plus if you get a job you won't be able to see Isabella that much." He said trying to convince his youngest which seemed like it was working because the blonde was in deep thought. "Take the money Quinn. You're my son and I'm not having you suffer when I could help so please, take it." He held the envelope which Quinn somehow had managed to give back to him towards him.

Quinn stared down the envelope for a few seconds before taking it. "Thanks dad." He cries as his father hugs him rubbing his back like he used to do when he was little.

"Hey, hey now, you're a dad now and I don't think Isabella would appreciate seeing her daddy cry would she now?" He asks jokingly making Quinn chuckle. .

"No she wouldn't, but seriously thanks for this." He hugs his dad again.

"It's OK. You're my son and I want to help. I love you buddy."

"I love you too dad, bye." Quinn said before walking away and walking towards his mum and sister."Alright guys, we gotta go now." He said as Charlie hugged him goodbye before walking to where her dad stood. Judy took her son in her arms hugging him tightly.

She had never thought that her baby boy would become a dad at this age, let alone a single dad. "I love you so much honey and I'm so so proud of you." She said as she held both her hands on each side of his face before getting on tippy toes and kissing his forehead. Just 18 years old he was already taller then her.

"Love you too mum." He whispers as she let go of him.

"You drive save OK?" She asks and Quinn nods before getting in the driver's seat and turning on the engine. Judy blows a kiss to the window in the back to the sleeping baby as Quinn pulls out his parents' driveway and downs the path as the gates opened up and the car disappeared through the gates.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	4. Mrs St James

**Our Love Was Always Forever**

**A/N: OK guys here it is...the chapter that hasn't been betaed yet...so forgive me for any spelling mistakes, errors or any other mistakes you will find in here. Oh and this is the longest chapter I have written yet. But I promise I'll find a beta. AND I'M SO SO SORRY FOR UPDATING THIS LATE...I am lazy:$**

**Anyway without feather ado enjoy:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Mrs St. James - chapter 4<strong>

"And then grandpa make this really nice drinks with mini jelly babies on it" Isabella says happily talking to her dad who was cooking dinner "And then we went swimming and I swam without my floaties on" she smiles big, really proud of herself.

"Wow, that's great baby, I'm so proud of you" Quinn moved toward the little girl and kisses the top of her head. Isabella looks up at her daddy and smiles widely. After work Quinn had made a travel to his parents house and picked up Isabella and drove back home, changed out of his work cloths, putting on some sweats and a white v-neck on before coming down and starting on dinner with the help of his daughter. While Quinn made dinner his girl continue on telling him about her day with her grandparents and Quinn watch on amusement just loving to hear the little girl's voice and then she asked.

"How was your day daddy?" she stared up at him as they sat down to eat.

"It was fine princess, had some new clients coming in" Quinn smiles at how generous Isabella is, even though the little brunette likes talking about herself a lot she also like to know what her daddy did with his day.

"That's great, I'm hungry" she stated making Quinn chuckle.

"Sorry baby, let's eat" he went to pick up his fort but the little girl screamed making Quinn look at her questionably and worry

"We have to say grace first daddy, grandpa said that it's very important to always say grace before eating" the little girl said and Quinn apologies with an embarrassed smile on.

"OK princess guide us" he bows his head down as Isabella did the same. "Dear our father above, thank you for giving us this food, bless us all and bless the food that we about to eat so that it gives us a good health, amen" brown eyes popped open and Quinn opened his eyes also.

"That's beautiful baby, did grandma taught you that?" Quinn asks and Isabella nods with a smile on her face

"OK but can we eat now, I'm kind of hungry" he gestures toward the food on the table. Isabella giggles at her daddy's silliness

"Of course daddy, Bon appetite" she said before digging in while Quinn stared at his daughter wondering when the girl started speaking French.

**-St. Berrys-**

"Rachel!" Jessie yells the girl's name as the brunette came bursting in the room

"What is it?" Rachel asks uninterested seems everything her husband does, don't interests her any more

"I'm about to sleep" he said as if excepting her to know what he wanted and to prove her point Rachel just stared at him clueless, and Jessie rolls his eyes annoyed "I want a quickie before bed, you know I can't sleep without fucking you" he said getting off the bed to strip off of his cloths.

Rachel stares at him in disgust but chose not to voice her opinion afraid of feeling his wrath, she shouldn't complain really this is the life she choose, she had the most wonderful boyfriend in the world and an beautiful baby that struck people speechless when they saw her but she left all that to chase after a dream that never even happened as she though it would and got stuck into a marriage that she hates and her dads don't even know about.

So without saying a word, the brunette just walked toward the now naked Jessie and let him kiss her, she tried so hard not to gag at the feeling of his hands on her, she crinches as Jesse unbuttons her shirt and throws it away carelessly before sliding down her skirt along with her panties before leading her to the bed and laying her down. She shut her eyes close as she felt him enter her and felt the urge to vomit as he pushed himself in and out of her, she wanted to push him off of her but she knew if she dare do that then they'll be hell to pay so she did the only thing that she has been doing for the pass years whenever she was having sex with Jesse, she shut her eyes close tightly and let her mind wonder back to when it was Quinn who was inside of her and not Jesse, she let herself think that those rough hands were Quinn's gentle touches and then she smile and moans at the thought of her ex blonde haired hazel green eyed making love to her.

**-Fabrays-**

"OK Bells, time to get out the bath" Quinn stated walking inside the bathroom taking a pink towel in the hung to dry Isabella who seemed to be enjoying herself swimming in the massive tub.

"No daddy, give me five minutes" she shows her five fingers and Quinn smiles

"Five minutes? I just gave you one five minutes ago"

"Give me another" she begged staring at Quinn adorably that if it was someone else she might just gotten her way but Quinn knew her daughter very well.

"Nah huh, you got your five minutes already, now you actually starting to look like a plume and plus you have school tomorrow" Quinn said as the little girl pouts but stood up from the water and Quinn wrapped the towel around her small frame before taking her out the water and carrying her to her room.

"Yes! I didn't like that we had that thing were no teachers were at school" Isabella stated not knowing the right term of the word she wanted to say.

"You mean insert day?" Quinn smiles putting the little girl down on her pink and red carpeted floor bedroom.

"Yup!" she nods her head up and down as her wet hair spill water on her forehead "Because I love school and it's sad when there's no school" Quinn turns around from getting Lizzy's jammies with raise brow

"Are you your my kid?" she jokes with a small grin as Isabella pouts not getting the joke at all. Quinn shook his head and walked toward the girl still wrapped in her towel and tries to dress her but only to have Lizzy snatch her jammies out of her daddy's hands

"I'm a big girl I can dress all by myself" she said as Quinn raise his hands in surrounding manner and watch as Isabella dresses herself from bottom to top and did it without any struggle. When she finished the little girl smiled up proudly at her dad who kisses her forehead also proud of how much his little girl is growing up.

"OK princess that's done, let's get you to bed and you can pick any book for story time" Isabella climes up on her bed without help and settles down as Quinn tugs her in. "Ok sweetie, what's it going to be, the little mermaid, Cinderella, the princess and the frog or -" Quinn's list of book names were cut short as Isabella said:

"How about a story about my mom" and Quinn froze, Isabella has never once asked him about Rachel so to have her just out of nowhere ask was kind of a shock to him, but Quinn had promised himself that the day Isabella starts asking about who her mother is, Quinn won't lie to her but he just won't tell her that her mommy left to chase after her dreams instead of being with them. He didn't want to make Rachel the bad guy in Isabella's eyes and have the little girl recent her own mother, no Rachel didn't deserved that contra to what she did, Rachel wasn't a bad person.

"Uh well baby what do you want to know?" he asks while stroking his daughter's hair.

Isabella puts her finger under her chin thinking hard to what she wanted to know about her mummy, most kids her age had both their mommies and daddies or two moms Jasmine or two dads like Barron but she only had one, her daddy who she loves very very much. She tried asking her uncle Puck but he wasn't that much of help, uncle Kurt bribed her off by designing cloths, grandpa Leroy and Hiram always changes subjects, grandpa Russell gets hungry and grandma Judy bakes her chocolate chip cookies so she'll forget what she asked. She even went as far as asking her aunt Santana but she wasn't much help either all she said was 'ManHands, Scrubble, RuPaul, Midget' and she had no idea what they meant, her aunt BrittBritt confused the hell out of her so she didn't bother asking any more of her aunts and uncles which only left one person, her daddy.

"Was she pretty?" she finally asks and Quinn breaths a sigh he didn't know he was holding before smiling at the little infant

"Yes, she was very very pretty" Quinn said smiling at his daughter "Just like you" Isabella nods looking thoughtful and Quinn waits for the next question he thought it'll never come until Lizzy opened her mouth and said:

"Why did she leave?" and Quinn didn't know what to say how do you explain to your five years old daughter the reason why her mother left, left her "Did she not love us?" she adds sadly looking down and playing with the strings of her cover.

"No, no Bells look at me" soft brown eyes looked up and Quinn's heart broke at the ushered tear that was about to spill from those beautiful brown doe he loves so much, so he took his daughter and held her on his lap "Your mother loved, loves you so so much princess, it wasn't easy for her leave" Quinn explained

"Then why did she leave?" she questions with a broken voice that almost made Quinn want to cry too cry himself, he had cried so much over Rachel's departure many years ago So he didn't want to start down in that road again and plus his daughter needed him he can't let himself be weak, after he got cleaned he promised himself that Isabella will always be his first priority and he wasn't going to break that promise.

"She didn't leave before she had too baby, I know it's complicated now but I'm sure you'll understand everything when you grow up, OK?" he asks and she nods "OK but from now on I want you to know that your mother loved you very much and I'm sure that she still does" Isabella hugs her dad as tightly as she can before pulling away

"I love you daddy" she kisses his cheek moving back to her bed and laying down. Quinn tug her back in, before standing up and leaning down to kiss her forehead

"I love you too princess" then kissed her nose "Sweet dreams" he whispers as Isabella shuts her eyes and he moved to leave before flicking the lights off but living the night stand light on and pulling the door close only leaving it slightly ajar.

Quinn walked down the hall toward his room before ridding himself off of the v-neck shirt leaving him shirtless with the exception of a long necklace tight around his neck, the necklace which Rachel gave him when they were in high school before Isabella even was born or even conceived and pulled down his sweats leaving him in only a pair of boxers.

He walked toward the dirty cloths basket and dispose the cloths there before going inside his un suit bathroom to brush his teeth, when he was done he put the tooth brush away and shut the small cabinet door with a mirror attached to it, as he went to leave something on his left shoulder caught his eyes he turns around slightly trying to peak at his back at the tattoo with the name 'Rachel' on it before running his fingers over it, he remembers when he got it Rachel wasn't happy about it but then learned to love it because she said let other girls know the he was taken.

He chuckles before walking out the room and shutting off the light and walking toward his bed, he pulls the covers back before settling down on the warm bed, he look beside him on the empty space and thoughts of days when Rachel used to occupied the other side, he sighs deciding to stop thinking of Rachel everything single moment and decided to just go to sleep, so that's what he did, he slid in more take up a comfortable position and fell asleep.

**St. Berrys-**

Rachel laid on her side curled to herself as she listens to Jesse snores away, after cuming inside of her which Rachel feels disgusted about whenever it happens, he had just roll himself to his side turning away from her and falling sleep without even an goodnight or anything.

They didn't used to be like this, Jesse was a very sweet guy when they first met but as the year goes on he had started showing his true colours to Rachel and the brunette didn't like it at all which is why whenever he brings up the idea of starting a family Rachel is always against it, giving reasons to why they shouldn't bring up a child yet when they were not ready yet, the brunette could tell Jesse was getting annoyed with her and her excuses so to not anger the boy she had started taking pills without him knowing. It might sound evil and wrong but there was no way in hell that Rachel was going to carry Jesse St. James's kid, she already has one kid with the person that she loved..loves with all her heart, who Jesse doesn't even know about and Rachel could of care less about Jesse to be honest.

She sigh turning on her back looking up at the ceilings, sleep not being able to come but she knew she had to sleep as she has a big day tomorrow, thank god she too another course just in college and what's better then getting a teaching degree? With the thoughts of tomorrow in mind Rachel willed herself to fall asleep and she did after she started thinking about Quinn and her three months old baby who would be about five now and in a minutes the brunette was asleep.

**-Next morning- **

Rachel's eyes flashed open at the sound of her alarm clock, she groan as she shift her body that has somehow ended being spooned by Jesse's body. Her arm reached for the ringing device and shuts it off before it could wake up the boy sleeping beside the brunette and have him yell at her for making unnecessary noises. She swung her feet off of the bed and stretch. She looked at the clock and it read 6:30am, if she wanted to be early for her new teaching job then she needs to start getting ready now...it won't look good if she's late to her new job.

When Jesse had suggested to move to Lima after everything that happened in New York, Rachel was totally against it and for reasons one being not wanting to run into Quinn because let's face it Lima was fairly a small town and she was bound to bump into the boy any time and her dads were another reason, Rachel knew that the decision that she made of not contacting her fathers was bad, she knew she had put them in a very difficult situation but the brunette didn't want to talk to her dads knowing they'll try and talk her into coming back and she just couldn't come back but now she wish she could rewind the time to five years ago in the apartment when she had just lost it and walked out on her true love and they daughter, her daughter, the daughter that she carried for nine months and had given birth too but no she was selfish and just up and left without looking back, and now the way her life has turned out, she wished she didn't, now she was back in Lima the town she swore off of with an verbally/physically abusive husband without having her dream come true as she predicted and no one is to blame but herself.

Rachel looked herself in the bathroom mirror and hated the person staring back at her, she wasn't the same Rachel Berry that she was in high school nor the same as she was when she thought she was happy in New York...she looked different in so many ways that it'll take her forever to list and she didn't have forever, it was her first day for this teaching job at Mckently Elementary school and she couldn't be late, so with that reminder the brunette stripped down her cloths before getting into the shower and sliding the shower curtains close to take a much needed shower before work.

**-Fabrays-**

"OK princess time to wake up, school time" Quinn said shaking his daughter awake. Isabella stirs awake and sits up on her bed with eyes still close, yawning while stretching her arms to excise her muscles.

"Morning daddy!" she said between her yawns. Quinn chuckles at how adorable his daughter is before leaning over and kissing her forehead lovingly

"Morning baby, sleep well?" he asks and the little brunette nodded her head making her small bangs bounce up and down. "Alright, that's good" Quinn raffles her hair making the small girl scold at her daddy to which the blonde bust in laughter at "Sorry sweetie, your just so cute" Quinn smiles while Isabella pouts.

"Come on munchkin, let's get you ready for school and feed you some breakfast" he said picking his daughter up and carrying her to the bathroom "Alright I'll start your bath" Quinn say putting Isabella down on the bathroom floor.

"Ooh can I please pick up my own cloths daddy? Please" she pleads putting on that adorable face that makes her look like Rachel even more and the blonde could never say no to that face and plus it was really hard for Quinn to tell Lizzy no so he smiled instead and said:

"Yes sweetie, of course you can" he raffles her hair again and Isabella scold before running out the bathroom back to her room to pick her cloths, Quinn laughed before putting her hand under the running water to taste the temperature is right before standing up and going to get the small brunette.

**-St. Berrys-**

Jesse groans awake and stares at the empty space that was once occupied by his wife before getting out bed and walking out the room, down the hall toward the bathroom. When he walked in, he saw the brunette sitting on the toilet with the lid down "Up, I want to pee" he demanded without much of a please. Rachel resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the boy before standing up and seating on the edge of the bath tub still applying her make up on. Jesse lift up the lid of the toilet up and pulls his boxers down, cropping himself in his hand before doing his business, when he finish he pulled his dick back on his boxers before flushing the toilet and turning toward the brunette who was still busying herself with make up.

"Where are you going?" he raises his brows as jealousy already showing in his expression. This time though Rachel let her eyes roll at the back of her head before answering

"Remember when you made me move back here and we both agreed on getting jobs to help paying for things" Rachel spoke as if the boy was retarded and at some points she really wonders if he really was sometime. Jesse glared at Rachel hard, he wasn't stupid it was just a question no need for the brunette to talk to him as if he was a child

"But I thought that we were going to ask your dads for money" he said following after the brunette who just left the bathroom. Rachel sighed evaporated, yes they have talked about it but she already told Jesse that she couldn't ask her dads to help them with their financial problems for many reasons one though being not having to talk to them for five years, how would she look if she just appeared at her childhood house and be "Hi dad, daddy I'm back after five whole years oh btw say can you lend me some money as I been having some financial difficulty and I'll pay you guys back" wow what an awesome reunion would that be.

"Jesse you know I already told you I can't just ask for my dads to help us" Rachel said reaching into her closet for some cloths to wear she was so nervous that nothing in there looked nice, presentable and professional and Jesse was doing nothing to help, wonderful husband he was.

"Why not?" Jesse whines "I mean your they daughter so I'm sure that they have forgiven you for not contacting them over the pass five years, I mean they can't be that mad still" Jesse adds after Rachel said nothing but just continues looking for something to wear.

"Oh it's much more than that" Rachel thoughts digging into her closer and pulling out a nice blue sundress that has a belt on it's waist, she looks at it over and was satisfied so she pulled it out. She hasn't completely told Jesse of her pass, all Jesse knew was that she left without telling her parents and haven't talked to them for five years not that Rachel has a daughter who was around five or that she had left a boyfriend who was much her ex now no Jesse knew none of that and the brunette wasn't planning on telling him any time soon not the way he is anyway, she was trying to stay low at the time being before her old friend's finds out that she was back in town and living in one bedroom apartment on the lowest part of town and not the Rachel Berry that they knew will be a Broadway star one day, so if she decides to tell Jesse now, he'll go on all level of craziness and try to find Quinn and she couldn't have that. "I just can't Jesse" she finally answered him as she finished getting dressed and gave herself a once over in the mirror and smiles happily, she looks fine as kindergärtner teacher.

Jesse frowns but decides to drop the subject for now because he knew he'll some how convince her to talk to her patents because seriously they needed money, this apartment wasn't going to be paid by itself, the only reason he had suggested Lima when they life had hit rock bottom because he knew that Rachel's parents were super rich since they paid for Rachel's expensive apartment in New York but the girl sold it to live at dorm for some reason and had paid for all college fees for her so yeah Mr & Mr Berry were rich and he doubt they would say no to they only daughter if she asks for help, he just need to convince her again somehow because he was not going to find a job, his only job was on Broadway since that dream got crashed there's no other jobs that suits his talents.

"Wait your about to go?" he asks looking Rachel up and down and just now realizing that the girl was in fact fully dressed and ready to go.

"Yes, why?" Rachel asks she knew that he wasn't going to ask her to make him breakfast because Jesse likes making his own breakfast unlike when it comes to making dinner, so what then. "Well I won't see you until god knows when, since you'll be at work and me job searching" he lies about the last part, he'll be seating at home, watching his football, basketball and any sports possible on TV until his eyes bleeds but Rachel doesn't have to know that, only because he couldn't put up with her constant whinnying.

Rachel raises her brow as she scrunched up her face something that Quinn always used to tell her she looked adorable about but to Jesse, she just looked annoying, he once yelled at her because she made that face at him and promised not to do it again in fear of angering the man she had married.

"Well I was wondering if you'll give me a little helping hand" Jesse gestures at the tent his boxer made while wriggling his brows. Rachel fought the urge to vomit right then and there and almost told him to do it himself but though better of it

"Jesse I really have to go I can't be late" she said looking for a reason to escape this nightmare. The true was that she had lots of time until she has to live but she couldn't take being in the same room as the brunette boy any more.

"Oh come on Rach, it won't take long and plus your only teaching some bunch of stupid five years old, how hard can that be" he says mockingly and Rachel really just wanted to hit him with something but she knew that violence wasn't the answer and plus if she did he'll only wake up and beat the crap outta of her "So come on pleasure your husband, even the bible says so, so basically it's your job as a wife. " he said as he pulls his hard out of his boxer.

Rachel gulps as she saw precum seeping out on the tip, she felt disgusted just looking at her husband's dick, just the same way she feels disgusted when they have sex or make love but then Rachel can barely call 5 minutes of Jesse getting pleasured love making, it should be Quinn's dick that she begs to suck and jerk in the morning and that it's Quinn who fucks her senseless every time and not Jesse, Rachel knew that it was wrong to be thinking of someone else who wasn't her husband but then again if Rachel wasn't so stupid and left maybe it would've been Quinn's ring that she's wearing and that her name is Fabray and not St freaking James.

Rachel try hard to push Quinn and her pass regrets out the way as she walked toward Jesse who still had his cock displayed out waiting to be touched or sucked. Rachel bends down in front of him and decided that her mouth is going no where near that thing because then Jesse would force her head in and cum in her mouth and Rachel just can't have Jesse's taste in her mouth at least her hand she can wash so, she wrapped her hand on his seven inched dick and started pumping making Jesse moan in pleasure, his cock was nothing compare to Quinn, Rachel loved her ex's little friend or should she say not so little friend considering the boy was eight and half inch long in high school, the brunette wonders how long it is now.

She was pulled out her thoughts by a throaty groan so she looked down on her hand and see it was covered in Jesse's white semite, she rolled her eyes as she watch the boy breathing hard whole laying down on the bed eyes close, another differences between Quinn and Jesse is that the blonde had the longest stamina Rachel has ever see and last longer than Jesse, it take Jesse about 5 second to get him off and that is why Rachel is always left unsatisfied but not Quinn, the blonde had always made sure that Rachel's needs was given before himself. Rachel stood up from her kneeling position and walks quickly to the bathroom, washing her hands as if it had some bad chemicals spill on them with soup for the whole two minutes. After she was done, she took the hand towel and dried her hands before applying on some hand creams and walking out the bathroom. When she walked back inside her room where Jesse was still laid and wasn't surprise to find the boy sleeping, rolling her eyes.

Rachel collects all of her things she needs before getting out the bedroom and out the door and deciding to take the bus because she didn't want to take the only car they had and have Jesse scream at her for making him take the bus so she tried to avoid that by taking the bus herself. She stood at the bus stop about 15 minutes then a bus stopped in front of her, she swiped her oyster before passing the driver and going to the back and taking an empty seat without anyone beside her and ignored everyone (especially the guy that was eyeing her three seats at the back) completely but she can still feel his eyes bore into the back of her head, if it was at night Rachel would've been afraid to walk home on her own but thank god it was still morning and the sun was shinning high. So she ignored him and seats there waiting for her stop.

**-Fabrays-**

After bathing Lizzy and getting her dressed, Quinn came downstairs to make breakfast while the little brunette was still upstairs collecting anything that she needs and making sure that her room was tidy and that everything was in order. Quinn walked inside the kitchen and started pulling out some pancake mixer, Isabella's request, he walked toward the fridge and pull out some bacon and eggs, Lizzy may be Rachel's kid but she sure loves her meats just like her daddy, Quinn grins just as he was cracking the egg into a bowl the bell rings, he groans putting the bowl down and walking down the hallway toward the door. He grips the door handle around his hand before pulling the door open.

"Seriously man, how long does it take to open the door" Quinn rolls his eyes at his best friend as he stepped inside the house.

"Jeez nice to see you too Puck, it always a pleasure to see you" Quinn stated sarcasm lace to her word.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Fabray" Puck said as he walked with Quinn around the house toward the kitchen "Where's my little Izzy" he asks as they walked inside the massive looking kitchen.

"Upstairs organizing her room"' Quinn answers before getting back to making breakfast.

Puck nods "So what you making?"

"Pancakes" Quinn says while mixing the mixer.

"Oh I love pancake" Puck grin looking into the bowl of the pancake mixer before taking a strip of bacon and putting it on his mouth before chewing and swallowing.

"What you doing here Puckerman" Quinn asks not being rude just curious after all it was only 7am in the morning and plus Puck wasn't really the type of guy who woke up early morning unless he had to do something important, it has been like that since they were young and its not much different now.

"Jeez Q, can't a guy visit his own best friend and god daughter"

"No if said guy has other motive in mind...then no" the blonde said planning breakfast on the island. Puck took a plate and served himself six pancakes, four strips of bacon and some scrambled eggs, putting as much syrup as possible and picking up a fork and knife and bringing the delicious food into his mouth

"Mmm, that taste awesome dude" Puck moan with his eyes close. Quinn scrunched up his face at man sitting before him, same old Puck well at least he liked his food.

"Uncle Puck" squeal an small voice at the doorway.

Puck swallow his mouthful before turning around on his chair and bending down tons scoop the small girl into his arms "Hey my mini Jew slash Christian" Puck said smiling as Quinn glared at him. "Wow look at you, you grown" Puck said raffling the little girl's hair. Isabella giggles fixing her bangs that her uncle just messed up

"You saw me last week uncle Puck" she said while smiling.

"Yeah well it felt like months" Puck exclaim jokily and Isabella giggles at her uncle's silliness.

"Alright baby breakfast is ready" Quinn said handling the served plate to Isabella.

"Thanks daddy" Isabella say smiling up at her daddy cutely "Can I please eat in front of the TV? Please daddy" she bashes her eyelashes while sticking her button lip out.

"Isabella" Quinn warns with a raised brow. But the little brunette just kept on pouting, she knew her daddy only called her in her full name if she was in trouble or serious and she know to not do what he's warning her about but right now she really needed this, she was missing her favourite cartoon, normally she eats and finishes breakfast before her cartoon starts but she spent most of her time cleaning her room, she hates it when things were unorganized or messy.

"Please daddy, pretty please" she said turning her eyes sad, you think someone kicked her puppy.

"No!" Quinn stated firmly "And that face won't work this time" he adds after Isabella started whimpering like a little puppy would do.

"Ah come on Quinn let her, look how sad and cute she looks" Puck said with an awe struck face "How can you say no...that's just mean" he scold at his friend who scold him back.

"It's OK uncle Puck, I guess I'll just sit here eat while I miss my favourite cartoon" Isabella stated sadly while sitting on one of the stools, head hanging down.

Quinn groans loudly, trust her daughter to make him feel bad "Ok fine, you eat in front of the TV" Quinn said finally giving in to the girl. Isabella squeals and highs five Puck who grins at her "But this is the only time" Quinn says firmly and Isabella nods before picking her plate and living the room in a hurry.

"Man, your so whipped by a five year old" Puck laughed going back to his food.

"Yeah well I can't wait until Chris is old enough to start driving you mad or if your lucky he might not even like you" Quinn smirks as Puck flashes him the finger.

"That was not funny" Puck said throwing a piece of bacon toward the laughing blonde "I have been waiting for him to grow so I can teach him how to pick the ladies" Puck grins wriggling his brows.

"Mercedes will kill you" Quinn say while tidying up the place he used.

"Hey his a boy and what happens in the jungle, stays in the jungle, his mama doesn't have to know" Puck answers and Quinn chuckles shaking his head at his best friend.

"Hey man can you watch Lizzy while I grab a quick shower"

"Yeah, sure, of course" Puck answers and Quinn walked out the kitchen immediately to get ready, not wanting Lizzy to be late for school. Puck stood from his seat and walked toward the sink before washing his plate, putting it away and walking out the room. "Hey my mini Jew slash Christian" Puck said as he walked inside the living room and seating himself on the couch. Isabella look back at her uncle confused

"What's a Jew?" she wondered with scrunched up face.

"Uh, it's uh" Puck stutters because he knew if he told her what it was she'll want to know why he kept calling her that and Puck wasn't sure if Quinn had talked to Lizzy about Rachel yet so he didn't want Quinn kicking his ass for telling her. "Ooo Sponge Bob" he said changing the subject.

Isabella stared at her uncle questionably confused before shaking her head her uncle was weird, even weird then uncle Sam, so the little girl decided to go back on watching her cartoon while eating. Puck looked at the little girl and sigh in relief to see her ask no more questions, because she was so like Rachel she always has to know everything it...he swear it runs in the Berry family, Isabella was after all half Berry.

**/**

"And this is your class room which is consisted of twenty students" the greyed haired man standing next to Rachel said as he opened the door which looked much like a kindergarten class room with all of it's paintings, children's books, different kinds of shapes drawn on the walls. Toys, a small little step which Rachel raised her eyebrow at not knowing what it was.

"Oh that's for the time out, whenever they misbehaviour" he said answering brunette's unasked question before smiling wide showing his white teeth for an old guy, must got em' done "So anything before I leave?" Rachel shook her head positive "Question?" another shake "No? Well then I guess there's only one thing left to say" he say trailing off as if to announce a winning price for an award "Welcome to McKinley Elementary School Mrs St. James" he smiles politely as the both of them shook hands.

"OK then I'll leave you to it, best of luck" and with that the old man turned and left, leaving Rachel alone.

The brunette walked around the class room fascinated as she looked through everything, she walked around the little mat on the floor where children slept for nap time before walking to where her seat is located and sat down. She smiled big as she took in everything, even though it wasn't the career that she wanted, she at least was happy to have something to fall back on when her dream career didn't work out and right now Rachel was just happy to have this job because after all she does love children. With that thought in mind the new young kindergarten teacher smile as she sat waiting for her students to arrive.

**/**

Quinn stopped the car in front of Isabella's school as the little girl unbuckled from her car seat and jumped out the car in a excitement "Easy there tiger, I don't think school is going anywhere" Quinn mused as he too got out the car and walked where his little girl stood.

"I don't want to be late daddy!"'the brunette exclaim dramatically and Puck who sat on the passenger seat laughed.

"Well at least she didn't take up hate for school" Puck grin, Quinn glared.

"Well sweetie I'm not going to keep you so have a good day and I love you" Quinn bend on one knee so he can get on the same height with the little brunette.

"I love you too daddy" Lizzy say while wrapping her small arms around her daddy's neck and hugging him tightly, then pulled away beaming at him.

"OK kiss before you go" Quinn say and Isabella kissed her daddy goodbye "Ok you should get going, grandma is picking you up today" "

OK, bye daddy, bye uncle Puck" Lizzy waved as started walking toward her school entrance.

"Bye Izzy!" Puck shouted after the little girl who looked back and smile at her uncle before disappearing inside the building.

"Where are you going exactly?" Quinn questions starting up the car engine and backing out the parking space.

"Well since I have the day off today I thought I just spend it with you but now I'm bored so drive me home"

"Who do you think I am, your chauffeur?" the blond raise her eyebrow at his best friend who just shrug with a smile on his face, Quinn groan before looking at his watch and seeing that he still got time to get to work "OK fine! I'll take you home" Quinn said annoyed while Puck smirk, the blonde had no idea why he was friend's with the other boy to be quiet honest, but then again when he thinks of all the time in high school, he's question is always answered.

**/**

Rachel took a deep shaky breath as she heard noises of her students outside the class room. She stood up from where she sat, run her hands through her dress before walking toward the door and wrapping the handle in her hand "You can do this, you can do this" she chants in her head before breathing deeply again and opening the door. "Hi guys, good morning, come on in" she gestures as kids started piling inside the class room, after they all were in the brunette close the door and turned toward forty pair of eyes on her. "Hi again" she said nervously.

"Who are you?" a dirty blonde haired, blue eyed boy about six asked while staring at Rachel questionably.

"Um, I am Mrs St. James and I'm your new teacher" she smiled but the boy just continue on staring at her making her kind of uneasy under his stare _"OK its not so scary"_ she thought before clearing her throat "OK guys why don't you out you things away and we'll get started" as soon as she said that each kid run toward they respected cabinet and put they bags, coats and lunches away before coming back and seating in they seat. Rachel smile at how easy and obedient this kids are _"see easy as pie"_ she grin "Alright guys, since this is my first day here, I thought that we spend a little 45 minute introducing ourselves so I can familiarize myself with who you are, then we'll do a little drawing and painting of ourselves with your names on them and we can stick it up in the wall, what do you guys think" she asks with a smile tugged on her lips.

"Borrr-ing!" the same dirty blonde haired, blue eyed boy from earlier shouted making the other kids burst in laughter.

Rachel's smile instantly fell from her face as the children went into chaos "Uh guys, can you please just calm down and let's just, uh, please don't climb up in that!" Rachel say as she watch in horror as some children run around the class room, while other kids threw paints at one other laughing, the troubled some boy was stood on top of the table where everything for arts and craft where and started kicking them around laughing hysterically. "Oh God, no, please" she said trying to calm the kids.

"Uh Mrs St. James" Rachel looked down and instantly her breath was caught in her throat, standing right beside her is small brunette girl with bangs, her eyes were the perfect hazel-green, her lips red as a rose with the face of an angel, Rachel was hooked with this little girl's beauty but there was just something about her that drawn the older brunette into her and Rachel didn't know what.

"Hi" Rachel breathed completely forgetting about other kids and just focusing on this small girl "What's your name?" Rachel asks as she fought the urge to run her fingers through the girl's silky hair, she didn't want to be seen as a paedophile.

"Isabella" Lizzy smiles showing her small baby white teeth and Rachel was hit by the possibility of maybe then she shook her head, God knows if Quinn is still lives in Lima.

"That's a pretty name Isabella, what can I do for you?" she asks while kneeling in front of the girl.

"Thank you" Isabella smile brightly "Well I saw you having trouble with them" she nods toward her class mates who were still causing trouble "And I thought maybe you needed some help" she say handling Rachel a book that she has been holding which the teacher didn't even release until now.

The teacher smiles taking the offered item and reading the cover "The Night Before The Tooth Fairy" Rachel reads before looking Isabella in the eye. "It always puts us to sleep, then when we wake up, you can give us milk and we be much calmer then" Isabella said smile still on her lips. Rachel beams at the little girl "Thanks Bell, can I call you Bell?" Isabella nods her small head up and down making her bangs move along with the movement.

"Mhm, my daddy calls me Bell too" she gives her teacher s toothy smile and Rachel giggles.

"Alright guys, I think its nap time" she announce as nineteen heads turned toward her.

"I don't want to nape, I am not tired!" the dirty blonde boy exclaim, who Rachel has yet to learn his name, she only knew Isabella so far, she really needs to know they name but the way the children were corporating, the teacher doubt they'll tell her their name and she has a feeling if she did registration some kids might fake names, so she'll do what Isabella had suggested and then when they calm enough, she'll try again.

"Well you won't hear The Night Before the Tooth Fairy then" Rachel said smirking as she saw Isabella in the concern of her eyes smiling at her, god this little girl was so adorable.

"I LOVE THAT BOOK!" the small boy exclaim as he got off the table in he was standing on and sat down on his blue mat, crossing his legs, when the rest of the children saw they leader sit down, they all follow and sat quietly, Rachel smiles happily at the scene before opening the book, clearing her throat and started reading.

"The Nigh Before the Tooth Fairy" Rachel started reading, she caught Isabella smiling in the corner of her eyes and smiled back. The brunette kept on reading as the she read along she'll glance up and and steal a look at Isabella, the girl was truly beautiful and for some reason, Rachel kept thinking of where she has seen those pair of hazel-green doe.

When she reached the end of the story the brunette looked up and saw all of her students were asleep, each one of them curled on their own mats. She breathed a relief sigh before placing the book on the desk and walking around the class and making sure that each kid were ok, she stopped when she reach Isabella's mat and bend down, she raised her shaky hand and ran it slowly through silky strands before pulling away and standing up quickly as if she been caught doing something wrong. She walked back to her desk and sigh again, she seem to be doing that a lot today. She rest her chin against her folded up hands and just sat there watching her students sleep.

**/**

"Morning" Quinn greets the receptionist as he enter his work building.

"Morning Mr Fabray" the red haired woman behind the desk, stands up while greeting her boss with a polite smile. Quinn nods his head before walking toward the elevator and up to his office floor, as he walked by he was greeted by his workers until he reached his office and open the door.

"Morning!"

"Argh" Quinn jumps at the sound then glares at the brunette woman seating on his seat "What the hell Santana" he scold walking in fully and closing the door behind him.

"Man, your face, priceless" Santana laughed as Quinn hanged his coat on the coat hunger before turning to face the Latino.

"What you doing here? And why are you on my seat?"

"Jeez Q, that's no way to greet your clients" Santana say while standing up from the chair and flopping herself on the couch that is in the room.

"I am here because my office needs re-decorate and I thought, hm who's my favourite interior designer in the world" Santana said smirking and Quinn walked to his chair and sat down, pulling out his office designs sketch book ideas.

"Actually I already had something in mind to how I wanted my office to look like" the brunette said pulling out a magazine and handling it out to the blonde who took it and open to marked page. "Ah, awesome right?" she grins teeth at the blonde who shook his red.

"Are you sure you want it this way?" Quinn asks with raised brow.

"Yeah!, I mean what's wrong with it?" Santana asks raising her eyebrow at her friend. Quinn said nothing and just continue on staring at the design, yeah sure he could turn Santana's office like that but the brunette was really complicated, she'll ask for something and when its done she won't like it and request it to be another way. Just then there was a knock at the door and before Quinn could beckon the person to come in, the brunette was already answering it for him, the door open and a brunette girl dressed all smart walked in with a smile tagged on her lips.

"Morning Mr Fabray" she smiles shyly at the blonde

"Morning Jen, and how many times have I told you to call me Quinn, seriously Jen, you making me feel old" Quinn joked with a smile.

"You are old" Santana interrupted and Quinn glared at her.

"Sorry sir, I mean Quinn" Quinn smile and Jen blushes and Santana raised her brow at the scene. "Oh I got you this, decaf coffee with milk and two sugar" Jen said handling the steaming hot cup to her boss.

"Jen, your officially my new favourite girl" Quinn stated "Well after Lizzy cause no one comes before her" he adds as he took a sip of his drink. Jen blushes even more and Santana's interest was certainly peeped up

"Um Mrs Danforth called today, the lady from LA and said that if it was possible that you go there so you can re arrange everything since she's busy with the moves and staffs, I told her I'll talk to you then I'll call her back" Jen informs her boss who looked thoughtful for a minute then said:

"Alright. Call her and set up the meeting but I want it to be a Saturday" Quinn say before his assistant can leave.

"OK sir, I mean Quinn, I'll get on that right away" and with a finally shy smile toward her boss the brunette assistant was out the door. Santana watched as the door close before turning to her friend

"She's hot"

"And your married" the interior designer simply stated not looking up from trying to figure how to turn Santana's office the way that she wants it and also not to have the girl not like it afterword because that's what she does. Santana rolled her eyes at her friend's obliviousness

"Hey, I can look but no touch and plus I wasn't asking for me" she said standing up from the couch and seating on the chair in front of Quinn "I was actually talking about you" she say. Quinn choked on his drink, coughing hard, Santana rolled her eyes watching while her friend choke on the steaming liquid

"Come again" Quinn say with one eyebrow raise up higher if possible.

"Oh please don't tell me you don't see the way the girl looks at you"

"Santana, don't say things like that, she's my assistant and I'm her boss...nothing else and she's freaking 19 for goodness sakes" see this way he hated being in the presence of either Santana or Puck, they always comes up with the most craziest things or ideas ever,like right now.

"Oh who cares, you saying it as if she's flipping 17 or something and plus your only like what four years older than her, that girl so wants in the Quinnysaurs ride" Santana grins while Quinn looked mortified.

"Don't ever say that again! And no I will not ask her out so can we please just change the subject"

"OK, fine but I think, your avoiding dating, look no all girls out there are like Berry, they won't-"

"Santana! Can we please not talk about this?" Quinn asks with a straight face. Santana sighed as she looked at the expression the blonde wore, the Latino instantly knew that the blonde didn't want to talk about it. Everyone knew that Quinn was still hurt by what Rachel did, and that no matter what Quinn still loved the little midget for reason unknown but Santana was determine to get her friend into dating again, the last time she dated someone who wasn't Rachel was four years ago and that didn't even last.

No one knew why they broke up except that Diana the girl Quinn was dating say that it wasn't working but Santana had a good idea of why but more specifically who and she comes in the form of 5' 2", brown eyes, brunette and with the most obnoxious, loud annoying voice Santana has ever heard...Rachel freaking Berry! "Fine!" the Latino finally say and Quinn was happy that his friend has decided to let it go but Quinn knew its just for the time being, she'll bring it up again.

"Thank you" Quinn smile a genuine smile which the brunette faked one back "So this office?" he ask changing the subject.

**/****/**

"All day long" the kids has just finishing signing they last song for the day as it was close to home time.

"Alright guys, I want all of you to collect the toys and put it back" everything went to do just as they teacher told them to and Rachel couldn't be happier about that. After waking up from the nap, Rachel did just what Isabella told her, she got them they milk and gave it to them, even David (who Rachel has finally found out his name) was behaving nicely. Do all Davids acts like this, after that they did some arts and craft of themselves while writing they names on whatever it was that they designed or drawned which kind of helped the brunette find out each of the children's name. After that they played games and sang.

"OK, guys welcome done and thanks David" Rachel said as she saw the little boy put away a discarded doll back on the toy box, the teacher really thought that she'll have trouble with the little boy but it turn out Dave was just an attention seeker as long as his teacher paid attention to him then he was good. Rachel smile as the children cheered when their heard the bell go "Looks like its the end of the day,alright guys, won't don't you go and get your coats on and we'll get ready to leave" as soon as they teacher said that, each one went to they cabinets and collected they staff before going back to they teachers.

"Thanks for today Mrs St. James and I am sorry I was bad" Dave said looking a shame after all his daddy told him its not nice to be bad to others. "

Aw, it's OK David, you did great at the end so thank you" she smile as the six year old beam at her.

"OK, bye Mrs St. James, see you tomorrow" Dave waved as he speed out the room and the rest of the children followed with bye wave at their teacher.

"Bye Mrs St. James" Isabella smiles politely at her teacher. Rachel bends down on the level at the little brunette and smiles at her

"Thanks fro the help today, I mean if it wasn't for you I don't know what would've happen" Rachel laughed humouredly. Isabella smiles brightly proud at her

"Your welcome" she say before throwing herself on her teacher and hugging her tightly "I like you Mrs St. James" Rachel felt like crying at this girl's words, if she stayed and mothered her own little girl would she liked her like Isabella, would she be as nice and sweet as this girl

"I like you too Bell" Rachel say fighting the urge to start walling out, she just didn't know why she felt such a strong connection with Lizzy.

"I should go, I don't want my Nana worrying" she stated pulling away from her teacher.

"Do you want me to walk you out in case she's no here yet?" Rachel offers doing everything just to stay with the girl a little longer.

"No, that's OK, my grandma always picks me up early, its my uncle who you need to worry about" Isabella said and Rachel couldn't help but chuckle at the joke "Well gotta go Mrs St. James, see you tomorrow" the little girl waved and Rachel waved back with smile still on her face as she watched Isabella walk out the class room and out of sight.

"Bye...Isabella" Rachel whispers at the silence class room and now looking forward for tomorrow because she knows she'll get to see Isabella again.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**WOW, after finishing this chapter I was so hammed...any way...REVIEWS are so AWESOME :D**.


	5. Cry

**A/N: Hey guys so thanks so much for all the reviews, you guys totally rock, like seriously you do. Sorry for the long update but I've been busy with enrolling for the new year for College.**

**Oh and good news, I've found an beta...isn't that great? :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Our Love Was Always Forever<strong>

**Chapter 5 - Cry**

**_-5 years ago- _**

Quinn's eyes shot wide open at the screeching noise that could be heard throughout the whole apartment. He leaped out bed when he realized that it was his daughter crying and then raced toward the nursery and over to the crib and picked the small baby up.

"Sshh, it's okay, Princess. Daddy's got you, it's all right," he cooed at the crying baby who immediately stopped crying. "See? There you go, you such a good daddy's girl, aren't ya? Yes you are." Isabella opened her hazel eyes wide as she stared at her daddy innocently "God, your so beautiful." he said, leaning down and planting a light kiss on the baby's forehead and smiled.

He bounced the baby in his arms a few more times while walking around the nursery singing. When he looked down his daughter, the tiny baby was fast asleep. Quinn smiled a thankful smile to whoever is up there watching before placing the baby back in her crib, tucked her in, and then walked out of the room back toward in his own.

**/**

Quinn's eyes shot open as he felt a sense of déjà vu overcame him. Ignoring it, he glanced over and squinted at the clock. _5:00 AM _flashed red at him. Ugh, he needed to wake up in like hour. Sighing, he walked toward his crying baby and picked her up.

"Sshh, what's wrong sweetie, you hungry?" he asks, as he walked downstairs toward the kitchen holding Isabella. Deciding it was time to feed her, he pulled a bottle out of the fridge, heated it up, and then sat at the table to feed his daughter.

As he sat there staring at his little angel his thoughts drifted to a certain brunette who has been gone for a week now. Since Rachel left Quinn has been trying to cope without her. He still had a strong support system with his parents, sister, friends, and Leroy and Hiram, but they just weren't Rachel. He still missed everyday. Everyday he looked at the front door, expecting the brunette to walk back in, to say that she made a huge mistake of leaving. But everyday was is another day that he was disappointed because the brunette never walked back in.

Quinn heard a whimper and looked down at Lizzy and realized he had dozed off. He squeezed his eyes shut tight to try and rid himself of the sleep that was trying to overcome him. He stood up, held the baby on his chest while rubbing her small back to try to get her to burp. When she finally did he returned the bottle to the fridge and continued on back to the nursery.

Once back in the nursery Isabella immediately started crying. "No, no Lizzy no, you gotta sleep okay? Daddy needs some sleep," he said sweetly, but Isabella only cried louder. "Okay, what is it? Your nappy, is it full? Here let's check it," he said laying her down on the changing table. She screamed and kicked her small feet wildly in the air while Quinn tried to check her.

He changed her quickly, putting on a fresh clean diaper before snapping up her little pink onesie. He picked her up but to no avail, Lizzy kept screaming. _Damn, she had some strong lungs for a baby_. Quinn could just imagine she would probably be as amazing at singing as Rachel.

"Sshh, it's okay baby. It's all right. You not hungry and I've just changed your nappy, so what's wrong...you tired? Okay sweetie, Daddy will sing you something so maybe you can sleep," Quinn cooed in the babys ear. Isabella kept on crying, "Okay, um, ooh I got it." Quinn said clearing his throat before letting the words out to try to pacify his daughter.

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

_How I wonder what you are!_

_Up above the world so high,_

_Like a diamond in the sky!_

_When the blazing sun is gone,_

_When he nothing shines upon,_

_Then you show your little light,_

_Twinkle, twinkle, all the night._

_Then the traveler in the dark,_

_Thanks you for your tiny spark,_

_He could not see which way to go,_

_If you did not twinkle so._

_In the dark blue sky you keep,_

_And often through my curtains peep,_

_For you never shut your eye,_

_Till the sun is in the sky._

_As your bright and tiny spark,_

_Lights the traveller in the dark,_

_Though I know not what you are,_

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star._

As Quinn finished up the last verse of the nursery rhyme the baby calmed down. "See, all better, now how about some sleep?" No sooner than the words rolled off his tongue did Lizzy start to wail again.

"No, no, no, Isabella, please go to sleep. Daddy's got school soon and I'm really tired. Please baby girl, sleep." Quinn pleaded not knowing what to do any more as Isabella's cries went on full blown. She was losing her voice and her tiny face was turning red. "Isabella please, tell me what's wrong and I'll fix it, just please tell Daddy." Quinn begged. On the verge of breaking down himself he thought of how stupid it would be. He was the father. His baby was crying and her daddy was supposed to calm her down couldn't afford to lose it too, it didn't matter how helpless he felt.

Quinn walked out of Lizzy's nursery and into his own room while still bouncing the crying baby in his arms. "Sshh, it's okay baby," Quinn explained. Nothing worked. He sang every songs that he could think of. He sang the way his mom sang to him as a child, but nothing worked. If it were possible, Isabella's wails had gotten even louder. Not knowing what to do any more he placed the baby on the bed as he sat next to her. He put both hands on his head as his daughter cried next to him. "I don't what you need, Bells. I'm so sorry." He was actually considering just crying along with his daughter until an idea just popped into his head. "I don't know if it'll work, but it's worth a try, right?" he mumbled before picking the crying baby up and walking back downstairs.

He walked inside the living room toward the DVD and CD cabinet before pulling out the specific one that he needed. He walked to the TV and popped it into the DVD player. After turning on the TV he walked back to sit on the couch. "Okay, let's hope this works," he said, turning Isabella around so she was facing the television. Her small head was leaned back on Quinn's chest before the blonde pressed play and Rachel's face filled the screen. Her voice filled the apartment to which Isabella immediately stopped crying and watch in fascination.

"Huh. I guess all you wanted is to see and hear your mom's voice, huh baby?" Quinn asked before kissing Isabella's hair. "You miss her don't you, Bells?" Quinn asked as a sad smile appeared on his face

"Quinton Fabray, put me down this instant!" the Rachel on TV shrieked as she was carried bridal style by the blonde over next to the pool.

"Drop her, Q!" shouted Puck's voice full of laughter.

"Quinn, don't you dare, you're not sleeping him just remember that!" Rachel yelped while Puck laughed.

"Ew, Berry I don't think I needed to hear that, and now it's recorded on my camera!" Santana yells.

"Sorry baby," Quinn smiled sheepishly and without warning threw the brunette inside the pool.

You could hear laughter in the background. "Quinn!" Rachel screeched as she flailed around the in pool water.

"That was awesome and I got it on my camera too!" Santana bragged, as she zoomed in on Rachel's face. If looks could kill, Quinn would be dead now. Or was she glaring at Santana? Ah well, that was awesome and totally worth it.

"Yeah, I miss her too." Quinn said quietly after a few minutes.

**/**

Quinn's eyes popped open at the cry of Isabella and looked down at his daughter, realizing that he fell asleep on the couch with the TV still on which was now a white blank. He groaned as he shift and looked at the clock on the wall, eyes growing wide. "Oh shit, no, no, no, I'm so late!" He leaped off the couch and hurried toward the fridge to get Isabella's bottle ready to feed her. Thankfully she instantly fell asleep and Quinn placed her in the crib before running to get ready for school.

Quinn came out the shower and threw on a white plain v-neck with some black skinny jeans and with his letterman jacket before picking up his cell and dialing a certain Berry.

"Hello?"

"Hiram, hi, it's me, Quinn."

"Oh hello son, how are you?" Hiram Berry said through the phone.

"Um I'm fine sir, how are you?"

"Ah not so bad, so what can I do for you?" he asks with a smile laced into his voice.

"Um, I Uh was wondering if you could maybe look after Lizzy-".

"Quinn, if your being nervous about us babysitting our grandchild then I will have to stop you there. You know how much we love that little girl, so bring her over." Hiram said making Quinn smile.

"All right, thanks Hiram. I'll be right over." They both say their goodbyes before Quinn walked inside Isabella's room to collect all that she would need throughout the day. He threw the bag around his shoulder before picking the baby up from the crib, carrying her down the stairs, grabbing her bottle, and leaving out the door.

When he reached his car he strapped Lizzy in her car seat, then rushed around to his side before taking off towards his father in laws house. Well, more like ex father in laws now. When he stopped the car in the Berry's driveway, without cutting off the engine, he got out the car and picked Bella up with her bag and walked up toward the front porch. He rang the bell as tapped his foot impatiently. _He was so late._ A few seconds later the door opened to reveal Leroy Berry with a huge smile on his face.

"Good morning Quinn. Shouldn't you be at school now?" the man asks, confused as he was reached for the sleeping baby.

Quinn handed Isabella off to Leroy before passing the diaper bag over as well. "Yes Sir, I'm like three periods late," he said "But I still have to go because I have football after school." Leroy nodded as he cuddled his granddaughter closer in his warm body.

"Okay, well you should go and don't worry, she's with her grandpas. You can pick her whenever you want." he smiles as he kissed the baby's chubby cheek.

"Thanks Leroy, I have to go...bye sweetie, love you." he said, kissing Bella's head before turning and hurrying toward his car to head to WMHS.

Leroy closed the door as soon as Quinn's car disappeared out sight, "Hiram, sweetie, our granddaughter is here," he shouted walking toward the kitchen where his husband was.

**-WMHS-**

Quinn walked inside the cafeteria and sat down next to the gang, which consisted of a few Cheerios, Jocks and of course the Glee gang.

"Shush Q, I thought that maybe you died," Santana said as Brittany slapped her arm, "Ouch B, that hurts," she whined rubbing the spot where her girlfriend just slapped her.

"Okay, no that I agree with Santana, but serious hot white boy where have you been?" Mercedes said while Puck glared at Quinn.

The blonde rolled his hazel eyes at his bestfriend's jealousy and chose to ignore him. "Well Bells didn't sleep much last night so I didn't get that much sleep either," he answered as Brittany offered him her chips, "Thanks B." he smiles a genuine smile at the blonde girl who smiled in return.

"Well damn, sorry man" Puck said patting his shoulder.

"She probably just misses Rach. I read once in this book at the library that a new born baby always seeks for their mother's attention or presence." Finn said with a dopey smile, proud of himself for remembering what he read a month ago. Finn looked around the table at his peers and found them glaring at him, with the exception of Quinn who just looked sad as if his puppy just got kicked or run over, like that poor mailman that he almost ran over. "What?" he questions looking confused.

"Qui-" Santana started, but the blonde boy cut her off.

"Ummm, you know what I think I need to go and collect my missed work, don't want to fall behind." He gave them a final half smile before standing up and walking away from the group and out the cafeteria.

As soon as Quinn walked out sight, Puck slapped Finn on the back of his head "Ouch! What the hell dude! What was that for?" he asks shock while rubbing the back of his head.

"You, brother of mine, are an idiot", Kurt said flicking the boy's ear.

"Ouch! Quit hitting me!" Finn whined, rubbing both the back of his head and ear. As for the rest of the gang? They just rolled their eyes.

**/**

Quinn walked through the hall of McKinley after football practice with his gear still on. He was heading to the shower room. When the got to the locker room he saw all of team mates were already done and left. Coach had made him run two extra miles today because of "his lack of contribution to the team" and "slacking off at practice", but can she blame him? He had a 3 month old baby to look after and wasn't getting a enough sleep. He was trying his best. Couldn't she see that?

He shrugged out of his practice gear, grabbed a clean towel, and walked toward the shower. He turned on the water before getting under the steaming hot water. He sighed, content, as warm water beat down on his body, loosening up his sore muscles. He stood under the soothing shower for almost an hour before switching off the water. He took the red towel with the McKinley logo on it and wrapped it around his waist, leaving his upper body bare except for the necklace Rachel made him the hung around his neck.

He walked out the shower and nearly jumped out of his skin at the person standing there. "Jess, what's you doing here?" The girl in question stood up from the bench and walked toward him.

"I heard about Rachel," she explained, "And I just wanted to say how sorry I am," she said walking closer to the blonde who steadily backed away.

"Um, th-thanks," he stutters as his back hits the closed lockers, "S-so wh-what you still doing here?" he asks trying to distract the girl from whatever it was she had in mind.

"Well, you know Sue and her suicide runs, we had to do like 100 of them, but that's not important...I came here so I can tell you that," she took another step forward and was now standing right in front of the blonde, "If you ever need someone to talk to or to just listen, I'm all ears," she whispered in his ear, moving to untie the knot on the towel she had wrapped around her body.

"Whoa, whoa, um, th-that's quiet all right...n-no need. Please keep that on," he cleared his throat awkwardly, "B-but I'll remember what you said, so if I need to talk, I'll call," he said trying his hardest to get her to leave.

"All right hot stuff," she said as she put her finger against his lips for a second before turning and walking out the locker room.

Quinn closed his eyes as he let his head hit the locker behind him with a sigh. He stood like that for a minute before getting dressed quickly and running out the shower room toward his car before getting in and driving off to pick up Isabella.

**/**

Quinn walked inside his dark apartment, found the switch light, and turned it on. It was already 10pm and he just got home. When he went to pick up Bella, Leroy and Hiram insisted that hw to stay for dinner. He couldn't refuse because since Rachel left all he had been eating was pancakes, bacon and eggs if he didn't go and visit his parents. But every time he went over there Judy always made him eat until he was stuffed to the point he was miserable. It really didn't help that he didn't know how to cook, he had to get his mom to teach him or something. After the dinner with the Berry men, they had sat down and watched movies until Quinn realized how quickly time had passed and that he needed to get Lizzy home. He packed the baby's stuff, bid both men goodbye, and thanked them for having him before heading home.

He walked up the stairs to the nursery with his daughter held tightly to his chest and changed her cloths to something more comfortable to sleep in before he laid her down gently in her crib. He tucked her in and flipped off the overhead light and flicked on the small pink lights before he headed to his own room.

Once there Quinn took off his letterman jacket and hung it up before sliding out of his pants, leaving on his boxer briefs. He tugged his v-neck T over his head, revealing his fully toned muscular body, rippling abs on full display. He disposed of his dirty clothes in the hamper before pulling open one of the drawers in his chest, retrieved some shorts and putting them on before walking toward his bed and settling in. He sighed as he turned his head to his left and looked at the picture of him and Rachel with a new born Isabella. He sighed again before he turned on his side, facing away from the picture and closed his eyes, and let sleep take him over. _Maybe tonight would be better_, he hoped.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>I know I haven't shown what Rachel has been up to but I will, don't worry.<strong>

**Anyway a quick questions...**

**How would you guys feel if I decides to add in the years to before Faberry got together?**

**OR**

**Do you want me to write it separately as a prequel but then it'll take time cause I got other stories to complete and more coming out!**

**Anyway you decide:)...OK**

**Review and I will be so much HAPPY :D**


	6. Asking You Out

****A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the late update...I would updated this a long ago but I was terribly sick in the hospital, so forgive me...but I'm back now and I'm doing MUCH better now, so here's the next update!****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Our Love Was Always Forever<strong>**

**Chapter 6 - Asking You Out**

"Grandpa!" Isabella yelled, as she ran through the spacious kitchen of her grandparent's house toward the backyard.

Russell Fabray looked up from his work of fixing the new planted flowers and smiled at the sight of his youngest grandchild.

"Bella!" he said, as the little girl threw herself in his arms hugging him tightly. "Oooh, how was school?" he asks when the little brunette pulled away.

"It was great, we have a new teacher and she's really nice!" she smiles showing her small white teeth.

"That's good, Princess" Russell said, stroking the small girl's face. It was uncanny how she seemed to get an equal, perfect, amount of both Rachel and Quinn. In his opinion, she got the best of both of them. "You wanna swim?" he asks, gesturing toward pristine pool.

"Yeah!" Bella exclaimed excitedly.

"Nuh uh, Little Lady, you need something to eat first." Judy Fabray said, walking through the French double doors leading out to their massive backyard.

"Ahhhww," Isabella whines, "Can't I swim first than eat? I mean I'm not even hungry." she added with sad eyes, trying to sway both adults.

Judy sighed, knowing what she's about to say, "All right then, fine, you go and swim you can eat later when you're hungry," the older blonde woman said, finally giving in. In a way, it felt reminiscent of a time when she was 23 and a young Quinn was always asking her to go play with Noah instead of doing his homework. She was such a sucker for that little boy and now it seemed she was one for his daughter as well. Figures.

"Yay! Thanks grandma, you're the best!" Bella exclaimed, running back inside to get ready for her swim.

Russell smiled adoringly at his wife before asking, "She's got us wrapped around her little finger doesn't she?"

"Yup. Hook, line, and sinker, Russ. Hook, line, and sinker." Judy answered, walking back inside the house herself to see how Lizzy was coming along.

**/**

**-Knock Knock-**

"Come in." Quinn yells towards the door before it opened to reveal Jen, a smile on her face as usual.

"Hey Quinn, I just called Mrs. Danforth and she said that next Saturday will be an appropriate day to meet so I've booked you a plane ticket for Saturday with a return flight on Sunday", the dark headed assistant said.

"Ah thanks Jen, what would I do without you?" the blonde said with smile.

Jen smiled back, tucking one of her dark locks behind her ear. "Um anything else you want before I go?" she asked. Quinn shook his head as he focused on the design he was working for Santana. She had presented him a design of her own, but Quinn knew she wouldn't like it as soon as it was complete.

"Okay then, I'll just get back to work." Jen said and Quinn gave her a quick smile before she left the room.

**/**

"Hi!" came a voice startling her.

"Miss. Lopez, h-hi." the girl stuttered out, her heart racing as if she'd been caught doing something wrong.

Santana raised her brow, but shook it off the though. "Please, it's Santana. I've told you that before." the Latina said, smiling sweetly. Anyone who had known the Latina for years would have probably found the smile creepy.

"Um, r-right," she stuttered out, yet again, before clearing her throat, "What can I do for you?" she asks with a much professionalism as she could muster.

"I know." Santana said plainly, as if the other brunette should automatically know what she was referring too, "I know that you have a thing for one Quinton Fabray" she said with a smirk.

"Wh-what? No, I don't" denied the shorter girl.

"Oh please!" she said sarcastically, "From what I've witnessed your body screams 'screw me Quinn'" the Latina said a little too loudly making the other girl look around nervously.

"Okay, fine. I like Quinn. What's not to like? He's nice, so sweet and caring, and he's totally hot!" Jen sighed dreamily causing Santana to raise her brow again.

"Riiight" the Latina said flatly.

"Wait, you're not going to tell him are you?" Jen asks concerned, she didn't want to lose her job over some crush.

"Oh please kid, who do you think I am?" Santana asked, crossing her arms over her chest, "And besides, Q is so oblivious to most of the things around him, including your feelings toward him" she added and Jen sighs in relief, "But I'm going to help you" Santana said, pointing towards herself.

"What do you mean?" Jen asks confused.

Santana smiles with one eyebrow raise "Walk with me kid" she say walking in front of the girl toward the elevator while the red haired follow briskly behind the older woman.

**/**

"Jesse!" Rachel yelled, as she walked through the door with brown shopping bags in hand while she struggled to close the wooden door behind her. "Jesse!" she called out again, kicking the door close with her foot before the boy appeared in the living room doorway.

"What?" he asks annoyed, leaning on the door frame.

"Help me." she struggled to say still trying to balance the bags in her arms. Jesse rolled his eyes and walked toward the brunette. He relieved her of two of the six bags she was juggling before taking them to the kitchen.

Rachel sighed as she watched Jesse go before followed after him. At least he took two of the bags. Rachel walked inside the kitchen and placed the remaining bags on the island in the middle of the room before she started putting things away. "So aren't you going to asks me how my day was?" she asked, stealing a glance at the brown haired boy.

"Uhhh, how was your day?" he asks, uninterested, picking up an apple and biting into it.

"Well I'm glad you asked, it was absolutely amazing actually. Well, not at first because I had a little bit of problem with this boy, but he learned to be nice by the end of the day. I can tell his a good kid he's just misguided, but I'm sure he'll warm up to me eventually and his attitude will change." Rachel said happily, still moving around the kitchen. She missed the eye roll from Jesse and the mocking hand puppet impersonation he was doing as she talked, "And then there was this sweet little girl, Isabella. Ah, Jesse, I swear that kid was just so adorable and the sweetest little girl you'll ever meet." Rachel gushed with glistering eyes just thinking about the five year old.

"Hmmm, I'm sure." he said between bites and chewing.

"Oh how rude am I? I forgot to ask, how was your day?" Rachel asked, now facing the boy, "Did you find a job?" she added.

Jesse shrugged, "It sucked. I looked everywhere, I thought I'd find something in this small town, but no such luck." Jesse lied and Rachel looked disappointed, "I'm sorry baby, I've failed you," he faked sadness, hanging his head down.

Rachel sighed and walked up to the boy and hugged him, "It's okay, sweetie, I'm sure you'll find something eventually, don't worry about it," she said and Jesse looked up, "I promise." she adds leaning up and kissing him on the lips and Jesse smiles.

"Thanks baby, you always know how to make me feel better." he smiled at her as Rachel pecks his cheek.

"All right, I'm gonna get out these clothes and the make dinner." the brunette said before heading upstairs to change.

"Works every single time," Jesse said, grinning before taking a grape and popping it in his mouth.

**/**

"I'm just saying that the girl is nice, respectful, and she's actually kinda hot, Q." Santana said, while pulling out a chair and sitting down.

Quinn rolled his eyes and followed his friend's motion. The two decided to take a break from work, well Quinn decided to take a break from work since Santana wasn't actually doing any work, and grab something to eat at a friend's restaurant.

"Santana, would you please stop trying to set me up with Jen?" Quinn asked, pausing for a moment before continuing, "Or anyone else for that matter." he stated causing Santana to frown.

"Fine!" she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey guys," the two friends looked up and smiled at their oldest friend.

"Hey Tina, how are you?" Quinn asked, smiling at the Asian woman.

"Never been better, just this little one has been kicking a lot more lately," answered the pregnant woman, Quinn smiled gently at her.

"Wow Tina, are you packing on the pounds or what?" Santana asked with a straight face causing Quinn to stare at the brunette speechless. Only Santana would say something like that to someone who's pregnant. He shouldn't have been surprised since he used to spend time reminding Rachel how beautiful she was and that no matter how big she was getting or how much she was eating she was still and always would be beautiful. Rachel knew she was eating for two, but the Latina always managed to make her feel so insecure about herself.

"You know Santana, if it was someone else who had said that I'd be offended, but since it's you, I won't" Tina smile gently at the brunette who just grinned at her. "Anyway, what would you guys like?" the Asian woman asked.

After high school, Tina had gone to culinary schools and earned her degree, after that she had gotten a job helping and shadowing the Head Chef at this restaurant in LA. She had learned to cook many different types of dishes in the few years she worked there. After Mike's doctor told him that he needed to take a break from dancing after a severe back injury, they moved back to Lima with their son where the Asian woman opened her own restaurant, selling just about any food imaginable. It was the best restaurant in Lima, hands down. Now she and Mike were excepting their second child. Quinn was happy that they were happy and successful.

After the two best friends placed their order, Tina left the two alone. "Okay, so why don't you want to date, ever?" Santana asked, after taking a sip of her lemonade.

Quinn groaned, frustrated. It's one thing to hang out with Puck, but with Santana it was always like this. Although, to give him credit, Puck drives him up the wall too, but Santana never let things go once she started.

"Why won't you let this go, San?" Quinn shut his eyes tightly, still groaning.

"Because I'm me, I don't let things go that easily, so why won't you date anyone?" she repeats.

Quinn opens his eyes and stared at brunette who had her eyebrow raised "I guess I don't want Bells to feel like someone is replacing her mom" the blonde answered, lamely.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Q, the kid doesn't even know who her mother is and plus why would you even worry about the Midget?" Santana asked, and Quinn glared at her, "What? You two aren't dating anymore, so I can call her whatever I want. But that's not the point here. The point is you won't go out there and live your life because you still think that Midget will come back and you guys can live happily ever after, which I really don't understand why since she left you and Bella without a second thought. So please, enlighten me on the subject, Quinton James Fabray" Santana said, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair.

"Here's your food guys, enjoy" Tina said, placing the plates down in front of the blonde and brunette, "Anything else?" she asked. They shook their head and thanked Tina before she walked away.

Quinn said nothing as he started digging in his food, but he could see Santana staring at him out of the corner of his eye, which he decided to just ignore. He really didn't know why he didn't date, everything that Santana had said was true. He and Rachel would never have that happily ever after that he had always dreamt about because the brunette was in New York, living her dream. She wouldn't be coming back any time soon, so what was he waiting for?

**/**

"Jesse, dinner!" Rachel called out from the dinning room.

Jesse walked in and sat down, "What's this crap?"

"Um, well today I decided to do something a little different and made a vegan meal, it's really nice, I know-"

"Whoa, whoa" he said cutting her off, "Vegan?" he asked, looking at the brunette as if she just lost her mind, "Do I look like a vegan to you? No. So why are you trying to feed me this?"

"Well since you ate beef stew last night, I thought I could make this so you could try something new...for once" she mumbled.

"That makes no sense at all. I mean why in the hell would I want to eat this bird food? I need meat and dairy in my diet, Rachel." he said gesturing toward the meal.

"Well, I'm a vegan Jesse, if you haven't noticed, and I thought that this was something we could share" Rachel said getting irritated.

"I don't care about what you are or not. I want meat. I need meat. Are you stupid?" he yelled, making the brunette jump. "So what, are you planning on subjecting my kids to your ignorant diet habits too?"

"Well that's funny, since I'm never going to carry your sperm!" the brunette yelled back

*SLAP*

Rachel held onto her stinging cheek as tears threaten to spill over. "Next time you yell at me, you'll be so very sorry," he said through clench teeth, "Now go back in that kitchen and make me my bloody meat before you force me to get nasty," he said moving to go back to his football game, "Oh and by the way, I found your pills. Next time when you're trying to hide things from me, make sure it's not somewhere I can find it." he added before walking out the room.

Rachel stood there for minute as tear streaked down her cheeks. She pulled the hand away from her cheek and winched a bit just imagining the mark that slap was going is going to make. She sighed before tiding up the table and headed to the kitchen to make Jesse something that will make her want to vomit and make her feel guilty for days.

**/**

Quinn came out of his office at the end of the day and locked the door. It has been such a long, tiring day with new customers and Santana still trying to set him up with Jen.

He turned around and saw the girl in question at her own desk "Jen, what you still doing here?" the blonde asked and the girl laughed nervously.

"Oh, um I was just organizing a few things here before I head out." she took her purse and got out of her chair before walking around the desk, and standing beside Quinn.

"Oh" he said, leading the two toward the elevator. He pressed the bottom and waited for the elevator to come as their stood in silence. When the elevator came the two went inside the Quinn pressed the ground floor button before it carried them down.

Jen shifted nervously from one foot and the other, tying to think of a way to strike up a conversation, but she couldn't think of one that wouldn't make her sound or look like an idiot, so she stayed quiet. This was not as easy as Santana had said it would be. The bell dinged and the doors slid open and the two stepped out.

"Um, how you getting home exactly," Quinn asked, once the two were outside the building and the older of the two has locked it and set the alarm.

"Bus. It's not that far from here if I take the bus," the girl answered smiling.

"What? Are you insane? Taking the bus at this time of night?" he said looking his wrist watch.  
>Jen laughed "Quinton relax, it's only 10:30pm, it's not that big of a deal" she answered still laughing.<p>

"Yes it is, if something happens to you, the first person they'll question is your boss and guess who that is...me," he points at himself and Jen chuckles, "There's no way you're taking the bus or walking for that matter, let's go." he said, starting toward his parked car.

"You're giving me a lift?" Jen asked, following after her boss.

"Yeah, I'm not letting you take the bus," he commented, unlocking his car. He gestured for the girl to get in before Quinn got in the driver's seat. "Right, buckle up!" he said starting the engine before he buckled in himself.

"So, since you worked late today, where's Isabella?" Jen asked, trying to start up a conversation, not wanting to sit in silence with her boss for the whole car journey.

"She's staying at my parents, they'll drop her off at school in the morning and I'll pick her up after work." he answered, glancing at the girl before looking back at the road.

The brunette assistant nodded her head "Not that I'm being noisy or anything, I'm just curious, where's Isabella's mom? I mean you're always talking about her, but not her mom."

"Oh, um that's because Isabella's mom isn't in the picture, she hasn't been for years and I don't think she ever will be" Quinn answered, he looked at Jen then back at the road, "It's always been the two of us. Well, I have got my parents and friends but it's always just me and her. It's the two of us against the world, I mean, she's my everything, you know? You dare touch one hair from her head, you better move to some shack in the mountains of Tibet. Even still, I'd hunt you down." he said and Jen started laughing, "No I'm serious" he answered looking at Jen seriously, but then he couldn't help but to smile when he saw Jen laughing.

"Oh! Make a left turn here," the brunette instructed her boss who obliged, "So are you like, a natural blonde?" she asked. Hey, come on. Santana told her that Quinn loved talking about his hair.

Quinn laughed, "Yeah I am, both parents are blonde in fact. You know my friend Kurt was convinced that I used lemon juice to dye it. But he was also convinced I was gay. So, obviously his opinions aren't always creditable." he said chuckling.

"Well are you?"

Quinn glance at Jen for a bit, "What, gay?" he asked before looking back at the road.

"Yeah." she answered with as much of a straight face that she could muster.

"No! I'm no gay. Hello! Isabella is the evidence of that." he said, and Jen laughed, she didn't know her boss was this funny.

"Hey, she doesn't prove anything to be honest, there's adoptions and surrogates," she answered.

"What? She's mine and I didn't have her by surrogate either. You can look at her and tell she's mine. Plus, I dated lots of girls in high school before Isabella's mom," Quinn said and Jen raised her brow, "Not that I was a man whore or anything, because I treated girls nicely and still do, okay I am going to stop talking now cause I'm just rambling like an idiot" he added.

"Okay, fine, you're not gay. I believe you." she finally said with laughter in her tone.

"Thank you!" Quinn said smiling.

"Oh, take a right here and it's the third house on the right, 576 on the mailbox." Jen instructed, and Quinn did just that.

"You actually don't live that far from me." Quinn said pulling his car up into Jen's driveway before cutting off the engine.

"Really?" she questioned Quinn who nodded "Wow, I always thought that you lived on the upper side of Lima" she said.

"Oh no, I'm not that rich. My parents live there though." Quinn explained.

"You're kidding, right? You're like a well known interior designer, even people in New York and L.A. contact you to design for them" the dark haired girl said causing and Quinton to chuckled.

He got out the car, walked around the vehicle and opened Jen's door for her, "Thank you" the girl said smiling.

The two walked toward Jen's door "Nah, I wanted something nice and comfortable and having two people living in a mansion isn't so comfortable, my parents are use to it though." he finally answered.

"Ah so you're a rich kid." Jen said more of statement then a question.

Quinn chuckled, "You could say that," he said and the brunette smiled.

"Well this is me, thanks for the ride and walking me up to my door."

"No problem, it's the gentlemanly thing to do." he said flashing her a quick smile that the assistant returned.

"Well, goodnight Quinn." she said and Quinn waved, as if to say goodnight, and she turned around to open the door.

"Wait" the blonde called making her pause and turn back around "This is really silly and your entitled to decline because I won't force you into agreeing if you-" the blonde's rambling got cut off as Jen said,  
>"Quinn, what is it?" she asked with a smile tugged on her lips.<p>

"Oh right, um I wa-was wondering if you would like to Uh go out with...me" the blonde asked nervously.

"As in a date?"

"I-if you want to, but like I said you don't have you if you don't want to-"

"What about Saturday?" Jen cut her boss off yet again.

"Saturday?" Quinn asks for confirmation and Jen nodded "Right Saturday, is seven okay for you?"

"Seven is perfect, I'll see you tomorrow," and with that the brunette girl opened her door and slid in, leaving her blonde outside.

Well would you look at that, I've got myself a date Quinn thought. Well done, see Puck didn't know what he was talking about. We still got game. Quinn's inner-self said, Totally After it finally sank in he realized he actually had a date. Whoa, dude we've got a date. Suddenly the blonde felt sick, he hasn't gone in a date since the last relationship he had in high school after Rachel left, he had no idea what the girl liked or didn't, what if he screws this up? We'll blame it on Santana, she's the one pushing us to date someone Quinn concluded as he got in his car and started the engine, buckled up, then pulled out of his assistant's driveway bound for his quiet, empty house.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	7. Finally or NOT

**Our love was always forever **

**A/N: OMG guys you have no idea how terribly sorry I am for this late update, this chapter was writing like three weeks ago but I have no idea why I forgot to update it. I promise to update the next one early...so sorry again guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**-Finally...or NOT-**

Rachel's eyes snapped open and looked toward her alarm clock to see the red digital light flashing 5am. Slowing the brunette turned her head slightly to see her husband (if she could still call him that) fast asleep. She slowly and carefully roll out of bed as quietly as she possible, making sure to not wake Jesse up.

When she stood up from the bed she inhale a sigh of relief knowing that she had managed to not wake Jesse up, now she just needs to do everything else without waking up the boy because in all honesty, Rachel didn't want to make an accounted with the boy this morning which is why she woke up extra early before her normal time.

She tipped toe toward her dresser, pulling out a black skirt and white blouse, then walking toward her drawer, she retrieve her under garment and got her shoe and collected everything that she knew she'll need before slowing tip toeing out the room and closing the door slowing behind her when she.

She walked inside the bathroom and placed her cloths on the closed toilet seat. Rachel got out her toothbrush and started brushing her teeth. After finishing she strip off of her sleeping wear and into the shower.

After showering, and getting dressed, she applied make-up making sure she covered the purple bruise on her cheek. Then slowing the brunette walk out the bathroom and straight downstairs, she walked inside the kitchen, got the car key from the shelve, Jesse be damn, she wasn't going to take the bus again today, he's a man he can do with a few exercise when if he went out.

She collected all her things together before walking out the kitchen and out of the front door as quietly as possible. She went down the apartment stairs and got inside the small vehicle, starting it up and backing out the parking space and driving off. She still had lots of times to kill before school actually opens, she'll just drive around town, making sure she doesn't go on parts of town where she can be seen by someone that knows her.

**/**

Quinton came downstairs dressed in black suit pants, white long sleeve shirt tucked in with a pair of black tie, his bluetooth on his right ear that connects straight to his phone, so that way it'll be easier to receive calls while driving. He walked inside the kitchen and placed his suit jacket on the back of one of the stools before moving around the kitchen to make something quick because he cannot stay and cook up a big breakfast.

He was already late as it was, he always manages to oversleep whenever Isabella was slapping away. He put two bread in the toaster and walked to turn on the coffee machine. Just then his Bluetooth beeped signalling an new in coming call, he presses at the button before speaking "Go for Fabray" he waits for the person to say something "Morning to you too Mr Kyle" he greets politely "Oh I'm quiet alright sir, you?" he laughed before speaking "Oh she's precious, what about your wife and kids" the blonde man asked nicely.

The bread popped up from the toaster in a sign that it's done. Quinton walked toward the machine and took his bread out, putting it on a plate before spreading butter on it "You want the beach house decorated for your son's graduation gifts?" he asked pouring coffee on his mug "Oh no, that won't be a problem whatsoever sir but I'll have to pencil you in three weeks from here because I'm fairly booked for the other two weeks and my little girl's sixth birthday is coming up in four weeks, I don't think I'll be able to design it any other upcoming week and if I said to do it after the birthday then it'll already be too late, so what do you say? Three weeks time?" he sips on his coffee as Mr Kyle talks "Alright, that's not problem at all sir, I'll have my personal assistant contact you, you too sir" he said then laughed "Alright bye-bye" then he hangs up.

He took a seat on the island, biting into his toast and sipping on his coffee until the bluetooth beeped again "Go for Fabray" he said.

"Hi sweetie, it's your mother" Judy Fabray's voice rang through the receiver. And Quinn's face broke into a smile, that woman carried him for ten and half months straight, what so he was a stubborn baby who loved the inside of his mummy, so sue him!

"Hi mum, how are you?" he asked whistle munching on his toast quietly.

"Oh I'm alright baby, I just wanted to check on you is all" she answers with a smile lace to her voice.

Quinton chuckles with a shake of his head, it's always been his mum's routine to call and check up on him "I'm fine mum" he answers "How's Bells?" he asked missing his little girl like crazy.

"Oh she's fine, she just went upstairs to retrieve her backpack so they can leave" Judy said then something strike her "Why aren't you at work?" Quinn couldn't see her but he was sure she was raising her eyebrow.

"Well I overslept, so now I'm just grabbing breakfast before I go" he said as he stood up from his chair and brought the dirty dishes in the sink and rise it before putting it on the dryer to dry. "Alright ma, I have to go...I'll call you later, be save and love you"

"Be safe too baby, and I love you as well" then they both hang up. Quinton picked up his suit jacket, putting it on...making sure he had dust any invisible wriggles before picking up his brief and walking out the kitchen and house.

He opened the garage and slides in on the Mercedes McLaren SLR black, putting the key into the ignition and starting the engine and driving out the space. The garage door automatically sliding close as soon as Quinn's car was off on the driveway then the black Mercedes was driving down the street of Lima.

**/**

"Thanks for the ride grandpa" Isabella said, shutting the car door as she got out.

"All right baby, now are you sure you don't want me to walk you in?" Russell asks and Isabella rolls her eyes at grandpa's protectiveness.

"Grandpa, the door is right there" she said amused while point at the metal steel doors to prove her point.

Russell laughs at the look on his granddaughter's face "Alright, alright then fine I'll go, you have a good day now, OK?" he said, tapping her small nose.

Isabella giggles before nodding "Okay, I will" the little girl leaned over the driver's window and kissed her grandpa's cheek "You too" she adds before turning on her heels and run toward the school.

"And no running!" the older Fabray yells after the girl, he heard her groan but slowed to walking. He chuckles softly to himself before starting the engine back up and backing out the parking and driving off down the road.

**...**

Isabella rushes inside her class room after finding it open and smiles big when she saw her teacher organizing the room before the other kids gets there "morning Mrs St. James!" she said cheerfully.

Rachel turns around where she was opening a pack of pencils and smiles at the little brunette cuteness "Isabella, morning...your early" she said looking at her wrist watch.

"Mm-hmm, my grandpa dropped me off and since he leaves for work early, I'm early too" she grins over excitedly while tugging off her jacket and hanging it on her hanger.

"That's great, well since your here maybe you can help me get prepare for class" Rachel said then realize what she was asking a student to do "Only if you want too though" she adds after thought.

"Cool!" she cheered before starting to pull out papers and placing them on each child's desk for when it's colouring and drawing time.

Rachel looked over at Isabella and smiles adoringly at the working little brunette girl as sun's ray from outside reflected through her hazel eyes making it shiny and turned into hazel-brownish colour, she felt a new sensation toward this little girl, it was as if a mother's adoration toward her child but the older brunette hasn't felt that feeling for five years now when she first held her new born precious baby girl in her arms.

**/**

"Morning Mr Fabray" the receptionist greets politely standing up a little as the blonde man walked through the automatic glass double doors.

"Morning Stella, how are you?" he asks nicely with a smile of his own.

"I'm fine sir, and you?" the older woman answers.

"Oh I'm alright too, thanks for asking" he said "Well good day" he said as Stella smiled and nodded as she went back to greet a customer that just walked in, probably wanting to hire Quinton for some interior designing.

**...**

Quinton walked out the evaluator and was greeted by the sight of his best friend talking to his assistance, he walked closer toward the two and clear his throat, drawing both of they attentions.

"Oh morning Q" Santana said with a wide toothy eating grin on her face.

Quinn frown his brow weirdly at his friend but just decided to ignore the Latina's weird expression before greeting the brunette next to Santana "Morning Jen"

"Morning" Jen answers shyly, tucking piece of brunette strand behind her ear.

"Is there any messages for me?" the blonde boss asked and the assistant shook her head negatively "All right! I'll be at my office if anyone needs me" and with that said he turned toward his office, he walked in but left the door open as he took off his suit jacket and placed it on the hanger and turned around to face Santana.

"So when are we leaving for my office decoration!" the Latina asks, excitement showing through her brown doe.

"As soon as I make a couple calls to clients" he answers and Santana frowns, she really wanted her office re-designed before it was time for her to go back to work, since Brittany was fine now and able to look after Ethan, but she wanted everything to look new and refresh before she does. "It won't take long so you can stop frowning, it's not a good look on you!" he stated whistle seating down on his chair to make those phone calls.

Santana glares at blonde man in front of her but decided to not bitch him out, after all he was going to make her office look awesome and it won't help that she insulted him before the job because he might just mess up something on purpose. So she stayed quiet, deciding on laying on the couch in there for awhile as she listens to Quinton talk business.

**/**

"So you think you can do it?" Santana asks as she and Quinn stood on her plain looking office.  
>Quinton rolled his eyes at the brunette woman "San if you knew I couldn't, you wouldn't have came to me!" he said simply.<p>

"True!" Santana shrug before nodding "Anyway, when can I except this to finish?" she questions as she watch Quinn walk around her office.

He turned back around and grins at her "Three hours maximum tops, I just need to make a call to get everything in" he said walking out the empty office.

"Oh god!" Santana groans but decided to leave and come back in three hours to give Quinn time to work his magic while she try and take a look at the new case that was brought in this morning.

**/**

"Don't open your eyes until I say so!" Quinton advice leading a blindfolded Santana inside her office. "Okay, ready?"

"Fabray if you don't stop with this mind gaming, I swear I'll kick you in the balls!" she growls in annoyance, just wanting to see the work.

"Okay fine, Jesus take it easy!" he laughed before removing his hands from her eyes "Da da!" he grins at her.

Santana looked around the place, her face of mix feelings, Quinn stared at the girl not knowing what she's feeling since her emotions seems to be changing, she turned and looked at Quinn "This is not what I wanted" she said and the blonde went to talk but she cut him off "I love it!" she exclaim loudly, looking around at the amazing spaced out well designed office "Awesome, I've got a couch of my own" she said seating down on it "This is when Britt comes over, we so having sex on it!" she said smirking.

"Eurgh!" Quinn said looking mortified at what the Latina woman just said.

"Hey, just cause you don't put your couch in use, doesn't me the rest of us can't!" Santana stated standing up and walking to her brown leather swivel chair, seating on it, swirling around a bit then turning back at the still standing blonde "Besides now that you have little Jenny, maybe now it can be in use!" she said grinning and wriggling her brows.

"Ugh! I can't listen to you talk any more, pay me woman so I be on my way and do other things before picking Bells up from school!" Quinn said.

The Latina pulled up one of the drawers open, pulling out her cheque book and writing down a cheque for the blonde man, handling it to him with a wicked smile on her lips.

Quinton took the slip of paper, folding it up and putting on his back pocket whistle looking at Santana who was still grinning wicked, weirdly...OK something was totally up with this girl but the blonde couldn't be bothered to ask, too afraid to get dragged into whatever Santana is up to. "Okay then I guess I'll see you later or something!" he said trying not to ask the Latina woman what was up with her.  
>"All right! Pleasure doing business with you Fabray!" she extended out her hand toward the confused looking blonde man.<p>

"Um, pleasure is all mine?" he questions unsure then he quickly turns around and walks out the office.

Santana relaxes back on her chair before starting to chuckle like a mad woman to herself as her laughter echoes around the room, bouncing off the wall "Wow! He put an echo in here? Awesome!" she said grinning, loving the way she hears her voice carrying through.

**/**

"Phew! What a day" Rachel said, faking a exhaustion, she wasn't really that tired but she just wanted to hear the sound of the little brunette in the room with her voice.

Isabella giggles at her teacher's silliness and Rachel's face brightens up as if a light bulb of 500 vault has gone on. "What aren't you tired?" the older woman questions and Isabella giggles again, shaking her head negatively, making her little bangs bop up and down. "Well I am, so let's finish tiding up and we can go" she adds as the two went back to picking all of the toys on the floor that the kids left after just rushing out the door when the bell rang.

"Who's picking you up sweetie?" Rachel asks after noticing it's gone five minutes passed already since the children were let out.

"My daddy!" she answers in that sweet adorable excited voice that Rachel has come to love so much already."But don't worry, he won't mind just seating outside for a little bit, I'll just tell him I was helping my favourite teacher!" Isabella adds after she saw Rachel was about to ask the same question that she gave answer too. Is like she can read my mind, the older brunette thought.

"Alright then, but I still think we should hurry so he doesn't have to stay there too long!" the teacher said with a smile tagged on her lips.

Isabella smiles, showing all perfect white teeth "Okay" before agreeing "You should come with me and meet him, he'll like you" Isabella said after a while of the two just clearing up, Rachel turned to look at the girl and was about to protest "Just like I like you Mrs St. James, so please" she said as she stared at the older brunette with puppy dog eyes.

Rachel sighs as she squeezes her eyes shut, not wanting to look at those adorable familiar hazel eyes that looked so sad at the moment but at the same time, couldn't bring herself to "All right! Okay, I'll come and meet him!" the brunette finally said giving in to the almost six year old girl.

Isabella grins victoriously as she put away the last toy "Done!" she announce as Rachel was collecting all of her things together to leave.

"All right, grab your jacket and let's go" Rachel said, putting on her own jacket, picking up her bag and slinging it on her shoulder. She gasps as she felt something warm on her hand, looking down she saw those beautiful eyes staring back up at her with the most genuine, adorable smile ever that she can't help but to smile back at as she looked down toward her hand and saw small little hand wrapped around her own. She felt a sensation spread throughout her whole body at the juster that she almost wanted to cry but held herself, as she lead the two out the door.

**...**

Rachel and Isabella walked down the quiet school hallway and passed the receptionist as Rachel said goodbye to the lady and Isabella copied her, the older brunette smiles sweetly at the young girl as they continue on but as they were almost near the exit the principle's door open and the grey haired man came out.

"Oh Mrs St. James just the person I wanted to see, can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked as he smiled down at Isabella.

Rachel nodded before bending down on Isabella's height "All right sweetie, I think you should gone on ahead, your daddy is probably waiting for you!" she said.

"Don't worry Mrs St. James, my daddy isn't here yet" answers the little child and Rachel's raises her brow to how she knows that, Isabella sighs then went to explain "He's always early to pick me up, him and my grandparents, since his not in the building yet then his late, so I'll just wait here for you that way we can both wait for him" Lizzy stated smartly. Adorable and smart, who's genes is this kid belong too, Rachel wondered as she raffles the girl's hair playfully.

"And you knew all this time?" she tried to scold her like a mother would do but then she remember that Isabella isn't hers, she brighten up when she saw Lizzy flash a smile at her while nodding her head. "Alright then you stay put and I'll be right back, OK?" she said and once again the little brunette nodded as Rachel follow the principal.

Isabella took a seat on one of the benches outside the principle's office that she knows only naughty children seats on when they in trouble before looking around, just seating there waiting for her teacher.

**...**

"Bells!" Quinn said as soon as he saw Isabella seating there and run toward her, hugging her tightly "Oh sweetie I'm so so sorry, I was stuck in traffic and I tried to call for someone else to come and get you but everyone was busy, oh god Bells, daddy is sorry, are you alright? Are you hurt? Where?" all of this was rushed out the distress dad's lips as he observe his daughter for any injury, since the girl's mother left and Quinn had picked up his life, Isabella had become his main focus, she's all he's got that's a reminder of Rachel and he treasures everything about the little angel, day and night, he'll die if something happens to her.

"Daaaad!" Isabella whines as Quinn kept on smothering her "Dad, I'm fine, I'm not hurt" she said, only after hearing that did the distress dad pulled away.

"God you must be so bored all on your own, I'm sorry baby" and then he hugged her again, this time Isabella groans in frustrations then Quinn pulls away feeling his daughter's annoyance. "Sorry baby!" he apologies.

"I wasn't alone, Mrs St. James was with me" smiles the little girl.

"I heard about that, your new teacher that you can't stop talking about! Yeah your grandma told me" Quinton said, seating next to Lizzy.

"She's really nice daddy, she's funny, smells nice and she's pretty too!" praised the almost six year old with the widens smile ever.

"Wow, sounds like my kind of woman, maybe I should marry her" Quinn laughed but when he looked down at his daughter, finding a frown on her small angelic face he stopped "Sorry!" he said clearing his throat.

"She's married daddy, you can't date her! That's a sin toward god, the Priest said so at church!" the little girl exclaim.

Quinton stood up from the bench "Of course he did" he mutters under his breath so his smart ass of a daughter doesn't hear "Alright ms smarty-pants, let's go home" he said extending out his hand toward Lizzy.

"No we can't!" she exclaim and Quinn looked totally lost to his daughter's out burst and was about to question her but she continue herself "We have to wait for Mrs St. James dad, I wanted her to meet you and plus she was going to wait with me, I can't just leave, she'll worry" cries the little brunette.

Quinn bends down to her level "Awe sweetie, I love how your so caring for others" Quinn smiles at his daughter, stroking her hair a few times "All right, tell you what since I'm in a hurry today, we can't wait for Mrs St. James" Isabella frowns so deep that the lines in her forehead is thicker then it meant to be "But I'll leave a message for her to this nice lady here, so that way she doesn't worry, that sounds good?" Quinn asks

Isabella stares at her daddy still not looking sure at what he's saying. Quinton sighs, it's was so hard convincing her sometimes "Okay, how about this I can't meet her today but I promise I will on Monday when I come to pick you up" he said crossing his fingers that she'll agree and his face lit up when she nods 'yes'.

The father and daughter walked up at the receptionist desk and Quinn told the lady what was suppose to be said so that when Mrs St. James comes out she knows that he's got Isabella already. The lady nods and writes it down and the two Fabrays took off toward the exit of the school, totally missing it when the principle's door finally opens and Rachel steps out.

**...**

Rachel looked where Isabella sat lost and scared when she didn't see the little girl, maybe something had happen to her or maybe she was bored and went wondering around the whole school and now probably hurt. She walked up to the receptionist desk. "Um Colin, you didn't see the little brunette I was with, did you?" she asked praying that the older woman has.

"Oh yeah, Isabella, her daddy came and took her but left a message to tell you and say thank you for keeping her with you" the nice elderly blonde lady answers with nice genuine smile.

"Oh, okay then thanks for telling me" Rachel said sadly, turning around to walk to the bench herself. She can't believe Lizzy left already and she didn't get to see the little girl's face one last time or say goodbye, now she was going to wait until Monday. This sucks, she thought why have you become so attached to this one little girl? She heard herself ask, the answer was she had no idea why but there was just something about Lizzy that pulls me toward Rachel, it's like my whole body warms up as soon as I see her small face, it's so weird I've seen lots of kids before but I haven't gotten this attached to them, I haven't gotten this attached to any kids since...she instantly stopped thinking all the same, just shut down before she can even go there, the pass was too painful to think of and Rachel wasn't gong to dwell too much on it, she was going to go home and try no to get verbally or physically abused or maybe both by Jesse! Ugh fucking Jesse St. James!

**TBC!**

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't really feel this chapter...It's just feel so, don't even have a word to describe it, oh well its written and updated already.<strong>


	8. Moving On

**Our Love Was Always Forever**

**-Moving On-**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 <strong>

"All right you little munchkin, go upstairs and change while I make dinner." Quinn said, as soon as the farther and daughter stepped inside their warm quiet house.

Isabella turned around and stared at her daddy, "You're going to cook with your work clothes on?" questioned the small brunette.

Quinton glanced down at his attire before looking at his daughter and smiling, "You're right, I need to change" he said, as Lizzy smiled in agreement. "Okay Ms. Smarty Pants, upstairs. Let's go." He pointed toward the stairs before the small brunette took off running and her daddy not far behind her.

...

The two Fabrays returned downstairs after getting changed in more comfortable clothes. Isabella wore a black skirt and white tank top while Quinton was changed into sweats pants and an old band t-shirt.

The farther and daughter walked inside the kitchen and Quinn turned to his little girl. "So what do say, spaghetti with meatballs?" he questioned while bending down to her level.

"Yay!" cheered Lizzy, "Meatballs, meatballs!" she chanted causing Quinn to chuckle before ruffling her hair even though he knew how much Lizzy hated it.

"Alright then, what about dessert? Maybe umm.. let's say, ice-cream?" he said with a smile.

"You're the best daddy in whole wide world!" she exclaimed, hugging him tightly.

"That I am!" he grinned down at her. "Okay do you wanna help or go watch T.V."

"I wanna help!" squealed Lizzy happily.

"Alright then, you get everything we need from the fridge and I'll handle the pans" he said as they started to prepare dinner.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked inside hers and Jesse's apartment and followed the sound of the football game that could be heard through the apartment. The sight of Jesse fuming at the T.V. greeted her as she walked into the living room.<p>

The boy looked up feeling another presence with him and saw his wife standing at the doorway. Without even so much as a greeting he went back to his football game.

Rachel rolled her eyes, but him ignoring her didn't hurt anymore. Not as much as it used to when he first started doing that. "Um, you hungry?" she asked, trying to be nice at least.

Jesse shook his head "No, I'm not hungry...I've eaten already" he answered, with his focus still on the T.V.

"Oh, you cooked?" Rachel asked, amazed. Jesse was never one to cook, he always waiting for her to make him something to eat.

Jesse stared at brunette as if she just spoke a foreign language, "No, I took the money that on top of the fridge and ordered in."

Rachel's eyes widened at what the boy. "What!" she screamed.

Jesse jumped a little at the brunette's outburst "What, I just took a couple of bucks, what's the problem?"

"What's the problem?" Rachel asked in disbelief "Jesses, that was the money that was supposed to pay our electricity bill!" she yelled, red faced.

"Oops, well you didn't tell me. Not my fault" he shrugged going back to the game.

Rachel heaved in deeply, doing her best to not strangling the boy. "Jesse, it was inside an envelope with the words "electricity bill" written across the front of it. What else could it have been for?"

"Well I thought it was your way of being stingy about money! I mean it's just money after all," he shrugged, "now if you don't mind, I have a game to finish watching." he said shooing her away.

Rachel was barely able reign most of her anger in before she stomped her foot and stormed out the room, diva style. "Jeez what a drama queen" he mumbled with an eye roll.

* * *

><p>"And that's what we did today at school" Isabella said, as she finished explaining to her daddy about her day. She could tell her dad seemed as if he was deep in thought. "What's wrong, Daddy?" the she asked tilting her head to the side.<p>

The blonde man snapped out his reverie and smiled at his daughter. "Uh what if I told you you're staying at Aunt Britt and San's tomorrow night" he started gently.

"Yay! I love staying there, I get to annoy Aunt San and she can't do anything cause Aunt Britt always takes my side." she said grinning that grin. That same grin her daddy has.

Quinton looks at his daughter and chuckles; she's defiantly a Fabray. "Okay, so it's fine with you?"

Isabella nodded. "Where you going?" she asked staring at her daddy big brown eyes.

_Great this is what I was trying to dodge._ "Um, daddy has a date tomorrow night." he said nervously, hoping his daughter wouldn't be upset. It had been a long time ago since he'd dated anyone. He didn't want Isabella feeling sad or upset about it.

"That's great daddy, but why are you sad?" the little brunette asked. Quinton just looked at her surprised. _Maybe she was developing that 6__th__ sense that Rachel was always talking about._

"You're okay with this?" he asked and Lizzy nodded her head.

"Sure, uncle Puck said that everyone needs a special someone in their life to keep them satisfied. Whatever that means." she says innocently, shrugging.

Quinn's eyes bulged out in horror. _Don't trust Puck with your child_. _I'm going to kill him_. Quinn cleared his throat, "Um okay then sweetie, I don't want you to feel obligated to agree for me to date. If you're not happy about this, don't be scared to tell Dad, okay?" he said reassuring. "You're the most important person in my life, sweetie. You're my main concern, so all you have to do is tell me if it makes you upset."

"I know daddy, but I'm happy for you. I want you to be happy daddy." the little girl stated, making her father smile proudly at her. She might be only 5 1/2 years old, but she was mature beyond her years, that was for certain. _Totally Rachel's side coming out in her._ Quinn watched Isabella eat her ice-cream with a smile still displaying on his proud face.

** -Next Day-**

Rachel walked inside the kitchen where Jesse was standing eating a bag of chips. The boy looked up from munching and stared at his wife up and down.

"Where you going dressed like that?" he asked, the jealousy apparent in his voice. He didn't treat Rachel right all the time, but one of his more negative traits of Jesse St. James was that he was a horribly jealous husband. Once, early in their relationship, he punched one of his own friends just because he was talking too comfortably to Rachel. Later, he found out that it was regarding his friend's girlfriend problems, but he still refused to apologize once he found out that the boy wasn't really hitting on Rachel.

Rachel rolled her eyes at Jesse's jealous nature. Only if he was as loving and caring as he was jealous. If that were the case then Rachel would be the happiest girl ever, but he wasn't. "Remember? I told you I was going to see my parents." she stated calmly, moving around the kitchen to retrieve the car keys from the counter.

"Oh, okay that's fine." he said as if giving her permission to go. "Oh, by the way, don't take the car. I need it." he said when he saw Rachel reaching for the silver keys.

"And how am I supposed to get there?" the brunette asked, sounding tired.

Jesse shrugged "I don't know, the bus?" he said, as if it was so obvious.

Rachel sighed tiredly, not wanting to get into an argument with him, before picking her up purse about to leave.

"Uh, a kiss for your husband?" he said pursing his lips out. Rachel rolled her eyes before pecking his lips lightly not wanting to get any taste of the chips he was eating. "Bye!" he grinned. "Now, I know there has to be a strip club somewhere around this hick town." He said aloud to himself while looking around for the yellow pages.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked along the street of her childhood. She looked around the street and noticed a few changes. They had really fixed the town up over the years since she'd been gone. Everything looked more upscale. She continued walking a few blocks until she found herself stopped outside her childhood home. <em>So many memories.<em>

There weren't any cars in the driveway, but she knew her Dads never worked on the weekends. Maybe they were just out for the day. Despite it looking like nobody was home the brunette stepped up and rang the doorbell anyway. She felt like a stranger in her own home, but then again, the house hasn't really been her home in five years. She rang again but got no response. She tried looking for the spare key that usually sat under the mat, but she couldn't find it.

The brunette sighed, stepping off the porch, and walked around the driveway to leave until, "Excuse me." The brunette turned toward the voice and came face to face with elderly looking lady on her early seventies. "Can I help you?" she asked, with a gentle smile on her face.

"Um, yes ma'am, I'm looking for the Berrys"

"And who are you, may I ask?" the old lady asked nicely.

"I'm their daughter" Rachel said without hesitation.

The old lady's face brightened up. "Oh! You're Rachel?" she said with an excitement that the brunette found quiet odd. She watched as the old lady bounced down the front porch toward her. "Oh your dads have told me so much about you!" she said in a cheerful voice as she hugged her.

"Ummm." Rachel said, quiet speechlessly, not knowing what to say at the older woman's behavior.

"Oh Rachel, you must come in for a cup of coffee." she said, tugging on Rachel's hand.

"Oh no, I'm sorry I can't, I only wanted to see my fathers but I don't think they in." Rachel said.

"Well the more reason to come in. After all, I do know where your parents are." she said smiling as she saw the look on Rachel's face.

The brunette sighed; this lady was the only one who knew where her dads were and if going in and having a coffee then so be it. "Yeah, sure why not?" she said.

"Oh wonderful, I'm Sandra by the way." Sandra said as she tagged Rachel along with her toward her house.

* * *

><p>"How do I look?" Quinn asks facing his daughter who sat on his bed, "To casual?"<p>

Lizzy climbed off of her father's bed walked up to him, motioned for him to bend down to her level. The blond man obliged to the girl's request then Lizzy messed plays around with his short hair for a minute, giving it a slight messy style.

"You look fine!" she nods emphatically with the biggest smile on her sweet face.

Quinn chuckled at his daughter "Thanks princess, now go get your packed bag so we can go." he instructed before Isabella ran out of the room. Quinn picked up his black leather jacket and put it on, grabbed his Audi keys, and collected his wallet before walking out of the room shutting the lights off behind him.

As he closed the door behind him Isabella came out of her room, backpack on and ready to go. Quinton smiled down at his sweet little girl before offering her his hand for her to take.

Isabella grasps her daddy's hand into her small one as the two Fabrays went down the stairs and out the house headed toward Pierce - Lopez residence.

* * *

><p>"…And that's when they decided to go travel." Sandra said, as she finished telling the brunette the whereabouts of her fathers. Rachel sat there and listened as the old lady talked. She couldn't believe her dads just picked up their lives up and just started traveling to God knows where. It was crazy and so unlike them.<p>

"Oh but they do come back once a year on 21 of September, they said it's a special day that can never be missed." Sandra smiled at her as she handed her the plate of coffee cakes.

Rachel closed her eyes, knowing exactly why that day was so special. If her dads came back once a year that could only mean one thing, Quinton was in fact still in the area! As much as Rachel was dreading the day she met her ex again, at the same time, she wanted to know her daughter again. What she looked like. Did she look more like her or Quinn? When she was born she already had Quinton's eyes and almost a head full of light colored hair. Did she have a passion for Broadway musicals like Rachel did as a young child? The brunette had discovered she wanted to be a star since the day she could talk. Was her daughter as long winded as she used to be and talk with vocabulary twice her size? Since marrying Jesse Rachel always had to dumb things down for him. He didn't understand why she always had to "ramble on about stupid, useless things", so as a result she just said whatever she had to say was said straight to the point. She still didn't know what she had been thinking when she agreed to marry him.

"Are you okay, dear?" the brunette heard, snapping her attention to the welcoming lady opposite her. She smiled a gentle smile in response, as if to say, she was fine. Sandra smiled back before pouring more of the black brew in the brunette's mug.

* * *

><p>"I'm coming!" Santana yelled loudly toward the ringing doorbell, "Crazy, stupid people. If you're selling something I'm not interested." she announced as she swung the door open.<p>

"No thank you, I don't think I want to sell this adorable little angel." Quinton announced, smiling down at his daughter then at the Latina who just rolled her eyes in response.

"I wouldn't buy her anyways, I hate kids" the Latina stated, closing the door behind them.

"You have a son." the blonde stated flatly.

"Yeah, but he is part Britt's as well, so it's cool" she shrug and Quinn shook his head.

"All right baby, daddy have to go but behavior, don't drive Santana crazy to much" he grinned up at the brunette woman who just flipped him off without Isabella seeing. The Latina might be blunt and rude, occasionally, but she didn't go around teaching kids bad words or habits. Santana had learned her lesson early on about saying things in front of Lizzy. The small girl learned quickly and was very perceptive for a child, annoyingly so, according to Santana. Naturally, she blamed Rachel for contributing those genes.

"Okay I won't daddy." she hugged her dad then pulled away, "I think you should go. You don't want to be late, girls hate that." she said, practically pushing her dad out the door.

"All right all ready! I'm going. Love you." he said

"Love you too, Daddy." Isabella responded back

"Oh, hey Q." Brittany said, having to just walk in the room. The blonde man didn't get a chance to answer back because his daughter was practically shutting the door on him. "Um, bye Q" Brittany said, confused.

Santana stared at what she prefers to call "Satan's Offspring", "Okay, what are you up to?" she questioned, crossing her arms with an eyebrow raised.

Isabella smirked, leaning her back against the closed door. A smirk fully on her lips "What?" Santana asked quietly, secretly intimidated by the small brunette. _Oh god I'm getting intimidated by a five, almost six year old_!

"Well?" Santana said her brow rising up even higher.

"I want to watch Disney Channel" she stated simply, knowing she'll get it anyway.

"Um no, we don't watch that baby stuff in this house. We're all grown-ups. We watch Cops."

Isabella fumed, crossing her arms around her cheat, puffing air out as she stuck out her button lip. _God, she looked so much like Berry with hazel eyes when she did that._ At that thought Santana wanted to smile. Well, until she remembered what a mess she had made when she left Quinn. How much he still hurt over what Berry did to him and their baby._ Damnit, Rachel._

"Auntie Brittany!" Isabella yelled, and Santana covers her ears with both he hands. _Man, that kid had a set of pipes._

"What's the matter sweetie?" Brittany asked sweetly.

"I want to watch Disney Channel, but Aunt Santana won't let me." she pouted, directing her puppy dog eyes at the brunette woman. As soon as Santana saw that look she already knew.. _Fuck, Britt is gone. _All Isabella needed to do for Brittany to do something was pull out the puppy dog eyes. That stupid Berry pout and the small whimper she made got her anything she wanted. But, come on! Who wouldn't find that cute?

"Santana stop bullying her and turn on the Disney Channel." said giving her a pointed look.

"But…Cops is on soon. Cops, Britt, Cops, you KNOW that's my show." whined the Latina. With one last warning look from the tall blonde the Latina surrendered.

Isabella smirked at Santana before skipping along to follow Britt to where she had left Ethan, waiting on her favorite shows to start. Santana groaned loudly, relieved that Ethan was not going to be as annoying that little midget who clearly took after her mother. Groaning the Latina woman stomped her foot before walking to the kitchen where her family and goddaughter were.

* * *

><p>"Vodka Tonic, please." Jesse ordered as he surveyed the loud club. He grinned arrogantly toward a group of woman who were sending him flirtatious smiles. "Man, I love this town" he said as the bartender gave him his drink. He downed it, "Another." he said.<p>

"You're not from around here are you?" he turned toward the voice and stared into a sparkling green eyes, he smirked sexily.

"How can you tell?" he asked as the nameless red head moved closer to him.

She leaned toward him before turning her lips to his ear, "Because I come here all the time and I've never seen you, why?" she asked drawing back.

"Yeah, your right, I'm not...I just moved here after my divorce" he said sadly as he bowed his head down.

"Ah you poor baby." the red head cooed, "Her loss for letting someone as good looking as you get away," she said with a seductive smile.

He looks at her with mock sadness "Nah, she was happy to be rid of me" he said looking down again.

The red head, who he still hadn't got her name yet purred, "Oh honey, she was lucky to have you", putting her finger under his chin bringing his face up to meet hers. "How would you like to get your mind off her tonight? Just forget about that girl and have some fun?" she said as she leaned toward his neck and nibbled on his earlobe.

Jesse grinned. _Score, I'm so getting laid tonight._ The nameless red head pulled on his arm and lead him through the massive crowd toward a private room.

* * *

><p>Quinton breathed deeply standing in front of Jen's front door. He checked his appearance again, making sure he looked presentable before ringing the doorbell. He stood there for a few seconds before the door opened and Jen's smiling face greeted him.<p>

"H-hi." he said nervously feeling like he was sixteen again.

The brown haired girl smiles adorably at the blonde's nervousness before returning his greeting, "Hey, come on in," she gestured stepping aside to let the blonde in.

Quinn walked in and Jen closed the door behind him. "Uh, I got you this" he said, pulling a single red rose out from behind his back and handling it to the girl.

Jen smiled widely, accepting the rose before bringing it up to her nose to breathe in the aroma. "Aww Quinton, this is sweet...thank you" she said, hugging him then pulling away. "I'll just put this in a vase, I'll be right back" she said giving the blonde a sly smile before turning and walking off.

The blonde stood there in the hallway, hands tucked inside his jeans as he surveyed the pictures hanged on the walls. They were all of Jen at various points in her life. Everything from baby pictures, first day of school, first day of High School, Prom, as well as graduation pictures. He smiled as he looked at the picture of Jen who looked about sixteen years old. The girl was pretty then, but as she grew, she had only become more beautiful.

"Okay, I'm ready to go." the brown haired girl announced, coming out the kitchen. Quinn gave her a smile.

"Shall we?" he asks charmingly offering his hand to Jen. The young girl laced her fingers through Quinton's as the two made out the door.

Jen shut and locked the door to her house before they walked toward Quinn's car. The blonde man opened his car door for her and she offered him a dazzling smile in thanks. He smiled in return before going around to the driver's side and getting in himself before driving away.

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh, Quinn, Changs?" Jen questioned astonished, as the blonde pulls up his car in front of the restaurant.<p>

"Uh yeah, I thought you might like it but if you don't we could-"

"No!" Jen exclaims and Quinton looked confused "I've been wanting to eat here for so long but it's always full and you have to book a reservations which are still hard to get." she explained, and Quinn nodded.

"Well, we do have a reservation so…" he smiled lightly at her before opening his door and walking around to open her door as well.

"Thanks" the brown haired girl blushes, feeling like a princess or movie star. This is why dating older guys had so many advantages than dating younger ones. The older ones were much more mature and, clearly, were gentlemen. "But how?" she asked referring to how the blonde had gotten the reservation at Chang's.

"Oh, the owner is a good friend of mine." he said, as the two stood in the line to get their table.

"Your friend's with Tina Chang?" the younger girl asked, amazed.

"Yeah, we went to high school and we were in glee club together" he explained as the queue started moving down.

"You were in Glee club?" the brunette laughed a little, "Can you sing?" she asked.

"Yes, of course I can, hence Glee Club." he said in mock offense at the girl's words.

"Well then I guess I'll have to get you to sing to me one day, huh?"

"Maybe." he answered smiling at her.

"Good evening, welcome to Changs, how may I help you?" a young, polite man asked with a smile.

"I have a reservation under the name Fabray"

"Fabray, oh here it is." Rob, Quinn assumed from the man's nametag, said as he handed two menus to a waitress who lead the two to where their table was located.

They walked past the doorway of the busy dining area downstairs and up to the Upper level to where their table was located. Jen's stared wide eyed as she in her surroundings. She turned to Quinton who was looking at her with that charming smile of his. "Oh my goodness Quinn, this is so beautiful." she gushed, still amazed.

"I, uh, booked this whole area just for the two of us. I told Tina I wanted someone private so we could talk and get to know each other better. She clearly took the "private" part to heart." he said with a smile as the waitress lead them to a two person table over by the large glass window that spanned the length of the wall. With the dim lighting and a breathtaking view of the sunset it was quite romantic and it was quite obvious Jen was impressed.

"You didn't have to do that." Jen said softly, feeling really overwhelmed.

"I know, but I wanted to since this is our first day. I wanted you to feel special."

"And I do" the brown haired stated almost in tears as the blond pulled out her chair. She sat down when he pulled chair then pushed it back in, before taking his own seat.

The waitress handed them the menus and both ordered red wine after a quick over look. Quinn told the waitress, Charlene, to just go ahead and bring a bottle, and after a quick nod she walked off leaving them alone.

...

"Okay, so tell me something I don't know about yourself." Jen says after a while into the conversation.

"Oh, ah, well I'm an interior designer I de-"

"No silly, I said something I don't know." Jen says giggling.

"Oh um well, my two best friends, I have lots of friend's but only two best friends," he rambled, "Puck and I been friends since birth, we have never let anything come between the two us." he says and Jen give him a warm smile. "I met Santana in kindergarten, even when we were that young she was the girl that all small little boys talked about and paid attention to. Well, except me." he said, taking a sip of his wine.

"Why not?" Jen asked, because Santana was clearly a beautiful woman and she had no doubt that the Latina was adorable when she was little.

"Because I thought she was really rude. As it turns out, she is, but that's just something you have to accept about her as a person. She just speaks her mind, but Santana is also fiercely loyal to the people she cares about. When we were little she was mean to every single little girl in our class except for Brittany. They are actually married now." Quinton said shaking his head at the memory and Jen smiles "She especially hated Bells' mom."

"Why?"

"Because I liked her and not Santana. San loved attention, so one day during lunch time she demanded to know why I chose "Man Hands" over her"

"Man Hands?" Jen asks amused.

"That's the nickname she gave Isabella's mom. It was a cruel nickname that Santana found amusing at the time. I told her I didn't like stuck up rich girls that treated everyone else like dirt. She got angry and poured her milk on Rachel, I asked her to apologize but she wouldn't so I poured milk on her too."

"Aww, you were like a little superhero" Jen chuckled and Quinn blushed, "Then what?"

"We got sent to the principle and she told us we had to three weeks worth of detention together. So after spending three weeks getting to know one another I guess I saw her softer side and along the way we became friends." Quinton said.

"So you and Rachel were like young love from kindergarten to high school?" Jen asked.

"Oh no, once we hit high school, we all went our separate ways. Got into extracurricular activities we were all interested in. Puck and I joined the football team, Santana became Head Cheerios and Rachel got into Glee Club, which was like the center of Loserville back then. She was like the head Gleek and got bullied and slushied almost daily in high school."

"Wow, your teen life sounds so…interesting." Quinn chuckled before Jen asks "What's a Cheerio?"

"Oh, it's what the cheerleading squad at our school was called."

"I could certainly see Santana being the Head Cheerleader." she said, clearly referring to Santana's moody nature as the two burst out laughing.

"Okay let's see, about I ask the basic questions like; what's your favorite color?"

"Red." the blonde answered automatically.

"Why?"

"McKinley." he said simply and Jen nodded in understanding.

"Favorite food?"

"My mom's blueberry muffins are the best thing I have ever tasted" he grinned, "Maybe one day you can try them."

"One day?" Jen asks "Does that mean you're planning on introducing to your parents?" the dark haired asked with hopeful eyes.

"Well yeah, if you're going to be my girlfriend my parents to needs to meet the girl I'm dating," he said then something struck him, "That's if you want to be my girlfriend, but for you don't then-" the blonde man's rambling got cut off as Jen leans across the table and kissed him.

The brown haired girl sat back down and grinned at the look on Quinn's face "Does that answer your question?"

"Well words would've been nice but a kiss is always better." he said smiling that charming smile of his and Jen gigged. "Okay so now you know about me, it's your turn now."

Jen groaned "I was so dreading this" she said and Quinton chuckled "Um unlike some people I was actually unpopular, cheerleaders as well as jocks picked on me, I got called names regularly."

"What? Who would pick on a beautiful girl like you?" Quinn asks in disbelieve.

Jen blushed at the compliment. "Yeah, well believe it or not, I wasn't as pretty back then, so my high school years weren't that memorable or great, my dad works for the Lima PDA and my mom is stay at home mom, but she has her book club to keep her busy there and then..Well, that's it about it really."

"What no first boyfriend?"

"Well I dated a few guys when I was in college, but it never really lasted that long. It was either the guy was too immature or he just wanted sex so I dumped all of them. The longest relationship I have had lasted for a about a month."

"Well those guys are idiots, they really don't know what they've missed out on." he said reaching for the girl's hand across the table. Jen blushed and smiled as Quinton smiled back.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for tonight Quinton, I had a really good time." Jen said while they two stood on her front porch.<p>

"I'm glad you did." he answered back. The two stood there silence for a minute not quite sure what to do or say.

"So I probably should go in…" Jen said gesturing toward her closed door.

"Y-yeah, good-night." he announce as he turns to leave.

Jen sighs "Seriously, you need permission to kiss me?" she said making the blond man turn back around.

He chuckled lightly and kind of embarrassed "Right, of course not." he said before leaning toward the brown haired girl.

Jen rolls her eyes playfully and grasps the front of Quinn's shirt, pulling him in all the way and connecting their lips together.

They pulled away after a few minutes and Quinton's face had a small smirk on it that caused Jen to smile in return before turning inside the door.

Quinton sighed, _finally_, he thought. He was satisfied that finally he felt that he was ready to move on from Rachel. He knew that in his heart he would always love her, but he knew it was pointless and he had to finally let her go. He knew she was never coming back to him and Lizzy. He had finally found a girl that he was interested in and he felt that Jen was going to be the perfect girl to help him move on. He smiled to himself. He was going to do this. He was finally moving on.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	9. Meeting the Gang

**Our Love Was Always Forever**

**Chapter 9 - Meeting the Gang**

**Credit to my awesome beta reader you rock dude :D**

* * *

><p>"So you and Jen are an item now." Santana stated, with a big grin on her face as the pair sat at the Lima Bean the next day.<p>

"Yes, Santana, for the last time, we're dating." Quinton answered, tired of saying the same thing over and over as he sipped on his coffee.

"You do realize this means you'll be getting some soon, right?" the Latina asked bluntly, making the blonde choke a little on his drink.

Quinn sputtered, "Santana, do you have to be so crass?" he asked, while looking around to see if anyone heard her.

The Latina shrugged, "Duh, it's how I am, Q," she stated "I'm just saying is all, trying to prepare your lame ass. I mean the last time you had sex was when?" she questioned.

"Seriously stop! Jesus, your worse than Puck sometimes."

"Someone mentioned my name?" the Mohawked man in question said as he took a seat beside his friends.

Santana grinned at him and explained, "I was just saying how that now that Q-ball and Jen are an item now, he's gonna start getting some on the regular."

"Score," Puck smirked as he and Santana high fived, "but since it's been so long you might need a refresher course on how things work dude." Puck said and Santana agreed with a nod.

"No, I don't. God, I was wrong to think you'd actually be more mature about this than Santana." the blonde said as he stood up from his seat.

"Dude, really?" Puck asked.

"I've finally found a good girl and you guys just want to make jokes… Is it too much to ask for you two to just be happy for me?" Quinn asked.

"We are happy for you, Q, we're just even more happy that you get to tap that young…

"Stop," Quinn said, cutting him off, "Unlike you, I actually have commitments for today. I'll talk to you guys later."

"You mean you're going to see Jen." Santana teased, Quinton flipped her off before picking his coffee cup and walking a little ways then stopped.

"And your information, I do know my way around in the bedroom. Very well, I must say, thank you very much." he said as the other two let out double "Ooohs" "Very mature" he mumbled before walking away from his best friends.

* * *

><p>"It's nothing special, but it's home." Quinton stated as he and Jen got out the car and walked up the Fabray's door.<p>

"I'm sure it's lovely, Quinton." Jen said before kissing his cheek as he pulled his house key and unlocked the door.

"Welcome to chez le Fabray" he announced dramatically as he stepped aside to allow her in.

Jen giggled at the boy's silliness as she walked in and Quinn shut the door behind. "Would you like a tour madam?" he asked in a gentlemen like voice, making the girl giggle yet again.

"A tour would be lovely." she nodded between her giggles. Quinton then grasped her hand inside his before leading her upstairs to start from there.

* * *

><p>Jesse walked inside the kitchen while scratching his messy bed hair, ignoring Rachel as he walked to the fridge and pulled out the orange juice and drank from the carton.<p>

Rachel sat there just staring at the man she called husband with disgust. She didn't even feel hurt that he didn't acknowledge her presence. She was used to it now. What did hurt was Jesse coming home late last night stinking of alcohol with lipstick on the collar of his shirt.

"Where were you?" she asked calmly, looking down at the morning paper.

Jesse turned from the fridge with a raised brow, "Excuse me?" he asked, as if Rachel had just spoken a foreign language.

"I said, where were you last night?" the brunette said, repeating herself.

Jesse laughed humorlessly, "I heard what you said, but I was just wondering when you became my mother?" he said pointedly at Rachel.

"I'm not your mother, but I am your wife, therefore I have a just as much right to know where you were until God knows when this morning." Rachel said rather calmly.

"Don't worry about it. I'm a big boy Rachel, you don't have to check up on me." Jesse stated in an equal tone.

"Obviously I do. You actually still smell like a brewery. You have a little, what I assume is lipstick, on your neck." Rachel said rather calmly, "So, obviously I do. How long has this been going on?" She asked.

"Fuck off."

"It seems like you've been doing that enough for the both of us, Jesse." Rachel said, her voice rising.

"Watch your mouth, Rachel. It's about to get you in trouble, so shut it." Jesse said, seething.

"Tell me it isn't true then. Tell me you weren't with someo…"

"I said shut your goddamn mouth. If you don't, I'll gladly shut if for you!" Jesse shouted, as he slammed his hand down on the counter.

Rachel flinched a little at the sound of impact. She should have known this was going. _How was she so oblivious_.

"What if I did, huh? What are you gonna do, baby? Leave me? Yeah right." Jesse laughed, "Maybe I wouldn't feel the need to go elsewhere if you actually put out, you fucking prude. Maybe you're the one that's getting it somewhere else, because you sure as hell are letting me get any."

"I have never cheated on you, Jesse." Rachel assured him.

"Whatever. I'm done talking about this." Jesse said as he walked away.

"Are you kidding me?" Rachel said in disbelief as she heard her bedroom door slam shut. She shut her eyes tight and groaned in frustration, sometimes she wonders why the hell was she still with him or better yet why was she got with him in the first place.

* * *

><p>"I didn't want you to drop me off anyway!" Isabella pouted, while her godmother opened the door to the Fabray house.<p>

"Yeah well you're aren't always the boss Little Bit, so deal with it!" the Latina said closing the door behind her.

Isabella turned around to the older woman and glared at her. The Latina glared back before the six year old turned and performed the perfect diva storm out.

"Smart-ass" the Latina mumbled, as she walked after the girl.

"Who are you?" The two adults on the couch sprang apart as Quinn automatically jerked his hand out under Jen's top.

"Bells, what you doing here?" he asked, getting up trying to shield the girl's eyes from Jen who was fixing her wrinkled top.

"Aunt Santana dropped me off" she explained, just then Santana walked in.

"Hey, Q." she said then saw the brunette on the couch "Hello, Jen." she said with sly grin and slight nod of approval as she saw Jen fixing her shirt. Quinn just glared disapproving.

"Um baby, won't don't you go and put your stuff upstairs?" Quinton said addressing the little brunette.

"Okay, Daddy" Isabella answered before bouncing out the room.

Quinn turned his eyes toward his Latina friend and glares at her, "A word please, Santana." Without waiting for a reply he grabbed the Latina's hand and dragged out of the living room.

"Why didn't you call me to warn me you were bringing Bells home?" he asks annoyed.

"Hey, don't bite my head off cuz your kid just saw you getting your mack on. It's not my fault."

"Ugh, this was not how I planned on telling Isabella about Jen and I. " Quinton said, running his hand through his short blonde hair.

"Well, you better be figuring it out because she already asking who she is." Santana said with a smile.

"So, you feel her up her, yet? Nice, right?" Santana teased.

Quinton glared at her before walked away back to where he had left Jen.

"At least the kid gets it honest." Santana scoffed before following after him.

When the two walked back inside the living room, they saw Jen and Isabella just sitting there facing one and another and the older brunette looked a bit awkward just having the little girl staring at her.

"Mm gotta go Q, but I'll see you later on." Santana stated as Quinn nodded and Latina bid her goodbyes the three people left before walking out the house.

Quinton sighed then took a seat on the love seat and cleared his throat "Come here sweetie" he said patting his knee and his daughter crawled up on him, "You remember when I told you I had a date last night?" he started and the little brunette in his lap nods while playing with the two buttons on his shirt that was unbutton. "Well this is her, this is Jen." he said while looking quiet older brunette on the couch.

Isabella tore her eyes away from her dad and looks toward Jen then spun her whole body to face the girl across from them. "Do you like my, Daddy?" she questioned so innocently that Jen couldn't help but to smile.

"I like your daddy very much, Isabella." Jen answered without hesitation.

"Will you ever hurt him?" she asked again in a sweet voice.

Jen shifted in her seat so she's leaning closer toward the father and daughter "Never, I have no intentions of hurting your dad, I promise." she explained honestly, while locking eyes with Quinton who smiled at her.

"Okay good…but just so you know me and Aunt Santana as very protective.." she said seriously before she grinned, stepping down and hugging Jen, catching the girl off guard.

Quinton smiled adoringly as he watched the most important person in his life and his new girlfriend together and couldn't be help being thankful that they were getting along.

"I'm going to play in my room now." Isabella announced when she pulled away from Jen. Her daddy smiled at her on her way out the living room.

Quinton smiled at Jen then reached his hand toward her. She took it and he pulled her up gracefully, "thank you," he said lowly as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"For what?" she questioned softly, as he tightened his hold around her.

"For being perfect. For accepting us." he said and Jen smiled before connecting their lips together lightly.

"Ew, no kissing!" Bella shouted and the two adults pulled away laughing at Isabella's expression her to storm away. Quinton looked back at the brown haired girl when their eyes connected they both smiled.

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?" Jesse asked, pulling his attention away from the TV to look at his wife. She was well dressed to impress.<p>

Rachel rolled her eyes as she got her keys and was about to leave without answering Jesse back.

"I'm talking to you!" he said as he leaped off of the couch and yanked on Rachel's forearm to turn her around toward, "Answer me when I'm fucking talking to you!" he yelled, tightening his grip on her arm.

"Ouch, Jesse." Rachel yelped in pain as she pulled her arm from his grip. "Oh, so now you want to talk? I want to go out, you want to know where I'm going, but I'm not allowed to question you?" questioned the brunette, annoyed.

"That's different! Now for the last time, where are you going?" he said each word through clenched teeth.

Rachel scoffed "Just because we're married doesn't mean I'm your property! I don't' answer to you for anything, Jesse." Rachel said before leaving out the door.

"What the fuck? Rachel, get back here!" he yelled opening the door and running after her.

As he reached the stairs of the apartment he saw Rachel drive away "Bitch took the car! Ugh!" he yelled angrily before storming back in the apartment.

* * *

><p>"The music is really good and the place is fantastic!" Jen yelled over the loud music as she and a few of Quinton friends were talking.<p>

"I know, right!" Brittany yelled back with a smile on her face.

"Here you go ladies and gentlemen." Quinton announced as he and Mike placed drinks in front everyone before he took his seat back next to Jen.

"Where's Puck?" Mercedes asked, looking around the massive, crowed club.

"He went back to his office, said he needed to take care of something." Mike answered as he kissed Tina's cheek while his hand rested on her slight baby bump.

"Ooh. Excuse me everyone, but I have to go see my man" Mercedes announced. Santana made a gagging noise and Brittany slapped her arm, "be nice, San."

"So, Jen, how are you liking the gang so far?" Kurt asked as he leaned into his husband, Sam, who put his arm around him.

"Feel free to say you hate all of them except me and B, because we're like the most awesome of everyone!" Santana said grinning and Brittany slapped her again, everyone else just rolled their eyes.

"Um, I actually like all of you guys. Ya'll are just unique and different, but a good different." she said smiling at Kurt. who had smiled back.

"Don't mind Santana, she acts all tough and mean but we all know inside she's just a big softy" Sam said, with a smirk to which Kurt just kissed his cheek and grinned at the fuming Latina.

Seeing her wife upset the only blonde girl in the group leaned over and kissed her wife on the cheek which made the Latina smile.

"Is she always like this?" Jen questioned her blonde haired boyfriend.

"Yeah, but don't worry, you'll learn to love her." he said as Santana glared at him to which he just gave her his winning Quinton Fabray smile and Santana rolled her eyes.

"Oh no, I can't drink that sweetie." Tina said as she looked down on her drink which contained alcohol.

Mike's face immediately pailed, "I'm so sorry baby, how could I forget!" he said, mentally kicking himself.

"It's okay, it was just a mistake, I just won't drink it." she said reassuring her husband.

"I'll go back and get you a regular orange juice, T." Quinton said already standing up.

"Oh no, Quinn, you don't have to." Tina said protesting.

"No. it's okay, I won't be long." he said to Jen who, nodded before the blonde man walked away from the table.

"So freaking charming!" Santana grumbled before following after the blonde.

"You're one lucky girl Jen, you've got yourself a real gentlemen." Molly, Finn's wife, and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I know." Jen said, dreamily, thinking of her sweet boyfriend.

-**Meanwhile-**

He squeezed himself through dancing bodies, trying to get back to the bar. He had finally managed to get past most of the crowd and just as he was about to reach the bar, a cold liquid was slammed into his chest. He hissed at the icey liquid.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, I-I wa-wasn't looking where I was going." the person said, apologizing over and over.

Quinton chuckled, "it's okay, I'm fine don't worry about it." he said coolly as the person kept on apologizing and trying to dab at him with napkins.

"I'm sorry. God, I'm such a klutz" they said.

"Really, I'm alright, it's just a sh-" he started as he finally looked at the person he had collided with, "Rachel?"

Rachel looked up at hearing her name. Her chocolate eyes met those beautiful hazel green that she thought she'd never see again, "Quinton?" she whispered. Her heart hammered in her chest. They just stood, frozen, staring at one another as everything else just faded into the background.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**So they finally meet, even though this wasn't how I originally planned for them to meet but somehow when I was writing it just carried me this way! Ahwell!**

**Review please :).**


	10. Blast From the Past?

**Our Love Was Always Forever**

**Chapter 10**** – Blast From the Past?**

* * *

><p>Quinn and Rachel just stood there staring at one another in disbelief. Neither could totally grasp that they were actually looking at one another, looking into the eyes of the one person that once held their heart.<p>

"Berry?" and the spell was broken by the voice behind the blonde.

Rachel looked toward where the voice had just come from over Quinn's shoulder and face paled, "Santana." she said, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat.

"Unfuckingbelievable!" exclaimed the Latina, with raged filled eyes, "what the fuck are you doing here, Manhands?" Santana spat, glaring at Rachel.

"I-", Rachel couldn't even think of what to say, she felt as if she was back in high school again. It wasn't uncommon then for Santana to insult her while Quinton stood in the middle trying to get the fierce Latina off her back. The times had changed though. She didn't have Quinton to defend her this time. In fact, he wasn't saying anything at all. Rachel finally chanced a looked back to Quinn. _God, he was still so handsome_.

She wanted to smile at Quinton, but the look Rachel found in his eyes made her heart ache for him. She saw the hurt, betrayal and anger all swirling inside that perfect hazel.

"Listen to me when I'm talking to you, midget!" Santana said snapping Rachel's attention away from Quinton to her. By the time she had looked back to Santana she realized that the Latina was advancing on her. Before she even realized what was about to happen Quinton had his hand wrapped around Santana's forearm stopping it from connecting with Rachel's face. The brunette had to smile a little inside at that. She knew Quinton was mad and most likely hated her for what happened, but she knew her hero was still there and he would always protect her from Santana, just as he always did.

"I'm sorry" the brunette said when her eyes and Quinton's connected. Then she was gone. She HAD to get out there, away from Santana, away from her Quinn.

Quinn let go of Santana's wrist and turned to go after Rachel. He was not about to just let her go without an explanation. An explanation for many things. She at least owned him that.

"Where are you going?" Santana questioned her best friend, "you're not going after the midget are you?"

Quinton sighed, running his hand through his short blonde hair, "I have to, San. I just have so many questions to ask her and I don't think I'll be able to live with not knowing why she's here." he answered

"Fuck that shit Q, fuck her. She left you and Little Bit. She. Left. You. You are not going to just crawl back to her and let her get away with doing that to you. I know you, Quinn. I know how you were with her, and by the look in eyes, that midget still has you by the balls. Do not go after her." Santana said anger evident in every word.

"I'm not going to crawl back to her, like you say she left and I've moved on, I've got Jen now. I just want some answers from her. I NEED some answers from her. I need this, San." he explained, hoping the Latina would understand.

Santana sighed "Fine! But what about Jen? What am I suppose to say when I get back there?"

"Just cover for me, I won't be long" he said, giving her a hug before hurrying away and disappearing into the crowd.

Santana sighed then continue on her way to the bartender and got Tina her orange juice. She finally got back to the table, "Here's you drink baby mama" Santana said with a wink.

Brittany looks up at her wife and could tell that something was off. The Latina's face had a hint of sadness written across it. "You're okay, baby?" she questioned, worried about her Latina.

Santana looked at Brittany with a smile and nodded. She knew that Brittany knew something was up, but the blonde didn't want to question what because she knew that when Santana was ready she'd tell her, so she smiled and squeezed her wife's hand.

"Where's Quinton?" Jen asked looking around for her blonde haired boyfriend.

"He went to the restroom, he should be back shortly." Santana answered, nervousness apparent on her face. Luck for her no one but her wife and Puck had picked up on it.

"Hey San, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked with a quick kiss to Mercedes' cheek before walking away from the group with Santana in tow.

"What's going on S?" he asked immediately.

Santana sighed, not wanting to lie to Puck. He was there with her for Quinton a lot during after math of Rachel leaving; he would understand exactly how she felt so she decided to tell him the truth.

"Rachel's back in town." she simply said and Puck's went slack.

**-Meanwhile-**

Rachel pushed open the double doors of the club and she was greeted by a blast of cool air. She wiped at the tears that were rolling her soft cheeks. She sniffled as she pulled her coat closer to her body and started walking quickly to where she had left her car. She should have just stayed in after that fight with Jesse. She shouldn't have gone against him and gone out, because now she was forced to relive her past that she didn't want to deal with right now. She wasn't ready; she was far from ready for what happened today. Bumping into Quinton and Santana, of all people, the worse of ex boyfriend's friend, she just couldn't handle it.

"Rachel!" the brunette turned around and saw Quinton behind jogging to catch up to her. She was not expecting him to follow her. Maybe he was going to do something to her. _No, what was she thinking!_ In all the years she had known the boy he had never laid a finger on a girl, he wasn't like Jesse, but she still wasn't ready to get confronted by him yet. Not yet. She picked up her pace and walked as fast as she could to her car.

"Goddammit Rachel, stop running away from me!" he said picking up his pace.

Rachel looked behind her and saw that the blonde had nearly caught up to her. She ran.

"Seriously?" Quinton yelled, sprinting after her, he was not letting her get away from him this time.

Rachel reached her car and fumbled with the keys trying to get the door open. Just as she was about to pull the handle for the driver door to open, she felt two strong arms grab her and turn her around so her back was against the car, Quinton's whole body was pressed against her.

"Stop running away from me!" he said, trying to catch his breath. Quinton looked into those soft brown eyes that he had dreamt about for years. He saw a eyes and saw a flicker of fear clouding them, _she was afraid of him_? No, Rachel couldn't be afraid of him, she knew he would never lay a hand on her. She should know that, so seeing the fear in the brunette's eyes made him question what would make her afraid.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Rachel." Quinn said softly, looking her in the eye.

Quinton let the girl go and stepped out of her personal space, still staring deep in her fearful eyes which changed back to soft brown that Quinton knew but still something was missing. "Who's hurting you, Rachel?"

The brunette looked at her ex closely, surprised at the question. He was asking her who was hurting her instead of yelling at her for walking out on him and their daughter. "I-" Rachel started but got caught off guard by the one voice she wasn't excepting to hear.

"Hey, get away from my wife!" Jesse said, pushing Quinton away from Rachel and enveloping the brunette in his arms, almost as if he was the loving husband that he was portraying to be.

"Is it him?" Quinton asked angrily, pointing at the curly haired boy touching Rachel possessively.

"Who are you?" he asked, looking at Quinn disparagingly.

"I'm the guy who's about to kick your ass!" Quinton said, ripping Jesse off of Rachel and slamming him against the hood of the car "I dare you lay a finger on her, you bastard!" he pulled back his fist and about to slam it onto Jesse's face.

Jesse shut his eyes tight, praying he wasn't about to get his nose broken. "Stop it, Quinton, stop it!" Rachel shouted just before his fist connected with Jesse's face. "He's my husband" she said lowly not meeting Quinton's eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me." he barked, glaring at Jesse, "you're married to that?" he pointed angrily toward the other man.

"I do have a name thank you very much, Jesse St. James" he said as if expecting the blonde boy to know who he was.

"St. James?" wondered the blonde, "Why does that ring a bell?" he questioned as he racked his brain for the familiarity of the name.

Jesse grinned thinking the other guy said that because he had seen him on Broadway, "Actually I was on Broadway if that helps." he said flipping his curly hair away from his eyes while supporting massive grin, just thrilled that someone knew him, even if said person was just about to punch him in the face.

He was just about to offer Quinn an autograph when, "Un-fucking-believable." Quinton said calmly after his realization about the name.

"I know and I forgive you for violating me, so if you can jus-"

"You're Isabella's teacher?" he said, totally ignoring Jesse.

He had no idea why Rachel had settled for this guy, he looked like a cartoon and acted the same. He was a freaking joke. _Idiot_.

"Wait, how do you know Isabella?" Rachel asked, already feeling nauseous.

Quinn laughed bitterly, looking at Rachel with disapproving eyes, "Figure it out yourself." he said, then turned to leave, "I guess that's to be expected since it's been five years since you've seen her after all." With that Quinn was gone.

Rachel's race paled, Isabella was _her_ Isabella? The sweet, adorable little angel she had come to love so much was hers? She was her 8lbs 4ounce, 10 inch beautiful Lizzy? She felt physically ill; she just wanted to crawl into a whole and stay there, maybe cry herself to her death bed. How had she not seen it?

It had been so long, but still, how had she not known? Her heart ached for her baby. The one she left 5 years ago to chase dreams that didn't even come true. Not even close. Her heart ached for Quinn and how he must feel now. Her heart just ached. She walked out on the greatest loves she had even known, and for what? For a dream that she wasn't even living, for settling into a abusive marriage with the man she never even loved? "Drive me home, please" she said, in barely a whisper.

"What the fuck were you thinking taking my fucking car?" Jesse yelled, ignoring the pained look in Rachel's eyes, not even bothered by what the blonde had said.

"Jesse please, just take me home, please" she begged, feeling the tears about to crest.

Jesse rolled his eyes and grunted in annoyance, he was hoping to come here and hoping to get laid again like last night, only to see Rachel from afar with some guy. "Just fucking get in the fucking car!" he swore pushing her away from the driver's door and opening it to get in himself.

Rachel sighed as she went around the car and got in the passenger side, before they headed back to their apartment.

* * *

><p>Puck looked up and saw Quinn heading back toward the group. He nudged Santana, getting her attention before nodding towards Quinn. The two excused themselves to catch Quinn before he made it all the way back to the table.<p>

"Hey man, you okay?" Puck asked, with a concern filled eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine why, wouldn't I be?" he questioned as the two brunettes looked at one another than at the blonde.

"San told me Rach is back in town" he said carefully not wanting to upset him.

"Yeah, I'm alright" he answers shortly, moving to walk pass the two.

"So where is she?" Santana questioned suspiciously.

"She left with her husband." He answered flatly.

"What?" both Puck and Santana exclaimed.

"Yeah, she's married! You know the Mrs. St. James Bella can't stop talking about?" he asked, they nodded, "That's Rachel." He explained before leaving them there in shock.

"Hey" Quinton said, kissing Jen's cheek as he sat down on his seat next to her.

"Hey, I missed you." Jen said before connecting their lips together in a quick kiss.

Santana and Puck walked back to the group just as the newest couple were pulling away from each other. The two glanced at one another before Santana chanced a look toward Quinton. He seemed okay, but she knew better. Jen was staring at him dreamily, _ew_, as he chatted to Mike about the interior design for their new nursery.

Everything looked okay now on the outside, but Santana knew this was only the beginning of it all. Quinn hadn't come to terms with the fact that Rachel was back in town, and married, ugh. _Who would want to marry that hobbit anyway_? On top of that, his baby momma was his baby's teacher. _This was fucked up._ Factor in a baby momma and a new girlfriend with all these old feeling that hadn't been addressed yet...this was just the calm before the storm. It was about to go down, she already knew Quinn was about to get emotionally slammed, _again_, but there was no way he would ever have to face it alone.

* * *

><p>Before Jesse even got the car completely stopped Rachel was out of the car and rushing up to their apartment, headed to their bedroom. She locked the door behind her.<p>

The brunette dropped to her knees in front of her closet and pulled put a box that was labeled 'Memories' and started pulling the item from inside. She reached in to the box a pulled out a picture of a new born baby. The baby was wrapped snuggly in a pink blanket as she cried. She turned it over and read the words on the back "Lizzy 'Beth' Fabray". She held the picture against chest as she cried. Her baby was so big now, she was so beautiful.

She pulled out another picture. It was a picture of all three of them taken the day Lizzy was born. Rachel was seated on the hospital bed cradling Lizzy while Quinton sat beside her, nuzzled into Rachel's side with his head close to hers and he looked adoringly over her shoulder at their sweet sleeping baby. Rachel remembered Santana had took this picture and then made fun of them how sickeningly cute their little family was. Rachel remembered telling Santana that she was just jealous and them she would end up alone because she was so bitter, but she knew she really wasn't. Santana just only had eyes for Brittney.

At least that was probably still the same.

She stared at the picture that held a snapshot from the happiest day of her life. She had the perfect family until she threw it away. She knew she didn't deserve another chance to be with them, but she had to try. She had to get her family back. They all belonged together. Failure was not an option here. She needed a plan, Jesse be damned.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC.<strong>


	11. Run In With the Devil

**A/N: Wow you guys TOTTALY rock, big time...seriously thanks for all the awesome reviews even though some of you seems to not like Jen lool. THANKS :D**

**A/N: Credit to my AWEOME beta reader WHITNEY...YOU ROCK! :D**

**Our Love Was Always Forever**

**Chapter 11 - Run In With the Devil**

Quinton rolled over toward the middle of the bed planning on getting in some early morning cuddling with a certain brunette, but was disappointed when he found his bed empty. He rolled over again and stood up stretching him limbs. He yawned loudly, tired from the events of last night. After living Puck's club he had originally planned on dropping Jen off at home and heading home alone, but after seeing Rachel he had a change of heart. Instead he decided to go get Bella from his parents since it wasn't too late, he just wanted her at home with him. At the last minute he had also invited Jen to stay the night with him. He wasn't sure why, but she just wanted her there too. He knew it was still early in their relationship, but he decided that being cuddle buddies was still acceptable. Deep down he just wanted to prove to himself that he really was over Rachel, and what better way to prove that then having a young hot brunette in his bed, even though they really did just sleep. It really was too soon for that.

He wandered inside Isabella's room and found his daughter's room empty, bed made, and everything else placed in its rightful place. He smiled at how well organized and clean his little brunette was before heading downstairs.

When he reached the last step he could hear singing coming from the kitchen. He stepped off the last stair and walked toward the noise, pushing open the door the sight in front of him caused him to smile.

Jen was making breakfast while Isabella sat on one of the stools colouring. It might not have been exactly how he always thought it would be, but his new love interest was slowly becoming a part of his picture perfect life. He could so get used to this sight. "Morning." he finally decided to make his presences known to the two brunettes.

"Daddy!" Isabella exclaimed, leaping off of her stool and hugging him.

Quinton picked up the small girl in his arm and hugged her against his bare chest, kissing the top of her head "Morning Princess, sleep well?" he questioned, as Isabella nodded her head, her long bangs falling into her eyes. "We need to get those cut." he said ruffling her bangs.

"Daad!" she complained, trying to wriggle herself out of her dad's arms.

Quinton chuckled before letting her down and walking over to where Jen stood observing them with a smile. "Hi." Quinn said lowly, making Jen blush.

"Hey." she said surprised when Quinton leaned down and kissed her.

"Ugh, gross!" Isabella complained before running out the kitchen saying something about her backpack.

"How did you sleep?" the blonde man asked, pouring himself his morning coffee.

"Wonderfully." the brown haired girl breathed and Quinn chuckled.

"It's the bed." he said taking a sip of his steaming cup.

"I think it might have something to do with the wonderful person that was sleeping next to me." she answered shyly, causing Quinn to smirk. He only looked away because Isabella walked back in to the room.

"I'm hungry." she announced with a frown.

"Oh right, sorry sweetie." Jen apologized, quickly placing her breakfast on her plate and setting it down in front of her.

"You're so good with her." Quinton said wrapping his strong arms around Jen's tiny waist and kissing her tan cheek.

Jen blushed, "She's too adorable. It's hard not to like her." the 19 year old answered. Quinn just pulled her back snugly against him as they watched Isabella eat.

* * *

><p>Rachel looked at her watch for what seemed like tenth time in the past minute and a half. She was practically counting the seconds until her class started pouring in so she could see Isabella. It was strange to Rachel how she felt drawn to the little girl even before she even found out she was her little girl.<br>That little bit of new knowledge changed things drastically, and now she wasn't sure how to handle it. The past few days had been so physically and emotionally draining for her. Between her unexpected run in with Quinn and Satan, sorry, Quinn and Santana, and Jesse's constant nagging she was at her wits end. Jesse had been hounding her for sex and because of her continual denial he accused her of having an affair with the blonde from the club. Oh, he had no idea. She was SO over Jesse and his drama. She rubbed her tired eyes and tried to gather her bearings for the day ahead.

The brunette was snapped out her thoughts when she heard small feet coming toward the door. She took a deep breath and braced herself to see the sweet face of her baby girl. Seeing Isabella would be the perfect antidote for her mood and would generally make all things right in the world again. Well, her world anyways.

"Hello, Mrs St. James." the little boy said brightly, always happy to see his favourite teacher.

"Morning Dave," Rachel replied to the boy, who was looking at her shyly. "What's the matter?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

"I-I brought you this." Dave said, handing her a pink box wrapped in a white ribbon.

Rachel slowly opened the box to find a homemade necklace with an 'R' on it. The brunette looked at the nervous boy in front of her and smiled adoringly at him, "For me?" she asked, feeling touched. Maybe the kids in her class really did enjoy her as a teacher.

Dave nodded, "I made it all by myself too. Well, my mom did help, but only a little." he said shyly.

Rachel smiled at the boy. He kind of reminded her of a younger version of Puck, tough on the outside, but sweet when he wanted to be. It was adorable. Rachel rounded her desk to where Dave stood and kneeled before pulling him into a small hug, "Thank you David, I love it" she said sincerely.

Dave blushed. His dad told him it wasn't a bad thing that he had a crush on Mrs. St. James, so he decided to make her something nice. "You're welcome." he said shyly before running over to hang up his coat.

Rachel smiled before taking the necklace out the box and placing it around her neck. She traced her fingers over the material and a smile graced her lips before turning around to find just the little girl she has been waiting for.

Isabella stood there wearing a pink skirt, black tights, knee high black boots, white hula top, and a black jacket. Her hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail, her bangs falling just above her long eyelashes those beautiful hazel green eyes on full display. She knew those eyes looked familiar, now she knew why. Her baby was now standing right in front her. Rachel longed to hug her, to breathe in her scent, to just love her the way she should have for the past five years, but she couldn't, not yet. Isabella still had no idea who she really was. Rachel wasn't even sure how Quinn had explained her absence, but she was planning on finding out soon. But for now she was just going to have to play the teacher role to Isabella and love her from afar for just a little longer.

* * *

><p><strong>-After School-<strong>

"All done!" Isabella grinned, turning to face Rachel who was packing up the last of belongings.

"Awesome, grab your stuff and I'll walk you outside, okay?" she said, as Isabella cheered.

Lizzy came back over with her jacket on, backpack secure, and her lunch box in her hand. "Ready!" she said smiling widely, showing her small white teeth.

Rachel couldn't help but to smile back before reaching her hand toward the smaller brunette. Isabella clasped her small hand in her teacher's as the two headed out of the school. Rachel was trying to rush past the front office so the Principle didn't have time to flag her down for another chat. She let out a sigh of relief as the two made it outside to the parent pick-up area. Rachel was hoping to get to talk to Quinton, but was met by the sight of Santana instead.

Santana looked up from her cell phone having just finished a text to Quinn to let him know that she was there to pick of Isabella from school. When the two brunettes caught her attention she scowled murderously at Rachel.

"Hey, Bella." she called once she had gotten close enough to greet them. She saw Rachel visibly pale. It made Santana giddy that she still had that effect on the little midget. She should be afraid because, unlike Quinn, she was not letting Rachel off easily. In fact, she was planning on making Rachel practically drown in guilt as soon as she had the chance, just as long as Quinn and Britt didn't find out about it.

"Where's my dad?" Isabella asked when she looked up at Santana.

"He's stuck at work so I came to pick you up," she said causing Isabella to frown, "Don't frown Little Bit, you and I and going to grab some grub at Mc Donald's and then we're going to see Aunt Britt and Ethan. Sound good?" Santana asked.

"Awesome!" Isabella shouted, grinning widely.

"I know I am." the Latina joked, still keeping an eye on Rachel, "take the keys and get in the car Little B, I'll be right there. I just need a quick word with your teacher." she said giving Rachel a hard cold glare.

"Okay, bye Mrs St. James!" Isabella said, hugging Rachel tight around the waist. Santana was surprised as she watched Rachel hug back before Isabella pulled away. "See you tomorrow." She continued before she skipped to the car.

"Santa-"

"Listen here you little hobbit," Santana spat, "I'm not sure why the hell your back here, but whatever the reason, you better stay the hell away from my friend and goddaughter." Santana said channelling her inner HBIC to perfection.

"Santana I-"

"I don't care what you have to say. Don't you know that no one wants you here? Not Q, no one! That precious little girl in that car over there doesn't need you either. She's done just fine without you for this long. Hell, even your Dads left town. You should've stayed away, Berry, life was so much easier." Santana said, not caring about the obvious hurt on Rachel's face.

"I-"

"I'm not going to feel sorry for you here, Berry, so stop making that ridiculous face. Believe me when I tell you that you deserve so much more than a reality check from me. You have no idea about the damaged you caused my best friend when you left. You fucking wrecked him. You abandoned your child, Berry. What kind of person does that? You're horrible and you don't deserve any of the forgiveness or compassion that Quinton seems to think you do. Everyone here hates you for what you did to them. So just crawl back to whatever shithole you and your husband came from. And that's another thing that got me, you're fucking married? How could you-? I can't fucking even..." Santana seethed, inching closer to Rachel.

"I know I messed up, Santana, you don't have to tell me. It was the biggest mistake I've ever made. I've done nothing but regret what I did every single day since I did it. I know you have every right to be angry, but I'm here now and I want to make things right with Quinn and Lizzy. I want to get to know my daughter again. This isn't easy for me either you know." Rachel explained in a low voice.

"Don't you even act like the victim here because you are far from it. The only victims I see are my best friend and goddaughter, so don't even go there, Hobbit." Santana glared.

"She's my daughter, Santana. I carried her. I gave birth to her. I will see her if I want to. This is between Quinton and I so you need to back off, Santana." Rachel smirked.

Santana's look of shock was quickly dismissed. She wasn't used to this side of Rachel. She smirked back, "I could always get rid of you for good this time. I know people," she said with a straight face, "Don't make me go all Lima Heights Adjacent on you, Berry." Santana said before turning away.

Rachel sighed and ran her hand through her hair before Santana turned back quickly, "I keep razor blades in my hair, Rupaul, so beware. I've got my eyes on you, don't forget that." Santana said before pointing to her own eyes then at Rachel.

Rachel sighed again. She knew she deserve the cold shoulder, but she was back now and she wanted to make things right again. She owed Quinton so much, but how was she supposed to talk to him if he had the devil as his personal bodyguard. Santana had always had a strong dislike for her, she knew that. She was just tolerated for Quinn's sake most of the time, but the Santana she just encountered was a whole new version of Satan. Santana still knew exactly what to say to make Rachel's day go from great to horrendous in .5 seconds. Well, I guess some things around here will never change.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so no "Faberry" interaction but I promise more to come with those two. I needed the "Pezberry" interaction for the next chapter which you'll all understand why Santana was a bitch and cold toward Rachel.<strong>  
><strong><br>Reviews are NICE! :)**


	12. The Darkness Around Us  Part 1

**Our Love Was Always Forever**

**WARNING: This chapter contains the use of drug and sexual themes, so you are warn. All right, enjoy the first part of this chapter :).**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 12 Part 1- The Darkness Around Us<strong>**

**-Five Years Ago-**

Quinton looked out his apartment window into the darkness silently praying to be able to get some sleep soon. It was already 11:30PM and Lizzy was still crying. He tried everything he could think of to get his baby to stop crying, but nothing was working. He felt like a terrible father because he couldn't figure out how to soothe his little angel. She had stopped crying earlier, but as soon as he placed her down into her crib she let out a heart wrenching wail and has been at it since.

"I don't know what's wrong, honey. Daddy doesn't know what you want him to do" Quinn cooed, "Shhh, Lizzy, don't cry sweetie." He repeating over and over, trying to soothe her once again. _Damnit, __Rachel. __I __need __you __here __with __me. __WE __need __you._

Quinn grabbed his cell phone and called the one person he knew he could rely on.

* * *

><p>Judy Fabray groaned at the shrill ringing of the phone that was on the nightstand on her side of the bed.<p>

"Honey, please answer that for heaven's sake." Russell grumbled, and turned away from the sound and buried his head under his pillow.

Judy glanced at the clock before reaching for the phone._**12**__**AM**__.__Who __in __the __world __would __be __calling __at __this __hour?_ "Hello?" she coughed out, clearing her throat.

"Mom?" she heard, coming through the receiver.

"Quinton?" she asked, alarmed.

"Mom," Quinn said franticly, "she won't stop crying and I've done every-"

"Sweetie, calm down, what's going on?" the woman asked, as she swung her legs off the bed.

Russell Fabray popped his head up at the worry her in his wife's voice. "What's going on?" Judy held her hand up to silence him as she listened to their son.

"She just won't stop crying, like she's to the point of turning red, Mom. I-I don't know what to do. I can't do this without Rachel, Mom. I need her here with me, but she- "

"I know sweetie." Judy said cutting him off, "Just sit tight and I'll be right there." she said as she pulled on her jacket she got from the closet.

"Okay." the young man whispered

"Love you, Quinton."

"Love you too, Mom" Judy heard before hanging up.

"What's going on?" Russell asked his wife, as he got up from the bed.

"It's Lizzy. She's having another crying fit and poor Quinn is so frazzled he doesn't know what to do." Judy explained, "He sounded on the verge of tears himself. I swear if I ever get my hands on that little harlot, ugh!"

To say that Judy was shocked and angry when Rachel walked out was an understatement. Judy had always liked Rachel and thought she had a really good head on her shoulders. She was ambitious and had a plan way before Quinton and other kids their age even started to consider what they wanted to do with their lives. Judy thought that Rachel was the perfect motivation that Quinn needed to start planning for his future. When they went from being friends to, well…more, Rachel filled the role of motivator nicely. She always encouraged Quinn to strive to do better.

From the first time Russell and Judy had met Rachel it didn't take long for them to realize that Rachel would tell anyone who would listen about her Broadway dreams. Sometimes she blabbed about Broadway even if it were obvious that people **weren****'****t** listening to the longwinded brunette. The girl had a drive like none she had ever seen.

From the beginning it was undeniable that her son had deeply fallen for the girl. She was happy that her son was happy, and Rachel was the perfect girlfriend from what she could see. About a year after Rachel was introduced officially as Quinn's girlfriend, Quinn had confided to Judy about his plans for college. He told her that he wanted to go to New York to get a degree in design. He was also hopeful about a football scholarship to NYU, but he told her that more than anything he just wanted to be with Rachel. She knew then that Rachel would be a permanent fixture in their lives, but back then she really had no idea…

When they came to Judy one night in tears explaining that they needed to talk to her and Russell, she had a bad feeling about the bomb that was about to be dropped. After discovering that her gut feeling was correct she and her husband told Quinton and Rachel that they would be there for them for whatever they may need. They also said that as young adults with a baby on the way, it was their job as parents to work hard and provide everything they could for their child. Maybe that's where she went wrong, thinking that two kids could handle so much responsibility. Shortly before giving birth Rachel had gotten her acceptance letter to NYADA. That's when things had started to get rough for the young couple. Judy was still hazey about all the details, but from what she gathered from Quinn, Rachel basically blamed him for her being robbed of her dreams. Things only got progressively worse after Lizzy was born, and stayed that way pretty much until Rachel walked out. _Her __poor __Quinn __was __devastated_.

"I'm going to go over there and see what I can do." She said leaning down to kiss her husband goodbye, "You just stay here and get some rest, honey. Love you."

"Love you too" he mumbled, as he watched his wife leave before he got back under the warm covers and fell back to sleep.

* * *

><p>When Judy finally made it to Quinn's apartment she could hear the sounds of Lizzy crying before he even open the door, "Hey, Mom" he said, thankful she was there.<p>

"Oh dear, hand her to me, honey." Judy said, reaching her arms toward Quinn. The blonde boy sighed as he handed the crying baby to Judy. "Oh, it's ok sweet baby, Grandma's got you." Judy cooed, bouncing the baby in her arms.

Quinn yawned and rubbed his red eyes to try get rid of his sleepiness.

Judy turned toward her son and looked at him with a sad smile, "Go to bed, honey." she stated, as she walked toward the living room with Lizzy. The baby seemed to be quieting down and was hiccupping from all the crying.

"What about Lizzy?" he asked, looking sadly at his baby girl.

"Oh please, Quinton, this isn't my first rodeo. You go to bed, and try to get some sleep," she said smiling at him, "you have school early tomorrow. Lizzy will be fine with Grandma. Isn't that right?" Judy cooed, rocking the quiet baby.

Quinton looked at them with sad eyes. _She __must __have __just __needed __a __woman__'__s __touch_. _God,__he __missed __Rachel_.

"Okay," he agreed, with a defeated voice, "Thanks mom." He kissed his mum's cheek before doing the same to Lizzy and heading upstairs to his room.

* * *

><p>Quinton stirred awake a few hours later, his eyes popped open and he was slightly worried by the silence that enveloped the apartment. It was never this quiet.<p>

The boy got out bed and stretched his muscles, ruffleing his shaggy bed head before walking out his bedroom toward Lizzy's nursery. When he walked in he saw the small baby sleeping soundly. He smiled at how cute she looked with her small little thumb tucked inside her mouth as she sucked on it while she slept. Lizzy was adorable. Her eyes were starting to turn more hazel and she had his nose, but everything else was all Rachel. His heart longed for his baby's mother. He leaned down and pressed a light kiss to her soft hair before leaving and going straight to the bathroom.

After taking a quick shower and getting ready for school he walked down to his kitchen where he found Judy making them some breakfast.

"Good morning, dear." Judy said, when she saw her son walk in, "Sleep well?" she questioned, as she placed his plate full of food in front of him at the table.

"Morning Mom, I slept fine. I hope Lizzy wasn't too much trouble?" he said, as he dug into his eggs.

"Of course not, honey. She wasn't any trouble at all. If I can handle three of Charlie's half grown kids, then I can handle a four month old. Trust me" the blonde woman said, smiling at her son, "now eat up, you have school soon."

* * *

><p>After he finished his breakfast and gathered his things and set off for William McKinley. For once he was actually early, so he took his time walking to his locker. He spun his combination on his lock and opened the door. He was greeted by the picture collage that Rachel had made him a few months ago. She hung it up on the inside of his locker door right above their Kitten Calendar. He stared longingly at the snapshots that held the bittersweet sight of himself, his love, and their daughter. He sighed and looked at a picture of Rachel and himself from over a year ago. He was lounging on a huge leopard print lovesac at Santana's with Rachel lying against the length on his body. He had his arms wrapped around her and Rachel was smiling her 1000 watt smile at the camera, clearly having been laughing hysterically. <em>They <em>_were __so __in __love._ Another was a picture of them at a school dance. Rachel had looked so beautiful that night in her pink dress. There was another picture just of Rachel, her long locks splayed across his pillow. The number on the front of his football jersey was barely noticeable. Only he and Rachel knew the significance of this particular photo. Only they knew that the football jersey she had on was the only thing Rachel was wearing at the time. This picture was taken on a Friday night after their first time _together_. It was one of the best nights of his life, second only to the day Lizzy was born. The last picture was of the three of them. They were sitting on Rachel's hospital bed as Rachel cradled Lizzy to her, as Quinton looked down fondly over Rachel's shoulder. Nestled in the middle of the collage was 'Q&R4ever'. Fighting back the ache in his chest and the sting in his eyes, he forced himself to not cry. He closed his eyes tight, trying to keep his anger at bay. _Forever? __Yeah __right._

"Argh!" he yelled, frustrated, slamming his locker shut.

"Whoa, easy there Tarzan" Puck joked, as he walked up to his best friend.

Quinton glared at the other boy, "Fuck off, Puck!" he said before he walked away.

The Mohawked boy stared at his best bud in confusion, "What's up with you man? You rarely ever cuss me out this early in the morning. Something up?" he asked, as he tried to keep up with the blonde.

"Just leave me alone, Puckerman" he said, irritation evident in his voice.

"Dude, I'll leave you alone after you tell me what's got your panties in a twist. Maybe, I'll leave you alone then, haven't decided yet." he said, as he grabbed Quinn's arm to stop him completely, "Seriously man, what's wrong?" he asked, his sincerity showing through.

Quinton sighed, as he rubbed his itchy chin. His facial hair was growing back out since he hadn't been shaving. "I don't know, man. I just feel like shit. The girl of my dreams left me with a baby to raise, alone, to go follow her dreams that are obviously more important than our family. I jus-" he paused and sighed, "I don't know if I should punch something or cry. Poor Lizzy barely sleeps at night which means no sleep for me either. My grades are suffering. I'm losing my focus on the football field. Graduation is right around the corner and I just-" he paused again.

Puck reached his hand out and patted his best friend on the shoulder, "I'm here for you, man. Don't think you have to do this alone. If you need a babysitter, I'm there, anything you need, Bro. Brothers stick together, got it? Plus, your kid kinda loves me." Puck said, seriously.

Quinn chuckled, but nods "Got it, dude" he said and Puck smiled at him.

"Now get over here and give me some sugar." Puck said, as he hugged Quinton, pursing his lips out and batting his eyelashes ridiculously at the blonde boy. Quinton punches him playful in the arm and the two laughed. "Come on, let's get to class." Puck announced, before they headed off toward Chemistry.

* * *

><p>That afternoon things were in full swing out at the football field. Sue Sylvester was shouting something about "sloppy babies" through her megaphone as she conducted one of her suicidal practices. Across the football field the Titans were in the middle of an intense scrimmage.<p>

Quinton and Finn were opposing quarterbacks. Quinn had the more accurate throwing arm, but they were only up by one touchdown. Tempers were getting pretty heated as they neared the endzone.

Quinton stood back behind his center getting ready to receive the ball. He called the play for a pass route to Puck that would give them a nice lead as long as Puck caught it. He called for the hike and dropped back 5 steps before throwing the ball down field to Puck who was wide open. The pass was delivered perfectly and Puck was in the endzone seconds later. Quinton jumped up and down in celebration and then was tackled hard from behind by Karofsky. Quinton immediately jumped up and got in Dave's face, calling him out on his cheap shot.

Dave was having none of it. He pushed Quinn back out of his face and threw the first punch. A few punches were thrown before Azimo jumped in the fight and got Quinn once in the face before Puck, Finn, Mike, and Artie finally made it over to them to break them apart.

Across the field the noise of the fight caught the Head Cheerio's attention who quickly tore out across the field, ignoring Sue's yells to get her fake tatas back over there, and launched herself into the fight as well.

Before anyone could even react to the Latinas sudden appearance she had already kneed Karofsky and Amizo in the groin, who were both currently on their knees clutching themselves.

"Fabray, Puckerman, Korasky, and Amizo get your butts to my office now!" Coach Beiste yelled, "The rest of you hit the showers. Ms. Lopez, get back over there before Sue blows a gasket!" she added, before heading to her office.

"You guys okay?" Santana asked, as Dave and Azimo followed after Coach Beiste.

"Yeah we're okay S, thanks." Puck said, winching from his split lip.

"Don't mention it. You know I gots your back. Q, you good?" Santana checked.

"I'm fine." the blonde grumbled as his squinted, touching the already forming bruise under his eye. "We better go before Coach yells at us again." he said before Santana bid them good-luck before running back to her own practice.

* * *

><p>"And just what in samhill was goin on out there guys? You guys are a team, you're supposed to work together as a unit, not causing fights at my practices!" yelled Coach Beiste.<p>

"It's wasn't my fault!" Dave yelled, placing an ice pack on his face, "He attacked me because he's just pissed his slut of a girlfriend left him."

"Shut the fuck up, Dave! I didn't attack you. You hit me with a cheap shot after we scored because you're a sore loser and were mad about it." Quinn said, as he glared at the boy.

"All right!" shouts Coach Beiste , "I've heard enough. Dave you're suspended for two days and Quinton until further notice! Get yourself together, son. I can't have you falling apart out there on my field."

"What! You can't do that!" both Puck and Quinton exclaimed as they jumped up out of their seat.

"I can and I will. This is my team, I run it how I see fit and you're not playing ball until I say so." she stated calmly, sitting down in her chair.

"Everybody out, except Q, you stay." Beiste said.

Quinn was fuming. Football was the only distraction he had to keep him from losing his mind. Now it was getting taken away from him too.

"I don't want to do this, Quinton, but I think it might be for the best for a little while. I know you're going through a hard time right now, Son, I know that. I understand that you have a lot going on, so I want you to take some time off from football and take care of the important things, yourself and that darlin little girl of yours. You've been distracted since everything happened. Honestly, Q, you really aren't any use to me out there if you aren't performing at your best or if you get yourself injured because you aren't focused." Coach Beiste explained.

Quinton looked down at the floor defeated. _What __else __in __my__l ife __could __go __wrong?_

"I want you to get it together, Son, then come back out here and help us win State. I don't know if your plans for college are still the same, they probably aren't, but we'll figure it out after you're ready to get back out there. Just go take care of your business first. Okay, bud?" Beiste asked.

Quinn nodded before he walked out of her office, his shoulders slumped. _As __if __he __needed __more __reminders __that __his __life __was __shit __right __now._ He just wanted to forget it all.

* * *

><p>When he got into the locker room Puck was already dressed, "Hey man, you okay?" he asked concerned.<p>

"I'm fine, Puck. I just need to be alone for a few. Beiste said I need to get my act together and then I can come back. I'm outa here. I'll call you later or something." he said, picking up his gym bag up from the bench.

"You're still coming to my party tomorrow night, right?" he asked, as he started packing his own bag.

"Maybe, I dunno, see you later man." Quinn said before he left.

Puck sighed, sending a quick text and grabbing his bag before heading out.

* * *

><p>Quinton stopped his car and looked around at the building across the street. He didn't even know how he ended up here to be honest. He and Puck used to hear rumors about this place quite often. It wasn't exactly in a good part of town, but he didn't care at the moment. He knew they wouldn't ask for any ID and right now he needed a drink. He just wanted to forget about his problems, even if it was just for a little while. <em>He<em>_needed__this_.

He looked across the street again stared at the neon sign. "Buzz" was glaring back at him. Beckoning him to come in and leave his problems at the door, so that's what he did. After carefully crossing the street and entering the bar the double doors slammed shut behind him causing some of the bar patrons to look over at him. He smiled nervously as he walked on toward the bar and sat down on a stool.

"Drink?" asked the beautiful red headed bartender.

Quinton looked up and nodded at the older woman.

The red head tilted her head to the side before offering, "beer?"

Quinn shook his head, "got anything stronger?"

The red head nodded, "Here, this should help with whatever it is that's bothering you." she said handing him the drink.

Quinton smiled in thanks before taking a sip and coughing as the liquid burned his throat.

"Easy there tiger, if I knew you were a rookie I wouldn't have made it so strong." she said as Quinton's coughing fit calmed down, "I'm Viola by the way. What's your name, handsome?" she asked with a flirtatious smile.

"Quinton" he mumbled as he took a sip of his drink, already getting used to the strong taste and smell.

"So, what's wrong, girl trouble?" Viola asked.

"You got that right."

"What did she do, cheat on you?"

Quinn snorted a laugh. Rachel had never cheated on him, she wasn't the cheating type. "No, that may have hurt less though. She left me. She left me with our baby girl to go to New York.." he answered, downing all of his drink.

"Ouch, sorry to hear that handsome, but you know what might help? Alcohol, alcohol and good company, always the best way to forget things," said the older woman as she leaned closer to Quinn, who agreed with a nod, "and if that doesn't work. I know other ways to make you forget." she whispered, her lips grazing the shell of his ear.

Quinn raised his eyebrow questionably, "And what is that exactly, because believe me, I want to forget. I need to forget, at least for a little while." he stated.

The red head grinned, "Hey Ruby, take my shift please, I just need to show this young man a little something." she said, as a brown eyed brunette walked up to take her place behind the bar.

Quinton looked up at the new comer, images of his own brown eyed brunette flashed in his mind. Shaking his head furiously to rid himself the images, he followed behind the red head thru the "Staff Only" door. He quickly found himself caught between the wall and the red head.

"What are you-" his words were cut short as he felt a pair of soft lips on his, "What are you doing?" he asked, mortified. Part of him didn't want this at all. He felt like he was cheating on Rachel. She still had his heart completely.

"Helping you forget." Viola said, before attacking the younger boy's lips again.

Quinton wanted to pull away, he did, but then he thought of all the hurt he was feeling and how empty his heart felt. He just wanted to fill the gaping holes in his chest, forget about Rachel for just a little while, so he kissed her back. As the kiss got more heated Viola tugged on Quinn's belt, rubbing his hard on through his jeans causing him to moan into her mouth.

The older woman pulled away and Quinn watched her with lust filled eyes as her hand travelled downward toward her breasts before she pulled out a tiny plastic bag with a small white pill inside of it.

"Take this." she said, bringing it toward Quinn's mouth.

"What is it?" He asked, almost not caring.

"Don't worry, it's not poison or anything, just a little something to help you loosen up. It's strong so you only need half." she said as she brought it to his lips again.

"Chew." The red head commanded before her tongue slipped into Quinton's eager mouth as they shared the crushed pill between them. The sweet taste of her mouth dulling the bitter taste of the pill.

"Fuck me, Quinton." the older woman whispered into the young blonde's ear before nibbling on his earlobe.

Quinn may not have been in the right state of mind, but he still wasn't stupid. He reached into his wallet and grabbed a condom before slipping it on.

"Wow." The red head gasped, as she took in the sight of Quinn's length.

The blond smirked and growled before switching their positions and hoisting her up against the wall wrapping her legs around his waist, pushing up her skirt, and slamming into her wet entrance all in one swift motion. They kissed against the wall as he pounded into her, the side effects of the pill kicking in.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	13. It Consumes You Part 2

**WARNING: Use of drug so your warned already...ENJOY :).**

**Our Love Was Always Forever**

**Chapter 12 Part 2 - It Consumes You**

Quinton opened his eyes and quickly closed them again, trying in vain to calm the spinning feeling that rocked through his body. He slowly opened his eyes again, allowing them to adjust to the light before opening them fully. He looked around room and his eyes fell to the bed beside him. _Shit_. He looked down at himself and lifted the blanket that covered him from the waist down. _Damn it_. He was degusted with himself as he looked back at the sleeping body next to him. He vaguely remembered the events of the previous night. He knew he remembered putting on protection, so that was a good thing at least. Finding an alarm on the table, **10:57 AM**, _shit_, he jumped out of the bed and stumbled slightly. He eyes were a little glassy and his head was pounding. He felt sick. He stumbled into his clothes and pulled on his Chucks before heading out the door.

He felt like everything was moving so fast and it was hard to focus because his head hurt so badly. The minute the fresh air hit his face he emptied his stomach all over the sidewalk before he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and headed to his car.

* * *

><p>"Sweetie, relax, I'm sure he's fine." Russell said, trying to reassure his wife.<p>

"How can I relax when our son didn't come home last night, Russell?" asked the distraught mother, "Anything could have happened to him!"

Russell started to say something but was cut off when his son's apartment door opened. The two parents leaped off the couch and hurried over to the door.

"Oh my god, Quinton," Judy said as she enveloped the boy in her arms, "God, I was so worried about you!" cried the blonde woman, hugging her son close.

"I'm fine mom, I just needed to clear my head." he mumbled as his mom pulled away and sniffed at him.

"Is that alcohol I smell on your breath?" Judy asked, angrily.

"Damn it, Quinton." she said, disappointment written all over her face.

"I'm sorry mom, I-" Quinton started but the old blonde just held up her hand to silence him.

"I can't believe you would do this Quinton. You left your baby here to go out and party? To get drunk, and not come home until the next morning, leaving your father and I here to watch YOUR child and make me worry about you all night?" Judy asked, fuming.

"Mom I-"

"No Quinton, I don't want to hear it. I'll go check on Lizzy while you get a shower, because frankly, you smell like a bar," the Fabray woman said before turning on her heel, "I'm really disappointed in you" she added as she walked away.

Quinton sighed and flopped down on the couch while rubbing his tired eyes. "I think your mother said enough for us both, but I want to tell you something son. I know things are hard right now, but drinking will only make it worse. It's too easy to get carried away and not know when to stop, or not be able to stop for that matter. Just be careful, son. If you need to talk you can come to us, you know that. We're here for whatever you need, okay?" he said patting his shoulder before walking out the room.

The blonde boy nodded, rubbing his head before standing up from the couch and headed upstairs to shower.

* * *

><p>Santana caught up with him later that afternoon at the gym. The girl stood behind Quinn's head on the bench press as he pushed the weight bar off his chest. "So, where were you last night?" the Latina asked.<p>

"Out." Quinn answered simply, lifting another rep.

Santana raised a perfect eyebrow, "Out? Out where? Your parents were blowing up Puck and my cells way past midnight because they were worried about your ass."

"Well they don't have to worry anymore, here I am, safe and sound." he said getting up, headed toward the locker room. He really didn't feel like being here anymore.

Santana having no shame followed him right into the men's locker room.

Santana signed her disapproval at the blonde, "Look Q, I understand that you're going through a hard time but-"

"Why do people keep saying that? No one knows what I'm going through, okay, so just stop making it seem like you do! You have no idea how I feel. None of you do." he said, cutting the brunette off as he peeled off his sweaty shirt.

"I know you're hurting, but face it man, you're better off-" Santana started but was cut off again.

"Shut up, Santana." he yelled, causing the Latinas eyes to widen at him.

Quinn dropped his gaze to the floor unable to look at her, "You don't understand, S. I know you didn't like Rachel very much, but don't you ever insinuate that I'm better off without her." he said, his voice practically a whisper.

"How would you feel if one day B just decided to leave you?" he asked, brokenly, "If she decided you weren't good enough for her?" Quinn asked, meeting the Latinas gaze.

"I told Rachel after she had Lizzy that I would put off college and get a job in New York, more than one if I had to, to take care of her and Lizzy while Rachel attended NYADA. I told her I'd work myself to death to take care of them if I had to. I'd do anything for our family. I'd do anything to make her happy. I promised her I'd do my best to help her make her dreams come true." Quinn explained. The Latina just looked at him sadly, listening intently.

"I guess she didn't believe me. How would you feel, Santana, if your BEST wasn't good enough for Britt? How would you feel if the love of your life thought that you weren't good enough, that your family wasn't good enough? You all say you know that I'm hurting, but you guys don't really _know_. After Britt walks out on you, S, then you can come and talk to me about how you _understand_ how I feel..." Quinn finished before grabbing his things and walking out.

Santana just stood there staring at the empty space where Quinn had stood as a tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

><p>Quinton walked back inside Buzz and smiled as people waved at him on his way toward the bar.<p>

"Hey Ruby" he said, as he greeted the brunette from yesterday.

The girl looked toward the blonde boy and smiled shyly, "Hey Quinton" she answered having been told all about the blonde by her co-worker.

"Is Vi in?" he asked, as Ruby poured a drink for him and handed it to him.

"Yeah, but she's upstairs at the moment, she will probably be down soon" the girl answered before going to serve another customer.

Quinton sat there for a few minutes just sipping of his drink. His dad told him to watch himself and not get to in over his head, and he wasn't, he could handle this.

"Hey handsome, didn't think I'd see you back here again," the blonde turned on his stool as soon as she heard that familiar voice and smiled at the older woman.

"Yeah well, I guess I like this place now." the blonde answered, as Viola walked up to stand between his knees.

"So what can I do for you today?" the woman asked, running a hand up each of his thighs.

"Um I Uh..was wondering if you had any more of those pills you gave me yesterday?" he said, stuttering his words out nervously.

Viola looked around the place then at the young teen in front of her before nodding "I don't have them on me but," she pause before adding "come with me" she gestured for Quinn to follow her as she told Ruby to take over.

The two walked toward the "Staff Only" door they went in last night with Viola leading them down the dark corridor. The woman pushed open a door "Hey Rick, I got someone here that wants some 'Staff'" she said before smiling at Quinton who looked afraid. The older woman pulled him into the room that was fogged by cigarette smoke and gave him a tight smile before leaving, shutting the door behind her.

"Sit down, kid!" said the man seated at the desk, feet propped up on one pulled out drawers. There were at least half a dozen types of drugs lined up on his desks.

"Yes sir" answered the blonde, sitting down quietly.

"Which one?" he asked, the blonde looked confused.

"What?" he asked, only confirming his confusion.

Rick rolls his eyes before he swung his feet off the desk and leaned toward the boy with his hands rested on the table, "Which one do you want, pick." he said, gesturing down to his table.

The blonde looked down at the table before pointing, "This one." he said.

"Good choice" Rick said, before splitting the cocaine line on the desk with a card, "Pay up" he said.

"Uh, I don't have money with me"

"Don't sweat it boy, since it's your first time with me, I'll let it slide, but next time you pay double, understand?"

"Yes"

"Good, now take a hit" he said gesturing down the line up. Quinton bends down and takes the first line before coughing and sneezing as the powder went up his nose.

Rick burst out laughing before patting the boy's back "Slow down dawg, you gotta take it in slow and steady, like this. Observe" he said as he bent down himself and snorted his line smoothly before wiping his nose and sniffing "see? Simple" he grinned, as he nodded for Quinn to do the same.

The blonde repeated the action the man just did and managed to not cough or sneeze. Rick grinned at him "Well done, you're half way there."

* * *

><p>Judy looked up from cooking as she heard the front door open and close. She waited a few minutes then Quinton walked in. "Hey baby, I'm making your favorite." she said with a bright smile, happy that her son had listened to what she said this morning and came home early and without a hangover.<p>

"I'm not hungry, a little tired though." he answered as he walked toward the fridge and got a bottle of water and chugged every drop.

Judy stared at her son suspiciously, "you okay?" she asked.

Quinton nodded, "Yeah I just need some sleep," and with that said he walked out the kitchen and upstairs. The blonde walked toward his baby's nursery and smiled at the sleeping baby. He stroked her small tummy making the baby stir, but not wake.

He leaned down on the crib and planted a small kiss to her hair before leaving the room. He walked inside his own room and locked the door behind him.

He reached inside his pocket and pulled out the small bag of white powder. He lined up three lines of cocaine on his desk. He walked over to his stereo and put on some rock music, volume up, before he went back and snorted all three lines. He laid back on his bed with his eyes closed as he let the cocaine do it's thing, making him numb and taking all his painful memories away.

Judy frowned at the muffled music coming from upstairs. She was annoyed at the boy for not even thinking of Lizzy. She walked up to his room and knocked, "Quinton turn down that loud music, you'll wake Lizzy up!" she said through the door.

"Quinton!" she said a little louder, "It's rude to ignore people, son." she said before walking off.

**-One Week Later-**

It had been a week since Quinton had gone to Buzz and met Viola and Rick. Quinn had been using the money that Russell gave him to pay Rick for his drugs. His family was concern about him, but he kept on reassuring them that he was fine. Judy saw how her son was distracted lately she mostly took Lizzy home with her. She had no clue Quinton spent most of his time at Buzz.

Quinn got out of his car, walked inside Buzz and straight up to Rick's office.

"Ah Quinton, just who I wanted to see. Sit down." he directed as he finished up his business with another client. "So, boy, got my money?" Rick asked.

Quinton immediately became nervous, "Uh, n-no, sorry man, but I'll get you your money soon," he said and Rick sighed. "I was just wondering if you'd give me another small advance?" he said, wiping at his nose.

Rick tutted his lips at him, "No can do, you already own me enough money Quinn. We're done until you pay me my two grand back. Ya got me?" he asked.

Quinn's eyes became desperate "Please man, I'm begging you here, I need it." he said, on the verge of a break down.

"Kid, this is a business, we aren't friends. You pay me my money and you pay me soon or things will get rough," he answered "I've done a lot worse things to people for a whole lot less." he said, reaching into the top drawer of the desk.

Quinton sighed, he was already feeling the withdrawals coming on.

"Listen up, punk, you have until tomorrow night to get me my money or else that pretty boy face of yours ain't gonna be so pretty anymore" Rick said, as he placed a sleek black 9mm on his desk. "Ya feel me? I want my money so you best get it to me."

Quinn stared at the gun for a second before nodding and leaving the room in a hurry.

He walked out Buzz and straight in his car. He needed to get that $2,000 as soon as possible. _Fuck, where could he get that amount of cash that fast?_ He thought of different ways he could get money. He could steal it somehow, but then he might end up in jail. He couldn't ask his parents. They couldn't know about this. He could borrow the money from his dads safe until he made enough to pay it back. No, that wouldn't work either.

* * *

><p>"I'm worried about him Russell, he hasn't been acting like himself lately" Judy said, as the group walked inside the dark apartment.<p>

Russell Fabray sighed, as much as he wanted to assure his wife, he couldn't. He too was worry about Quinn, it's not like him to act his way at all. He had been asking for money constantly and had been acting shady in general.

"Don't worry Mrs. F, we'll find out what it is and help him as much as we can." Santana said, smiling gently at the worried mother.

"Rach's birthday was yesterday. Maybe he's just really down." Puck stated. The rest of the group sighed and nodded. Of course they knew. Quinn had been planning her party for months before all this had went down.

"Okay, come on people, we've got to think of a way to help Quinn." Russell said, as Judy placed Lizzy's car seat by the couch.

* * *

><p>After an hour of sitting around talking with the Fabray's Santana had went upstairs to the bathroom. After the Latina had finished her business she started fixing her makeup in the mirror. After a few minutes of admiring herself she looked down and noticed a piece of straw that was tucked behind the faucet. She picked it up and that's when she noticed a slight powdery substance stuck to the end of the straw. <em>No, Q, no...<em>

She quickly turned and went to Quinn's room only to find the door locked. She reached up and pulled a pin out of her hair and easily unlocked the door. "Come on San, if you were a dumb blonde and just got your ass dumped by your hobbit of a girlfriend, where will you hide things?" the Latina wondered aloud as she walked around the room. She sighed as she sat on the edge of the bed, that's when she heard it. She kneeled down beside the bed and stuck her hand under the mattress and pulled out the small paper sack and dumped its contents. _Fuck!_

"Guys!" she shouted loudly, causing the three people downstairs to rush into the room.

"What is that?" Judy asked, confusion written across her features as she bounced and patted Lizzy's small back trying to get her to burp.

"What are you guys doing in my room?" the four people heard from behind them. When they turned around toward the voice they were met with the sight of a nervous, sweaty looking Quinn.

"You're doing drugs?" Russell asked, half yelling. Judy gasped, a painful "no" was barely audible. Russell took in the state of his son who was slightly shaking from his withdraws.

"I-, Mom-" Quinn said, looking at the most important people in his life. He felt cold and was shaking, everything felt and looked weird, "I don't feel so well" he let out in a shaking voice. Before his dad or Puck could even attempt to catch him his eyes rolled back before he passed out on the floor.

"Quinton!" was the last thing he heard before darkness overtook him.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	14. Never Give Up

**A/N: First of all guys, I'm so sorry for this long wait, I was just feeling so unespired for this story that I couldn't even begin to think where to start writing. But I think I have got my mojo back lol. Anyway hope you like this chapter. Enjoy reading or not, whichever.**

**Our Love Was Always Forever **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 - Never Give Up<strong>

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up today in an exceedingly happy mood. She had no idea why she was so happy, she just was. Considering what went on between her and Santana yesterday, the brunette should be feeling down but she wasn't since she has promised to win Quinton and Isabella back since she saw them. She wasn't letting anyone bring her down. Not Jesse and certainly not Santana.<p>

The brunette nodded her head in confirmation as she stepped out the bathroom with a determined look on her face. She needs to act on her plan to get rid of Jesse as quickly as possible. She walked through the still apartment and toward the empty kitchen, not at all surprise that Jesse wasn't there and didn't even bother coming home.

It's his health he was risking, not hers. Whatever he caught from those whores he kept sleeping with wasn't her problem. She has long stopped herself from sleeping with the boy. She rather he yell or even hit her than let him touch her, and that was sad. She got everything that she needed ready before stepping out the door, shutting it behind her.

**-Fabray's-**

"I can't believe you overslept" Isabella said, scolding her dad who was rushing around the kitchen trying to at least make the girl a sandwich.

"Oh shush miss smarty-pants, scold me later. Eat now" he said as he pushed the egg and bacon sandwich toward the irritated child. "I'll be right back" he said leaving out the door.

He had no idea how he managed to oversleep. He knew he didn't get much sleep because Jen was there until 1:30am, but he still should've been able to get himself up on time. The two had stayed up just talking but the brunette didn't want to sleep over again because she feared getting asked too many questions by Lizzy. Even though they had talked about everything Quinn still hadn't found a way to tell Jen that Rachel was back.

He didn't think it was necessary to be honest about that portion of his life, Rachel was none of Jen's concern so therefore he didn't feel like he had to tell her if he didn't want to.

"Bella you ready?" he asks as he adjusted his tie. He was wearing a black dress pants with white long sleeve button down shirt with a tie of course.

"Ready!" Lizzy cheered as she stood in front of her dad, all dressed and ready to go.

Quinn smiled down at his daughter before zipping up her coat. Winter weather was already there and he didn't want his baby sick. "Okay Princess let's go, you're already late." he said as they made their way out the door and Quinton locked the door behind him.

**/**

Rachel sighs sadly as she looked at her wrist watch for the hundredth time and glanced toward the door. All the kids were here except hers and the office secretary hadn't come to tell her that Quinn called and said Isabella wasn't coming in. That made her worry, maybe something happened or her baby wasn't feeling well. God, she probably needed her mommy.

The brunette's self battle stopped when she saw Isabella run into the room out of breath. The brunette teacher smiled before walking toward her and kneeling down to her daughter's height.

"You okay sweetie?" she asked, her motherly instincts kicking in.

Isabella nodded, bouncing up and down, "Sorry I'm late Mrs St. James but my daddy overslept." she said with a pout working its way on her face.

Rachel couldn't help but to chuckle at the girl's expression. Looks like Isabella has inherited her craving in wanting the perfect attendance record, even though she was only in kindergarten. "It's alright sweetie, just put your stuff away and get settled, okay?" Rachel asked Isabella who nodded before walking toward their coat hangers.

Rachel let out a sigh of relief as she watched Isabella as she interacts with her friends. She was fine, and there was nothing to worry about. She smiled again before walking around to see who needed help.

**/**

"Hey you wanted to see me?" Jen asked as she popped in her head inside Quinton's office.

The blonde motioned for her to come in with his hand since he was on the phone, "All right that's fine. Yes Ma'am, let's do that. Okay...bye" he sighs as he places the phone down.

"What's wrong?" Jen asked as she sat herself on his desk in front of him and leaned toward him, pecking his lips softly.

Quinn breathed as he rests their foreheads together, "You free today?" he asked as he placed his hands on the girl's knees.

"Yeah, why?" Jen replied.

"Because I just got off the phone with my mom and she said she wants to meet you before I go to LA, so that means today." he says nervously.

"What! Quinton I can't meet your parents today, I am not ready" exclaimed the brunette, wide eyed.

"Babe I doubt they'll care, their just wants to meet the girl their son is dating." Quinton said, trying to soothe her.

"Which is why I should be prepared. Not unprepared like I am right now." Jen told him loudly.

"Please baby," Quinn said kissing the girl's neck "Pretty please, I promised her that we'll be there today." he said again as he trails down kisses on her neck making Jen groan.

"O-okay, we'll go today." Jen groaned as Quinton nibbles on her collarbone before pulling away.

He smiles at her "Okay, so I'll take you home after work so you will be able to change while I go and pick Bells up from school then we'll come back and pick you up and go to my parents." he explained, "How does that sound?"

"Perfect." Jen said before pulling Quinn down by the back of his neck into a heated kiss.

**/**

"Why is it that I always find myself with you here helping me?" Rachel asked she looked around the empty class room. All kids gone for the weekend and her and Isabella were packing things up.

Lizzy shrugged as she put away the colouring pencil box before taking her coat and putting on. As she went to do the sippers like aunt Tina had showed her, her teacher keeled in front of her and put up the sipper before smiling and ruffling her hair like her daddy does. But Isabella didn't whine, she smiled, Wishing her mom was the one doing all those things to her.

"All right sweetie, we done here. Let me walk you out." Rachel said as she put together all of her things before the two walked out the class room. Rachel shut the light off behind them.

"Daddy!" Isabella yelled happily, running up to the blonde man.

Quinton opened his arms and enveloped his little girl in arms before kissing the side of her head "Have fun today?" he asked and Isabella nodded.

"Daddy this is Mrs. St. James, Mrs St. James this is my daddy. His name is Quinton." she introduced proudly as she reached for the two adult's hands and connected them together.

The two ex lovers shivered slightly at the familiar electricity that they used to feel together flashed through them.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. St. James." Quinn said, playing along.

"You too Mr. Fabray." Rachel responded, catching on what he was doing. Both parents looked down at the smiling face of their child and smiled adoringly at her.

"All right baby, let's go." Quinton said as he took Isabella's hand and turned toward his car.

"Quin-, Mr. Fabray can I speak to you for a few minutes?" she asked, praying Quinn wouldn't reject her.

"Is there a problem?" he asked sarcastically, raising his brow.

Rachel glared at the man, annoyed because he knew what Rachel wanted to talk about. Since Isabella was there she just smiled and played along. "No everything is fine, it's just a mini parent teacher conference is all." she said smiling down at Lizzy.

"I don't mind daddy, you can talk to Mrs. St. James." the little brunette said with a smile.

"All right, why don't you go and wait for me inside the car because it's kind of cold out here." he said he hands his daughter the car keys and watched her go and get inside the vehicle.

"What do you want Rachel?" Quinton asked seriously now that Isabella was out of ear shot.

"I want to be in her life Quinn, she's my-" Rachel started but was cut short.

"Okay, I'm going to stop you right there." he said cutting off the brunette, "I can't believe you would actually utter those words to me. I mean after five years you suddenly want to be in her life?" the blonde asked nastily, "Well guess what Rachel? She has gone five years without a mother so she doesn't need one now." he said, turning to leave.

"Quinton!" Rachel called and was relieved when the blonde turned to face her.

"I'm not letting you back in that little girl's life only to have you walk out again when things get hard. She was a baby then so she didn't really understand, but she does now. She's the smartest kid her age that I've ever met Rachel and if you left again she would be devastated and I can't risk that. I'm sorry Rachel, but I'm not trusting you with her ever again."

"She needs her mom Quinton, you know that." Rachel cried, "I need to fix things between her and I and between us." she whispered the last bit to herself but Quinn still heard her.

"There is no us! I waited for you for years to come back and tell me that it was a mistake and that we were meant to be together, that we were meant to be a family, but you never did. Every day I wished to see you come back to us. You left. Not even so much as a phone call to your own daughter on her birthday, not Christmas, never, not once. So no thank you, I think we will be just fine without you. And besides, we have Jen now." Quinton seethed.

"Jen?" Rachel replied breathlessly.

"Oh didn't you know that I was seeing someone?" he asked with a smirk, silently feeling guilty about the hurt look on Rachel's face. As much as he wanted Rachel to feel some of the pain he felt, he always hated it when the girl was sad or hurting.

"You're seeing someone?" Rachel asked on verge of tears.

Looks like Jesse wasn't the only thing standing in her way of getting her family back.

"Yeah, I am. Believe it or not, there actually is someone out there who can tolerate us. Isabella adores her and I couldn't be happier, so you see Rachel, there's no room for you. I don't need you hurting my daughter if you decided to do another disappearing act. It's not worth the risk to me." Quinton told her.

"Our daughter Quinton, she's ours! Yours and mine. We made her together." Rachel said, not caring that her tears were now flowing freely.

"No! Not ours! Mine. She hasn't been yours since the day you abandoned her." he whispered angrily.

"So now you're going to be using that on me all the time now? Letting me of how terrible of a mother I was? Don't you think I know? I have regretted it every single day since Quinn, but I'm back now and I want to make it right." the brunette cried, her heart aching.

"I will never let you live down how much you've made us suffer. I loved you more than _anything_and you gave me my baby and she is best thing that I will ever have in my lifetime. I will always feel for you because without you I wouldn't have her, but other than that you don't exist to me." Quinn answered simply, wanting to cry and just hold the brunette in his arms. He hated seeing her hurt like this but she had it coming.

"It's nice to have you back Rach, but maybe it's best if you just stay as Lizzy's teacher." he added before turning around and walking toward his car.

"Quinton please." Rachel cried out.

The blonde stopped with his hand on the car handle and faced Rachel again. "You had so many years to come back and make it right but you didn't Rachel. You made your choices and I'm making mine. Goodbye." he said before opening the car door and sliding in, starting the engine before driving off.

Rachel lets her tears run freely as she just stood there looking where Quinn's car has disappeared around the corner.

Rachel should've known that Quinton single and waiting for her. Quinton Fabray was an amazing man and a girl would be crazy to not want him and Rachel had just let him slip through her fingers. But despite Quinton having a girlfriend Rachel wasn't giving up. She and Quinn had so much history for her to just let go of them again. She was Rachel Barbara Berry, and she wasn't giving up the loves of her life without a fight.

Rachel was going to get her daughter and her love back and no one was going stand in her way. Not Jesse, not Santana, and not this Jen woman who was certainly about to be in for a rude awakening.

**TBC**


	15. Getting Help from All Sources

**Our Love Was Always Forever**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 - Getting Help from All Sources<strong>

* * *

><p>Judy Fabray opened the door with a smile on her face that only got wider by the presence of her son and granddaughter.<p>

"Grandma!" Isabella cheered as she wrapped her arms around her grandma's legs. Judy automatically picked her up and hugged her close to her body.

"Sweet girl, how are you doing?" she breathed, kissing the little brunette's hair before placing her on her hip.

"Hey mom." Quinton said as he stepped inside his childhood home with Jen close behind him.

"Ah my baby." Judy said enveloping the blonde in a hug before pulling away. "And who's this pretty lady?" The blonde woman asked with a warm smile.

"That's Jen, she's daddy's girlfriend." Isabella answered with a grin making the three adults laugh.

"Is she now? Well it's nice to meet you Jen." Judy said with a warm smile still plastered on her face.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Fabray." Jen greeted politely.

"Oh please, call me Judy." Judy said before enveloping the girl into a hug, much to Jen's surprise. "Come on through, your Dad is inside watching the game." Judy announced as she directed them toward the room while still carrying Lizzy on her hip.

Jen looks toward Quinton and they shared a smile before Quinton took her hand into his and walked behind his mother toward the living room.

"Russell honey, look who's here." Judy announced once they walked inside the big sitting room.

"Grandpa!" Isabella yelled as she wiggled her way out of Judy's arms and ran toward her grandpa.

"Ah there she is, my number girl." Russell said kissing the girl's cheek, making her giggle. "Don't tell your aunt Charlie I told you that." He joked before tickling the small brunette.

Isabella lets out sharp giggles as she wiggles in her grandpa's arms. "Grandpa!" Lizzy squealed happily.

"Russell stop that or else you'll make her pee." Judy scolded at her husband and the blonde older man instantly stopped then kissed the girl's cheek again before letting her down.

"Hello son." He said as the two Fabray men hugged.

"Hey dad." Quinn answered before he pulled Jen next to him, "This is Jen." Quinton introduced.

"Ooh aren't you pretty." Russell said, making Jen blush in embarrassment. "She's as pretty as you said Quinton." Russell smiled at the brunette who's face was turning bright red.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Fab-" Jen started but got cut off.

"No no, none of that Mr nonsense, young lady. It's Russell." he said with a smile "Mr. Fabray makes me feel old." he joked causing Jen to smile.

"But you are old Dad." Quinn said to the man who glared at him playfully.

"If I'm old than what are you?" he asks with raised brow.

"Not as old as you Dad" the blond smirked.

"All right you two don't start with this." Judy warned, knowing well how her husband and son got with this getting old nonsense. The two men pouted playfully at Judy.

"I'll go and finish with dinner. It'll be ready shortly. "The blonde woman told them.

"You need any help Mrs- Judy?" Jen asked politely.

"Oh thanks dear that'll be wonderful, right this way." Judy instructed.

"I'll be back sweetie." Jen said, as she kissed the Quinton before following after the older woman.

Quinton grinned happily that his parents were so welcoming and nice toward his new girlfriend. When he turned around his dad was smiling at him.

"She's a keeper." Russell said sitting down, "and so pretty too." He joked.

"Dad, I know, she's my girlfriend and it's not like I have bad tastes women." The father and son laughed. "But seriously dad, I'm happy you know." he said seriously this time.

Russell nods approvingly "I'm glad you're happy Son. You deserve to be." he smiled as his son.

Quinn smiled back as the two sat in silence. The younger of the two was mentally debating on if he should tell his father that the mother of his child was back in town or not. He knew Russell would tell Judy and then things would get really hectic. He knew it would not sit well with and his mother at all. Quinton would be surprised if Judy and Charlie didn't hunt Rachel down. Charlie was just as bad as Santana. Quinton wouldn't ever wish anything bad on the brunette even after all that she did. Parts of him still wanted to forgive Rachel for everything. But he knew he couldn't, or shouldn't.

"Daddy, Grandpa, I wanna play." Isabella said as she came running in cheerfully.

"Oh you wanna play huh? Let's see what do you wanna play?" Quinn asked as he held Lizzy in his arms. Russell watched the two with a smile, remembering those days when it was a young Quinton asking him to play games.

"Step, step party!" cheered the brunette.

"All right princess let's go." He said standing up.

"Come on grandpa, move it!" The brunette said, tugging on his hand.

"All right, slow down there Bells, your grandpa is getting a little old." he grunted as he pulled him up to his feet.

"Ah ha, so you do agree you're old." Quinn said smugly.

"Hey don't you start with me." Russell said as he pointed a finger toward the younger blonde and laughed before being pulled out the room by small brunette.

Quinn chuckled as he followed after his dad and daughter.

**/**

Rachel sighed as she looked around the packed club. She didn't know what she was doing back here but since bumping into Quinton and Santana the brunette had figure this might be their hang out spot. She really wanted to speak to Quinn again. She needed to assure him that she was here to stay and that she wasn't leaving any time soon. She wanted the blonde to trust her with Bella and once she had gain that trust she could work on rebuilding the bond that was once so strong between them.

She walked toward the bar and sat down on one of the stools. After her confrontation with Quinn earlier on, the brunette went home only to find it empty. No surprise really that Jesse wasn't there but Rachel didn't care about since it meant seeing him less.

She had thought through everything that has happened in the past five years and saw where she was now it was not at all where she wanted to be. She wanted her family back desperately and she knew that nobody could help her get them back but herself.

"Rachel?" The brunette's thoughts were cut short by the sound of her name being called. She turned around and her face lit up at who was standing in front of her.

"Noah!" she said happily before running toward the boy and hugging him tightly "God I missed you." She whispered as she felt tears in the corner of her eyes.

"I missed you too my hot American Jewish princess" He said as she pulled away. "S told me you were back and I've have been wanting to see you ever since." He said before regarding her appearance, "You haven't changed, your face looks more grown up but you're still a shorty." he chuckled as Rachel slaps at his arms playfully.

"Thanks Noah, I take back my words of missing you." She joked as they hugged once more.

"Let's go inside my office, the club is about to get even more crowded." He said, as he led the way toward his office.

"You own this place?" The brunette asked as they were walking through a dimly lit corridor.

"Yeah, you should've guessed by the name and seeing Q and S here." he said as they reached a closed mahogany door. He unlocked the door before pushing it open. "Come on in." He gestured as the brunette stepped inside.

"Wow, this is beautiful." Rachel breathed as she took in the sight of the office. It was so Puck like but well designed, the brunette was breathless.

Puck chuckled as he walked around his desk and place some documents into the drawer before walking toward his couch and sat down. "All thanks to Q." He said as Rachel turned to face him.

"Quinton did this?" Rachel asked, her eyes brimming with tears.

Noah nodded, "He's like the best interior designer around here. He's even done project in New York and L.A. He does a kickass job."

Rachel nodded sadly, but she was still happy for the blonde for accomplishing his dream as interior designer. When they were in high school that's all Quinn wanted to study. He said he liked the beauty of the work. He had even designed Bella's nursery and Rachel was incredibly sad that she wasn't standing next to him when those dreams were coming true.

Puck observes the girl standing in front of him closely and could see the pain in her eyes. He felt saddened by it. Looking at this Rachel standing in front of him he knew that she wasn't the girl he once knew. Rachel looked different and for her to be where she is now he couldn't help but wonder what happened. "Sit Rach." He said, and the troubled brunette who sat down instantly.

"What happened Rachel?" he asked. The question had been in his mind since finding out that she was back and was now a kindergarten teacher who also married to someone who wasn't his best friend.

Rachel sighed sadly bowing her head. "That's a really long story that I don't want to relive again, but if you're referring to Jesse? I don't know why I'm with him." she said honestly, shaking her head.

The mohawked man saw the sadness in his old friend and knew that she really wasn't ready to talk about what happened in New York so he changed the subject.

"Mercedes and I have a little boy." He said as he fish out his wallet and showed the brunette the picture, "He's name is Christopher." he said with proud smile.

Rachel looked at the picture of her best friend's son and felt tear in her eyes. God, how she has missed her girlfriends, Tina and Mercedes, and even Kurt. "He's beautiful Noah" She said handling the picture back.

"I know, he's rank number three for the Gleek kids." He said, much to the brunette's confusion and shock.

"You guys rank the kids?" Rachel asked.

"What, it's fun" he shrugged, "But only us guys knows though and S, now I'm telling you. Santana would kill me. So don't say anything." he groaned and Rachel chuckles.

"So who's number one and two?" the brunette asked even though she was horrified at the thought.

"Izzy will always rank one, that kid is one adorable little princess and have you seen her puppy dog pouts, no one says no to that." Rachel smiled warmly as Puck described her baby. No she hadn't seen it, but her daughter was also adorable so she could only imagine.

"Ethan is two, a combination of S and B, and he is something else I'll tell ya. He's one adorable little guy, although he and Chris are not that far behind" he explained. "We're aiming for that number two spot; once we reach it we gotta hold it tight because no one is beating Izzy. We realised that over the years."

This time the brunette said nothing."Hey what's wrong?" Puck asked worriedly, touching the girl's arm to get her attention.

If there's anyone that could talk sense into Quinn Puck would be her best option so she had to try.

"I had a talk with Quinn when he came to pick Isabella up, and it didn't go or end as well as I expected it to." She started waiting to see that she had Noah's full attention. "I told him I wanted to get to know Lizzy, but he wasn't having it. I know I have lost his trust but Noah she's my daughter; I carried her for nine months and went though all those complication. I know I screwed up but don't I deserve a second chance?" she asked with heartbroken voice, "Don't I deserve to at least get to be called Mom? We all make mistakes. He made one too but I forgave him why can't he do the same?" She continued through her tears. "I do Noah, I deserve a second chance, and he's acting like this Jen girl could ever replace me in Lizzy's life?"

"He's not Rachel, he's just hurting. Q was in a really bad place after you left and I guess he just wants you to feel what he felt when you left." He tried to explain on behalf of his friend. He did t totally agree on what the blonde was doing but he didn't completely disagree either. Both were at fault and they needed to sort it out.

"Well then he has accomplished his goal because I'm hurting Noah. I have been hurting for the past five years." She cried "I lost them once, I'm not losing them again." she said as she wiped her tears.

Puck sighed before placing his hand on the girl's shoulder. "I think you should focus on Isabella at the moment and let things between you and Quinton progress on its own, don't push it. Don't push him." He said before enveloping her into his arms and hugging him tightly.

**/**

"It was nice meeting you Judy, Russell and thanks so much for having us." Jen said as she and Quinton were getting ready to leave.

"Oh it was a a pleasure to meet you, please don't be a stranger now." Judy said before hugging the girl, then pulling away and hugging her son "Drive home safe and have a safe journey tomorrow on your trip Quinnie. I love you." Judy said, kissing the blond on his cheek.

"Thanks Ma, I love you too." Quinton responded as he and his dad shared a quick hug before he took his daughter in his arms who was staying until Sunday night since he was travelling for L.A. early tomorrow morning.

"All right baby, Daddy as you know will be out town but I'll be back on Sunday and I'll come pick you up, okay?" he cooed to his daughter.

"Okay daddy, have a safe flight and I love you." Bella said kissing her dad before resting her head on his shoulder yawning tiredly.

Quinton chuckled, running a hand on the girl's back before stroking her head smoothly which made Isabella's eyes close. He kissed her head before handling back to his dad "You guys take care." He said taking Jen's hand into his.

"You too son." Russell said, as his son and Jen waved goodbye.

His wife shut and locked the door. There were happy that Quinton was happy.

"Where to ma'am?" Quinton asked jokingly.

Jen giggled before leaning over the car console and kissing him, "Paradise." She whispered against his lips before crashing them together once more.

The blonde grinned at the girl's words before staring the car and driving out the massive driveway and down the night streets of Lima Ohio.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	16. The New Jesse

**Our Love Was Always Forever**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 -The New Jesse<strong>

* * *

><p>Quinton groaned at the loud sound blaring though his bedroom and tried to reach toward the noise with closed eyes. When he tried getting up he could and looked down to find the source of the problem. Jen asleep with her head resting on his bare chest with one arm draped across his torso. He smiled before leaning down and kissing the girl's hair and untangling himself from her and walking toward his cell phone which has stopped ringing now.<p>

He picked the device up only to see a missed call from his Mom. He groaned and decided to call her back after he was decent.

"Hmm you're so sexy." He heard coming from the direction of the bed and turned around to see Jen wide awake.

He grinned before he walked back to the bed and sat on the edge. "Morning." he greeted only to get pulled in into a kiss.

"Mm" Jen moaned as she rubbed at Quinn's chest, running her fingers against his abs.

The blonde hums inside the brunette's mouth and he felt his boxers tighten before he pulled away and stood up off the bed.

"What's wrong?" Jen asked, sounding confused.

The blonde blushed shyly, looking down at himself. The brunette followed his gaze and burst into fits of laughter.

"It's not funny." he whined and pouted at the still laughing girl.

"Aw baby, you a little excited?" she asked before laughing even harder as she got out bed to approach him.

"It's really not funny." he said again as Jen wrapped one of her arms around his neck as she rubbed the back of his head.

"Aw you're so cute." she said kissing his nose and the blonde continues to pout, "Oh stop pouting. It's cute, you're cute. I love you." the brunette said and the room instantly went silence.

"What?" Quinton questioned quiet shocked and surprised.

Oh shit. Jen thought as the two stood in the same position they were in.

**/**

Rachel walked out of her room with her pjs still on. The brunette wasn't feeling well, so she called in sick as much as it pained her to so since that the only way she could see Isabella. God, how she missed her baby girl already.

She walked inside her kitchen and put on the kettle to make tea as she waited for the water to heat up. The brunette took a seat at the table and thought of about her talk with Noah yesterday. She just needed to give Quinton time but time was wasting. This Jen character, who she still had yet to meet and give her a piece of her mind, and Santana still worried her. God that woman was like the she devil herself, seriously.

The brunette jumped a little as the kettle squealed and stopped indicating that it was done. She walked around the kitchen and got out things she need for her tea. After she was done making it she sat back down and sipped her drink.

She still hadn't seen Jesse for days now. She had no idea where he was, and that was just sad, but the saddest thing was that she didn't even care. Jesse was a grown 24 year old man who could look after himself. He knew right from wrong, mostly, he didn't need Rachel's guidance and like he said on so many occasions.

She kept sipping on her hot steaming tea before her thoughts drifted to her and Quinton's confrontation on Friday. She wondered what this Jen girl looked like. Was she pretty? Should she be worried? Then it shifted to Quinton himself, the blonde has changed so much. Hof course had grown into this handsome man, he has always been a handsome boy but now he was even more handsome if that were at all possible.

Rachel can see the three of them just sitting on the couch watching a TV. The two lovers were cuddling together while their beautiful adorable daughter was laying her head on Quinn's chest. The family shared small conversation and laughed at anything. They were so happy.

"Hey baby." The brunette was snapped out of her beautiful dreamland as she felt a wet kiss against her cheek.

She looked up and groaned internally, "Where have you been?" Rachel asked.

"I'm so sorry I haven't been home lately but I promised myself I won't come home until I found a job." He explained, taking a seat beside Rachel and holding her hand, "And baby, I got a job!" he cheered leaning over and kissing Rachel.

Am I dreaming or Jesse is acting...human? The brunette wondered to herself.

"Why aren't you at work?" he questioned standing up to make himself some coffee "You okay? You're not ill or anything right?" he asked with concern.

OK now I'm scared Rachel thought, "Um no, I just thought it'll be a good idea to stay home today, I'm fine." Rachel said, still looking weirdly, especially when she saw the concern in Jesse's eyes.

"Good, I can't stand seeing you hurt." he said before downing the black liquid in one go, "All right I'm gonna go and grab a shower than I'll tell you all about my job and find out how your days have been." He kissed her cheek before picking his jacket behind the chair and turning to leave, "Oh Rach?" he asked and the brunette looked at him, "I love you." he smiled, a sincere and genuine smile before walking away.

What kind of twilight zone have I entered, Rachel wondered by the boy's change of attitude. Why was Jesse acting so nice? Maybe he knows about my plan and his doing this so we will feel guilty about it. The brunette's conscience told her, nah if he did then he would've of blew up instead of acting nice. Something is up, he's up to something but what? She asks herself.

Should we be afraid? Rachel's subconscious asks. It's Jesse we talking about here so yeah, we should.

**/**

"Hello." Santana said through her office telephone as she tried to sort out the next case she was battling.

"Miss. Lopez a Miss. Jen Smith is here to see you, should I let her in?" the Latina heard her secretary ask.

"Yeah sure, let her in." She answered before putting down the phone and few seconds later someone was knocking on her door. "Come in." she said as the door opened and in walked Jen.

The Latina smirked when she saw the younger girl walk in, "Please sit." She instructed and the brunette took a seat in front of her, "To what do I own the honour?" Santana asked, leaning on her folded knuckles.

Jen sighed "You know don't you?" she asked, cutting to the chase.

Santana rolls her eyes before chuckling loudly "Of course I know, Q is best friend if you haven't forgotten. He tells me and Puck anything." answered the Latina lawyer.

Jen sighed again, she should've known, "And I also know that you're avoiding him, why I don't know. So why are you avoiding him Jen?" Santana asked, one eyebrow raised.

"You're kidding me right now, right?" Jen asked loudly, "I just flat out embarrassed myself by saying the L word to the first guy that I ever cared about!" she said groaning.

Santana laughed, "I don't know why you're beating yourself up for kid, you have the most nicest guy a girl could ask for. A little slip up shouldn't matter, trust me when I say this, you don't want to let go of Q for a second." Santana said seriously

Jen looked at the older girl and saw that she was being completely serious. Was there someone after Quinn? "Why do you say that?" she asked.

Because Berry is back and where there's a Berry there's a whipped teenager boy named Quinn. "No reason, but just talk to him. If you'll tell him it was a joke fine or if you're going to tell him that you meant it is up to you but talk to him and sort it out before is too late." she advised.

"You're right," Jen said, running her hand through her long locks, "but what do I say or where would I even start?" she asked desperately.

"What do you think I am kid? I'm a lawyer not a relationship guru, jeez!" Santana exclaimed, annoyed that she needed to help with Q's relationship.

**/**

"Bells! Dinner!" The blonde called up to his daughter as he placed her food on the island. He could hear small feet running down the stairs.

"What's for dinner Daddy?" Isabella asked as she placed her Barbie Doll down and slid herself up on the stool.

"Chicken curry with rice, garlic bread and for desert...chocolate cake." he said, grinning at the wide smile on the girl's face.

"Mm, yummy!" Isabella said, before picking up her fork and digging into her meal, "Where's Jen Daddy?" she asked after chewing and swallowing her mouthful. She was a lady.

Quinton sighed a little, but then put on a smile since he didn't want Isabella seeing him like that. "She's at her parent's home baby" He answered simply, as he too took a seat to eat with his daughter.

"Is everything alight?" Despite him trying to hide that something is wrong from Lizzy the little girl knew something was wrong.

"Yeah, everything is fine; she just missed her mom and dad since she's been spending a lot of time here." He explained with a smile. "Don't worry about anything okay?" He said and Bella nodded "Good girl, now eat your dinner." he instructed to her who then proceed to eating while Quinn glanced her at.

He still couldn't believe that Rachel was back and wanted Isabella. He really wanted to give Rachel another chance with the girl but after what happened last time, he just couldn't bring himself to. Isabella was five almost six which meant she understood more despite Quinn trying his hardest for her to stay as innocent as possible. If he risked it and gave Rachel another chance and it turn out that the brunette decided to leave, where would that leave Isabella?

She'll be devastated. Quinn didn't want his daughter getting hurt; he wouldn't let her get hurt. His thoughts were cut short by the ringing doorbell. He wiped his mouth with a napkin, excusing himself from the little brunette before standing up and walking toward the door.

When he opened it he was shock to see who it was since he hasn't planned for them to show up "Hey" The person said quietly

"Hi, come on in." Quinton said, stepping to the side and letting the visitor in before shutting the door behind them, "Look I-" His sentence was cut short by a pair of lips in his.

The blonde groaned as he felt fingers run through his short blonde hair and he instantly wrapped his arms around a slim waist and deepened the kiss. When air became an issue the two pulled away from the kiss and rested their foreheads together.

"What was that for?" he questioned, a little dazed but a smile on his face nevertheless.

"I was an idiot for running off earlier and I'm sorry. Yeah I'm in love with you, and I'm not ashamed to admit it." Jen said with her arms wrapped around Quinn's neck.

"Jen I-" he was cut off by a kiss again.

"Sshh, don't." the brunette said as she place her finger against his lips, "Don't worry about saying it back, I know we've only been dating for a few weeks so I don't except you to say it back. I have been feeling like this for a long time now." She explained; "I was just afraid to say it but I'm not anymore because I do love you." she smiled.

"I care about you very much." the blonde said truthfully.

"And that's good enough for me." Jen said bringing the blonde toward her face, their lips hovering over each other, "For now." she whispered before letting their lips connect with each others.

When oxygen became an issue they pulled away, "I'm glad we're okay." Quinton said and Jen nodded her head in agreement, "Come on, Bells has been asking me about you." Quinton said taking the girl's hand into his and walking them toward the kitchen.

"Hey baby, look who's here." he announced once they walked in.

"Jen!" Isabella yells happily, running toward the girl, Jen bends down and picked her up. "You're here!" she added with a smile looking toward her dad than at the older brunette.

"Hey sweet girl," she cooed, kissing her cheek. "Of course I am, I didn't go anywhere and I'm not going anywhere." She said before looking to Quinn for confirmation to her declaration.

The blonde flashed her a charming smile to which Jen just blushed as she cradle Isabella to her.

**/**

"Sweetie, dinner!" Rachel heard so she walked out her bedroom a little confused. Since Jesse showed up this morning he had been the sweetest to Rachel had ever seen.

He gave her message and a foot rub when they were sitting on the couch having a conversation. Not an argument or a fight, but an actual conversation where he asked about her day and he told her about his new job then he went as far to ask how her kids in class were and if any of them were being naughty to her. Rachel Berry was officially weirded out by her husband's change of personality.

"You cooked?" she asked, not even hiding her surprise. Since when does he even know how to cook?

Jesse chuckled nervously, he was never nervous even when he first asked her out, "Yeah, I uh kind of found some vegan receipt on Google and thought I should try it." he answered.

"Here sit." He said while pulling out a chair for her. The brunette hadn't gotten a chair pulled out for her since she dated Quinton.

"Thank you." she said as Jesse sat himself down.

"Hope you like it, I haven't try it myself yet but I'm sure it'll taste good." he said picking up his fork.

"Wait your going to eat this too?" She asked, shocked.

Jesse looked up at her, eyes shining with adoration l. That's freaky, "Yeah I mean you're my wife and I gotta try what you like too some times, right?" Jesse explained, "Now dig in." he said as he started eating.

Rachel looked at the man in front of her and felt a wave of emotion pass her. She didn't know what to feel anymore. She felt shocked and speechless, Jesse's behaviour but now he was just freaking her out.

What's his plan? I don't know but everyone has motives and somehow I feel like Jesse's aren't good ones. What are we going to do? Nothing, yet. We keep an eye on him and watch his moves because there's no way that Jesse freaking St. James can just disappear for five days than come back a saint. Just no way.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	17. Happy Birthday

**Our Love Was Always Forever**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 - Happy Birthday<strong>

* * *

><p>Rachel sighs as she stared at the well wrapped gift box in her hand. It's Isabella's sixth birthday tomorrow and the brunette had gone out and brought her a gift that she knew most little girls would die to have but she just didn't know how to give it to her.<p>

It has been three days since Jesse's new personality and the brunette thought that sooner or later her husband would go back to being hisusual asshole self. The boy had turned into a saint, buying Rachel gifts, calling her pet names, and being a better husband than he hadever been. Instead of trying to find out why he was like that the brunette decided to enjoy it while it lasted.

She sighed once again as she placed the gift at the back of her closet before shutting the door closed and walking out the room.

When she walked back inside her bedroom she saw Jesse laying on his back while staring at the ceiling deep in thought. The brunette ignored him before sliding into bed.

At the feel of the bed dipping, the boy looked toward Rachel before offering a smile. "Come here." he said,his arms open wide.

Rachel stared at the open arm before staring back into Jesse's eyes. He wanted to cuddle with her, since when? Not wanting him to get suspicious, Rachel slid into his arms and actually relaxed as Jesse wrapped her into his arms and sighed deeply.

"I miss cuddling with you." He whispered before kissing Rachel's hair, "I love you." he said as sleep started taking over him.

"Yeah, me too."The brunette answered back absentmindedly. New Jesse still made her extremely uneasy.

**-Next Morning-**

"Wake up, baby." Isabella heard as she blinked her eyes open tiredly to see the smiling face of her Daddy."Happy birthday, baby."

As soon as the words left the man's lips the little brunette was wide awake and smiling big.

"It's my birthday!" She cheered with toothy grin.

"Yah, and you know what that means right?" Quinton said as the little girl's eyes widens. "Birthday kisses!" Quinn said before taking Isabella into his arm and planting kisses on her cheek, "1,2,3,4,5, and 6!" He grinned as Bella laughed, "One more for good luck." He said before kissing her cheek again.

Lizzy giggled before standing on her bed and jumping up and down. "I'm six, I'm six." She chantedover and over making her daddy chuckle at her excitement.

"All right baby, stop that before you fall and hurt yourself." Quinn said and Isabella pouted but did what her dad said and got off the bed, "Good girl, now go get dressed because Jen made you a birthday breakfast."

"Yay!"She squealed excitedly before running off to do just what her dad said,Making Quinton chuckled again before walking out the bedroom.

"Morning baby." Jesse greeted as soon as Rachel stepped foot inside the kitchen.

"Uh morning?" Rachel said with questioning eyes. Jesse was actually awake before her and he made breakfast? "What's this?" She asked and Jesse smiled at her.

"I made breakfast, you can stay and eat right?" he asked chewing on his bottom lip.

"Yah, sure." Rachel answered before sitting down to grab something.

"What's that for?" Jesseasked, pointing toward the wrapped gift.

"Oh it's one of my pupil's birthday today, so I got her something." Rachel said as she swallowed her food, feeling slightly guilty for not telling Jesse exactly who that pupil was to her.

"You can take the car." Jesse said, making Rachel look up at him, "I mean you can't go around carrying that massive gift." he added with a smile.

"What about you? What you going to use?" Rachel asked quietly, surprised that he's even offering her the car.

"It's cool, I'm not going out today, and plus that way you can give it to her after school" He replied coolly.

"Thanks." Rachel said Jesse did these days just kept on surprising her.

She thought after few days his new personality wouldreturn to normal and he'd go back to being his old self but it hadn't happened yet. Maybe he really had changed. The brunette thought as she decided to relax and enjoy this new Jesse because only God knows when he'd switch.

**/**

"I'm here!" Isabella announced cheerfully with a wide big smile as she walked inside the kitchen.

"There she is, the birthday girl!" Jen said as she picked the little girl up "Birthday kisses!" She announced before starting planting kisses all over Lizzy's face making the girl giggle, "Seven for luck." She adds before kissing her again.

"Happy birthday, baby."The older brunette said as Isabella flashed her a smile.

"Thank you." She replied and two girls were so deep into their conversation that they missed the big wide smile on Quinton's face as he watched his girlfriend and daughter interact.

"Ooh I made you a birthday breakfast." Jen said as she moved around the island after putting Bella on one of kitchen stools, "YourDad told me it's a tradition, so taada!" She said as she placed the plate of food in front of Lizzy.

"Whoa, how did you do that?" Isabella questioned, as eyes lit up excitedly as she stared at the pancakes that were cut into small shapes so it spelled out 'Happy 6th Birthday'.

"I have a special talent." Jen winked as Isabella dug into her delicious food.

"You'reokay in picking her up from school?I still have some things to sort out for party tomorrow." Quinn said, double checking, as he stood next to Jen who was busy doing the dishes.

"Yeah, it's absolutely fine with me." Jen assured him.

"Thanks baby, I'm gonna go and get ready for work." Quinn said before kissing the brunette's cheek,kissing the top of Bella's head his way out the room.

**/**

"Mrs. St. James!" Isabella greeted as soon as she walked inside the class room and straight to Rachel.

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong?" Rachel asked as she bent down to the six year old's height and smiled at her.

"Here, it's for you," Isabella said handling Rachel a white envelope with a heart on it. Rachel stared at the paper with a raised brow toward Lizzy "Open it." She instructed excitedly, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Rachel opened the envelopeup and found a well decorated card inside and gasped at the words written on it, "For me?" she asked, feeling touched.

Isabella noddedat her, "I made it just for you, so will you come to my birthday party tomorrow?" she askedwith puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know Bells, I-," Rachel started but stopped as soon as she saw Isabella couldn't say no to that, Noah was so right. "Okay." She finally said, making Isabella grin.

"Yay, I've put in all the details that you need, I can't wait!" Lizzy said before walking away to put her stuff away.

Rachel sighed, she knew this is not a good wanted to go, desperately so but she knew that Quinton wouldn't be pleased. But, then again, maybe he would be okay with it as long as she went under the pretence of being Bella's teacher. She wasgiven an invitation after all. Maybe she could kill several birds with one stone here; she could attend her daughter's party, see Quinton and make him realize how bad she wanted to be there for Bella, and meet the girlfriend, Jen.

**/**

"Jen!" Isabella yelled as soon as she and Rachel walked out the door, running toward her dad's girlfriend.

"Hey sweetie, how was school?" Jen asked as she picked Bells into her arms and kissed her cheek.

"It was fun." Isabella answered cheerfully, "Mrs. St. James this Jen, my Daddy's girlfriend, Jen this is Mrs. St. James my favouritest teacher ever" The little girl introduced the two with wide smile.

So this is Jen, hmmmm she's alright. Rachel thought you kidding right? She's beautiful. She looks like a kid though. Rachel grumbledto herself.

"Hi it's very nice to meet you,I've so much about you." Jen said, offering Rachel her hand.

"Mmmm I wish I could say the say about you, but I haven't heard anything about you." Rachel responded smartly, shocking the younger brunette who tried to smile.

"Umm well I uh we should get going, say bye to your teacher Bells." Jen said as Isabella wriggled herself out her arm before hugging Rachel.

"See you tomorrow Mrs. St. James." Isabella said, kissing Rachel's cheek.

Rachel looked at Jen and smirked. Jen was really confused, not only was this woman acting all bitchy and cold toward her but she was also acting as if they were fighting for Isabella's affection,which kind of confused her.

"Bye sweetheart." Rachel answered, finally pulling out the hug before ruffling Bella's hair making her giggle.

"Come on Bells lets go." Jen said as Lizzy took her hand into hers, "Nice meeting you." Jen said not wanting to seem rude by just leaving like that.

"You too." Rachel answered with fake smile.

Rachel couldn't stop the feelings of jealousy and hatred she was filled with as she watched the car disappear. But there was one thing for certain and that was that shecouldn't wait until the party tomorrow.

**/**

"Baby, we're home!" Jen yelled, as she opens the front door and Isabella went running in. The brunette chuckles as she shut the door behind her and followed after the adorable little brunette.

"All right, no no I understand. Okay, I'll tell her, you take care bye-bye." Quinn said hanging up his cell phone before looking up at his girls, "Hey." He said, greeting each girl with a kiss.

"Who was that daddy?" Isabella asked as she grabs an apple from the fruit bowl.

"Um baby we need to talk." He said, glancing back at his Burnett girlfriend to let her know that he was about to deliver a bad news to the birthday girl.

"What is it daddy?" Isabella askedsiting down on the stool by the island, looking at her Daddy with big hazel-green eyes.

"Well uhm that was Grandpa Leroy,Baby" He started slowly as Lizzy's eyes lit up at the mention of her grandpa.

"Really? I miss him and Grandpa Hiram, I can't wait for them to come tomorrow for my birthday party." She said excitedly "They always bring me the most awesomest presents." She explained to Jen.

Quinton smiles sadly not wanting to break bad the news to her, "They can't make it Baby." He says softly.

"Why not? They always come, they never miss my birthday." Isabella cried, tears filling her sad eyes.

"They wanted to baby, but they can't but they promised to still send your birthday present." Quinn tried to assure the crying girl, his heart hurting at the tears on his baby's face as he reached for her but Isabella pulled away.

"Forget it, it's going to be the worse party ever!" She cried.

"Sweetie-" Quinton tried to no avail.

"No! I don't want the stupid party anyway!" She shouted getting off the stool and running off.

"Isabella!" Quinn yelled standing making a move to go after his daughter but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Sometimes all she needs is little time alone, give her a few minutes then you can go after her." Jen said making Quinton sit down.

Quinn sighed, "I knew this was going to , since Rachel left Leroy and Hiram have always been like amemory of Rachel for her. They have never once missed her just hurts seeing her like this." Quinn said sadly.

Jen walked in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I know, but she'll be okay 'll be distracted after she sees her friends and cousins." Jen said as she massaged the back of Quinn's neck.

"I guess you're right." He said softly as he let his eyes closed at the feeling of Jen's hand running through his hair then massaging his scalp. "Hmm that feels nice."

Jen giggled before kissing his lips softly, "I'm glad I could help." She announced as Quinn opens his eyes and picks the brunette up and sat her on his lap.

"You have done so much for us and I couldn't ask for more. Thank you." He whispered,"Let's just hope tomorrow won't be an eventful day." He said.

"Don't say that, you're jinxing it Quinton." The brunette said jokily with a chuckle.

Oh boy, only if theyknew how eventful tomorrow would turn out to be.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	18. Party Disasters

**Our Love Was Always Forever**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 - Party Disasters<strong>

* * *

><p>"Morning Daddy!" Quinton heard before he turned around from his shaving and smiled at his little angel.<p>

"Morning baby." He answered with a smile as he wiped off the cream on his face before bending down to hug her, "How did you sleep sweetie?" He asked looking to make sure that she wasn't still upset.

After the news yesterday, Lizzy had locked herself inside her room, refusing to come out. Both Jen and Quinton had took turns in sitting outside the little brunette's closed bedroom door trying to talk her into coming out but to no avail. It was after about four hours that Quinn remembered that he had the key to the bedroom door and unlocked the door only to find a sleeping child.

"Mm-hmm, it's my party today. I gotta be happy for it." She said, flashing her Daddy a smile that reminded him so much of Rachel.

"That's good to hear, now come on, let's go downstairs. I still have some people coming to drop some stuff for your party." He said as he picked Bella up in his arms and carried her out of his bedroom and downstairs where Jen was arranging a few things for the party inside the kitchen.

"Morning." Both father and daughter greeted in unison, startling the brunette who turned around to face them with a smile.

"Morning guys." Jen said with a wide smile as she walked toward the two Fabrays and gave each a kiss on the cheek, "How are you feeling princess?" she asked, stroking Bella's hair.

"Perfectly fine." She grinned as she got out of Quinn's arm and sat on the stool.

"What about you handsome?" Jen asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his lips.

"Much better now." Quinn said with a sly grin before kissing the girl passionately.

"Ew Q, your daughter is right there." A voice called from behind them, making the couple pull away.

"Aunt Charlie!" Isabella exclaimed, getting off her stool and running toward her aunt.

"Hey baby girl." Charlie cooed as she hugged her niece, "How are you, I missed you." She added as she cradled the girl in her arms.

"I missed you too Aunt Charlie." Isabella said wrapping her arms around the blonde girl tightly.

"Quinton," She said after facing her brother, "how are you little brother?" She asked with a smile which Quinn returned.

"Hello Charlotte." Quinn said trying to keep the grin off his face but it didn't work as he moved to hug his sister.

"Dude put a shirt on will you, not everyone wants to see your body, and speaking of which. Who's the pretty lady?" She asked, raising her brow at her brother.

At the mention of her, Jen got nervous all a sudden. She had heard stories about Charlie and how much her opinion meant to Quinn. What if Charlie didn't like her? Russell and Judy already liked Jen but what if Charlie didn't?

"Chars this is Jen, my girlfriend. Jen this is Charlie, my older sister." He said, introducing the two.

"Does Santana like you?" Was all Charlie asked making Jen scrunch up her brow in confusion.

"Um yes?" She said still confused.

"Then welcome to the family." Charlie finally said as she shook the girl's hand. Jen looked at Quinn for clarification but the blonde just shook his head at his sister's antics.

"What you doing here so early Char?" Quinn asked his sister as he sat down and pulled Jen onto his lap.

"it's not that early doofus, the party is in three hours so we decided to come and get everything ready." Charlie said as she made faces at Isabella who giggled madly.

"We? Who's we?" he asked looking confused.

"Hello dear." Judy said as Russell and Mark, Charlie's husband, carried some things in for the party.

"Where do we put this?" Mark asked. Quinn stood up letting Jen down on her feet before gesturing for Mark and his dad to follow him.

"All right ladies let's get this party ready." Judy announced.

"Aunt Charlie where's Liv?" Isabella asked as the adults turned to leave.

"I'm right here little one." Isabella heard her cousin reply.

"Liv!" she exclaimed before tackling her into a hug, "Hi Ned. Hi Jake." She greeted, waving at her other two cousins.

"Hey Bells." Greeted both boys.

"Ned, come and help us set up." Charlie said, addressing her oldest son.

"Why?" The boy asked annoyed.

"Because I said so, now come on." The blonde woman answered before following after the other adults with her grumbling son behind her.

**/**

"So what time will you be back?" Jesse asked as he sat on the bed while watching Rachel apply her makeup.

"It's only three hours so I won't be gone long." The brunette answered as she started on fixing her hair, she decided on curling it and leaving it down.

Jesse nods his head as he continued watching Rachel get ready. He hopes his plan will go smoothly by the way he has been showering the girl with affection and acting the part of doting husband. So when Rachel told him about her pupil's party, he didn't complain and automatically agreed to let her go.

"Okay all done, what do you think?" Rachel asked, standing up after she put on her shoes.

Jesse stood from where he was seating down and approached the brunette, pulling her close to him, "You look beautiful." He stated before kissing her cheek and smiling at her, "Go and have fun, you never know you might just bump into one of your old friends." he said.

"Yeah I guess." Rachel whispered, feeling guilty. Jesse was being nice and honest to her.

"What's wrong?" Jesse asked, seeing the change of demeanor on his wife's face.

"I-." Rachel thought hard for moment before smiling and shake her head "Nothing, everything is fine." She smiled and Jesse smiled back at her before pulling her into a hug.

**/**

Meanwhile at the Fabrays, kids were running around in the massive backyard playing and screaming, others were by the trampoline, and others watch as a clown put on a show for them.

Santana looked around at all the children screaming and yelling and groaned, "This is like a day care slash nursery, my own personal hell." She stated looking at the other Gleeks.

"It's a kid's party Santana." Mercedes said as she fed Chris his bottle.

"Exactly, which is why it's like my own personal hell." The Latina stated bringing her drink up to her lips and taking a swig.

"In other words she hates kids and seeing a lot them is driving her crazy." Kurt stated.

"Damn straight." the Latina answered.

"What if Brittany wants more than one kid?" Finn questioned with his dopey smile, eyebrow raised up.

Just as Santana was about to answer when Brittany walked up to her and handed her a baby, "Baby please hold Ethan for a few minutes, I need to talk to Charlie." the blonde said handling their son over to the brunette before walking away.

"Hello handsome." Santana cooed to her boy who just smiled at her in return, "Now see I wouldn't mind making handsome babies like this." She said kissing Ethan's cheek, making the others rolled their eyes.

"Guys be careful!" Jen said as two of Isabella's friends ran pass her as she was heading toward the door. When she opened it she saw Rachel standing there "Hi, Isabella's teacher right?" The young brunette asked.

"Yup, she invited me." Rachel answered, smiling a little.

"Oh come on in." Jen said, moving out the way and letting the brunette inside the noisy house, "Everyone's out back." The brunette said smiling

"Um." All the sudden Rachel became nervous, she knew everyone would be here, well Santana and Charlie were really her only big concerns, everyone else she knew she could handle.

"Mrs. St. James you came!" Rachel turned around and smiled brightly at seeing her little girl, dressed up as a princess.

"Yeah, I promised you I would be didn't I?" The brunette said with a smile as the birthday girl hugged her.

"Come on I gotta show you my bedroom." Isabella exclaimed dragging the older brunette with her totally missing Jen's words as she lead Rachel up the stairs. "Isn't it cool?" Bella asked once they stepped in.

Rachel's breath caught in her throat at the beauty of her little girl's bedroom, she knew Quinn did this himself. He had also decorated Lizzy's nursery, "It's beautiful." She finally answered.

"Thank you, this is my favourite teddy bear. My daddy said it used to be my mom's." The six year old said as she held tightly to the brown and white teddy.

Yes Rachel remembered that teddy very well. Quinton had won it when they went to the fair when it came to Lima. She remembered seeing it on the stand and wanting it immediately and her boyfriend, always the good boyfriend that he was, won it for her. "He's beautiful sweetie." She said as Isabella went about to show her other things around her room.

**/**

"Whoa, whoa, Jake where's Bella?" Quinton asked stopping the running boy in his tracks.

"Um, I think she went upstairs with some lady." The eleven year old answered.

"Lady?" Quinn asked raising his brow up.

"Yeah, she looks familiar though, but can't remember where I've seen her." He added before running off again.

Quinton stares up the stairs in wonder before heading up. When he reached his daughter's closed bedroom, he could hear voices coming from inside, so he pushed open the door and found Rachel and Isabella sitting on the girl's bed with Isabella leaning on Rachel's body while the brunette read to her.

"What's going on?" he asked stepping fully inside.

"Hi daddy, Mrs. St. James is reading me a book." Isabella said, eyes shining brightly with excitement.

"Ah, I see that." Quinn said looking toward Rachel as the two ex lovers eyes met, "Baby why don't you go back to the party, your guests are looking for you." He said as the little girl smiled before getting off the bed and walking back to her dad who stroked her hair on her way out.

"What you doing here Rachel?" Quinn asked as soon as Isabella was out of hearing distance.

Rachel sighed before she stood from the bed, "Isabella invited me." she answered.

"And you didn't bother contacting me to let me know?" he asked, slightly mad.

"I knew if I did you would try and stop me, I wanted to come and see her, I've missed enough of these already Quinn."

"You-." Quinn started to say but was cut off.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" The two turned around and Rachel felt uneasy by the person standing there glaring daggers at her.

"Nice to see you too Charlie." She said even though she was nervous.

"Oh really? Do you want me to show you how nice it is to see you?" The blonde woman asked, advancing toward Rachel who flinched instantly.

"Chars calm down." Quinn said, stopping his sister in her tracks.

"What the hell is she doing here Quinton!" Charlie asked angrily.

"I'll explain later, Rachel just go downstairs, everyone is out back." He said holding back the blonde as Rachel passed the two siblings.

"Okay, explain!" Charlie huffed, crossing her arms over her chest while glaring at her brother after the brunette left. Quinton sighed, gestured toward Bella's bed for the girl to sit as he began telling her how he ran into Rachel and everything that had happened up until now.

**/**

"Oh. My. Gosh. Is that Rachel Berry I'm seeing or are my eyes is deceiving me?" the brunette turned around at the sound and came face to face with a pregnant Tina Chang, " Rachel!" The Asian woman shouted, pulling the other woman into a hug the best she could with her pregnant belly.

"Tina, oh gosh, I missed you so much." Rachel said tears making their way down her cheeks as the two oldest friends pulled away.

"I missed you too Rach. I still can't believe you're back." Tina said before hugging her again.

"Oh wow T, I didn't know you were pregnant." The brunette said looking at her friend's big belly.

Tina chuckled before rubbing her baby bump, "This is our second actually." said the Asia woman taking Rachel by surprise, "you see that boy by the trampoline?" she asked pointing toward a small boy about five playing, "that's Mike Jr." Tina finished.

"Tina he is absolutely adorable." Rachel said with smile.

"San, it's Rachel!" Brittany said, excitement showing through her eyes as she nudged her wife's side.

Santana looked up from where she was playing with Ethan toward where Brittany had pointed and instantly got angry at seeing the brunette.

"Here take Ethan for a few minutes Babe." She handled the smiling baby toward her wife before standing up and walking toward where the brunette stood, ignoring the called from her blonde haired wife.

"What the heck are you doing here Manhands?" Santana seethed through clenched teeth while glaring at Rachel.

"I'm here for my daughter's birthday party, she invited me." Rachel said coolly, even though inside she was freaking out. She just had gotten slightly reacquainted with Charlie Fabray, and thank God Quinn was there to protect her like always, but Quinn wasn't there now so it looked like she was on her own with Santana, again.

Santana scoffed before showing her HBIC face, "Daughter? Ha! She just invited you because she sees you as her teacher, she doesn't know who you are Rachel. If she did she probably would have nothing to do with you. Ya know, since you abandoned her and all." Santana said a little loud.

"Santana stop it, kids are around." Brittany said, bouncing a fussy Ethan as the rest of the Gleeks watched the faceoff between Rachel and Santana.

"I'm sorry that you find this hard to get past Santana, but despite what I did I'll always be Isabella's mom." Rachel said, feeling hurt from Santana's reality check.

"Not if we take you to court, if you haven't heard I'm like the best lawyer in town and I can assure you that I'll make sure that you lose any and all custody claims that you think you have." Santana stated as Brittany once again pleaded for her to stop.

"We? There's no we in this situation. Quinton and I made her, not you and him so stop acting like this has anything to do with you." Rachel stated harshly.

"It has everything to do with me, I had to watch my best friend fall apart because of you and I'm not letting it happen again." Santana seethed.

"Oh please, you're acting as if you were the only one to deal with that, Noah was there too but you don't see him trying to kill me for the mistake I made and am now trying to fix Santana." Rachel yelled back, with everyone was watching. The two were lucky enough that Isabella wasn't there.

"Santana let it go." Brittany tried again but it looked like her Latina wife wasn't finish just yet.

"That's because they are too scared to say anything, you don't belong here Rachel. So go back to where you crawled out from!" Santana yelled.

Rachel shook her head and chuckles bitterly, "Don't you see that you're trying to fight something that you don't have anything to do with." The brunette said, "I'm exactly where I belong and there's nothing that you can do to-." The brunette never finished her sentence because she felt the sting of Santana's hand as the Latina slapped her across the face.

Everyone was quiet except for a little gasp that was clear, everyone turned toward the noise, "Isabella." Santana said her eyes showing how sorry she was as the little brunette stared back at her.

"Hey guys look who I found outside." Judy Fabray announced as she turned toward the guests behind her.

"Rachel?" The brunette whipped around and was shocked to see who was standing there.

"Daddy?" Rachel whispered desperately.

"What's going on?" Quinton asked, just now coming down stairs with his sister. He glanced around at everyone, looking toward Rachel, then Rachel's father, his girlfriend, and finally his daughter and all he could think was…_Oh shit_.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	19. Family Ties

**Our Love Was Always Forever**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Guys I'm so sorry for the long update, I know I suck but I was feeling so uninspired with this story but then I found my muse back well at least I hope I have. Anyway sorry again and hope you enjoy this chapter #MUCHLOVE**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – Family Ties<strong>

* * *

><p>Quinton looked around the entry hall at everyone. The eerie silence was suffocating as everyone stood there unmoving. No one said anything or even dared to speak as Quinton once again stared at a shocked Rachel, then Jen's hurt face, and finally to the most precious person to him. He wished someone would just shoot him right there as his heart pained from the look in his daughter's hurt filled hazel eyes. He knew Isabella was smart for her age so there was little room for any doubt that she hadn't just figured out who Rachel really was to her.<p>

His fears were confirmed as he followed Isabella's line of sight to Rachel who stared back at their little brunette. Quinn desperately looked toward the woman who has never failed to save his ass in a difficult situation. Judy seeing the look of desperation on her son's face decided to step in and end this God for shaken wreck of a birthday party.

"Alright people, I think the adults have a few things to discuss so why don't we take this elsewhere." The woman suggested helpfully.

Quinton breathed a sign of relief and silently thanked his mother for her amazing ability to know when she was need.

"You ruined my party! I hate you!" Isabella screamed at Santana and Rachel before she ran up the stairs away from the group.

Both Santana and Rachel stared after the small child in regret, feeling the full weight of what just happened on their shoulders. If they had only acted like responsible adults this confrontation probably wouldn't have happened like it did.

"Bells." Rachel called.

"Lil Bit." Santana called at the same time.

Both women grimaced as the slam of a door was the only reply they received. Santana took a step toward the stairs to go try to comfort the small girl but was stopped by her best friends voice.

"No, Santana, you guys stay here. I think you've done enough, don't you?" Quinton asked, his voice bitter as he shot a glare at both brunettes before disappearing after his upset daughter.

Santana sighed sadly as she turned around only to see Brittany glaring at her which made her nervous, "Britt-" but the blonde haired woman just raised her hand to silence her.

"Don't San, I told you to let it go, but you wouldn't listen." Brittany scolded, moving pass Santana with Ethan in her arms as she walked back outside the house.

"Thanks a lot Hobbit!" Santana snarled as Rachel opened her mouth to argue back but the Latina just ignored her and followed after her family.

"Rachel." Hiram Berry whispered desperately before the brunette automatically ran up to her fathers and hugged them both.

"Oh baby girl, we missed you so much." Hiram cried as he tightened his hold on his small brunette diva.

Leroy stepped closer and slipped one of his arms around his husband and the other around Rachel before he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of his daughters head. It had been five long years since they had seen their baby and he could barely contain himself.

"I missed you guys too, so much." Rachel cried before the three Berrys pulled away.

"You own us an explanation, Missy, and it better be a good one." Leroy said seriously.

Rachel suddenly got nervous, there's so much she had to explain and so many new things to tell them, but she had no idea where to start.

**XX**

"Baby?" Quinton called softly as he tapped his knuckle against Lizzy's bedroom door. "Sweetie, can I come in?"

"Go away." Quinton heard her call back between muffled cries.

He sighed and thumped his head against the door twice before reaching up and pulled the little gold door key off the top of the door jam and unlocked the door before sticking it back in its place.

He pushed open the door and the pain in his chest sharpened as he took in the sight of his daughter lying on her side curled into herself, her tiny frame shaking as she tried to catch her breath through her tears. Quinton moved over to the bed and sat down gently and ran a soothing hand over her back trying to comfort her.

"She's my mom isn't she?" Was all Isabella asked and Quinton wished he could lie and say no but Bella deserved the truth.

"Bells-" he started but got cut off.

"Mrs. St. James is my mom and you didn't tell me," She stated as she turned over to look up at him, "you lied to me, Daddy." she whispered heartbrokenly.

"No Bella I didn't, I would never lie to you sweetie." Quinton tried to explain as he moved closer to his crying daughter and reached out and took her small hand in his, "I didn't want you to get hurt baby, that's why I didn't tell you, but I would never lie to you." He explained as he stared into hurt, tear filled hazel eyes that were identical to his own.

"Well I'm hurting now, Daddy." Isabella whimpered as she climbed into his lap and borrowed herself into his neck and cried.

Quinton hugged his daughter closer to his body as his heart clenched at the words Lizzy just said. She shouldn't be feeling like this, she was too young to be feeling so much hurt, and he tried...he tried so hard to protect her from getting hurt or facing the cruelty that was the world but he failed.

Jen stood there in the doorway for a few seconds just watching as Isabella cried to Quinton as he tried to smooth her. Without a word or anything the young woman turned and walk away, she knew Quinton and Lizzy needed they alone time. She'd just have to talk to Quinton later.

**XX**

"That's an impressive red mark you got there sweetie. Ms. Lopez got you pretty good." Hiram told Rachel as he softly touched her cheek. "Come on, let's to the living room and we'll talk."

Once they were settled in the Fabray's living room Leroy jumped right into it.

"Why Rachel?" The taller man asked, "Why haven't you contacted us in so long? I mean no texts, phone calls, or even an email to let us know where you were, nothing. Do have any idea what you put us through?" he asked.

"Your father and I went to the apartment we brought for you in New York, but you sold it" Hiram added sadly and Rachel's guilt multiplied.

"I was scared." she finally spoke after clearing the lump in her throat.

"Scared? Rachel we are your fathers, you should never be afraid of us. You know that." Hiram said, sounding confused as he looked up toward Leroy.

"I wasn't scared of you guys, I was scared of what I did. I didn't want to see how disappointed you were for what I did, for the way I acted." The brunette confessed quietly.

"Of course we were disappointed about what you did! Rachel, you left your three months old baby when she needed you!" Leroy said harshly, "I have never been so disappointed in my life, but that is no excuse."

"Leroy." Hiram said, effectively stopping his husbands rant.

"I never meant to leave them. I didn't want to I just…she was such a surprise and I was so scared. I know I will never be able to justify my actions then, but I was just a scared child." Rachel argued as Leroy rolled his eyes.

"But you did leave, didn't you? Scared or not that is not acceptable Rachel. You left and didn't even bother looking back or thinking twice about it!" Leroy yelled.

He wasn't going to side with Rachel in this situation no matter what. He witnessed how Quinton fell apart after his Rachel stupidly left. He was so happy she was back in their lives, but that didn't mean he was just going to let her get off scot free.

"Because I was scared, Daddy!" Rachel yelled back now full on crying, "I was so scared, I didn't know how to raise a baby. I was stupid enough to think my dreams were more important than my family. I felt suffocated and I was drowning and I was pulling Quinton down with me. I know what I did is unforgivable but I was young and stupid." The brunette cried, tears steadily falling down cheeks, "And I did think twice about it. I've thought about them countless times and was too ashamed and undeserving to try to come home. I am so very sorry."

"You don't think Quinton was scared too? You think he asked for all this to happen? He was scared too Rach, but he didn't pack his bags in the middle of night and leave because he was scared. He stayed because he loved you and Lizzy to much to not try to do everything he could to make things work. When you left he was forced to balance your child, school, and football, all while trying to accept the love of his life just practically vanished into this air. How do you think that felt?" Leroy asked as Rachel continued crying as the reality of what Quinton went through hit her and hard.

"Lee, stop it, please." Hiram said as he stared at the broke hearted expression on Rachel's face.

Leroy sighed as he took in Rachel's expression, "Look baby, I'm not saying this to hurt or make you feel guilty. I'm saying this because I'm your father and I love you, it's our job to be honest with you. You have missed out on some of the greatest moments of your daughter's life and I won't be surprise if Quinton doesn't allow you permission to be in her life in a motherly capacity." He continued, "But that doesn't mean you have to stop trying and give up. Fight for them baby. Because if the roles were reversed, you better believe he would fight for you." He adds with a small smile and a squeeze on Rachel's shoulder.

"I know Daddy and I'm not thinking of giving up, not now and not ever. I'm back and I want my daughter and I to have a relationship that I should of had with her all along." Rachel said, "I know I've got loads to make up for, I know that, so I'll do anything to earn her love, and hopefully Quinton's too."

"Just take it slowly and give it time." Hiram told her softly and Rachel nodded.

"Now when were you planning on telling us you're married?" Hiram questioned as he looked at the diamond ring on Rachel's left hand.

"What!" Leroy yelled in shock.

**XX**

Quinton slowly closed the door of his little girl's bedroom before sighing deeply with his forehead resting against the closed door.

"How is she?" He heard and looked up to smile slightly at his Mom.

"She knows Mom," Quinton whispers, "and she's hurting and I just don't know what to do." The blonde haired man sighed again as he ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Come on, let's go talk elsewhere." Judy said, leading him away from Isabella's closed door and toward his room.

The mother and son walked in and Quinton sat on his bed while Judy sat next to her son, "Talk to me Quinn, what's going on?" She asked as she took a good look at her son.

"Rachel wants back into Lizzy's life and I just don't know if I should let her or not. I'm so torn." He confessed.

"Sweetie, let me ask you something, what do you want to do? What does your heart tell you that you should do?" Judy asked as she regard her son closely.

"That I should let her, that soon or later Bells is going to need a woman figure in her life, but I can't help fearing that Rachel will hurt her if she decided to leave again." He explained, "She was a baby when Rach left before, but she's not anymore. Bells understands more than a kid her age should." He added.

"Baby I'm not trying to take Rachel's side, but it's hard being a teen parent, as you already know. When I had Charlie I thought I was going to go crazy, and at one point I did question if me being a Mom was the right choice for me especially since I was so young. Now I'm not trying to excuse her actions, but Quinn you have to put yourself in her shoe, Isabella wasn't in her plan, she was as much of a surprised to everyone and Rachel was just a little girl who always dreamed of much bigger things than Lima since she was a young age and seeing that dream not being able to come true scared the hell out of her." The woman took a deep breath, "What I'm trying to say is that I think you should think hard about your decision even though Rachel may not deserve a second chance you also have to do what's best for Isabella. Don't just make a decision because you feel guilty." Judy added.

"So what are you saying I should do?" Quinton asked as Judy stood up from the bed.

"That's for you to answer sweetie, I can't answer that for you but remember that this not just your feelings on the line here, think about your daughter." With that said the mother bent down and kissed her son's head, "I know you'll make the right decision." Judy told her son before she left the room.

Quinton sighed as he stared after his Mom's retreating form. He was so torn right now. One part of him was telling him to give Rachel a second chance but another was telling him he shouldn't because Rachel could easily choose to leave again, and where would that leave Isabella? Quinton knew that he couldn't put all the blame on Rachel, he knew it was partly his fault as well that they were even in this situation in the first place.

He groaned to himself, he knew he needed to talk to Rachel and lay everything out on the table. He stood up from the bed and walked out his room, downstairs and followed his ex in-laws voice, "Hey."

**XX**

The two Berry men and Rachel looked up at the blonde and Rachel gulped nervously.

"Hello Quinton, it's nice to see you despite the circumstances." Leroy said with a light smile.

"It's nice to see you Leroy. It's good to see you two as well." The blonde said with a smile on his face.

"It is." The taller Berry man answered with a smile of his own.

"Nice to see you too, Hiram" Quinton said nodding toward the shorter man.

"You too, Quinn." He said with a soft smile.

And the four of them just stood there in silence staring at one another. Quinton was staring at Rachel while the brunette looked down avoiding his piercing hazel eyes as the two Berrymen looked at each other then at the two ex lovers.

"Uhhh, we'll just go and catch up with everyone else, come on Lee." Hiram said as he squeezed his daughter's hand in encouragement on his way out and Leroy did the same as the two left with a smile toward Quinton.

"Hi." Rachel said nervously as she finally looked up at the love of her life.

"Hi?" Quinton asked with a humorous laugh, "That's all you've got to say?" he questions as he walked in fully into the room.

"I-" Rachel started but go cut off.

"We need to talk, don't you think so?" He asked as he shut the door and sat down on the sofa as the brunette swallowed nervously.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short and terrible but I just wanted to put something out since I haven't for ages so yeah anyway hope you liked it. until next time xxx.<strong>


	20. Aftermath

**Title: Our love was always forever**

* * *

><p><strong>Wow guys I'm so sorry for the really late update but I was having a writers block which sucks :( but I'm back again with this story and hopefully I keep going cause I've got a lot for this story to take it far and thanks for those who are still here with me, I appreciate it :) now enjoy...oh btw merry belated Christmas and happy new year ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20 - Aftermath<strong>

* * *

><p>"Your bleeding" Quinton says after a few minutes of silence between him and Rachel<p>

"Oh umm it's nothing" the brunette shrugs letting out a small chuckle, because after everything that has happened Quinn still cared, still cared about her "I deserved it" she fakely smiles trying so hard not to cry because she did deserve that slap from Santana and maybe even more

"I'm not totally disagreeing with you but Santana shouldn't have hit you" Quinn says before sighing, despite what she did Rachel was still and is his first love and the mother of his child "I'll be right back" he stood up and left the room leaving a confused Rachel behind

The brunette took the opportunity to look around the living room and she gotta admit Quinn did good. There were a few pictures of Bella around the wall all of this of important events and a few of Quinton himself and Bella. Which saddened her to see there isn't a picture of her and her family.

'Family?' Scoffing at herself she shook her head, what family? The family she abandon to chase up her dream? Yeah right, just thinking of how selfish young Rachel was makes her wanna cry. She left the one guy she loved and still does with her own daughter that she carried for nine months for a stupid dream. Well karma is really a bitch because look how that turns out

She ended marrying the most selfish, rude an asshole of guy, being in a job that isn't her dream job. Yeah some dream.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Looking at up at the voice she found Quinton's kind eyes staring back at her with that perfect beautifully smile and Rachel swore her heart just skipped a beat as it did the first time Quinn had smiled at her "um do-do you mind?" He said pointing at the first-aid kit he held in his hands

Rachel smiles warmly at him, he was still the same old carrying Quinn Fabray despite all.

"No" was said barely out of her mouth and Quinn offered a slight smile before he got to cleaning the cut on her lip

"It's gonna swell a bit but you'll be fine" he said as he disinfected the cut

"Thank you Dr. Fabray" the brunette joked which earned a small chuckle from the blonde

"Your lucky you only got a slap from her, never let Santana punch you ever. She's like a man girl when she punches" he said with a chuckle as Rachel laughs along

"Hey don't let her hear you say that, if you don't wanna get punched" Rachel added with a laugh

"Oh no please I wanna live" the two laughed yet again, before the laughter died down and silence enveloped them but for some unknown reason it wasn't awkward nor uncomfortable. It was normal with both of them lost in their own thoughts, that was until Quinton spoke

"Do you remember when you took care of me after getting hurt from our first away game?" He said smiling at the memory.

He got injured at their home away game but thy still managed to win. Although the injury wasn't serious Rachel had refused to leave his side, attended to his every need especially since Judy wasn't there to lend a hand. She was the super girlfriend

"Yeah, when you hit the ground I swear my heart stopped beating and all I wanted to do is kill that player" Rachel said remembering how she felt that day

Quinton chuckles "after that you wouldn't leave my side, you wouldn't even let me sit up on my own" he chuckle at how horrified Rachel was when he tried to sit up

"Um excuse me but the doctor had said you have to stay in her and besides you had broken ribs" the brunette exclaim which just made Quinton burst out laughing

"I had bruised ribs not broken" he said amused

"Well it's still the same thing!" She exclaim with a pout which just earned her a laugh from Quinn

"Keep pouting like that and that lip isn't going to get better"

"Well maybe I need Dr. Fabray's magical healing?" She winked with a smile

"Maybe you do" the blonde replies as he stared at Rachel straight in the eyes as the brunette stared back into his

"Um hi" and just like that the spell was broken and the two realised where they were and how they got there.

Quickly standing to his feet, Quinn turned to face the new comer

"Hi" Rachel responds waving at who she now deemed as cock block

"Umm Jen this is Rachel, Rachel this is Jen" the blonde introduces. In politeness the two younger of the two girls reaches her hand and offered to Rachel who shook it with a light polite smile on her face

"Erm I should um go, Quinn please think twice" and with that say the brunette passed the two lovers and headed toward the door with an ache in her heart knowing she no longer had a room in Quinn heart but she is determine to have one in her daughter's.

"What a night eh" Quinn said trying to kill the awkwardness that was left in Rachel's awake

"What a night? Is that all you have to say?" Jen questions unbelievably as Quinn shrug "were we at the same disastrous party?" She added as Quinn sighed

"Why didn't you tell me?" The brunette asks while crossing her arms over her chest

"Tell you what?" Responded the blonde with confusion

"Tell me what?" Jen says with humourless laugh "how about the fact that the girl that you happened to loved was back in town and let's add to the fact that girl being the mother of your child or and don't forget the fact that said girl is also a teacher of said child, how about that? Why?"

"Because she's not any of your concern"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Jen says unbelievably "seriously Quinton, we are dating therefore Bella is automatically my concern, or am I not"

"Jen-"

"You know what? Forget it. I thought you were smarter than this but I guess I was wrong"

"Wrong about what? What exactly did I say?"

"That's it nothing! You said nothing! Did you even bother telling Rachel who I was? No of course not...it's good to know what I actually mean to you" scoffing at the confusion still plastered on Quinn's face, the brunette turned and left ignoring Quinn who kept on calling her name

"Fuck!" The blonde swears under his breath as his phone went off "what!" He yells down at the reciever without checking to see who it was

"Don't what me you dumb fake blonde, this is your fault" came the voice of Santana Lopez and Quinton rolled his eyes

"And what exactly is my fault!" He sarcastically asks

"Everything! It's always your fault like its your fault that Britt kicked me out the bed and I have to sleep on the couch you dip shit!" The Latina yells down the phone

"Okay 1. It's not my fault that you punched Rachel 2. It's not my fault Britt kicked you outta bed and 3. Up could of just slept in one of the many bedrooms you have in that village of yours and 4. Goodbye Santana" and with that say the blonde hung up the phone

"Fucking hell!" He screamed into his hands thinking what else could possibly go wrong. All he wanted was to throw his baby girl a birthday party but that ended in an mega epic fail

"Daddy?" He heard turning around Quinn said his baby standing in the door entrance of the living room with a pout that resembled so much of Rachel's

"Hi sweetie, what's the matter?" He asks as he scoops her up into his arms and kisses her hair "had a bad dream?" He questions as Bella nods "want daddy to read you a bedtime story?"

"No, can I sleep in your room with you?" The small blonde asks

"Sure sweetie, anything for my little princess" he says as he carried her up the stairs "alright princess, you stay right here and daddy will be back ok?" He says as places her down on his double kind size bed and watch as Bella snuggles into the duvet.

Sighing Quinton went into the barroom, changed into some comfortable clothes before joining his daughter in bed who instantly snuggles up to him. She laid flat on him with her head on his chest as Quinton's arms went around her petit frame and held her protectively like he used to when she was baby.

This is how they slept when she was baby, she never slept on her own until the age of 4 when she asked for her own bed and room. Quinton had feared his baby was growing to fast and quick but right now he realised that he still had his baby girl and he couldn't have been more thankful

"I love you daddy" was whispered sleepily and Quinn smiles wide and happy. Kissing Bell's hair again

"I love you too princess, so much" and the father and daughter fell into a calm deep sleep in a world where they had no worries.

**-Next Day-**

The first thing Rachel realised when she opened her eyes was that it was morning and the sun was reflecting really brightly through her window, second thing she realised was that Jesse wasn't in the room which wasn't really a surprise seeing how its Jesse but with his new attitude lately, Rachel had expected him to be there

The brunette sigh as flashbacks of last night's events came flooding to her. Her dad, Isabella's pained expression, Santana's words and then her talk with Quinn. Although they didn't really talk talk, Rachel had enjoyed the little conversation down to memory lane of their past happiness but she knew the real talk with Quinton was coming and she just hoped the blonde would give her a second chance to prove herself to him and to Bella.

The brunette sat there thinking deeply for what felt like hours before she realised the time and knew she had to get ready because her dads were coming over at 3pm to talk, she knew they had questions they needed answers for and Rachel will give it to them because she owe them that much. The brunette quickly out of bed and walked to the bathroom for a much needed shower

After getting ready, she walked out the bedroom and toward the kitchen where she was greeted with the site of Jesse...cooking?

"Jesse?" She asks confused as she regarded the boy with his apron wrapped around his shirtless body, he had nothing on but his boxers only

Upon hearing his name being called he turn around to find a bewildered Rachel standing by the entrance way of the kitchen "good-morning pretty, I made breakfast" he flashed her a smile before placing a plate on the table

Still with questionable eyes, the brunette took a sit and was shocked to see vegan food instead of Jesse would usually make her cook "it's all vegan friendly btw" he flashed her a charming smile well as charming as he can because no one's smile will be as charming as Quinton.

Really Rachel? Your husband just went through the trouble of making you your fave food but all you can think of is your ex? She heard herself say before shaking her mind clear of the thoughts of a certain blonde. If she was being truthful to herself she would say that her and Quinn almost kissed last night if it wasn't for-

"Rach?" She looked up at Jesse who called her name "your breakfast will get cold" he sincerely say and just now Rachel notice that he was sitting down with his own breakfast and no it wasn't vegan and she didn't expect it to be. She would never ask Jesse to eat vegan food just cause she eats

Smiling half way the brunette picked up her fork, scooped some of the scrum led vegan egg before bringing it to her mouth and surprisedly it was delicious "Hm this is so good Jesse" she said with an impress smile and Jesse grinned good naturally

**/**

"So what time is your dads coming around?" Jesse asks as he cleared the table after breakfast. Rachel had told him that they were coming while having breakfast and Jesse had question her about the spilt lip and Rachel had said she ran into old friend that wasn't happy when she fell without a word and Jesse didn't mention it anymore

"3pm" she replied as she washes the used dishes, she was loving this whole new Jesse. He didn't let her do everything herself but helped, he was the kind of guy who believed domestic housework were only for women and not men.

"Hmm" he mumble as he finished his part of the chore "alright that's me done, I'm just gonna go grab a shower, I love you" he said pecking Rachel's lips on his way out of the kitchen

The brunette stares after him an prays he stays like this and that it's not just a short temporary thing

**/**

"Ouch!" Quinn yelp as Santana punched his arm after putting in her order "what the fuck was that about?" He questions as he rubbed at exposed arm

The two were sat at their favourite coffee shop that morning. Quinn had gave here straight from his run and had waited for the brunette girl to arrive after she called him saying she'll stop by

"That for making Britt kick me outta bed resulting in sleeping on the couch" the brunette said with fiery in her eyes

"Well that isn't actually my fault" the blonde grumbles as the waitress brought Santana's latte over

"I don't care, if you have kept your hobbit away this wouldn't of have happened" Santana said not one to put the blame on herself even thought she was the one who slapped Rachel

"She's not my hobbit" Quinn said as he took a sip of his Marciano

"Yeah yeah, whatever, speaking of hobbit how did it went last night?" She asks as she took a sip of her hot steaming latte

Quinton shrug "she wants a second chance" when Santana rose a perfect eyebrow he continues "of getting to know Isabella" he clarifies as Santana nods

"So, what are you going to do?" Santana asked, taking a sip of her latte once again before it gets cold

"I want to give her a chance with this. I want her and Bells to have a healthy mother-daughter relationship. Bella needs her mother in her life, she needs a good female role model in her life and-"

"And what are B and I, exactly?" Santana asked with a raised brow.

"That's not what I meant, San. You and B are wonderful. You guys have been there for her ever since she was born. That's why you two are her godmothers, you know that." Quinn explained with a raised hand "I just meant that having Rachel in her life will be amazing thing. Especially five, six, seven plus years down the road when 'ol Dad won't be much use to her anymore. Having Rachel to turn to instead of me will be so much easier for Bella for certain..uhh..ya know.. womanly things." Quinn tried to explain, mentally begging Santana to understand what he was talking about.

Santana scrunched her face up, "what the hell are you talking about?" This was too good for her to pass up. She was practically giddy on the inside at Quinton's obvious discomfort. She wished she had a camera so she could take a picture of his face so she could show Puck. This was priceless!

Quinn's face was splotchy and the red had already creeped all the way up to the tip of his ears. "You know -" Quinn turned his head away from her and mumbling as he looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry, what? I didn't catch that, Q." Santana said, struggling to keep a straight face.

Quinn mumbled something toward the table again, "Still didn't catch that." Santana reiterated.

"Tampons, Santana, Tampons." Quinn exclaimed, causing everyone in the vicinity to turn and look at them. Quinn just looked like he wanted to crawl under the table and hide.

"Ooooh, got cha." Santana said, smiling, "yeah, better let a woman handle that part, Q. You couldn't even explain it to me without looking like you were going to faint. Which I find hilarious considering how many times I've caught you in the store buying tampons myself. Hell, I was beginning to wonder if you were hiding a little somethin somethin." Santana quipped, her eyes deliberately looking at his crotch before making eye contact again.

"Those were Rachel's!" Quinn whispered loudly.

"Oh I know, calm yourself. I've seen you naked remember? I know what you got going on in that department." Santana stated simply, nodding her head in approval.

"Well you wouldn't have seen my junk if you would've just minded your own business and stayed out of the room. The door was locked for a reason, ya know?" Quinn said smiled as Santana's faced paled.

"Stayed out of the room? It was MY room, Q. MY room! Totally some violated of the bro code, man, for reals." Santana stated, clearly still peeved at the memory.

"We weren't really actually ON your bed though, just sorta by it. Slightly leaning on it-"

"I know. I saw. Thanks for reminding me. I still can't believe you did that in my room! I came in with the intention of killing whoever it was, ya know? Lucky for you it burned my retinas so badly seeing you and Berry like that, that I had to leave and go drink myself into a stupor that night to try to temporally rid my mind of those images." Santana explained, shaking off the images once again before adding, "And for the record, I would have rather seen Berry's berries than your man parts..yuck. Also, trying to cover up your business with your hand doesn't work."

"San, I didn't know who was busting in on us. It was pure instinct to shield her. I didn't want anyone to see her in all her glory." Quinn explained as if it were obvious.

"I feel ya. I would've done the same if it were Britt." Santana nodded, offering him a fist bump. "Back to the topic at hand..Berry, Little B."

"Like I was saying, Rachel could help her with everything she will face as a young woman. I know you care about my kid, but I don't think you want her coming to you when she hits puberty and wants you to explain it to her. You know her, San, you know she'll have lot of questions." Quinn told the Latina. "And, I love her to death, but I don't think Britt would be the best at that either, ya know?"

Santana looked away, rubbing the back of her neck, "You're right, Q. I know I couldn't do it. My face would probably look how yours did earlier. And B, well that would be an interesting conversation for sure." Santana finished with a grin, thinking of her sweet blonde.  
>"I don't like doing all these feelings and crap so we're only doing this once, got it? Good. Now, I know it's not my place to tell you what to do, as a friend I can only advise and help you see things from all the angles. Just know that I have always had yours and Little B's best interest at heart. My personal thoughts on Berry aside, I'm not sure it's best to let her back into your lives. I don't want to see either of you get hurt again." Santana said, looking her friend straight in the face.<p>

"I know you don't want to see us get hurt, San, and I thank you for that, but I think Bella deserves a chance to get to know her Mom. She's always wondered and questioned me about Rachel, now she has the chance to get to know Rachel for herself and I will not deny her that." Quinn stated, scooting his coffee away from him.

Santana nodded and leaned toward him, "Just helping you see from all the angles here, Q, okay? What are you going to do if she leaves again, huh? What are you going to say to Isabella if her momma just up and leaves one night, just like she did before? As her father it's your job to protect her from all things that could possibly hurt her and I think Rachel doing just that is a real possibility."

"You'd deny them both a chance to get to know each other just because there is a slight chance-" Quinn started, but was quickly cut off by a serious Santana.

"Slight chance? Q, you act like this whole situation is purely hypothetical. It is a VERY real chance Rachel could leave again. She did it once without warning, without cause, and without looking back. Who's to say she won't do the exact same thing? Bella would be devastated, you know that." Santana said, placing a comforting hand on top of Quinn's. "What about Jen? What's she think of all this?"

"Pretty much the same thing you do, but she's insanely bias. I think she's more worried about losing me to Rachel than about any situation concerning Rachel and Isabella. The farther away Rachel is, the better as far as Jen is concerned. " Quinn said, rolling his eyes.

Santana patted his hand before leaning back in her chair, "Well man, can you blame her? Of course she's feeling threatened. "

Quinn shook his head, "She's young, she doesn't understand the situation. She doesn't understand what it means to be a parent. I care about her, I do, but her opinion concerning a possible relationship between Rach and Bella is irrelevant to me. Frankly her insecurities are getting ridiculous."

Santana laughed, "Ridiculous, really now? You DO know that you still make those stupid googley at Berry, don't you? It's disgusting actually."

"I do not. I've moved on. I'm with Jen now and-"

"Riiight. The girl who's opinion is 'irrelevant' to you and the girl who you haven't even slept with yet." Quinn had a look of shock on his face," Umhmm, that's right boy, I know all, you should know that." Santana finished with a satisfied smirk. "I feel like we're talking in circles here, Q, and we need to be figuring out what you're going to do."

"I know what I want to do, but I'm the only one who seems to think this is a good idea, well besides Rachel and-

"Her opinion doesn't count either, just saying. Please continue." Santana said gesturing with her hand.

Quinn narrowed his eyes at her, "why do you always cut me off? Stop it, it's annoying." Santana smirked."Her opinion does count. I need reassurance from her that she wants this too, that she wants to get to know our baby, and that she wants to be here for her in a motherly capacity. I need that more than I need anything else."  
>Santana nodded in understanding<p>

"You're right, I'm sorry. I just thinking about how it went down last time, Q, ya know. I don't understand how you can overlook that. When she found out she was pregnant she went into like evil Berry mode or some shit. Completely loco, dude, she blamed you for everything, remember? Hell, it's not like you got her pregnant on purpose." The Latina finished with a scoff, looking at her friend.

If Santana hadn't known the blonde sitting across from her for basically her entire life she might have confused the look of guilt on his face for something else, "Fabray! It's not like you got her pregnant on purpose, right?"

"Well not on purpose, purpose." Quinn explained lamely.

"What the hell does that even mean, purpose, purpose?" the Latina asked frantically. THIS was brand new information!

"Well I mean, I didn't, like..uhhh um consciously on purpose, purpose, ya know..do it." Quinn stuttered out.

"The the fuck does that even mean, you bleach blonde idiot?" the Latina asked, anger in her voice, "You're going to have to explain this better to me, my brother. This time try with real words and without the stuttering, if you don't mind."

Quinton took a deep breath and sighed, "Well it happened after Rachel came back from that three week long theatre camp she went to at NYADA during Christmas break Junior year. She came back and was telling me all about her trip..

**January - Junior Year **

_"Oh my goodness Quinton it was so amazing!" Rachel said, as she finished telling him all about her experience in New York over her break. _

_They were at Rachel's house lying on her bed as Rachel retold him every detail. He was lying on his back with Rachel sitting astride his stomach with her legs tucked under her by his sides, her back leaned back against his knees. Her hands gesturing wildly at certain parts of her story, he had his hands down by Rachel's legs, softly stroking their smoothness with the pads of his thumbs._

_Rachel sighed dreamily with a huge smile on her face. "So amazing baby, and I simply cannot wait to share it all with you."_

_Quinton had always felt confident about his and Rachel's relationship. He loved her more than anything is life, and he knew that she felt the same. Nothing had ever made him question their love at all until that moment while lying on Rachel's bed as he listened to her talking endlessly about how she loved New York._

_He had always known that Rachel wanted to go live in the Big Apple, take over Broadway, and see her name in the lights, he knew that. It wasn't until now that he felt that she might want that just as much as she wanted him. He was jealous, he was irrational, but more then anything he was in love. _

_If he had just talked to her and expressed his concerns she would have been able to reassure him of what he already knew deep down, and that was that she valued him above all. Not talking to her about his feelings at that point of their lives was probably one of his gravest mistakes. He pushed all those feeling aside and soaked up the moment._

_"I can't wait either, Rach." Quinn said, as he smiled up at her._

_"Just being at NYADA in the theater was magical, Q. The school is beautiful, the people are amazingly talented. I'm going to have to step my game up, I'm serious babe. It was all around just the best experience of my life." Rachel explained from her spot on Quinn's stomach._

_Rachel had no idea that the comment she just made had hit Quinn right in his gut. Better than _  
><em>this? Quinn wondered in his mind, better than any memory of us? She was ambitious and he was scared. Unknowingly to them, those things together made up the recipe for disaster.<em>

_Quinn scooted them both up closer to the headboard and sat up pulling her small body toward his, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug. He buried his face in her chest and breathed in her perfume, desperately trying to rid his thoughts of loosing Rachel to the city as he watched her slip away. He was so stupid._

_"What's wrong, baby?" Rachel asked worried, as she ran her fingers around his neck and into his hair lightly scratching his scalp with her nails. That always relaxed him._

_"Nothing, beautiful, I just missed you. Three weeks is a long time to be away from you, Rach." Quinn said, smiling up at her._

_"Oh I know, trust me, I know. I missed you every single day baby. " she replied sweetly, leaning down to kiss him._

_Three weeks really was a long time to be away from each other. It was the longest they had went without seeing each other since Quinn had realized that he had feelings for Rachel. Of course they had talked, texted, and had one really hot Skype chat, but it wasn't like this._

_When Rachel had pulled out of the kiss she looked at her loves beautiful eyes, they seemed troubled, but before she could question it, they were gone. Quinn had caught her lips in a needy kiss, pulling her impossibility closer to him. He ran one up to her neck and into her soft brunette locks, the other, not so innocent hand, pulled her hips down closer to him. She could feel him hard against her already. She smirked into their kiss, God how she loved the way he wanted her._

_"Excited already, baby?" Rachel asked, teasingly._

_"Umhmm," he let out between kisses, "God, Rach, it's been weeks. Of course I want you, look at yourself Rachel, do you blame me? Don't you want this too?"_

_"Yes, Quinton, I want you. You're the best thing in life, I could never deny you. My body wouldn't let me. Feel." Rachel said, as she moved his hand up under her skirt._

_"Excited already, baby?" Quinn teased in return, before he turned his kisses to her neck._

_He leaned back and made quick work of riding her shirt and bra. She was hungrily pulling at his shirt, desperately wanting to feel their skin _

_"Yes," Rachel replied and she quickly unbuckled his belt and shoved her hand into the front of his jeans, "much better." She stroked his shaft causing him to breathe heavily into her ear. "Take your pants off. I need you, please."_

_Quinn propped himself up on his knees and shoved his pants down his hips, kicked them off into the floor, stopping only to watch Rachel add her panties and skirt to the gowning pile of clothes on the floor. He tried to lie back between her thighs but a small firm hand on his chest stopped him._

_"What's wrong, baby?" Quinn asked, worried._

_"What are you doing? Grab a condom." She commanded, pointing to Quinn's jeans._

_"I didn't bring one. You have some here don't you?" He asked, reaching into the drawer of her night stand for the box she kept them in._

_"No, we're out." She replied, testily. "Like you didn't know this was going to happen when you came over here, Quinton, you should have brought one. You knew my Dads were going to be at work."_

_"Your Dads!" Quinton said snapping his fingers._

_"What? What about them?" Rachel asked confused._

_"They're men! They have condoms right?" Quinn explained, proud of his brilliant no condom solution._

_"Okay, ew ew ew. I don't know. I don't want to know anything about what they do in private. That was also a mood killer, thank you. " Rachel said as she walked to her closet to find some clean clothes._

_"What?" Quinn whined, "Rach, come on baby, please. Can't we do it anyways?"_

_"No, Quinton, we cannot. You of all people know how I feel about unprotected sex. It's not worth the risk. I'm actually insulted that you would even suggest chancing it." Rachel insisted "Men.." _

_Quinton caught her around the waste from behind and pulled her to him, his mouth at her ear, "Don't you trust me, baby?"_

_"I do, Q, but it's too risky, I told you." Rachel said as she stood in his arms, she could still feel him hard against her. He turned her so she faced him_

_"I will always take care of us Rach, trust me, baby. I love you and I would never put us in jeopardy like that. " Quinn insisted looking her in the eye._

_"Okay." She whispered softly._

_"Okay? You sure?" He questioned and Rachel just nodded. He caught her lips in a sweet kiss, _

_"I love you, Rachel Berry", he whispered in a kiss against her cheek._

_As she tightened around him when she climaxed he lost all focus on what he was doing. He didn't even think about the fact that he was already coming when he pulled away. He was too caught up in Rachel to realize what he had just done. _

_He wouldn't even think about that exact moment until weeks later when she came to him in tears and a heart broken, "I trusted you and you let me down," before she walked off leaving him staring at a small white stick with a plus on it. _

_He blamed himself. He could have told her that he maybe might have came inside her a little, but he held his tongue. He didn't think THIS would actually happen, but more importantly she trusted him and he let her down. He let them down, but she would forgive him, right? She would forgive him because she loved him, right? _

_Wrong._

**-Present - **

Santana stared at him in disbelief, "you motherfucker," her mouth slightly open. She looked like he just slapped her across the face.

He guessed he kind of did, metaphorically of course. "You trapped her."

"No! No, I did not." Quinn assured.

"Yes you did, Quinton. You know deep down that you did. That's why you started your little trip down memory lane with your ignorant insecurities. You felt insecure and you wanted to make sure she was tied to you forever. I can't believe it." Santana stated, completely blown away by what he had told her.

"No, it wasn't like that. I didn't think she would get pregnant. I didn't even know for certain if I even blew one inside her at all. But, I'm not sorry. I will never be sorry for my baby, I don't care what you say Santana. Never, you understand?" Quinn asked hotly.

"I didn't say that you should be. I would never even imply that, Q, ever. Is this why you feel like Berry isn't to blame here? Because you pressured her and she gave in to you? Because she trusted you with everything and you let her down?" Santana asked as everything was fitting together in her mind.

"Partly." Quinn said softly, "I don't blame her for leaving ME, I was SO wrong, but Lizzy, she was innocent."

"You need to talk to Rachel, Q. Really talk to her. Looks like she does deserve another chance after all. And I guess Berry wasn't the only one wrong with what happened before she left." Santana said shaking her head.

Quinn sighed, as much as he hate to admit it the brunette was wrong and it wouldn't be fair of him to denial Rachel a second chance to get to know her daughter after all Rachel was just a kid herself and besides everyone deserves a chance

He just hope that Jen would be able to give him a second chance after what happened last night.

**/**

Quinton sighed as he looked up at the two story house trying his best to pick courage to ring the bell. It has been a long time since

After a few minute of thinking hard, the blonde man finally poked up the courage and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later the door was wiped open revealing a grey haired man with a kind gentle smile on his old features

"Good-evening Mr Smith" Quinton greeted with a polite smile, it was his first time meeting the men

It felt like he was a teen again when he had first met the Berry men, it was such nerve racking back then

"Oh hello Quinton" the men greeted smiling kindly "come on in" the older Smith man said letting the blonde in

"Oh dear are you ready to go? Oh Quinton, hello" Mrs Smith smiled at seeing the blonde

Quinton offered a smile toward the woman who took him into her arms and squeezed him in a warm embrace

"Umm is Jen in by any chance?" Quinton asks politely at the elderly couple

"Oh yes dear, let me just get her for you" Mrs Smith walked away, leaving the two man alone to talk

After a few minutes the grey old lady came back with Jen in tow

"Well we best get going, see you kids later" the Smiths waved before leaving out the door leaving the two young couple alone

"Hey" Quinton shyly says after a few minutes of silence

"Hi" the brunette replies quietly S she folded up her arms around her chest

"C-can we talk?" Quinn asks nervously rubbing at the back of his head

Nodding toward the living room, the two walked in and sat down and Jen rose up her brows as if to give Quinn the go ahead and talk

Clearing up his throat, the blonde leaned forward "I'm sorry, I know I should of told you about Rachel. There's no excuse to why I didn't tell you." The blonde started

"I wanna he with you, this thing between us isn't just some joke to me. I really like you Jen and I don't want anyone else to change that nor Rachel, yes Rachel was a part of me once upon time but that was a long time. The only thing we have between us is Bella and that's it, so once again in really sorry to the way I acted I'll understand if you don't want to see me again but that doesn't mean I'll be ok with it" he ends with a cute adorable pout which made it hard for Jen to not smile

"I was really hurt to how you spoke to me Quinton. Bella is part of you and I care deeply about you so I would like to think that I'm kind of part of her to" she shyly says as Quinton moved to sit where the brunette girl was

"You are, Bells loves you so much, and I love how your so good to her, so can you forgive me?" He pouts even more if possible and Jen had a hard time not to forgive him

"Fine!" She groans as Quinton's pout deepens and the boy smiles happily as he went to kiss her but the brunette spoke "but just this once" she warn as Quinn smiles and finally captured her lips with his

**/**

"Why are you so nervous Rachel, I mean they are your parents" the dark haired man said as he watched Rachel trying to clean the place up for the thousands time

"Yes Jesse, I am aware of that" she said annoyed at the boy "but I haven't seen nor spoken to them in years, so it's normal if I'm a little nervous" the brunette continues as she took off Jesse's feet off of the table

"A little? Yeah right" he scoff as Rachel glares at him dangerous just then the doorbell rang

"Oh god they here, can you get your feet off the table Jesse" she said annoyed as Jesse stood up

"I'm going to get a beer" he said leaving as he left for the kitchen and Rachel went to answer the door

The brunette took a deep calming breath before pulling on the handle to reveal her fathers who stood there with a smile which just got wide by their daughter's presence

"Rachel" the shortest of the two man whispers as he pulled his only daughter into his arms and hugged her tightly "I've missed you so so much" he cried and both Berrys were a mess

Leroy stepped toward the two most important people in his life and hugged them, glad to have his baby girl in his arms again

As the three Berrys stood there in a hug a throat clearing made them broke away as they turned to face Jesse with beer in his hand

"S'up" the boy said grinning still finding it weird that his wife had two dads, he wonder how that worked, maybe that explained Rachel's attitude when they met I mean being raise by two guys and boy a woman, he's surprise Rachel didn't turn out to be gay

Both Leroy and Hiram turned toward Rachel with matching questionable looks

Sighing at her fathers looks, the brunette stepped out the embrace and toward Jesse "dad, daddy meet Jesse...my husband" she let out a fake smile as both fathers looked at Jesse who grinned at them

Seriously? They daughter went from Quinton to this? What happened?

**Tbc...**

**Omg it seems like forever since I last updates this story haha...sorry guys **

**"Never Regret Something That Has Ever Made You Smile"**


	21. Confrontations and Ice-Cream

**Chapter 21 - Confrontation/Ice Cream**

**A/N: Oh um what can I say? Umm writers block? Forgive me I'm trying to move this story along so just bare with me guys, thank you all for your wonderful reviews. You guys are all awesome :)**

**•••**

Silence, that's what you could hear in the room; silence so thick and the tension in the air you can almost cut with a knife. No one talked the four people in the room just stared at one another, waiting in anticipation maybe someone will start talking but no one

Tired of the silence as well as tension around them, Jessie cleared his throat and the two Berries and his wife's attention went straight to him. He always did love the limelight. "Isn't this the part where y'all hug and cry and shit" he said with his broad smile.

Leroy glares hard at the imbecile that is his daughter's supposed husband before turning toward said daughter as his eyes shine with a questioning look 'really?'

"So how come you always used to tell me how you're confused as to who's your biological father when one is black" Jessie laughs looking toward Rachel, who darted her head slightly down.

"Boy don't you have some places to go?" Leroy seethes his temper getting the better of him. "Perhaps the garbage" he adds under his breath, he already didn't like Jessie as soon as he saw him.

"Umm Jessie why don't you go play chase or something so I can talk to my fathers" Rachel finally able to speak said.

Jessie looked between the three before rising up his hands in defence like "alright, cool. Whatever" and he left the room, the united fathers and daughter didn't speak until they heard the front door slam shut and Jessie left.

"Explain" Leroy starts immediately.

"Leroy" Hiram says glaring at his husband.

"No Hiram, I demand to know where she has been for the past five years, why did she leave that poor boy with their daughter or why she never ever bothered to contact us and now she's back and not alone with a husband? Husband Rachel" he was seething and Rachel understood why, he had the right to be.

"When I left here I went to New York, I stayed at a hotel with the money I had then I sold the apartment you guys brought for me because I knew you guys would come looking for me. I wasn't thinking properly then, I just- I was scared an-"

"And you think that poor boy wasn't? You practically left him to raise your child alone Rachel! He was scared too but guess what? He didn't disappear from the face of earth nor abandon his child!" Leroy roared interrupting Rachel's speech.

"Leroy please calm down" Hiram soothes gently trying to calm his angered husband, although Rachel did deserve an earful but not like this.

"I know! I know I messed up! But I want to fix this now I swear dad if I could turn back time to that night I would!" Rachel cries and Hiram almost hugged her while Leroy rolled his eyes in good measure.

"Fix this?" Leroy scoffs shaking his head "I wouldn't blame Quinten if he doesn't let you near that little girl" Leroy stated bitterly and Rachel whimpers at her dad's word.

Seeing how defeated and regretful his daughter looked Leroy calmed down even though Rachel deserved to feel those emotions she was still his baby girl and she was hurting.

"How did you even end up with that buffoon?" He questions "Married Rachel, married? A marriage that neither I nor your father approved of... I mean who even gave you away?" Leroy although more calm then he was, was still annoyed at the situation.

"Jessie and I weren't even meant to get married but after a pregnancy scare, we thought it best if we got married" she explained and Leroy rolled his eyes.

"Why are you back here of all places Rachel? What happened?" Hiram finally asked the question that's been running through his mind sine seeing Rachel at Isabella's party.

At hearing the question the brunette's eyes glister with tears, blurring her version "I" she choked on her sob.

At seeing the reaction on her daughter, Hiram moved from where she sat and sat down next to Rachel, smoothly ran his hand against her back trying to calm down her quiet sobs.

"Baby girl" he cooed looking up at Leroy for help "what happened?" He gently inquires.

"I can't sing daddy" the brunette whispers brokenly to her father's confusion.

"How do you mean baby, what do you mean you can't sing?" Hiram questions confusion fully laced in his voice.

"It was during my second semester when it happened, there was an audition for a small production of the remake of Annie and I got the part" she shudder taking a deep breath before continuing.

"We got into rehearsal and everything was perfect until the day of the production, I" she paused and her dads waited in anticipation "lost my voice, I couldn't sing and whenever I tried, I just couldn't so I had to be replaced and have a doctor check on me" she took a deep breath licking her dry lips.

"I was experiencing vocal cord hemorrhage, I did the necessary that was asked of me but still it didn't work. I had to get surgery and even if I did there was a chance I might not regain my singing voice and plus the surgery was highly experience so Jessie refused to pay for it" Rachel stayed with bitterness.

Even though Jessie did have the money at the time, he refused saying if Rachel gets the surgery and it doesn't work then his money will be going for waste she should just forget her dream of being on Broadway and focus on finding another career path. To say Rachel was broken hearted will be an understatement.

"Karma really is a bitch, I really shouldn't complain because I deserve it. I left my family to chase after a dream, I valued a dream more than my own family how stupid was I" She stated more than questioned and both Leroy and Hiram couldn't have agreed more.

"What you doing here; back in Lima of all places?" Leroy asks after not talking for a while.

"New York became harder for Jessie and I financially, we just couldn't afford it anymore since he got kicked out the production he was supposed to star in and basically every audition he went to refused him because well you've seen how he is yourself"

Jessie's attitude has always been a turn off to anyone even Rachel, she doesn't even know why she had agreed to date the boy after months of bugging her. She guessed she was trying to get over Quentin so she finally agreed to a date with Jessie. Biggest mistake of her life.

"Jessie chose Lima, he said it'll be easier" she shrugged.

"So you would have never come back if it wasn't for him?" Hiram questions with a look in his eyes.

"Of course I would daddy, my little girl is here and" she paused "Quinn" she adds afterward.

"Well you can forget about Quinten because I don't think that boy deserves you walking back into his life again after what you put him through" Rachel looked down at her dad's words knowing he was in fact right.

"I know" she whispers "I just want to get to know my little girl, and I want her to know me. I want to fix the mistake I did."

"Does Jessie know about Isabella or Quinn?" Hiram asks after a moment of silence and Rachel shook her head negatively and he sighed "he should" he said.

"I know Daddy I know" Rachel sighs.

"Now why don't we forget all of this sad saps and you tell us all there is about the city that is New York" Hiram said trying to lighten the mood and Rachel chuckles, even Leroy manages a chuckle, before diving into telling her father's all about New York. Well the good parts.

**•••**

"Hey Puck" Quinten sighs sitting himself on one of the bar stools as he watched his friend check off a few things on the list he held in his hand.

"S'up man" Puck asks putting aside his list "drink?" He asks knowingly at the distraught look on the blonde's face.

Quinn nods glad for how well his friend knew him. Puck pulled him a cold beer before placing it in front of Quinten, even though the club wasn't due to open until a few hours.

"So what's up? Talk to the Puckster" even though they in their early twenties Puck still somehow acts like his younger self "girl trouble?"

"Try girls, I mean the whole thing with Rach and then there's Jen. Man I'm stressed" the blonde haired man groans as his friend chuckles at him.

"You know I thought marriage life would be stressful but looking at you now? I'm so glad I got married" Puck stated with a grin.

"Can we all just go back to high school again?" Quinn asks hopefully.

"And miss out on this awesome job? Hell nah, I mean I own my own nightclub; I don't have teachers nagging me about homework and attendance. Life for me is awesome" Puck said with a smile on his face.

"Well lucky you" Quinten mumbles before taking a gulp of the rest of his beer.

"Oh come on man it's not so bad if you think about it. All Rachel wants is to be part of Izzy's life and despite you refusing you know deep down it's what's best for her. Every girl needs their mama, heck every boy needs they mama" he explained to his friend.

"What like you need your mama?" Quinten smirks as Puck glares at him.

"Yes so shut up, my mama is awesome" Puck exclaimed and Quinn bust out in laughter "and you're one to talk mama's boy" now it was Puck's turn to smirk as Quinten's face fell, making Puck bust out in laughter.

"Okay fine, we both mama's boys" grumbles Quinn as Puck nods.

"I won't tell if you don't" he sticks out his hand and Quinn shook it to seal the deal "but seriously man, I know you're all stressing about it but you know deep down you know exactly what your decision is"

Quinn sighs at Puck's words, yes he was not yet 100% sure that he can trust Rachel to not run out of Bella's life again but he knew that sooner or later his daughter will need her mum and what's the worse could happen really? Rachel knew if she breaks her promise and runs again then that was it. No more chances with him, wait him? With Isabella not him.

"I guess you're right man" Quinn sighs as Puck just flashes him a smile.  
><strong><br>•••**

"Hey there" Jen says lighting tapping the wooden door.

Upon hearing the voice, Isabella turned away from her toys, a wide smile broke upon her face. "Jen!" the little girl exclaimed as she launches herself onto the older girl who catches her with ease.

"Whoa, someone's been eating they're veggies" the older brunette said with a laugh and Bella giggled.

"What you doing here?" She asks with big wide eyes.

"Well your daddy told me Mrs Murphy was babysitting you so I thought I would stop by and whisk you away and maybe we can go get say, ice cream?" She asks in a teasing voice to see how the little child was going to respond.

"I love ice cream!" Bella exclaimed, eyes wider than normal.

"You do? And say would your favourite flavour happen to be umm...chocolate?" Jen says in a playful manner, Bella gasps and Jen chuckles. Bells must be the cutest little girl she's ever laid eyes on.

"How did you know?" The small brunette asks amazed.

"Umm, lucky guess?" lies, she asked Quinten but the smile on Isabella's face was just to adorable "so how about we say bye to Mrs Murphy then go grab those ice creams?" Jen extends her hand out to Isabella who nods quickly taking the hand into her small one in excitement.

After saying goodbye to the middle aged woman, who had to call Quinten to confirm that he knew Jen and that he gave permission to take Bella had before she had agreed to let the small girl go with the older brunette.

Now both Jen and Isabella were sitting by the pond at the park, each with ice cream in hands as they watched the ducks swim about. Bella couldn't help but think of her Aunt Brittany who brought her here whenever she can to feed the ducks.

"How's your ice cream Bells" Jen asks after a few moments of observing her.

"It's fantastic, thank you Jenny" Bella replies flashing her small straight white teeth at the older girl.

Jen couldn't help but smile, when she was little her mum used to call her Jenny but as she got older she found the nickname to be annoying so she preferred it when people either call her Jen or Jennifer but when Bella says it with her adorable voice it was just the cutest thing ever that the brunette found she didn't mind at all.

"You're welcome sweetheart" she ruffles her bangs as Isabella whines, she still hates it when people mess with her hair she's like Uncle Kurt, he told her that hair was to precious therefore she shouldn't let people mess with it.

"Are you and my daddy going to break up?" The question was so out of nowhere that it took Jen by surprise.

"Umm n-no, why do you ask sweetie" although she was a bit worried at the question, she still tried her best to not show it.

"Because you weren't happy with him last night" the little girl shrugged before licking at her treat.

"Oh baby, you heard that?" Jen asks with a sigh, she should have known Isabella was going to hear that. "I'm sorry but I'm not mad at him anymore. We sort it out, I promise" she strokes the girl's brunette locks giving her a smile.

"Good, cause you make him happy and I don't want you two to break up, and I like you a lot" Jen was really touched at her word, this sweet little girl.

_'Damn Rachel is so lucky to call herself your mum'_ Jen thought "I like you too Bells, very much!" she tapped at the girl's button nose like Quinn's.

"Of course you do, I'm adorable" joked the six years old and Jen couldn't help but laugh wholeheartedly because it was so accurate _'yes, yes you are'._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**"Never Regret Something That Has Ever Made You Smile"**


	22. Reaching Out Part1

**A/N: I know some of you are like 'oh I hate Rachel, she doesn't deserve Quentin and I don't see how Faberry can happen' I just wanna know don't underestimate lovelies; I know exactly where I'm going with this story. And another reader mentioned how far up in the story we are and yet anything haven't been progressing with Quinn and Rachel, oh babe you're so wrong we are NOT even close to being far with this story trust me. **

**Okay with that said, how do you guys feel if I start responding to reviews here? Yay? Or Nay? Let me know, ok enjoy lovelies :)**

**Chapter 22 - Reaching out Pt 1**

**-Next Day-**

"Morning daddy" Quentin looked up at the voice and smiled at his little girl all dressed and ready for school.

"Morning baby, I made breakfast" he grins at her as he watches her climb up the island stools, placing her backpack neatly on the next chair, he smiled at the gesture seeing so much of Rachel in the little girl.

"You know princess, you don't have to go school today if you don't want to" he said considering what took place on her birthday, finding out your teacher is actually your long lost mother, Quinn didn't want his six year old to carry stress in her tiny little body.

"I will not do such thing" Bella gasps gaping at her father and looking at him as if he just spoke a foreign language "you know how I feel about my attendance Daddy" she scolded and Quentin raised his hands up in defense.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't know what I was thinking" Quinn said hanging his head in a fake shame.

"Me either" Isabella exclaim dramatically making Quinn chuckle. She totally was Rachel's kid "now lets talk about you coming home late last night" the small brunette scold.

"I'm sorry baby, I was with uncle Puck" Quinn finally placed a plate full of breakfast in front of Isabella. The plate contained bacon, eggs, pancakes and sausages with a glass of orange juice. She wasn't a vegan like Rachel as you can tell.

"That's not an excuse, you know I can't sleep without your goodnight kiss" pouts Bella and Quentin tried not to laugh at her pout, resemble so much of Rachel's.

'What's with me and pointing out everything that is Rachel Berry's traits?' The blonde shook his head before looking down at Bells "I know baby and I'm sorry, I promise I'll make it up to you." Quinn smiled hoping she has let him off the hook "do you forgive me?" Fluttering his eyes with a pleading look toward Isabella, who laughed at her daddy's silliness.

"Of course I do you big goof" the small brunette laughed leaning up her seat to kiss her dad's cheek when he leant toward her "you need to shave" she stated scrapping in his left cheek.

"And you need to eat your breakfast little miss know it all" he joked and Bells shrugged sitting back down.

"Just saying" she shrugged bringing a fork full in her mouth.

**•••**

"Jesse? Have you seen one of my shoes?" Rachel called from inside the bedroom and a few moments later the boy appeared by the door way, a bowl in hand and a spoon in his mouth.

"Check under the bed" he mumbles through his chewing and Rachel shook her head at him before making an effort to bend down in her skirt and reached under the bed as Jesse said.

"Ah ha!" She exclaims suddenly coming up with her shoe in hand and Jesse grins at her before turning and walking away. Rachel put on her final shoe quickly, grabbing her work bag, with a scarf around her neck to protect her from the winter season she left the bedroom.

"Why are you in a hurry?" Jesse asks looking toward Rachel who was rushing about to collect all the things she needed.

"Because I'm running late and I'm going to be even late while waiting for the bus" Rachel groans, she can't believe she had overslept.

She and her fathers spent the whole of yesterday just catching up and Rachel realised how much she had missed her dads that when they announced they were leaving she got sad but with a promise to come back or meet up Rachel brightened up again.

Her fathers told her they were staying at the Fabray's for the time being before they have to leave Lima and that Rachel can always come see them but knowing how she left things she doubts Judy would welcome her to her home after breaking her son's heart.

"Well if you're running late why not just take the car?" He suggested and Rachel was in shock seeing how Jesse offered to let her use the car then again this was a whole new Jesse so she smiled.

"Thanks" she leant up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek before grabbing the keys off of the hook and with a final goodbye to Jesse she was out of the house.

**•••**

10 minutes later found Rachel parking her car by the side way, if she had waited for the bus then she'd probably have been a half hour late, thank god Jesse let her borrow the car again.

As the brunette was parking she obviously wasn't paying much attention she felt bumped her car with someone else. Cursing her rush, she rushes out of the car with apologies already pouring out her mouth in hopes this person doesn't sue her or yell at her.

"Oh god I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hit you omg I promise I'll pay for the damage and-" her speech cut short as she finally looked at who it was "Quinn" Rachel breathed.

Quentin was the kind of guy that if you saw you will be left breathless, what's with his amazing dirty blonde hair, shining hazel eyes, perfect cheekbone, a dashing smile most beautiful kissable lips, he was as if he was out of some fiction book, his beauty was really breathtaking. There's no a guy in this world that Rachel can say is more handsome than Quinn, there isn't at all.

"Rachel?" Snapping out her thoughts the brunette finally realised the blonde guy was talking to her "where did you go just then" he chuckles as Rachel blushes.

"I erm" clearing her throat she tried again "I'm so sorry about your car, I wasn't paying attention"

"It's fine Rachel, don't worry about, it's barely a scratch anyway"

The two stood there awkwardly gazing at each other then looking away when the other caught them staring until Rachel snapped out of it realising she has to get going.

"Umm I erm should-"

"Yeah me too, go" they spoke over each other before busting out in laughter, this time though the laugh wasn't awkward as before .

Smiling one final time Rachel turned to walk away toward the school but Quentin's voice stop her.

"Hey Rach" the brunette smiles brightly feeling her heart melt at the nickname, it never sounded better when someone else said it compared to Quinn.

Turning around to let Quinn know that she was listening, the blonde scratched at the back of his neck nervously at his next words.

"I think it's time we had that talk, 6pm tonight, our spot?" While his eyes widen when he said 'our' Rachel's smile got even bigger before Quinn still considered it as 'their' spot "I meant, at the-" He tries to reword it but Rachel cut him off with a smile which had Quinn smiling.

Rachel was beaming "Yeah, I'll be there" Rachel replies with a final nod, Quinn walked back to his car, got in and drove off as Rachel watched his car go.

The brunette sighed as the car finally got out of sight before remembering her stuff was still inside the car, so she walked back toward the vehicle to collect them before waking toward the entrance.

Although she was late, she's glad; bumping into Quinn's car must be the best things to happen. She just hopes the events turn out in her favour.

**•••**

"Morning Amy" the receptionist looked up and smiled kindly at her boss.

"Good morning Mr Fabray" the middle aged woman replies; she always loved Quentin, the boy. Yes boy, he might be her boss but he was almost the same age as her son, anyway Quentin has always been the kind of boss everyone wished to have. He was kind, friendly and treated his staff members with respect, he wasn't arrogant not like most young rich men. She guessed it was the way he was brought up.

"Can you call Jen in for me please" the young blonde said with kind smile before moving toward his office.

As soon as Quentin was put of sight, the woman made to call in the young assistant.

**-**

When Quinn walked in his office, he quickly discarded off his suit jacket and hung it on his coat rack that was inside, just as he settled down behind his desk, there was a knock "Come in" the blonde calls.

"Hey, you called?" Quentin looked up at the voice then smiled.

"Come on in" he beckons. Jen stepped in the room before shutting the door behind her and making a beeline toward Quinn.

"Hello gorgeous" Quinn purrs, taking the brunette by the waist and pulling her down on his lap before capturing her lips with his.

"What happened with all the, we're keeping our personal lives away from business?" Jen muses after pulling away.

"But I missed you" the blonde pouts making the brunette let out a laugh at his antics before pecking his lips.

"Now back to business" she smirks as Quentin groans. She got off of his lap and went around the desk and sat on the empty chair in front of Quinn. "I've booked your flight for tomorrow already, everything is all set, someone will be at the airport to collect you and bring you to your hotel".

"Then you'll meet with Mrs Danforth at 1pm and you can take it from there" the brunette instructs with a smile. "Quentin did you hear what I just said?" She asks after seeing the far way look adoring his beautiful face.

"Honestly? No I was too caught up staring at your beauty" he says with a charming smile making Jen blush furiously 'oh please no beauty compares to Rachel's' wait what? Where did that came from? Quentin thought shaking his head to rid away the thought.

"Aww aren't you just so smooth" she giggles as Quinn smirks at the tinted blush adoring her face "but seriously, you need to remember all this" she sternly said before going back to explaining once again.

**•••**

Rachel sighs as she looks toward her class. The children were busy colouring, while others coloured in a pure silence, some were messing about and Rachel was trying to calm them down. This was not easy.

Rachel finally calmed the kids down giving her time to finally relax and breathe easily. The brunette decided to survey the room full of 5 and 6 year olds just to make sure nothing was out of the ordinary. As her eyes continued to scan the room it landed on a small petite brunette in a corner all by herself.

'Lizzy' Rachel thought swallowing a lump as the girl's hazel eyes finally caught her brown ones then it was gone again as Isabella looked down back at her drawing.

Rachel wanted to walk over there and talk to her but she didn't know how the six year old was going to react. She hasn't spoken to the girl since her birthday party but Rachel knew she had to try.

So with everything in her Rachel marched up to where her daughter sat neatly in her seat drawing what looks like flowers and crouched down by her small desk.

"Hi" Rachel says in a small voice not sure how the little brunette was going to react her, so she decided to be cautious but Isabella barely even acknowledged her as she continues with her drawing.

"What have you got there?" Deciding to swallow down the hurt at being ignored, she tried again.

Finally, hazel eyes locked with brown and held onto the gaze and Rachel shifts under the six year old's stare. Oh god she had her hard stare, although she had Quinn's soft beautiful hazel green eyes. She had Rachel's intense stare it almost left Rachel shuddering.

Licking her dry lips, Rachel waited to see if she'll say anything, something, but nothing. "Lizzy-" the small girl glared at her.

"My name is Isabella and leave me alone" she said it with such force that Rachel was almost taken back but she decide to go along with her anyway. Because 1. They were in school and she didn't wanna go and upset the small child and 2. Quinn wouldn't be happy with her if he heard Rachel ambushed the girl although she didn't, Quentin probably wouldn't see it like it.

So having her pride hurt, Rachel instantly turned around tail between her legs and went back to attending to other kids. If she had looked back one more time at Isabella, she would have seen her look back her with a longing look.

**•••**

"Jesse?" Rachel calls as soon as she walked in the front door and shut it behind her "Jesse" she called again after receiving no reply.

Walking further into the small apartment, she peaked inside the living room and actually managed a little smile at the sight.

Jesse lay on the couch, asleep with one hand dangling off the couch while the other was rested on his chest as it dropped and fall with his breathing. She actually thought he looked cute.

She slowly walked where her husband laid and crouched down by his side and chuckled before pushing his brown hair back and kissing his cheek. I mean he is her husband so it wouldn't kill her to actually show him affections without looking annoyed or like someone is forcing her to.

After the small gesture, the brunette stood up and left the room to go change, prepare dinner and then she has to go meet Quinn. Just thinking about the blonde brought a bright wide smile on her lips.

As soon as Rachel was out sight, Jesse slowly cracked an eye open just to make sure she was really gone before opening both eyes and smirking knowingly before pulling out his cell from his jeans pocket and dialing a number.

After the second ring, a reply sounded from the other side and Jesse whispers so Rachel wouldn't hear him.

'Hey, yeah, its working she won't know what hit her. No one messes with me and gets away with it. Alright I'll keep you updated. Bye'

Hanging up the call with a glint in his eyes, Jesse quickly shuts his eyes when he heard footsteps approaching. Revenge is gonna be so fucking sweet. 

**•••**

**Okay I wasn't planning to stop here but I kind of just did, dunno how lol.**

**Anyway, anyone wanna take a guess to what Jesse is up to? **

**Next chapter will have Rachel/Quentin's interaction and you get to see Rachel/Isabella a little more :)**

**Reviews? They all welcome, even criticism. Well until next time. Thanks for reading :)**

**AND REMEMBER ****"Never Regret Something That Has Ever Made You Smile"**


	23. Reaching out Part2

**Chapter 23 - Reaching Out Part 2**

"How was school baby?" Quinn asks later while preparing dinner.

"Ok" the small brunette replies before going back to her drawing.

Quentin took a good look at his daughter and sighed. He hated seeing her like this so much. "Did you speak to Mrs St. James?" Despite how much it pains him to call Rachel that, he knew that's what Bella knew her as.

"I don't want to talk about" she got off her seat with her drawing clutched in her hand as she walked toward the fridge. "Can I stick it here daddy?" she asks.

"Sure baby, here let me help" he took the drawing and placed it on the fridge door "that's beautiful baby" Quentin says smiling over the drawing.

"That's me, you and Jen" she explains with a bright smile that could light up the whole room.

"Jen huh, I see" Quinn said looking back at the drawing again. "Who's that?" He asks pointing at a figure that stood outside of what looked like a window staring miserably at the three happy people inside the house.

"She's not important" she simply said before going back to her seat.

Quinn sighed; he knew exactly who that was. This wasn't good, Bella was already considering Rachel as an outsider as the bad guy. Even after what she did Rachel doesn't deserve this.

"So um you happy to be going to Aunt Britt and San's?" The father asks changing the subject. Not wanting to look into the drawing at the moment.

The little girl eagerly nods her head making her little bangs bounce up and down "I can't wait to watch musical with Aunt San. She claims she hates them but really she loves them" she explained as Quentin laughed.

That is true, Santana had a love for musicals she just will never admit it. If those multiple musical DVDs she owns is any indication but still she denies it when asked.

"You know who else loves musical?" Quinn decided to try, just to ease her up a bit.

"Who?" Isabella asks hazel eyes wide with wonder as well as excitement at the thought of getting a new partner to watch musicals with her.

"Rachel" Quentin said and watched as Isabella's smile turned into a frown. God does she have to take up to Rachel so much like this. "Maybe you two can watch some of your favourites one day?" He asks but he was still cautious though. He just wanted to see where Isabella's view stood on Rachel.

"No thanks, I've got Aunt Sanny and Britt-Britt" she explained, interest lost in her voice as she went back to her drawing.

Quinn sighed as it was a way of Isabella letting him know that she doesn't want to talk about it anymore. So he dropped it not wanting to push the little girl too far before going back to fixing up dinner.

He still has to drop off Bells at Santana's and then go out to meet with Rachel then pick Jen up who was spending the night cause she will be driving him to the airport tomorrow. He just hopes things won't be a disaster during his absence.

**•••**

"Oh don't worry, I've got it" Jessie says charmingly with a dazzling smile as he reached for the plate in Rachel's hand who was getting ready to bring it to the sink.

"Um thanks" Rachel was still grasping the change of attitude in Jessie; it still shocked her to the core to be honest.

"Oh no problem, you just go sit down and relax and I'll fix you up a cup of tea?" He asks and Rachel stares at him blankly "Rach?" He calls after the brunette blanked out.

"Oh sorry I just" she paused in mid sentence and just decided to do as Jessie had suggested and stood up from her seat and went toward the living room.

Jessie watched her go with a gentle loving smile on his face but as soon as Rachel was out of sight, he dropped the smile and his face took on one evil smirk before moving toward the kettle and turning it on.

He grins evilly before pulling out a clear plastic bag from his pocket and shakes the content inside it before pouring some inside Rachel's mug nd waiting for the water to boil.

**/**

"And tea is served" Jessie announced after a few minutes placing Rachel's mug in front of her while he grips to his own.

"Oh I totally forgot that I had um promised an old friend of mine I'll meet with them tonight" the brunette said rushing off to get ready, she cannot be late, that won't look good for her to Quinn.

"Umm well are you sure you can't reschedule or something?" Jessie asks glancing down the hot steamy mug.

"Yeah I'm sorry Jessie, rain check that tea? Thanks" with a kiss on the cheek Rachel was gone.

"Ugh! Mother of-" he screams frustrated before pulling out his cell phone and dialing a number.

"You did it?" said a familiar voice.

"No! The bitch had another plan. Fuck sakes!" He yells with annoyance and anger.

"Just calm down, next time" the voice soothed.

"Yeah? Well I feel like I don't have enough time. I don't think I can put up with being like this forever" he declares sitting back down on the sofa.

"Well you got to if you want this to work; you want it to work don't you?"

"Yes of course. Fine, patient" he said this time less angrier, after the other person repeated Jessie's word the two hung up and Jessie annoyingly threw his phone on the couch and glared at the mug on the table.

**•••**

"And please don't forget her bedtime" Quinn said as he dropped off Isabella at Santana and Brittany's.

"Q please, this isn't the first time we're looking after her so relax" Santana said getting annoyed at her blonde haired friend.

"Yeah but not for this long, I mean I won't be back until Sunday and I-"

"Q shut the fuck up and just go meet up with your midget before you drive me nuts" Santana said not able to hide her annoyance.

"Okay 1. Language, 2. She's not a midget or mine...anymore" he adds afterward.

"And I'm really Naya Rivera, bitch please. Now get out of my house" the Latina said kicking Quinn out of said house.

"Okay, okay I'm going" he said as Santana glares at him. "Bye Britt, bye baby" he calls as Santana was leading him toward the door.

"Bye Q" was heard so is "bye Daddy, have a save trip" Aww, he had the best daughter.

"Stop shouting before you wake my son, now bye" and before Quentin can say anything he found the door being slammed in his face.

"Rude" he mumbles shaking his head. Same old Santana, he muses before getting in his car and driving out of the massive park and away from the mansion-like house.

He never understood why Santana had decided to buy a mansion seeing how it's just her, Brittany and Ethan, who was barely a toddler but to each their own he guesses.

**•••**

Rachel walked the long path of the small familiar lake, she shut her eyes she let the breeze from the lake was breez through her and making her relax.

She walked a little more distance before reaching her destination, "their" spot. She and Quentin had deemed this spot theirs from their first date, where Quinn had made a surprise picnic and they had shared their first kiss here. The brunette smiles at the memory as she placed herself down and just stared ahead at the water, lost deep into her thoughts.

"Hey" Rachel turned around as she heard the calm familiar voice.

"Hi" she responds as she listened to Quinn take a seat beside her. "I love coming here, it's relaxing and refreshing" Quentin said after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah" Rachel agrees before turning her head toward Quinn and stared at him for what felt like the longest moments.

Quentin really did well for himself. Although now matured and lost his teen boyish look, he was still handsome but now just a little older with a well shaved shadow.

"You're staring" Quinn said without looking at Rachel and the brunette blushes bashfully at getting caught.

"I'm s-sorry" Rachel fumbles and Quentin finally looked at her and chuckles, the blush on Rachel's face visible making her look so cute 'wait what'.

Shaking his head at the thought, Quinn cleared his throat. Time to get serious; he needed answers "why?" He finally asks "why are you back Rachel, and after 5 years. Why now?" He glances at her.

Rachel looked down ashamed to look at those hazel eyes that make her heart skip a beat "I-" she stopped because really she had no good reason to why she was back besides Jessie picked Lima because this was the easiest option for them.

At realising Rachel wasn't going to reply, Quinn scoffed "You weren't even planning on coming back, were you" He stated more than questioned.

"That's not true Quentin, I-I just. I wasn't ready to come back-"

"Wasn't ready? It's been 5 years Rachel, FIVE! How ready were you planning to be before coming back to your own daughter's life?" Quentin was seething now.

"I don't know, I thought she would be better off without me. Both of you would have" the brunette replies as she watched Quinn stand up to pace in front of her.

"Well you got one thing Rach, we would have and we are so why don't you and your lover boy pack up your things and just disappear again out of our lives. Would do everyone good" shaking his head Quentin took off to the direction he came.

"Quentin wait, please" Rachel begged chasing after the blonde "Quinn!" Rachel cries.

"What? What Rachel!" The blonde yelled stopping and turning back to face the brunette "You want to tell me more about how you never wanted to get to know your own daughter? How you would much rather live in another world and not even know how she turned out to be?"

"No! That's not it! I tried this before Quentin, and as much I would like to get to know Lizzy I know she hates me. I should have just stayed away, that time should have taught me a lesson-"

Quinn quickly cuts off Rachel's rambling "What are you talking about? What-"

This time it was Rachel who decided to cut in "Lizzy's first birthday. I came" she stated calmly and quickly.

Quinn would have missed it if it wasn't for the quietness around them except for the crushing waves "what?" He asks not believing her.

"I came because I just couldn't miss it, I couldn't missed my baby's first birthday I just couldn't but-"

"But what? You got scared like the coward you were?" Quentin asks angrily which disappeared as soon as he saw how his word hurt Rachel "Rach I'm sorry I-"

"No you're right; I was a coward heck I still am. I was a coward for walking out on you like that; I know I was only thinking about my own needs and not yours. So you have every right to hate me and you have every right to not give me permission to see Isabella, because really what am I to her if not just the woman who carried her" Rachel said, tears freely running down her face.

Although when Rachel came back her intentions were to talk to Quinn, see if he still wanted to give them a chance but that plan stopped midway when Rachel had run into Charlie.

The older blonde had told her that Quentin as well as Lizzy were better off without her. She told Rachel to just leave and don't bother coming back. But if Rachel's intentions were really 100% true, she would have come home against Charlie's words but she didn't. She gave the present she had brought for her daughter to the blonde and a letter for Quentin, explaining herself.

By the way the blonde was acting, Rachel guessed neither the letter nor the gift reached him but then again she can't blame Charlie for protecting her brother.

Quinn's face took in remorse as he watched the girl he once loved or still loves? Cry her heart out. He calmly approaches and took his thumb and wiped away a tear. He always hated it when Rachel cried, it broke his heart.

"I don't hate you and although you're right, you really don't deserve a chance with Bella, you still are her mother. You're not just a woman who gave birth to her" Quinn explained and Rachel got hopeful. "I just-" he paused not sure how to actually word his question.

"What happened Rach, why are you back here in Lima and not in New York taking Broadway by storm?" He asks the one question that's been eating at him since bumping into Rachel.

Rachel sighs as she sinks back onto the sand and Quentin follows.

"A lot" the brunette whispers as her voice broke before diving in to telling Quinn exactly what she told her fathers "and that's that" she ends after her story tell.

Quentin shook his head at the story. Both angry at that douche Rachel married and angry at Rachel for settling for a guy like him. What kind of husband wouldn't pay for his own wife's operation? Really, who?

"So you married Josh-"

"Jesse" Rachel cuts in as Quentin growls dangerously both in jealousy and anger.

"Because of a pregnancy scare?" He continues not bothering to correct himself, what's his face doesn't deserve the privilege of Quinn remembering his name "I can't believe this" he mumbles before standing up and shaking his head at Rachel.

"I had no choice Quentin" Rachel tries, she felt like she needed to explain herself to him.

"Yes you did Rachel! We all have choices but you just chose not to use that choice so instead you agreed to a marriage you weren't ready for. Well isn't that just swell" he sarcastic stated.

Rachel finally stood up from her position "I just, I was alone and I didn't know what to do" she whispers as Quinn went to speak, she quickly cuts him off. "It was different with us and you know it. You were there; I had our friends and family. Jesse is" she paused trying to find a better word to use without saying just exactly who Jesse was.

"He's Jesse" she grimace at word "I'm so sorry Quinn, I know nothing I say will justify my actions and I wish I could take them back because I would in a heart beat, I would" Rachel says feeling her heart constrict. "Just please, give me a chance. Let me prove it to you. Please" she begged.

Looking at Rachel pleading and begging broke Quinn's heart, the brunette's soft, kind and beautiful brown eyes instead of sparkling like they used to. They displayed hurt, regret and guilt and Quinn knew he could never say no to her. No matter how many years it has been, Quentin Fabray could never say no to Rachel Berry.

Sighing, Quinn opened his mouth to speak "I can't trust you 100% yet but I want to give you a chance, prove me wrong. Prove to me that everyone is wrong for telling me I'm making a bad move with giving you a chance".

"Cause I swear Rachel if you hurt that little girl I'll never ever forgive you" Quinn said all this time looking at Rachel's eyes, wanting her to know how serious he was.

"I promise, I just want my baby back" 'and you' Rachel thought as an after thought.

"Good because despite it all, I know Bella needs you too" Quentin manages a small smile.

"So what are you saying?" Rachel asks her voice fairly small, like a child as she looked up at Quentin with big hopefully brown eyes and the blonde just melted.

"What I'm saying is, don't hurt my daughter" he says in all seriousness as Rachel nods eagerly.

"Then I grant you permission to be in Isabella's life with a promise from you to not hurt her. If you're going to pack up and leave like last time, I want you to tell me now so I don't set her up to get hurt"

"I promise you Quinn, I want nothing more than to be in that little girl's life again" Rachel said seriously and Quinn nods, he's still not sure but he's willing to try.

"Okay, then I erm guess that's it" he awkwardly said scratching the back of his head then was surprised when Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Whoa" he said being taken by surprise. After the surprise wore off and he circled his arms tightly around her waist and held her closely like he used to.

Quentin placed his chin on top of Rachel's head as he felt his heart pick up a pace. How can he still feel like this after five years?

Rachel closed her eyes and wished this wouldn't end, nothing felt better than being in Quinn's arms again. Nothing was better than being in the blonde's arms. Whenever Jesse hugs her it's either fake or forceful but with Quentin, everything felt so right. Everything felt so in place.

"Thank you" Rachel says before pulling out of the hug and both exes tried to morph they're disappointment at the hug being broken with a smile.

"I erm, I should go, teaching tomorrow" Rachel fumbles with the material of her jacket shyly and Quinn found it to adorable but fights off the urge to smile.

"Um yeah, yeah sure, um do you need a ride or?" Quinn offers and Rachel smiles at the offer and now she wished she hadn't taken Jessie's car only so Quinn could drive her and be in his presence longer.

"That's sweet but I have a car, thank you" with a final wave goodbye and a shy smile Rachel turned on her heel and walked away with the biggest smile on her face.

"I'll call you!" Quinn calls as Rachel turns back around once more. She flashes a smile and waves as Quinn waved back.

Quentin watched as Rachel walked out sight and let out a content sigh as a smile breaks out on his lips until his phone buzzed alerting him of a new text.

He took the device out of his pocket and flipped it open to the read the text.

_'Where are you' - Jen  
><em>  
>Quentin didn't know why but he felt guilty, over what he had no idea, it's not like anything happened between him and Rachel. All they did was talk, there's nothing to feel guilty about.<p>

He thought as he typed out a reply before turning and walking the opposite way toward his car.

_'On my way'_  
><strong><br>TBC**

**I know I said we'll get so see Rachel/Bella in this chapter but I felt it best if it wasn't so it'll be in the next chapter. It's mostly mother/daughter bonding.**

**Thanks so much for all your wonderful reviews, they means a lot :)**

**"Never Regret Something That Has Ever Made You Smile**


	24. Mess

**Mess - Chapter 24**

**A/N: you guys have no idea how so so sorry I am about this long ass wait update, like sorry but it's so hard trying to write when you have a writers block but I am trying my best and I'm not dropping this story until I finish but maybe I won't be writing the sequel as I was planning I dunno, we'll see but again sorry guys I know how annoyed and frustrated it is to wait this long :(. Anyway, hope you like this :)))**

**-buzz buzz-**

Quentin groans as he heard the sound of his alarm, he cracked one eye open to see the big red digits flashing 3:00am and groaned again, knowing he has to get up, whether if he likes it or not.

As he went to get out bed though, he found himself trapped as a body was wrapped around his, holding on tightly. With a scrunched up brow he glanced down and was met with Jen's sleeping form.

The blonde haired man took a moment to just study the girl in his arms and couldn't help but compare how well Rachel had fit in his arms more than Jen does and how different it felt. He finally shook himself out of his thought; he needs to stop comparing the two together, it wasn't fair to Jen at all.

Finally he did his best to disentangle Jen from his body before sliding out of bed quietly to not wake her up as he made his way to his en suite bathroom to get ready.

**•••**

After taking a shower, dressing and finally making sure all of his stuff was situated in his suitcase, Quentin got himself downstairs where he knew he'd find Jen seeing how the girl wasn't in the bedroom when he came out the shower.

As he walked down the stairs he could smell freshly made coffee and instantly smiles, looks like Jen knew him so well despite the fact that they just started dating not long ago now.

"Morning" he finally announces his presence as he pushed open the kitchen door.

The young girl turned around and smiles bashfully at seeing her boyfriend's presence. "Morning handsome" she leans up on her tip toes and met Quinn's lips with hers. "Coffee?" She purrs as she places a small peck on his cheek.

"Hmm you know me so well" Quinn hums as he took the mug that was being offered with a smile and sat down as Jen placed a plate full in front of him.

"Alright I'm gonna run quick to shower because I don't want you to miss your flight" Jen says as she made to leave Quinn caught her arm gently and pulled her onto his lap.

"Thanks for the breakfast" he said before kissing her full on the lips, making Jen blush.

"You're welcome" she mumbles trying to hide her blush that makes her look like a school girl with a crush to which Quinn chuckled at. "Alright I need to get ready" she pecked his lips one more time before moving out the kitchen.

**•••**

"And promise you'll call me as soon as you land" the brunette pouts as she watched Quinn place his suitcase where the rest of the baggage is.

"I promise I'll call you" Quinn says for the millionth time "Promise" he adds with a chuckle as Jen pouts. "You're so cute when you pout" Quinn said but couldn't help think Rachel's pouts are killer and much more cute.

"But now I gotta go, I'll see you when I get back and promise to call" he leaned down and sealed the deal with a kiss.

As they both pulled away and stared at each other's eyes with smiles on their faces, Jen couldn't help but let something out.

"I love you" as soon as those words were out of her mouth her eyes widen, praying to god that Quinn didn't hear them.

"Wh-what?" But apparently he did, ok don't freak out just say you didn't mean it.

"I-" she stutters and just then the announcement for Quinn's flight came through and the brunette thanked the heavens for her lucky escape. "Um you gotta go and I gotta go so bye" she didn't even give Quinn time to respond before she was running off toward the exit.

"Wait- Jen!" Quentin calls to the girl but she had no time to come back as the 2nd announcement came through and Quinn sighed, knowing he had no choice but to go.

Turning on his heels, he headed toward the terminal where his plane was boarding as Jen watched in the distance with a panic, annoyed, and angry expression.

**•••**

When Rachel woke up this morning she had on the biggest smile in history, for once in the past five years she felt at ease for once. Maybe it has to do with a certain blonde haired, hazel eyed guy.

Rachel thought that just thinking about Quentin left her smiling even bigger.

"What's got you all grinning?" She heard a voice ask by the door and just now she realised she was alone in bed.

"Oh um nothing" she shrugged before letting her feet meet the cold floor of the bedroom as Jesse walked fully inside the room.

"Good-morning" he says seductively as he grips her waist in his arms and Rachel couldn't help but compare to how Quentin had held her last night to Jesse's.

As the boy went to plant a kiss on her lips Rachel quickly turned her face away so she gave him her cheek. Jesse was fuming but swallowed it down with a fake smile on his lips.

"What's your plan today after school?" He asks as Rachel untangled herself out of his arms and moved to start collecting her necessary things to start up her day.

"Umm we are having a teacher conference with the principle so I don't know how long that will take, why?" She asks behind her closet as she picks out her outfit.

"Well I was thinking I can cook us something and just have a relaxing day" he says confidently as he knew how much Rachel yearns for a romantic night.

"Umm that's sweet Jesse but I don't know when I'll finish there, I don't want to get your hopes up. I'm sorry." Rachel finishes with a fake smile before moving to head toward the bathroom.

Jesse clenches his jaw hard to not lose his temper because he was this close to cracking. This close but he knew he couldn't, not until he makes the little bitch pay for costing him his dream and have him stuck in this dead end small town with no job.

**•••**

"Alright Lil B its wakey time" Santana sing songs as she marched inside the bedroom Isabella was sleeping in.

"Lil Berry slash Q, up and away let's go. You got school" she said with a grimace then frowns as she saw the bed neatly made.

That's odd; Brittany had asked her to wake up the small brunette for school so her wife couldn't have made the bed. And no way the little girl had done it herself.

"Morning Aunt Santana"

"Argh!" The Latina jumps at the sudden voice before turning around and facing Bella who looked at her with confusion. "You scared the heck outta me" she exclaimed hand on her heart "When did you wake up?"

"A while ago, I always wake up early and then I made the bed" the small child smiles brightly at her aunt.

"You made that?" Santana asks impressed, Isabella must be the smartest six year old she has ever seen then again look at who her parents are. Santana would never admit it but Rachel was really smart even more so than her blonde haired best friend. Looks like the hair color didn't sip through his brain. She muses before cracking up.

Isabella gives her aunt a weird look as Santana continued laughing at her own inside joke.

"Why are you laughing like that?" Bella finally decided to ask because maybe Santana was going crazy.

"Oh don't worry kid, it's an um inside joke" she explained but Bella still looked confused. "Anyway lets get you bathed and dress then breakfast and I have to drop you off on my way to work" Santana instructed already moving toward her suitcase to help her pick her clothes.

"That won't be necessary I've already picked my own clothes, see" Isabella says pointing to her neatly placed clothes by the chair with a bright "Rachel Berry" smile.

"Wait did you just say necessary?" Santana questions, she even has Berry's vocabulary. "What six year old kid says necessary?" She muses.

"Well I like reading a lot so I pick up words then ask daddy what they mean or I look it up in the dictionary" Isabella explains proudly.

"You're freaking me out" seriously when Santana was six she didn't even know what dictionary was let alone how to say it. "Ok Miss Smarty Pants lets just get you bathed."

"That's ok I'm perfectly fine to bathe myself. I do it at home and Daddy only helps when I need but I never do most of the time."

"Kid you're giving me a headache, just please be like a normal six year old for me. I don't need another Berry in the form of a six year old"

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Isabella pouts cocking her head to the side.

"Let's just get you ready." Santana sighs changing the subject. This kid was way to smart for her head, she doesn't know if that's a good thing or bad thing for her.

"I can get ready on my own thank you" the small child said and Santana raised a perfect eyebrow

"Can you just be a six year old for once in your life?" The Latina questions as Bella stomps her foot at her with a pout.

'Whoa deja vu' Santana muses.

"San is Bella awake yet?" Brittany calls from downstairs and Santana turned to look at said child.

"So what's it gonna be?" Santana asks as Bella pouts and the two continued to stare down at each other.

**•••**

"Aww look how adorable you look" Brittany gushes as she watched her goddaughter and wife walk inside the living room. "The pigtails look so cute" she squeals as she hugs Bella close to her.

Bella glares at Santana from behind Brittany as the Latina smiles at her.

After some good arguing back and forth between the two, Bella had finally let Santana get her ready and pick her different clothes and now she was dressed as if Brittany dressed her.

Her aunt was gonna pay for this later then again she loves that Brittany is smiling, she loves seeing her Aunt Britt smiling so she'll let it slide...for now.

"Ooh I made breakfast" Brittany exclaims as Santana and Bella took their seats and Santana picked Ethan up from his high chair.

"How's my big handsome boy doing?" she kisses his cheek making him squeal.

"Okay you two eat up, you have a long time ahead of you" Brittany says as she places plates of food in front of both Santana and Isabella before taking Ethan away from Santana so the brunette can eat.

"Come on baby, let get you ready for the day" the blonde sing song as she carried her son out of the room.

**•••**

"Whoa whoa, not even a goodbye?" Santana calls as she got out the car.

"I'm mad at you for dressing me like this and pulling my hair in pigtail" Isabella seethed and Santana tried with everything she has not to laugh.

"Oh come Lil Bits you look cute and besides Aunt Britt likes it" she said knowing how much the small brunette adores her aunt.

"I guess so, fine you're forgiven. For now" she scolded as Santana pretends to pout.

"Give me a hug goodbye?" She flutters her eyelashes as Bella hugs her after a moment of consideration.

"Ok bye Aunt San, love you" she kisses her cheek before running off toward her friend who was by the entrance waiting.

"They grew up so fast" Santana says as she watched her niece go.

"Good morning Santana" the Latina swirled around before scowling at the person in front of her.

"Berry!" She let out through clenched teeth "or shall I say St. James now, what a stupid name" she scoff "I see you're still a hobbit."

"Why do you do this Santana? Are you going to be insulting me for the rest of you're life?" Rachel asks tiredly.

"Probably, probably not. Haven't decided" Santana said as Rachel rolls her eyes. "Wait, why are you talking to me?"

"I see, well maybe you should find a way to put your view of me aside and just end this feud."

"There's no feud between us if I keep winning each time is there Berry? Now if you'll excuse me I have a life."

"Tell Brittany I said hi" Rachel calls after the Latina as she got inside her car.

"Ew, no" and with that said, the brunette started her car and drove off.

Rachel sighed, same old Santana but she means well. She thinks.

**•••**

"Santana!" The Latina whipped her head around only to be met by her blonde best friend's girlfriend.

"S'up kiddo?" she smiles as the younger brunette decided to ignore the nickname.

"I need to talk to you" she said.

"Ugh fine, come through just know my services don't come in cheap." she said before walking away from the brunette toward her office after greeting her secretary and Jen following behind not sure of the other girl was being serious.

"So, what can I do for you?" She questions as soon as the door shut behind her and Jen. She shrugged off her jacket and placed it on the hanger before facing the brunette.

"Well umm, I erm" the brunette stutters "ItoldQuentinIlovedhim" she rushed out.

"Sorry I didn't quiet catch that"

"I said I told Quentin I love him"

"I heard you I just wanted to hear it again" the Latina smirks as Jen stared at her god smacked. "What? Trust me being best friends with two morons I've come custom to the language of mumbling and gibberish" she said referring to Quinn and Puck.

"So then why-" the brunette just shook her head deciding to not question Santana. "So what do I do now?" The brunette whines.

"Okay first all quit whining, it's unattractive and annoying and second you need to talk to Quinn" the Latina said taking a seat at the couch in her office.

"And say what? I've already complicated things"

"Well from what I can see you got two options" Santana started "1, you can lie and say you didn't mean it, which to tell you the truth sounds stupid and unbelievable" she raised up a second finger "or 2, tell him you meant it and that you really are in love with him, which my guess is that you are."

"That doesn't help me at all, both options sounds like I'm going to make a fool of myself" the younger of the two women said.

"Oh kiddo, I think you've already made a fool of yourself after fleeing that airport" the Latina said with a chuckle.

Jen glares at the older girl "It's a good thing you're a lawyer cause you suck at giving relationship advice." she huffed with annoyance as Santana continued to laugh at her misery.

Quentin sighs as he took his seat on the plane. As he sat down his thoughts flew to what Jen had just told him as he waits for the pilot to announce that they have taken off to their 4 hour and 21 minute flight to LA.

He just couldn't figure out if the girl had meant it 'of course she did you stupid, why else would she say that?' He scolded himself at his stupidity.

He wanted nothing more than to get off this plane and talk to Jen but he knew he couldn't because a client was waiting and plus he just knew Jen would avoid him as well on the subject; which she did with the way she hurried out the exit door.

He is snapped out of his thoughts by the movement at the corners of his eyes; Quinn looked toward the other seat and smiles slightly back at the guy who just placed himself next to him before going back to his own thoughts.

What was he going to tell Jen? Was she expecting him to say it back? Was he even in love with her? As these questions ran though his mind, the plane finally took off toward Los Angeles.

**~0~**

"Alright guys who wants to come up here and show the class what they have drawn?" Rachel calls toward her students with a smile.

She scanned the face of five and six year olds and her face took on a splitting smile as her eyes landed on her daughter 'gosh she so beautiful' her little girl's beauty was truly magnificent, it literally lights up the room (no bragging).

"What about you Isabella?" Rachel calls in hopes of having the girl up closer to her.l

"No." was the simple reply she got before turning back down to her work on the table.

Rachel hurt and disappointed, picked another child who happily got up with her work and came up front to share with the class.

"Alright Bells everyone else has shown their drawing but you, you wanna maybe give it another try?" Rachel tries hopefully, she knew that Bella knew who she was and that things would change she just wasn't ready for this.

"I said no" this time Rachel frowned, maybe she should drop it and carry on with the class but it wouldn't seem fair to the others since they shared theirs.

"Well why not?"

"Because I don't want to!" slamming her tiny fist against the table, the small brunette took off out the room.

Stunned by the action, Rachel looked back at the rest of her students and knew she couldn't leave them alone but at the same time she couldn't just let Bella go like that so she took a deep breathe in and said.

"Alright guys, I want you to sit still while I check on Bella; behave and I'll be right back" after making sure they would do as she said, Rachel ran out the room after the six year old.

**...**

Rachel spent a good 15 minutes walking around trying to find Bella and to no avail, she was almost ready to call Santana but the Latina would probably have her head and just when she seems to lose hope a closed door came into view so she decided to try that.

The brunette pushed open the door only to discover it was a music room 'they have a music room and I didn't even know' shaking her head Rachel began looking around for her daughter. She sighed after realising she wasn't there and turned to walk out.

Just as she was about to walk out a sniffle caught her attention and she turned toward the direction and her brown eyes locked to those familiar hazel-green.

"Hi" she whispers barely above audible as she moves toward Bella who moved back, farther away from her.

"Go away, leave me alone" she whispers and it broke Rachel's heart by how small she sounded.

"Why?" Well that was rational to ask.

Bella sniffs before looking up and straight at Rachel "I don't like you, go back and stay away from me and my daddy." To say Rachel was heartbroken to hear those words would have been and understatement because yes how would you feel if your own daughter rejected you.

"Bella I-"

"Don't call me that!" She forcefully stated, finally standing from where she sat. "Don't call me that!" She repeats her tiny hands balled into a fist as she stared hard at Rachel.

"You left me" she let out "you left my daddy"

Rachel gasps as she found herself unable to swallow the lump that suddenly formed in her throat.

"Why?" Rachel never thought a six year old could sound like Isabella did at that moment than again 'she is mine and Quinn's'.

"I-" but before Rachel could speak Bella cut her off, she knew it was rude to cut off people older than her when they were talking, Grandma Judy always tells her it's not polite, but she didn't like Rachel. Rachel hurt her daddy so why should she be polite to her.

"You are not my mommy, so go away. Daddy doesn't need you, he has Jen and I don't need you either! So go away!" she screamed with her tiny voice before running past Rachel and out of the room.

The brunette stood glued to the floor, her own daughter not only rejected her but disliked her. She can't hate her because Bella was too sweet and small to know the meaning of hate or hate someone but that didn't make it hurt any less.

After standing there motionless the brunette finally snapped back into action and decided to follow after the girl.

Just as she got at the end of the corridor that leads up to her class the principal caught up with her.

"Mrs St. James, a word please" he mentioned as she followed him to his office. "Take a seat" As the brunette sat down, the principal sighed and begun to pace around the room.

"I was passing by your class a few minutes ago and you weren't there, care to explain?" He asks with crossed arms.

Rachel screws her eyes shut before letting a breath. "I was attending to a student that was having trouble sir, I didn't go far" the brunette explains but the bald man didn't look pleased.

"Mrs St. James you are aware those children are between the ages of 5 and 6?" Rachel just nods, she knows what she did wasn't right but she had no choice. "Which is why you should have never left them alone in the first place" he seethed glaring at her.

"I know that sir but I wasn't-"

"I don't care about your excuses, if anything had happened to any of them the school would of been held responsible, do you understand that?"

"Yes sir and I promise you it will never happen again" the brunette pleaded.

"You're right about one thing, it won't because I am going to make sure of it" and the brunette just looked confused but she also had a bad feeling about this. "You're fired, pack up your things because you are fired, thanks" and he just walked away out the office leaving behind a devastated brunette.

Rachel stares at the ground in a daze, in the space of 40 minutes she has managed to get rejected by her daughter and get fired, can this day get any worse?

**~0~**

**Btw... have you guys seen the trailer for The FAMILY? Lol Dianna is a fucking psycho omg! The way she wracked that guy's ass with that tennis racket I was screeching LOOOL I'm so looking forward to seeing it, hope you guys are as well :)**


	25. A mother and daughter bond

**CAN YOU SAY A FAST UPDATE? HECK YEAH, LOL**

**I wanted to say thank you for all your kind reviews, they really keep me going and are very much appreciated so thanks, I will try answering back privately if I can, anyway hope you guys enjoy this chapter and again thanks guys 333**

* * *

><p><strong>A Mother &amp; Daughter Bond <strong>**– ****Chapter 25 **

After getting fired and the whole ordeal with Isabella, everything was a blur to Rachel. She can't even seem to remember how exactly she got home but here she was standing in front of her closed apartment door trying to remember where her keys were.

After fiddling around her bag she finally found the object she was looking for and placed it into the keyhole and unlocked the door, as soon as she walked in she was hit with a whiff of something that smelled delicious.

Curiosity took over as she shut the door behind her before following after the smell. "Jesse?" She called as her feet took her toward the small kitchen.

At hearing his wife's voice Jesse looked up from his veggie chopping and smiles at her. Dumping the small pieces of cut vegetables into a pan, he walked toward Rachel and kisses her forehead with a smile.

"Hello gorgeous" he greets with a bright smile to which Rachel raises a brow at. "What you doing back so early?" He questions after seeing the time on the clock against the wall.

"Umm that's a long story but what's going on here?" For some reason Rachel didn't want Jesse to know that she had gotten fired, she still needs to tell him about Isabella and Quentin and she didn't know how Jesse would take it, he can be unpredictable, like not for example. He's been acting like the doting husband instead of his usual jerk self and Rachel didn't know why.

"Oh! I thought I surprised you by cooking your favorite meal" he grins happily as he led her toward the boiling pan. "Yum" he smiles pulling the cover to show her the cooking food.

Rachel's face fell before taking on a fake smile as a cover 'he might change but he still doesn't know me' she thought as she turned to smile at him nonetheless for the thoughtfulness.

"Well why don't you go take a nice relaxing bath while I finish up here" he kisses her lips softly before shooing her out of the kitchen with a playful slap on her butt.

As he went back to his cooking Rachel couldn't help but stare at him from the doorway wondering if he has actually changed or he has other motives in mind. 'Rachel, stop being so negative and just enjoy this for a change' shaking her head she walked toward they bedroom to take Jesse's suggestion into account.

**~0~**

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Santana asks gently turning to face the six year old who sat with her hands on her lap in the passenger seat "Lil Bits?" she calls after realising the brunette was far from listening to her.

"I want my daddy" she whispers brokenly and Santana's throat suddenly hurts at the word.

She was at home since she finished work early today and decided to relax with Britt and Ethan until Isabella's school called and asked to come and pick the girl up because she was way too upset.

So Santana got in the car and went to McKinley Elementary to pick her goddaughter up, when she got there though Bella had looked like someone had kicked her puppy and as soon as the smaller brunette saw her aunt she ran into her arms and cried saying words Santana had no clue what they meant.

Now as the parked at the Lopez-Pierce massive driveway and the brunette was doing her best to see if she can find out what happened to upset the once cheerful girl like this.

"Alright lets head inside and we'll ring up your daddy" Santana says defeated not knowing how to handle the situation.

Bella reaches with her tiny hand on the car door handle and unlocked the door before getting out with Santana following behind.

"Hey guys" Brittany greets as soon as the front door opens and Santana and Isabella walked in. "What's wrong?" She questions with a frown as Bella walked right past her.

Santana sighs looking toward the spiral stairs where Isabella had just disappeared off to. "I don't know, she won't say" she shrugged before leaning down to peck her wife's lips and kiss the top of Ethan's head who gurgles in excitement.

"I'll have to call Q, right now he's all she needs" with a final kiss on Brittany's cheek Santana followed after the petite brunette.

~0~

Quentin paced his hotel room after his meeting with Mrs Danford as he contemplated if he should call Jen or not. They still needed to talk about what happened this morning but he didn't know what he'd say if the girl picked up the phone.

He finally sighed and picked up his phone to call her when his cell rung on his hand, looking at the caller ID, Quentin frowns as Santana's number flashes on the screen.

He instantly forgot about Jen and worrisome took over his brain; thinking of the worse as to why his friend could be calling. He knew he'd call later to speak to Bella but when she gets home from school and right now, Bella should be at school, right?

Snapping out of his thoughts he pressed the answer button and brought the device to his ear

"San what's wrong?"

"Oh jeez, what makes you think something is wrong?"

"Call it a father intuition, now is there something wrong?"

Santana sighs before standing up from her chair. "Well I don't exactly know but I got called in to pick Bella up cause she was upset but she won't tell me what happened and she has been asking for you" explains the dark haired lawyer.

Quentin sighs worriedly "Alright, let me talk to her."

Santana walked out of her office and knocked twice against Bella's room before pushing the door open "Hey Princess, your daddy wants to speak to you."

Said girl looks up from her reading and quickly stumbles out of bed at the sound of her father.

"Alright Q speak to you later, a little eager lady wants to speak to you" Santana chuckles amusedly at the pout that adore her small lips before handing her the device and walking out the room.

"Daddy?" came Bella's small voice and Quentin's heart hurts, he wished more than anything else he was at home so he could hug his baby into his arms and take whatever pain she was feeling.

"Hey baby, Aunt Santy told me you were upset" the blonde says gently. "What's the matter, Princess?"

"I yelled at her daddy" the small brunette let out sadly.

"Yelled at who baby?" the father asks confused but at the same time he had an inkling of an idea to who it might be but he wanted to hear it from Bella herself.

"Mrs James" she answers in a small voice "I...I didn't mean to" she hiccups as tears started pouring out.

"Baby its ok, don't cry you know daddy doesn't like it when you cry" Quentin says trying to comfort his daughter the best he can over the phone. He has never seen her so upset before and he knew that Rachel probably didn't do anything to upset Isabella which is why he wanted to know what got her so upset.

"Baby, do you want to tell daddy what's bothering you?" He listens as Bella took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"I don't like her daddy" she finally confessed.

"Why baby" Quentin presses.

"Sh-she hurt you daddy, I-I don't want her to do it again."

Quentin smiles at the answer, Bella didn't like Rachel because she left, she doesn't like Rachel because she hurt him when she left, and she feels as if now that Rachel is back she'll hurt him again and Bella didn't want to see him hurt.

"Oh my baby, she's not going to hurt me again" he said before switching the phone to his other ear. "Baby I don't want you to dislike Rachel because she hurt me, your mommy loves you so much and all she wants is a chance with you."

"Remember what I told you about second chances?" He asks and Bella nods her little head, even though Quinn can't see her but he knew she nodded. "Well Rachel deserves a second chance too baby, I know you don't want her to hurt me but baby I promise she won't again."

"She didn't do it on purpose, sometimes adults do bad things that they think it's good at the time but they regret it afterward and we have to learn to forgive them for it, you understand what I'm saying?" he knew his daughter was smarter than normal six year olds so he knew that the petite brunette understood every word but he also knew as smart as she was, Isabella is still just a little girl who doesn't want to see her daddy get hurt.

Quentin knew at this age Bella requires a woman in her life, no matter what Rachel did he knew that once she walks back into Bella's life the little girl would welcome her with open arms. She's just a girl, her heart can't take disliking someone for long she forgives easily and Quinn was thankful for that.

The only hesitation she had was whether Rachel was going to hurt her daddy again.

"So do you think you could give it a try? Only if you want to" he adds because he didn't want to force things on her. He wanted Bella to like Rachel on her own terms and want to give her a chance on her own terms.

"It's up to you baby, ok?"

"Yes daddy, I love you"

Quinn smiles at the declaration "I love you too princess, so much."

**~0~**

"Oh there you are, I was beginning to think you left me to eat alone" Jesse says as soon as Rachel walked inside the kitchen 3 hours later.

The brunette bits her lips at his word knowing she has to leave him to eat alone "I'm sorry Jesse, you have to eat alone I have to quickly run somewhere" she says hoping Jesse won't blow up.

While Rachel was taking a relaxing bath from the chaos that happened today at school, the brunette thought hard and long about everything. She realised that if she leaves things as they are now with Bella then she'll probably never get the little girl's affection.

She has missed so much already of her life that she doesn't want to miss anything else, so she made up her mind that she was going to go see the one and only Satan... I mean Santana, even if the Latina would probably have her head on a platter she needed to do this.

"What? Rach, I went through all this trouble to make this for you" Jesse says trying hard to hide his annoyance 'bitch is testing my patience'.

"I know baby and it's an amazing gesture and I'm sorry I have to bail on you, really I am, but I'll make it up to you" kissing his unshaven cheek the brunette took the car keys and walked out the apartment.

"Oh don't worry Rachel, soon or later you will pay for this" he smirks as he grabbed his phone from his pockets and started texting.

**~0~**

Santana groans annoyed at the loudly ringing doorbell, whoever it is was asking to get their ass kicked "I'm coming!" She screamed as the door rung once more.

She puts on her frightening face as she swings the door open and glares at the person standing there "WHAT!" She barked.

Rachel gulps taking a step back and looking up at Santana "h-hi Santana" the brunette greets, scared out of her mind.

"I knew I should have gone with guard dog idea" Santana says as she glares even harder at Rachel. "What do you want hobbit?" She growls.

"I-I" Rachel stutters before clearing her throat "I want to see Lizzy" Santana arches a brows at her "I mean Isabella" she rolls her eyes at Santana's scoff.

"You know Yentle, you have got some nerve showing your hobbit self here at my door wanting to see the kid you abandoned for five years and-"

"Santana I know what I did you don't need to keep reminding me of it, now can I see my daughter please"

"Over my dead body you won't. As her godmother slash aunt I don't like you and you are not allow to see her and as her lawyer I'm going to sue your ass for even coming here looking for her, now bye bye" with that said, the Latina slammed the door shut on Rachel's face.

Rachel growls annoyed before slamming her fist against the wooden door.

"WHAT!" Santana barks again as she forcefully opens the door "leave now".

"Who's at the door Sanny" came Brittany's voice and Rachel almost thanked the heavens above for Brittany "Rachel!" The blonde haired blue eyes girl exclaimed happily at seeing her old friend.

"Hi Britt" the brunette smiles brightly at her and Santana rolled her eyes.

"I'm so glad your here, I thought you would never come visit us" Brittany says pouting slightly.

"No Britt that's not it, I just didn't want to be sued for coming over" Rachel says looking toward Santana who glared at her.

"Oh don't be silly Rachy, you are always welcome here. Right Santana?" the blonde turned toward her wife, smiling brightly at her.

"Sure Britt, I guess" Santana says forcing out a smile.

"Yay, see Rachy. Come on in" Brittany says excitedly taking a hold of Rachel's hand and dragging her inside the house, much to Santana's annoyance.

The Latina just shut the door behind her as she followed after Rachel and Brittany.

"Step away from my son" Santana growls shooting daggers at Rachel who was smiling down at Ethan in her arms.

"Santy don't be rude to Rachel" Brittany pouts unimpressed at her wife.

"But-" Santana's speech got cut off by a small voice announcing thy presence.

"What is she doing here" the three adults turned toward the doorway and stared at an Isabella.

"Lil Bit-"

"No!" she yelled before running off.

"No let me go" Rachel announce as Santana went to go after the upset girl. "She's my daughter Santana, you gotta let me" Rachel insists after the look Santana gave her.

Sighing Santana stepped back as Rachel hands Ethan to Britt before going after Isabella.

**~0~**

She didn't have to look for long before locating the tiny brunette's room and she knocked twice lightly.

"Go away!" Came a muffled voice and Rachel sighs at the hurt on her baby's voice and took matters into her own hands and walked in.

"Hi" Rachel says gently walking in fully inside the room.

"Why are you in my room? Get out" the tiny brunette growls with a glare that could kill 'well she definitely mastered that Fabray glare just fine'

"Lizzy-" the brunette stopped before correction herself "Bella, can I call you Bella?" Rachel asks trying to strike up a conversation.

"No" was replied simply and Rachel sighs before walking toward the bed where her daughter lay.

"I know you hate me-"

"I don't hate you" Bella mumbles before looking up at Rachel. "Daddy says the word hate is strong and I shouldn't use it" the brunette continues innocently and Rachel smiles.

Her baby might be smarter than most six year olds but she was still a child at heart.

"And your daddy is right" Rachel says with a smile before sitting slightly on the edge of the bed just in case Bella asks her to stand up.

"He's always right" Isabella replies with a beaming smile before looking back at her book.

"Sweetie I-" Rachel paused as Bella looked up at her. "I know whatever I say could never make up for what I did, but believe me, the biggest mistake I made in my life is walking away from you and your daddy that night."

"I don't want you to hurt him" whispers the six year old and Rachel's heart aches at that.

"I'm not, I won't, not anymore Bella. I promise, I just want a chance with you, I want to know you because you are the most amazing kid I've ever seen and I'm sorry for hurting your daddy in the past but I promise you this, I will never ever do it again."

"Uncle Finn says if someone promises something you can't break it" Rachel's smiles glad her daughter was surrendered by wise, smart and loving people. Yeah Finn was a bit dopey at times but he has his moments.

"And it's true and I am not going to break it this time around, I know I have so much to work for but I am willing to do whatever it takes because I have loved you from the moment I first heard your heart beat and I'll always love you until I die."

"I was dumb for leaving, for walking away but I am here now and I'm not planning on going anywhere I'll be here as long as you'll have me."

After that, the two brunettes just sat there in silence, as Bella looked anywhere but at Rachel the older brunette was observing her body language.

"Do I have to call you Mommy?" she questions after a moment of silence and Rachel almost laughed in happiness.

"Not if you don't want to" Rachel's says with a beaming smile.

"Ok" nods fiddling with her hands nervously.

"Can I- can I have a hug?" Rachel asks almost afraid of the answer.

Bella looked up into deep brown eyes and sees how shiny they looked and remember her daddy told her 'when someone else's eyes shines with happiness it means they love you very much' and smiles because its the same shiny she sees in her daddy's eyes.

And without a warning or a word the smaller brunette threw herself in Rachel's arms, who caught her in spite of being surprised.

Bella buried herself deep into Rachel's warm embrace the older brunette cried in happiness, she was finally hugging her baby with the knowledge that Isabella knew she was her mother and Rachel couldn't have been happier.

**TBC...**


	26. Untitled

**A/N: I have a few things I wanna say and would mean a lot if you would take a moment to read it.**

**okay so as promised I'm still carrying on with the story and u WILL finish it and here's the next chapter I was supposed to update it a few days ago since my beta actually did gave it back to me right after the last A/N but I was busy with uni so I apologise for that**

**as you can see this chapter is still untitled cause I still dunno what to call it but if anyone has a suggestion it's welcomed :) I know this chapter a bore but I needed to get something out and as bored as it is this chapter is important as all of the chapter haha**

**and lastly I have written two stories (yeah I'm awesome) one which is completely finished and the other one is on the process to but I don't know if I should update it or wait at least when this story is half done? What'd you think? Let me know would mean a lot**

**ok now I'm done rambling, you can go on reading the story now lol**

**Chapter 26 -**

When Santana came back upstairs to check on both brunettes she found them soundly asleep on the smaller brunette's bed.

Rachel was laid on her back as Bella lay against her chest. Rachel's arms went around her holding her tightly and Santana let a slight smile play on her lips because of the scene.

She walked closer to the bed and whipped out her cell phone to snap a picture and made a mental note to send it to Quinn later before placing her phone back in her pockets.

"Berry" she lowly says shaking said girl. Right now Santana would give anything to slap the girl awake but she was considering her goddaughter in the brunette's arms "Berry!" She says a little louder increasing her shake of the girl.

She rolls her eyes as Rachel continues sleeping and decided to go with her earlier idea of slapping her awake, she raised her hand up and went to strike Rachel when the brunette's eyes flutter open "damn it".

"Santana?" Rachel asks, confused at seeing the girl

"Who else would it be hobbit, you still in my house, sleeping on my bed" she emphasis her point by pointing around the room "as if that crooked up apartment of yours would have an awesome bed like this"

Deciding to ignore her comment, Rachel looked down at her arms and instantly smiles, her little girl was curled around her and Rachel couldn't have been happier.

"Ugh, stop staring at her like that you creep" Santana stated as she gently took her goddaughter and adjusted her properly on the bed before wrapping the blanket on her.

"I'm glad to see you're still the same old Santana, always a pleasure to be in your presence" Rachel said sarcastically standing up from the bed and putting on her shoes.

"You're damn right I am" the Latina decided to ignore her sarcasm.

"What time is it?"

"Who do I look like to you, your damn time teller?" Rachel rolls her eyes, typical Santana. "It's 11pm" she grumbles and Rachel's eyes widen at the time, where did the time go?

"Oh wow, umm that late, I should get going."

"Would you like a ride?" Santana asks to Rachel's surprise until Santana burst into a fit of laughter. "Oh Berry please, as if I would offer you a ride, I'm hilarious." she continues laughing.

Rachel rolls her eyes before bending down to her sleeping daughter and planting a kiss onto her forehead "I love you sweet baby" she whispers before standing back up again. "Thanks for giving me this chance to come in and talk to her."

"Oh if it was up to me I wouldn't let you in my home. So don't thank me, really don't."

"That's good to know Santana tell Britt I said thanks" and with that say the brunette walked pass Santana who followed after her.

"Tell Jesse St. Douchebag I said hi" Santana calls while Rachel was walking toward her car.

"How do you know his name Santana?" Rachel asks turning back around.

"Oh Berry, sweet innocent hobbit Berry" Santana taunts "I'm a lawyer, I know everything" she smirks evilly before shutting we front door.

Shaking her head at the Latina, Rachel gets in her car and drives off, hoping to find Jesse asleep so she doesn't have to explain where she was.

**~0~**

Saturday morning found Rachel waking up to a brighter day from a soundless and calm sleep after what happened yesterday.

Knowing that she has finally gotten her little girl back was a refreshing as well as a happy feeling. She just needs to finally be truthful to Jesse so she can cut all the ties with him. As much as the guy was changing, Rachel knew she couldn't go on living with the guy who she hasn't been in love with for a while now.

It was time to concentrate more on her baby's affection than worrying about Jesse. She might have lost Quinn but at least Bella was still here.

After snapping out of her thoughts the brunette quickly went through her morning routine seeing how it was a weekend she didn't have to explain herself to Jesse as to why she's not going to work.

Speaking of Jesse, she didn't see him beside her when she woke up which she was thankful for, for some reason, she didn't feel like facing him, his new attitude has been freaking her out lately even though he was being the perfect dotting husband that she has always wanted him to be.

After getting out the bed, she went about in changing the sheets to a new ones and making the room organized before walking toward the bathroom to ready herself.

About half an hour later Rachel was ready to go so she walked out of the bathroom deciding to make something for herself to eat before she has to start another job search.

As she was preparing herself something to eat her cellphone started ringing, she quickly reached out toward the counter to retrieve the ringing device before bringing it up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Not up for greetings Berry, someone wants to speak to you" came Santana's voice, much to Rachel's surprise.

"Santana, how did you get my number?" Not that she remembers giving it to the brunette, the only person that knows her number is Quinn and she could practically feel Santana smirking that devious smirk of hers.

"Oh Berry, poor innocent hobbit Berry...I'm a lawyer I know all info on pretty much everyone in this shit hole of a town" as Santana says this the brunette heard Brittany's voice scolding the girl and Rachel smile in triumph.

"Anyway as I was saying someone wants to speak to you, bye" after a few noises in the background a voice came through that made Rachel's face brighten at the sweet sound of it.

"Hi, Rachel?" Isabella questions, almost unsure of herself.

"Yes sweetheart, how are you doing this morning?"

"I'm good. I ate breakfast, Aunt Brittany made my favorite" as Bella went on to excitedly explain about her day so far Rachel couldn't help but smile as her heart melts at the adorable six year old.

"That sounds so amazing princess" Rachel says after she knew the petite brunette had finished explaining everything.

"Rachie?" Bella questions again and Rachel's heart thudded at the nickname as she let out a soft 'yeah' letting her know that she was listening. "Can- can you come to the park with Aunt Britt, Ethan and I?" Isabella nervously asks, biting on her bottom lip.

Only if Rachel could see her and would know her daughter had taken on her nervous habit.

"Of course baby, what time do you need me there?" Rachel was so happy at the invitation and nothing else mattered, she's getting another chance with her daughter. As Rachel listened to Santana warn her about today, something about if she messes up she'll go Lima Heights on her ass and rudely too, may she add, but she didn't care cause just in a few hours she will get to spend time with her daughter.

Rachel nervously looks around at the many children playing as she waited for Brittany to get there. She was a little early because she didn't want to be late even though the local park wasn't that far.

The brunette sighs as she surveys the place full of small children with their parents who sat around the benches watching their kids playing as some parents helped play with their children.

The brunette was snapped out her thoughts as a voice called her name. Rachel turned to look toward the direction and her smile widens as she spotted Brittany with Isabella and Ethan in his buggy so Rachel walked toward them.

"Hi Britt" the brunette greets her old friend happily with a hug as Brittany greets the brunette back.

"S'up shawty" Rachel instantly groans as she looked behind Brittany to find Santana grinning at her.

"Santana" she says shortly before looking down at her baby. "Hi Bells" Rachel says crouching down to the tiny brunette's height.

"Hello" Isabella says shyly and Rachel almost awed at her adorable-ness.

"Would you like to go to the swing?" Rachel asks "I can push you if you want" she watches as Bella thinks the idea through, looking toward the swing then at Rachel before nodding with a bright smile.

Rachel smiles as she is led away by Bella.

"I'll be watching you Berry" Santana calls and Rachel rolls her eyes at the girl not caring about her, her concern and attention was all on the small girl that she was pushing on the swing as she laughs delighted.

Later on both Brittany and Rachel brought the kids back from they day out at the park with Ethan sound asleep in his buggy and Isabella's hand held tightly to Rachel as the petite brunette talked both Rachel and Brittany's ears off as Rachel would occasionally say her input or ask a question when necessary.

'She talks just like me' the brunette thought proudly with a smile as Brittany punched in the password to unlock the big massive gate for the three to walk in.

Since Santana was still at work they had to walk back home seeing how the park wasn't that far from the Pierce-Lopez home it made it easier to walk back.

Once secured inside the warm house Brittany went off to lay Ethan down.

"Do you have to go now?" the small brunette asks sadly.

Rachel sighs before bending down to her daughter's height taking both of her small hands into hers.

"I don't have to if you don't want me to" the brunette replies with a smile hoping the girl wanted her to stay.

Isabella looked at Rachel for a few moments before smiling wide.

"I would love it if you stayed" and Rachel's face broke into the biggest smile ever.

It was a little after Santana had came home, much to her displeasure to find Rachel there. She grumbled and complained but a warning look from Brittany and a pout from her goddaughter had her soften and now the four of them helped clear up the table after dinner.

Brittany told Santana to give Rachel a lift home seeing how late it had gotten.

"But why?" Questions Santana at this point both Rachel and Isabella were in the living room watching a musical. Something both brunettes found they love.

Bella really was her mother's daughter.

"Because San, it's late and I don't want her walking back home alone. What if something were to happen?" Brittany pouts and Santana sighs, never one to be able to resist the power of Brittany.

"Fine!" She huffs and Britt smiles before kissing her wife lovingly in thanks, making the Latina smile back at her with love shinning in her eyes.

"Thanks for inviting me out today Isabella, I had so much fun" Rachel says as she put on her jacket.

The small child smiles up at her mother before taking Rachel by surprise and hugging her.

"I had fun too Rachel" she replies.

Rachel smiles down at her daughter before looking back at Santana who stood by the front door impatiently waiting for her.

Isabella finally pulled away and stepped away from Rachel to stand next to Brittany.

"Alright Berry or St. James whatever it is, lets go" after waving goodbye to both Brittany and Bella, Rachel left with Santana.

"Shouldn't you ask me for directions?" Rachel asks after a moment of silence between her and Santana.

Although the Latina was going in the right direction Rachel knew Santana didn't know where she lived so it only makes sense if she let Rachel direct her even if Lima was a small town.

Santana scoffs not looking toward Rachel "Berry please, I know Lima like the back of my awesome hands and besides, have you forgotten the fact that I'm a kick ass-badass lawyer in this town? I know more than you think I know."

She finally faced Rachel before smirking.

"I even know what number apartment you live at, want me to tell you?" Santana says grinning sideways at the brunette.

"You're bluffing" Rachel challenges with a smirk as Santana raises her brow at her.

"Lift number 3, apartment number 11"

She replies cockily and Rachel stares at her in shock.

"See Berry, I've got my eyes on you so don't even think about messing up cause believe me I'll be up on that short ass of yours dragging you by your hair" she threatens before smiling that Santana Lopez smile that makes even the bravest knight cower away.

Choosing to say nothing the brunette looked ahead as Santana rounded the corner to her street and before long the Latina was parking outside the building.

With the engine is still on Santana waits for Rachel to get out so she can leave. The brunette finally sighs knowing the Latina wasn't going to say anything.

She took a hold of the car handle as she got out the car.

"Thanks Santana" she smiles before she could walk away, the brunette nods in acknowledgement then Rachel walked away.

Making sure the brunette was securely inside the building, Santana drove off.

Rachel sighs as she shut the apartment door gently not wanting to disturb Jesse if he was even in. Since it was late the brunette decided to head to sleep.

As she walked inside her and Jesse's bedroom the brunette almost jumped out of her skin as she found her husband sitting on the bed facing the door.

"Jesse! God you scared me" Rachel says breathing deeply with hand against her chest.

Jesse stood up and approached Rachel with a hard look on his face.

"Where have you been all day?" He asks, his sweet voice being replaced with a voice Rachel long had forgotten.

"I was-" but the brunette was brutally interrupted by a hard slap.

"I WILL NOT HAVE MY WIFE WHORE HERSELF AROUND THIS TOWN SO SHE CAN GIVE ME A BAD REPUTATION!" He yelled as Rachel stared him in shock.

"Jesse I wasn't-" but again Jesse cut her off with a malice snarl.

"I saw you! I saw you being dropped off Rachel! Who was that?" He asks with venom dropping off with each word.

"It was just an old friend Jesse I swear, she's just a friend" she pleads, not wanting to receive another blow.

At hearing that Jesse stepped away from the threatened brunette and tries to calm down his temper. His plan was going so well but he just had to let his temper get the best of him but when he saw Rachel step out that vehicle, he just lost it.

Not wanting to lose his cool anymore he quickly stormed out the room and the apartment, slamming the door with force in his wake.

Rachel finally snapped out of her reverie before crawling in bed just as she was, she couldn't believe Jesse had just laid a hand on her again. She really thought the he was changing but looks like his new personality was just a front and now Rachel knew sooner rather than later she needs to leave Jesse. She has put up with so much over the years but not anymore.


	27. Dinner Night

**A/N: oh i know you guys just hates me atm and i dont blame ya i am so sorry for this lateness. been having writers block, plus uni stress so i'm sorry. another thing is i will be updating this story unbeta cause my beta reader is awfully busy atm so i cant bother her i dont wanna bother her cause i know how the stress of uni can be but if anyone has a spare time and wanna tackle editing then be my guess but for now on i will be posting unbeta hope some of you dont mind and i am sorry if you hate it like that but i need to get this story activated again.**

**WARNING : domestic violence toward the end. **

**Chapter 27 - Dinner Night **

The next day found Rachel staring out the kitchen window as she watch rain pour down hard. The brunette's body might be there but her mind was far gone

She was back to last night's event, the look of rage in Jesse's face as that slap came down. She knew she have to leave him sooner than later but where would she go? Leaving Jesse would basically be Rachel asking for the boy to hurt her even more.

And right now she couldn't afford that at least while she's still with him she knows she'll have a roof to sleep on and won't constantly look behind her shoulder in fright even if she might end up doing the same while living with him at least it'll be less

"Morning beautiful" Rachel jumps from her thought as she felt a wet kiss been placed on her cheek she turned her head sideways to find Jesse pouring a cup of coffee she flashed him a barely there smile before deciding to make herself useful by finding something to do

It was Sunday and she still yet to find a job to cover up for tomorrow, she might as well be out all day wondering around Lima looking for one instead of being stuck here and get question by Jesse

"This rain doesn't look like it's gonna be stopping any soon" she heard her husband says with a sigh and Rachel hums her reply

"You got any plans in mind?" Jesse asks as he put his cup inside the sink. Rachel would rather go spend sometime with Isabella but with Quinten coming back in town she didn't wanna interrupt the father and daughter time

"No, not really. Just gonna stay in and catch up to an episode of Friends" Jesse rolls his eyes good naturally at the obsession of his wife she had over Friends

"Alright I'll leave you to it, I'm gonna get change and head out" he didn't even bother telling her where and frankly Rachel didn't give a fuck as long as he was out the house and they didn't have to stare at each other all day was just fine with her

**-3-**

"Where is he aunt Santana" asks an excited Isabella bouncing happily in her aunt's arms

"Calm down bumblebee, his plane just landed so he'll be here soon" Santana chuckles at the girl who pouts at her, looking a good splitting imagine of a tiny annoying diva 'stupid Berry genes' thought the Latina

She and her goddaughter were currently waiting for Quinten, the two had come to pick her up. Santana was supposed to come alone but the tiny girl couldn't wait to see her daddy so she tagged along and who's Santana to say no to the adorable that is Isabella Fabray?

"But when?" She whines and Santana looked up the sky praying to god to give her the strength cause Berry's kid was driving her crazy 'where's Brittany when you need her'

"I see him, I see him aunty Santana" looking toward the direction and sure enough the Latina spotted her best friend's blonde hair, hazel eyes and that stupid smile at seeing his little girl 'it was kind of cute'

Santana was so lost in her own thought she didn't even notice Isabella squirming out of her arms and running toward her dad

"Daddy!" the brunette calls happily running in full speed before falling into Quinn's arms who easily swept her off the floor and hugging her small frame tightly

"Hi princess, I missed you" the blonde says holding his daughter close to him as Santana slowly troll toward them

"I missed you too daddy, don't ever go away again ok?" Quinn chuckles at the adorableness of his kid

"I promised" Quinn says as Isabella wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and hugged him tight while her daddy carried her with one arm

"S'up San" Quinn says smiling at his friend who rolled her eyes

"Don't s'up me when all your kid did was drive me up the hills" Quinn laughed kissing the top of his daughter's head

"Yeah but you still love her" he replies walking pass Santana who tried hard to hide her smile at how true that statement held. She did truly love Bella. besides she was after all they first glee child.

**-3-**

"And then aunt Britt took Ethan and I to the park Rachel was there, I asked her to come it was so much fun" Bella went on none stop talking as she explained to Quinn what she's been up to while he was away

The father and daughter were currently sitting inside the Pierce-Lopez kitchen, Quinten held Bella on his lap as he watched in amusement at his excited daughter while the owner of the house looked on with the same expression as Quinn

"You had fun with Rachel?" Quinn asks when Isabella dared took the slightest pause from her story

"Yeah!" She screeched happily

Quinn looked toward Santana with raised brow as the latina shrug with a soft smile

"Can she have dinner with us tomorrow daddy, please?" The small girl asks pouting while battering her eyelashes

Quinn sigh knowing he had no way in objecting "sure baby but-" before he could even finish she was out of his lap running away with

"I'm going to call Rachel now to tell her!" so itt was really hopeless of Quinten to try and call her back

"Aren't you glad to be back home" Santana said laughing at the look her best friend shot her as they heard an excited voice say "hi Rachel" and Santana bust out laughing

**-3-**

Rachel was busy browsing the newspaper at the job advert section when her phone started ringing for a incoming call. Without looking at the caller ID the brunette placed her pen down that she was using to circle certain jobs that seemed suitable for her and picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Rachel" a thrilling small high pitched voice came through the speaker and Rachel instantly smiled feeling her heart warm at the sound

"Hiya Bells, how are you sweetheart" she cooed with a smile

"I'm good! Can you come have dinner with my daddy and I tomorrow?" The tiny brunette asks sounding hopeful

To say Rachel was shocked would be understatement but the hopefulness that the girl held made her smile that Bella wanted her to say yes.

"Umm dinner? I don't know, what does your daddy think about it?" Rachel knew that Quinten was coming back today not that she was keeping a calendar or it mattered but she didn't know he had come back already.

"Of course he is, I'll ask him and you can hear for yourself" Bella says over the phone and Rachel giggles at the determined voice of her daughter

"Daddy!" Pulling the phone away from her ear Rachel winch as the sound echoes inside her ears

"What is it princess" she heard Quinn reply followed by footsteps and Rachel smiles loving at how cute Quinn was with Bella

"Tell Rachel it's okay for her to come to dinner tomorrow" after a few shuffling from the other side which Rachel mused was Quinn taking the phone before his deep soothing voice came through the speaker

"Hey"

"Hey" Rachel says quietly her breath catching in her thrroat by ow good Quinn's voice sounded in her ears. after they brief greeting the two ex lovers kind of just stayed like that on the phone just hearing each other breathing until an impatient voice butted in

"Daddy tell her!" Isabella whines and Quinn chuckles which had Rachel break into the biggest smile ever

"Right um, we would love it if you could accompany us to dinner tomorrow" Quinten says and before Rachel can speak adds "I'll even prepare your favorite"

"Now you leave me no choice but to agree" Rachel says with a fake sigh which resulted in the two laughing

"That was the plan" Quinn replies playing along with the brunette

"Well played Mr Fabray"

"Well thank you Miss, for you kindness" Rachel smiles and couldn't help note how Quinn had referred to hwe as Miss and not Mrs now he either forgot or did it on purpose and the brunette hoped it was the latter

"Okay daddy hand me the phone" Rachel hears Bella demand and can just imagine her standing there one hand held out for the phone another against her hip as she taps her foot against the cement in a diva way andthe older brunette couldn't help but smile

She has been doing that a lot lately since finding her daughter again and being granted permission to be in her life again and Rachel didn't want this feeling to end.

"Rachel? You still there?" this time it was Isabella's voice that spoke

"Yeah baby...I'm still here" and she always will be

**-3-**

"Remind me again why we are having dinner with your ex?" Jen asks as she helps with setting the table

"Because Bella wanted her to come and what Bella wants Bella gets, we've been through this" Quinten replies as he busies himself with the cooking

He had spend the day making the whole house look tidy and presentable for Rachel's arrival to which he had no idea why he was worrying about how his home looked for Rachel Berry

Before that though he went around Jen's to try and talk to the girl about what happened before he left but she acted as if she hasn't said a thing and who was Quinten to press the subject? Since Jen wasn't comfortable or didn't want to talk about it then he wasn't going to mention it. He did however ask her to come to dinner tonight then told her Rachel was also joining as hard as Jen tried hiding her displeasure at the news she couldn't hide it well and Quinn saw right through her buthe didn't bother asking why she felt like that. He didn't want to get into something he wasn't prepared for.

"Ta da" both adults turned toward the doorway and smiled at the little girl standing there with her little pink dress with small flowers, brunette hair held into two firm ponytails that no hair was unkempt or out of place with pink bands making it colorful, she wanted to look nice for Rachel.

Quinn cooed at his daughter before walking toward her and bending down to her level

"How do I look daddy" she asks her hazel-green eyes shinning

"You look like an angel" then he placed a soft kiss on her left cheek "so pretty like a princess" and adds

"Thank you kind sir" his daughter replies with a bow as she held her dress in curtsy way making Quinn chuckle

"You look so adorable Isabella" Jen adds as the little girl thanks her before moving out the room

"When does she get here?" The red haired asks and before Quinn could reply the doorbell went

"Now I'm guessing" looking down at himself the blonde groans "and I'm not even ready, babe please keep an eye out for that sauce for me and could you get the door? Thanks" a quick kiss was place on her cheek before Quinn ran out the kitchen toward the stairs to get changed

Jen sighs before turning down the fire so the sauce doesn't get burn and walking toward the door, answering it

When she opened the door she came face to face with the brunette she had met at Bella's party, Jen couldn't deny the woman was beautiful, Isabella looked so much like her but with Quinn's eyes, she gotta admit she was a little envious of Rachel

Putting a smile on she greets they guess "hi, you must be Rachel. Come on in" stepping out the way to let the brunette in before shutting the door behind her

"Thanks" Rachel says glad to be out in the cold "um here" the brunette says handling over the covered plate she held when she came in

"Oh thanks, just follow me through here" Jen says as the two started walking the hallway only for Rachel to get tackled half way along

"Rachel you came!" Isabella says eyes wide as ever with the biggest smile

"Of course I did, you invited me and I promise I would come didn't I" the brunette winked at her daughter who giggled as Rachel strokes her hair while complimenting on her appearance gaining the widest smile from the small girl

Feeling out of place Jen decided to leave the two alone and walk back into the kitchen to check on the food also to put the plate Rachel brought some place save

Rachel was busy in a little conversation with Bella before she heard footsteps looking up her breath caught in her throat at the sight before her

There stood at the bottom of the stairs was Quinn, dressed in some black dress pants and a white button up tied all the up, shirt tacked in, he wore simple but looked good and handsome as ever

'Rachel your married and he's in a relationship' the brunette thought putting on a smile to hide her blush but couldn't help it when she saw Quinn smirked at her and she knew she got caught staring

"You look good" Rachel says before her eyes widens in horror then clearing her throat retracing her words "I mean hi" then blushed harder, redder than a tomato

"Well thank you Miss Berry, you look beautiful yourself as always" taking her hand Quinn placed a soft kiss on her knuckles and Bella giggles and Rachel blushed

A throat clearing though cut in and both Quinn and Rachel turned to see Jen with arms crossed over with a barely there smile "the food almost burnt" she said and Quinn rushes quickly pass both girls and toward the kitchen

Both Rachel and Jen stared at each other silently and brunette felt awkward especially as the younger girl's eyes pierced into her as if she could kill Rachel with a simple look 'only if looks could kill'

"Come Rachel, I wanna give you a tour of the house" Isabella said and Rachel couldn't help but be thankful 'save by the Bell' and let her daughter drag her away

**-3-**

"Why don't you eat meat Rachel" Isabella asks during the middle of dinner, she was honestly just curious. she was after all only six and all her aunties and uncles ate meats but not Rachel.

Rachel looked down at her and smiles "because I'm a vegan"

The sitting plan went as followed Quinten at the end table next to his right was Bella followed by Rachel and Jen by his left side another chair was between the red hair and the brunette and Rachel had to admit she was thankful that Bella insisted she sat next to her

"What's that?" The brunette asks genuinely confused

"It's when you don't eat meat sweetheart" this time it was Quinn who answered

"Even bacon?" The small child asks in horror

Rachel chuckles at the look on her face "nope, even bacon" then Isabella gasps 'yup that is defiantly my diva side'

"But how can you not eat bacon?" She exclaim astonished by the thought

"I'm guessing your daddy got you on his bacon loving stride" Rachel says looking toward Quinn with raised brow

"Hey guilty as charged" he laugh, Rachel always loved Quinten's laugh. He had the most perfect laugh the brunette had ever heard, when Quinn laughed you can't help but to also laugh so that's what Rachel did

Jen looked from Quinn to Rachel trying to figure what the hell the two found funny and was pretty annoyed when she came up blank. Just imagine how she feels, your boyfriend hitiingit off with the mother of his child who everyone seems to tell her was the love of his life

After uttering those three little words to Quinn the red haired panicked and ran but after some thinking she went to see Santana. The girl knows Quinn better than she does and the Latina wasn't much help so she seek out Puck who made no sense. He said things between the lines of "enjoying it while yor can because with Rachel Berry back in town Quinn's Rachel chip is activated" whatever the fuck that meant

Then there was Finn, now he was even more confusing than Puck giving her examples of Romeo and Juliet confusing the heck outta of her which left her blank with nowhere in knowing if she wanted to talk about what happened when Quinn got back or pretend like nothing happened and let fate do its thing. She went with the latter.

"Oh you will never guess what I made for desert" Quinten says with a smile as he stands up to retrieve the dessert he made earlier

He came back from the table with the biggest smile as he placed the delicious treat on the table before sitting down a wide smile tagged his lips

"Omg is that?" Rachel asks her smile wide her heart soaring like a bird's song

"Ooh chocolate!" Bella exclaims dipping her finger into the delicious treat

"Bell" Quinn says moving the girl away "it's vegan"

"I don't care, it's still chocolate. Can I have some!" She begged and Rachel shrug as if to say go for it but Quinn pulled her back before she could help herslef and make a mess and let Rachel cut the girl some

"Oh I also brought something, thought you would like it" the brunette retrieve the package she brought earlier and unwrapped it

"Rach, omg you didn't" Quinn says going around and hugging the girl as he stared down at his favorite cake that brunette used to make for him "thank you" he smiled at her and Rachel smiles back

By observing everything going around her tonight, Jen can say that she felt like an outsider like she was intruding on this family dinner and was not happy.

**-3-**

"Thanks again for having me over Q" Rachel says as she wrap her scarf around her and pulled on her coat

Dinner was long over, Isabella was fast asleep after she insisted that Rachel read her a story which the brunette did and after about three books she was out and Rachel decided to leave seeing how late it was getting

"No problem Rach, was nice having you" he replied with a light smile as the two stared at each other without saying anything and both were content in jut standing there and looking at each other

"Here's that cab number you wanted" Jen says appearing out of nowhere breaking they stare

"Cab? Nonsense I'll drive you" Quinn says already reaching for his jacket

"Oh no Quinn that's fine I'll just take the cab back" she already felt like she was making Jen uncomfortable she didn't want to make her mad by getting her boyfriend to drive her back home

"Rach I insist ok?" He says his hazel eyes borrowing deep into her brown one as if staring into her soul taking her breath away

The brunette out of word just nodded dumbly as Quinn flashed her a smile

"Alright babe I'll be back in a bit ok?" He kissed Jen's cheek before arching himself and Rachel out the door

**-3-**

"Now was this so bad that I drive you back? You scared you _husband_ might get jealous?" He joked although his tone at the word _husband_ sounded bitter

"No" Rachel replies "I just didn't want to be a bother" she adds quietly looking away out the window

"You know your never a bother to me Rachel" Quinten says as he glances her way briefly

"Even after all I've done?" Her voice was small as she looked looked down, willing her tears away. She had walked out on the best thing in her life and although she managed to get one back she had lost another

"That was in the pass Rachel, we are not teenagers in high school anymore. Why still duel on the pass instead of focusing on moving forward" he says sincerely

"Are you?" Rachel asks to Quinn's confusion "moving forward I mean" she adds

Quinn stared silence for a bit before smiling and nodding "yeah, yeah I am. It was hard at first but I realise life, it's too short to still be living in the pass. I've got a great life Rach, I've got an amazing parents an adorable awesome little girl that I love with all my heart and then there's Jen." He paused before glancing once more at Rachel who sighed deeply looking hurt

"Jen is amazing to me and to Bella. I really like her. I gotta admit though she's the first real girlfriend I've had since you left and first girl I even bother introducing Bella to. I'm finally opening up to new things and life and not leaving in the pass anymore" he smiled briefly.

It did pain him to see the brunette sad as she was but it was the truth, she and Quinten had long broken up. yes Quinn would admit his feelings for Rachel will still be there but he wasn't IN love with her anymore because he wasn't holding onto the pass or the life he wanted them to have with they little girl anymore and as mean as it might sound. it wasn't his fault, Rachel had brought upon herself.

"And hey you got everything going for you too, I mean your married to the greatest guy right?" He asks and somehow a part of him wished Rachel would say no and another part was confused to why he wished that after he had given that speech earlier

When Quinn started talking about how happy he was with Jen Rachel felt as if someone stabbed her right in the heart and it hurt so much, she felt so much pain that she almost missed Quinten's question but really who was to blame for this? no one else but Rachel and her stupidity.

"Yeah" she let out in a whisper not trusting her voice to speak any louder than

And just like that his wishful thinking got crushed by her answer but he nodded anyway to show that he wasn't affected by her confirmation that she had married to the greatest guy and it helped since Rachel's gaze was facing away from him

"Here we go" the car came to a stop after a moment, right in front of the apartment complex

"Um thanks Quinn, goodnight" she didn't trust herself to stay in that car any longer or else she was gonna bust into tears and before she could even hear Quinn's reply Rachel took off running toward the building with her heart crushed into tiny pieces.

Confused by the brunette's retrieving form Quinn went to start the engine when he noticed Rachel's purse where she sat and sighed

**-3-**

The brunette choked on her sob as soon as she walked through the trash hold of her apartment and shut the door behind her

"Babe?" She heard Jesse's voice boom and she felt sick to her stomach by the thought of him calling her that . Nothing about that petname felt right coming from Jessie's lips

'It should be coming from Quinn's lips not Jesse's. Quinn should be the one I'm excited to come home to. Quinn should be the one to greet me with a kiss and a beautiful smile. Not Jesse.' and its not like anything Rachel wants fits Jesse anyway.

"Rachel you're ok? Your crying" Jesse says and that was it as she bust into an hysterical sob she was holding in and Jesse hugged her

"What's the matter beautiful, sshh, it's ok" he picked her up and walked her to the living room placing her on the coach "wait here and I'll make you a cuppa, be right back" he kissed the top of her head before moving toward the small kitchen

As Rachel sat there alone with tears flowing freely she thought about what she wanted and Jesse was not it. He hasn't been in the first place. Rachel had deny Jesse advance on her since Freshman year of college then one mistake happened found Rachel on Jesse's bed, naked after the party both had attended and word went around the two were dating seeing how popular Jesse was even as Sophomore. So Rachel had no choice but to finally let Jesse take her out on a date then came end of Senior year the brunette got hit by the awful news of a positive pregnancy test to which Jesse's mum had insisted they get married for the good of the ST. James name. With no one to turn to for help Rachel had been dragged in the thought of marrying Jesse. It was rushed and so not the wedding she had dreamed of since she was twelve only to find out that it was just a scare, she was not in fact carrying Jesse's spawn but she still stuck to the marriage. why? because Jesse was a good guy, because Jesse was the perfect husband then all changed after her accident that was when the verbal abuse started, that was when a new side of Jesse that Rachel had never seen showed up but the brunette guessed he had it in him already he didn't just developed that nasty side. He just hid it well. Everything of everything that Rachel went through she knew she couldn't continue with Jesse, even though she was too late with Quinn she couldn't continue with Jessie. It felt wrong

"Hey, here you go. Drink this" he urged as the brunette brought the steaming cup up to her lips and took a big gulp before placing it on the table missing the smirk on Jesse's face

"Now tell me what happened?" He asks sitting next to her pretending to be the perfect husband that he was far from

"I-" Rachel decided that it was now and then to tell him the truth. The whole truth, Quinn, Isabella her feelings toward Jesse. Everything no hold back. 'God please give me the encourage'

**-3-**

"Come on S pick up" Quinn mumbles as the phone rang and rang and -

"Someone better fucking dying for you to call me during my mack-on" the Latina boomed annoyed

"S please tell me you know Rachel's apartment number" the blonde says praying she doesn't hung up on him

"Seriously Q, that's what your calling me for? Do you realise what you just interrupted?" The Latina asks and Quinn was sure she was glaring murderous at him

"You know the quicker you give me the number the quicker you can get back to B" he said and that did the trick as she gave him the number quickly then hanged up without a bye

Quentin chuckles, fully cutting off the engine before getting out the car with Rachel's purse in hand and locking his car doors then walking toward the apartment building. Good thing someone was coming out the building so he was able to get in, then press for the elevator as he waited.

**-3-**

He was mad, and it wasn't just by the screaming and yelling he was doing that indicated that he was furious no but the words that followed those yells and Rachel was afraid he might hurt her

She couldn't blame him for being mad, she just dropped the bomb that she has a child who she's been seeing on top of that she had asked for a divorce because she wasn't in love with him anymore or when she added "I don't think I was ever in love with you. We both know why we rushed into this marriage" and Jesse snapped

"You were planning this all along, you wanna leave me and run back to that blonde Kent doll aren't ya!" He yelled right in her face making her jump

"Jesse it's not like that he doesn't-"

***slap***

"I've always known you were a dirty little whore and you deserve to get punished" he says with full menace in his eyes

Rachel tries standing up to stay away from him but a hard shove that threw her back onto the couch stunned her

"Sit. Down." He growls out between gritted teeth "you think you can jut mess with people then leave them and get no consequences whatsoever?" He boomed

"Jesse your scaring me, stop" she cried and he laughed right at her face before shoving her legs apart hard making Rachel winch in pain and standing in between them

"Jesse stop, get off of me" Rachel cries trying in vain to fight him off as he held hard onto her face, squeezing hard as his nails digs hard onto her delicate skin "your hurting me" she sobs as she struggles to get free

"You really think you can fight me little girl, your mistaken" he quickly picked her up and throws her on the couch before getting on top of her and holding her down

"Jesse please stop" Rachel cried loudly and helpless, wishing someone could come to her aid right now "what's happening to me" she questions as she feels herself getting drowsy and Jessie's features getting blurry and his voice distance

"You deserves to be punished Rachel" she heard his disorientated voice say

In her blurred vision she watched asJessie started undressing her and she tried in her weakness to fight him off

"N-no, J-Jesse, d-don't" she says feeling weaker and weaker

"Shut the fuck up you piece of nothing slut, you'll enjoy this" he laughed as Rachel heard the sound of a zipper being opened and she knew she was screwed but just as her world becomes dark she whispers

'Quinn please help me' before her world goes black

**TBC  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah Jesse is evil as fuck. I'm sorry for anyone that found this too sensitive to them but this story is rated M for a reason so you will see a lot of violence, swearing and raw sex so if your too sensitive maybe you should consider not reading? Thanks for reading and see you next chapter I'll try have it up when I can. Promise. Love you guys a bunch. Thanks for still sticking with this story much love.<strong>


	28. Deal with it

**A/N: Not Beta so all mistakes are mine. I'm sorry, don't be harsh -hides away-**

**Chapter 28 - Deal with it.**

* * *

><p>An eerier silence, slow quiet footsteps against the title floor as the fluorescent lights deemed on and off making a crackle noise as voices fades in the background<p>

Quentin sat head down, knuckles bolt into a fist on the uncomfortable plastic chairs in the waiting room, he's hazel green eyes travelling down his clenched fist as the white blood covered knuckles stares back at him

Memories of what lead to those bloody fist came flooding back to him...

_Quinn awkwardly looks around the elevator going up in order to avoid the two pair of eyes that was staring at him without blinking_

_The blonde coughs uncomfortably as the girl once again smiled at him with flirtatious eyes and the blonde wished nothing more than to get out this situation and his prayers got answered as the elector dinged as the doors opened_

_The single father looked at the floor only to find its his stop and moved out the elevator so fast as if the thing was going to swallow him whole, he didn't even dare look behind him to see if the girl got out on the same floor as him or not while he raced down toward Rachel's apartment corridor_

_When he finally reached Rachel's hallway though, one of Rachel's neighbours was out, his robe held tightly on his grasp almost leaning toward the blue closed door_

_"Um excuse me?" The blonde says jut loud enough for the elderly man to hear him_

_"Oh hello son, you live here?" the old man asks facing Quinn_

_"Um no but a friend of mine does, why?"_

_"Well I was just in my house when I heard some yelling, so I come out to investigate but it has seem to stop but I figured it was coming from here" the man says pointing at the closed door_

_Quinn scrunched up his brows in thought before asking the elderly man to return to his home as he stood in front of the door contemplating if he should knock or not_

_He's thought settled with latter as he tries for the door handle only to find the door open so he easily pushed it open and slips himself inside quietly_

_Once inside the blonde looked around the quiet apartment seeing if he can spot anything out of place but nothing, so he quietly placed Rachel's purse by the table near the door as he strides across the apartment quietly _

_he finally came to a stop in the middle of the staircase on his left and an open dootr to his right, the blonde debates if he should head upstairs or check the downstairs room first. He finally decided on the latter and walked quietly to the room._

_When Quinn walked inside the room which he discover it was a living __room his heart stopped at the scene in front of him._

_The guy who he met at Puck's club with Rachel was hovering over the brunette who seemed to be out of it_

_Quentin didn't think twice as he tackled Jesse off of Rachel onto the floor taking him by surprise. The two of them went crashing against the small table breaking it in the process._

_Jesse was taken by surprise giving Quinn the upper hand as the blonde punched him square in the face_

_"Don't you fucking touch her" Quinn seethe as he went to slam another punch only for Jesse to block it and wrestle Quinn off of him as he took the upper hand and managed to throw a punch of himself on Quinn's lips_

_Using his upper body seeing how he was much bigger in muscle than Jesse, Quentin pushed him off of him then proceed to slam multiple punches at him not caring that his knuckles was now covered in blood more concern in making this jackass pay for what he just did to the mother of his child_

_"Quinn?" came a quiet voice and the blonde instantly stopped mid punch, his fist held up in the air ready to slam on Jesse. He took a second to glance toward the couch where Rachel laid_

_Jesse used the distraction to kick Quinn off of him before scrambling off the floor and punched Quinn square on his chin while the blonde was down from the pain, Jesse quickly fled the scene_

_Quentin willed himself up from the floor, hurried toward unconscious Rachel and touched her face_

_"Rach?" He calls as he surveys the brunette's body for any injuries, he sighed in relief once he found none besides the brunette's ripped shirt and ridden skirt, he didn't think twice as he scoops her up into her arms_

_"It's okay Rach I got you, you're safe now"  
><em>

**/**

The blonde interior designer was pulled out of his thought by someone calling his name, looking up toward the voice, he sighed before standing up and greeting his friend

"What happened?" Santana questions

The Latina was in the middle of a peaceful sleep after finally putting Ethan to bed who had been fussing around instead of sleeping when she received a call from Quinn requesting her to come to the hospital.

The Latina didn't ask any questions as she pulled on some warm clothes and assure Brittany that she was coming back before getting into her car and driving to Lima Memorial Hospital like her friend had asked

"I-" Quinn starts only for the doctor to interrupt him

"Are you guys here for Miss Berry?" The grey haired mid 40 man asked and Santana looked toward Quinn in confusion

'Why was Rachel here?'

"Yes, I brought her in" the blonde says ignoring her friend's questioning gaze "is she ok?"

"Well Miss Berry is perfectly fine, it seemed like she took a few of sleeping pills hence the unconsciousness, other than that she seems to be fine" he explained

"So she's fine? Perfectly fine? She's not harmed in any way?" Quinn asks but the big question he wanted to ask dying at the tip of his tongue. He knew he did in fact got there in time before Jesse can actually do what he was planning of doing but the blonde still wanted to be certain

The doctor then gazes suspicious at him but decided to let it go because Quinn did seem like a reasonable guy, even if Santana looked suspiciously at his friend's words

"No, she's fine" the man in the scrub says almost understand what the blonde was really asking but still digging further to see if he would ask the question "is there something you wanna tell me?" He adds with raised brow

The blonde thought hard and over at this, he didn't know if Rachel would like him butting into her relationship not that the relationship was good from what he could tell 'some people just doesn't deserve good things in life' and besides it's none of his business so he shook his head

"No, obsoletely nothing"

"Very well" the doctor although disappointed still nods in acceptance of his answer nonetheless "she's asleep now and plus we decided to keep her over night but she should be discharged sometimes tomorrow. But I do suggest she has someone to look after her and maybe seeing a specialist" he says and Quinn figured the doctor thought Rachel had tried to overdose herself

The blonde scoffs in his head while resisting the urge to roll his eyes because the idea sounded ridiculous and plus Quinn had a good idea of whom tried to overdose her

"Of course, thanks doctor" was all he said as the doctor told them where Rachel's room was before leaving the two friends alone to go attend to other patients

"Explain" Santana immediately says as the doctor walked away

Quinn sighed sitting the two down on the uncomfortable chairs as he fills the lawyer on everything. At the end of his explanation one Santana Lopez was pissed as hell

"That asshole! I would have his ass behind bars!" The Latina seethed anger coloured her brown eyes "I'm gonna kill him!"

Now it's not secret that the Latina had a soft spot for one Rachel Berry in high school and as much as the lawyer would like to convince herself that her feelings has changed over the years for what the petit brunette did to her best friend and Goddaughter would be a lie because Santana still had a soft spot for Rachel

"Calm down Snixx, as much as I would love to bear the son of the bitch to a bloody pulp, we need to worry about Rachel first. Which is why I need you to go pack her stuff from the apartment for me" Quinn explained and Santana sighed in hopes of calming down

"Ok fine, I'll call Puck on the way because if I do happen to see the asshole, I will not hesitate to cut him with my razor" Santana says and Quinn actually flinched

'What? The Latina can be really scary'

After the two friends said they goodbyes, Santana left to Rachel's apartment and Quentin finally walked inside Rachel's hospital room  
><strong><br>/**

"And you thought I would be the better person to calm you down from kicking St. Douchbag's ass?" Puck asks as Santana finished explaining everything

The two best friend were inside Santana's car and had just reach Rachel's apartment parking lot complex as the Latina cuts off the engine

"Basically" she replies stepping out the vehicle with Puck following

"I would encourage you, I think we need Finn to keep us both from killing the son of the bitch"

"Did I say stop me? I meant encourage me because I wanna kill the bastard" Santana says as the two literally walked inside the building with the help of Puck who pressed random buttons until he landed on a woman who he flirted with until she buzzed them in

Santana shook her head mumbling 'and this is how people gets killed' as Puck grins widely

"Yup Puckasaurus still got it" as Santana forcefully tagged him toward the elevator by his shirt collar  
>Brown eyes flutters trying to open to greet the dark world with light before slightly opening then shut again once the dimmed light flashed onto them then it flutters again before fully opening and taking in the world around it<p>

**/**

Rachel looked on in confusion trying to detect exactly where she was but all she can see is plain white walls that resemble of "hospital?" She wonders taking in the sound around her and looking down on herself to confirm she really was in fact in the hospital

That only sets off her confusion, trying but failing miserable to remember the last thing she remembers before landing herself here but she seems to draw a blank. So the brunette decided to survey the place a little more

As her brown eyes take in it's surroundings they came in focus on a figure that slept soundlessly on the chair beside her bed and it wasn't long before Rachel realise who was sitting asleep beside her hospital bed

"Quinn" she whispers taking in the blonde's features, he looked calmed as he slept away but Rachel could still tell how uncomfortable he must be in that chair and the brunette let a ghost of smile take place on her lips

'He stayed' she thought, although she had no idea what happened all she knows is that Quentin is here with her, he stayed for her. Seeing the blonde there brought back a certain memory to the petit brunette

_Brown eyes flutters slightly open trying so hard to open them fully and take in the world around her. As she was busy with the task in hand she heard someone call her name. The voice although distance and unclear, Rachel knew whom it belonged to. She would know that voice anywhere_

_And the brunette smiles at it, fighting with herself until her brown eyes flashed open_

_"Hi" she says with a small voice looking up at the face that smiled down at her_

_"Hi" was whispered back before Rachel hears a small cry coming from the arms of the boy she loves so much_

_"Look baby, it's mama" Quinn says turning the pink bundle he was cradling in his arms toward Rachel who stared at the small baby in amazement_

_"She's beautiful" she whispers, taking in every features and inches of her baby girl_

_"Just like her mama" Quentin replies bouncing the fussy baby about "isn't that's right princess" he adds with a small kiss onto the baby's forehead_

_"She's got your eyes" Rachel observes "and nose"_

_Quinn looks at his baby girl before smiling "but everything else is all yours" he says before the small child let's out a cry "and apparently your lungs too" he joked making Rachel chuckle_

_"She's ours" she says as if she's not believing that two high schoolers are capable of making such perfect angel_

_"All ours, our little girl" Quinn confirms staring lovingly at the baby who yawn before sucking her tiny thumb inside her mouth and Quinn awed at the sight 'too adorable'_

_He really can't believe that he's a dad, he knows he and Rachel have a long way to go in parenthood but he knew they could do it as long as they stick together_

_"I love you Rachel Berry" he says planting a small kiss on the brunette's lips with a proud smile, this girl laying here just gave him the best gift ever_

_"I love you too" Rachel says tiredly before yawning_

_"Go back to sleep baby, we'll be right here when you wake up" he says as he sways left and right with his daughter that he instantly fell in love with the moment she was placed into his arms_

_"Promise?" the brunette whispers drowsy already slipping into unconsciousness_

_"I promise" she heard Quentin whispers and she smiled  
><em>

The brunette finally snapped herself out her trace down to memory lane before lifting her hand up and reaching toward Quinn's and lacing they fingers together

Rachel looked down at they entwine hands and couldn't help when she was hit with another flashback  
><strong><br>-**

_"What?" The glee captain questions her boyfriend who was busy staring down at they laced fingers as they walked the halls of McKinley High_

_"Nothing, it's just" Quinn paused before bringing they joint hands up to his lips and kissing the back of Rachel's hands_

_"Our hands fits perfectly together" he says with a charming smile as Rachel shakes her head playfully with a grin_

_"And you know what they say about hands fitting perfectly together?" He questions as the two passed Kurt, Tina and Mercedes standing by the fashion boy's locker_

_"No, what?" Rachel questions with a slight smile, she always loved hearing her boyfriend's weird theories_

_"That we are meant for each other" he says as Rachel releases a chuckles_

_"No seriously it's truth, like no matter what our hands will never be able to fit this well with anyone else but each other. So Rachel Berry, you're stuck with me" he says dramatically but Rachel just giggles at his silliness_

_"And somehow I don't mind that at all" she says before bringing him by his letterman jacket down to crash they lips together_

"Still fits perfectly" the brunette whispers at they joint hands "but are we still meant to be?" She asks sadly staring at Quinn's beautiful face.

She knew that she was to blame for that, she was the one who left. She left the guy she loved still loves and they baby. For what? A dream. Was that really more important than Quinn and Lizzy? Of course not and Rachel knew that now but younger Rachel? She was gullible into thinking otherwise

Speaking of which, she still needs to ask Quinn why she changed they daughter's name from Elizabeth to Isabella

The brunette was so concentrate in her thoughts that she failed to notice Quinn stirring from his sleep until she heard his raspy voice

"Hi" the brunette jumps in a fright before blushing instantly as she realise Quinn was staring at they joint fingers then she quickly pulled away

"Hey" she says clearing her sudden dry throat

"How are you?" The blonde decided to not comment on why they hands were laced together because he knew Rachel already felt embarrassed so instead asked how she was doing

"Um, confused" Rachel says thankful that he didn't question her earlier actions

"So you don't remember anything?"

The brunette took a moment to think before shaking her head negatively "not really, all I can remember is getting out of your car and walking into my apartment" she explained and Quinn looked almost relief? and that confused Rachel 'what the hell happened?'

"Oh ok, that's fine" he says shortly but when Rachel looked about to ask what happened Quinn changed the subject as he started talking

"I've asked Santana to pack up your stuff from your apartment"

"Why?" Rachel ask, her confusion multiplying by the minutes, surely whatever was wrong with her didn't need for her to pack her clothes

"Because you're moving in with Bella and I" and Rachel looked at Quinn as if he had lost his mind 'maybe he has'

"Wait what?" Rachel questions

"Trust me Rach, I'm only looking out for you" he says seeing the clear questioning in her brown eyes "it's for the best"

**/  
><strong>  
>"Yay, that's amazing!" the small brunette says excitedly as she broke out into one of her infamous dance<p>

"What's amazing?" Quinn looked up toward his daughter's bedroom doorway at Jen

Before the blonde could open his mouth and tell her, Isabella ran toward her

"Jen Jen, guess what?" She practically yelled and the older girl laughed in amusement but played along

"Well it must be a good news if it got you this excited but tell me" she giggled as the little girl continues jumping up and down

"Rachel is moving in with daddy and I" then she ran out of her bedroom singing loudly on top of her lungs

And Quinn was happy because he was worried that Isabella might be upset over the news but the little girl was thrilled

And after much conviction on Rachel's part to move in, it would break her tiny heart if Rachel changed her mind but he knew he didn't need to worry about that

However when he looked up toward his girlfriend, he frown at the girl's statue like figure

"She's moving in?" Jen finally asked after snapping out of her shock

"Isn't that's great? It's not only to keep her away from that asshole but also she and Bells will be living closer now" he explained failing to see his girlfriend shared in with his excitement

"Seriously Quentin" Jen finally snapped to which Quinn was confused on

"What's the matter?" He asked genuinely lost

"I can't even, you do realise that you just asked your ex girlfriend to move in with you" she says as if she should spell it out to him

"She's also the mother of my child Jen, I don't see what-"

"You don't know see what the problem is? Are you freaking kidding right now! She's your ex Quinn!" She yelled making the blonde jump slightly "and if you really can't see what the problem is then I can't be bother to spell it out for you" then she stormed off

Quinn with the years of running on the field was able to catch up to her before she could leave and caught her by the wrist

"Why are you so upset about this? What did I do wrong?" He asks feeling bad for upsetting the girl even if he didn't mean it

"You asked her instead of me! That's what you did wrong! I mean my god Quinn I'm your girlfriend! Me! Not her" then she yanks her arm away from Quinn before storming out the house and this time Quinn let's her leave

**/**

"I really don't understand what I did wrong dad" Quinn says looking toward the man that had become to consider his hero through the years

Russell sighs wiping the grease of the car oil from his hands before looking toward his only son

"Woman are hard to figure out son, but in this case it's not so hard to understand where Jen is coming from" he starts as Quinn listens

It was the next day after the accident with Rachel in the hospital and Quinn asking the girl to move in and a furious Jen who still refused to speak to him.

The blonde saw fit to come and see his dad before he goes to pick Rachel up from the hospital, if only he could help him with his dilemma. He really didn't understand Jen's anger toward the whole Rachel moving in

"Rachel was once your ex girlfriend and you had a child with. That same Rachel you asked to move in with you. How would your girlfriend feel now?" The father continues "can you see what I mean?"

Quentin sat there thinking hard, he really didn't see the problem of asking Rachel to move in that set Jen off. I mean they weren't even together, so no he didn't get it. He really didn't and his dad trying to explain it to him wasn't much help either

"I" the blonde paused before letting out a frustrated sigh "no, not really"

Russell chuckles looking at Quinn now and seeing his teenage boy again, nothing could reverse his son into his teen self than woman problems

"I think it's better that you talk to her, she will have a much better way to explain this than me" Russell says right before disappearing under the car the two were fixing

"But she won't even talk to me" Quinn says as Russell pulls himself out under the car

"Then you talk and make her listen to you son"

"Ok" although he wasn't quiet sure that she would talk to him, he at least gotta try, right?

"That's my boy, now let's get this car fix for your mum" and the two mens' went back to work

**/**

"Home sweet home" Quinn says as he cuts the car engine off before turning sideway to face Rachel on the passenger side

The brunette was lost in her thoughts before Quentin's voice came through "you know it's so unfair the way you used our daughter against me" Rachel pouts like a little kid unimpressed with him

Quinn smiles widely but the blonde couldn't work out if he's smile was due to Rachel's pout or hearing Rachel say 'our daughter' again like old times

"I have no idea what you're talking about, you're the one that craved under her pout" Quinn replies while getting out the vehicle

'Although now I see where she got it from and why I can't resist it' Quinn thoughts with a shake of his head

The blonde then helped Rachel out, before leading the way toward the house. Rachel's things was moved into the spare room already with the help of Santana so there wasn't any baggages to bring up

Quinn had instructed both Puck and Santana to try and find where the brunette's husband had went after Rachel had explained to Quinn exactly what went on after remembering of course, Rachel hasn't stopped thanking him for coming to her help before it was too late and besides from what Rachel told Quinn, she didn't want to be with Jesse anymore

"Rachel!" The brunette was tackled as soon as she stepped foot inside the warm welcoming home

"Careful Bells, Rachel just got out the hospital"

"I'm fine Quinn" the brunette was quick to assure as she bends to the little girl's height and smiled up at her "hi"

"Hi" Bella replies with excitement then took Rachel's hand into hers "come Rachel, I'll show you to your room" then dragged her mother away before Quinn could tell her to be careful

Just then the blonde's cell phone started ringing, pulling the device from his pocket he glance at the caller ID before answering

"Hey S, what's up?"

"Come to Puckerman's club" was all the Latina said before hanging up

"Hey Rach?" Quinn calls toward the stairs and not before long Rachel appears at the top

"Yeah?"

"Listen I'm gonna pop out for a few but I'll be right back, are you two gonna be ok?"

"Yes Quinn, go. We" Rachel glances beside her as her daughter came to stand next to her "will be just fine" then smiles

Quinn although he didn't want to leave the two alone, not because he didn't trust Rachel but what if something happens and- then he remembered the brunette scold him for fussing over her. Really it's not like she just got out a coma so he took her word for it and left to Puck's club like Santana had requested

**/**

"S? This better be important that you dragged out my house for" Quinn calls as he lets himself inside the dimmed lighted night club

"Just bring your ass up to the office" this time was Puck's voice so the blonde started climbing the steps all the way to Puck's office

Once he reached there and stepped inside, he stopped midway in asking what was going on as his eyes landed on Jesse

"Found him" Santana says her smirking voice cutting through the silence and the blonde finally snapped out of his trace then tries to advance at Jesse

"Whoa, easy there tiger" Puck reaches out just as Quinn was about to launch at Jesse who was tied up with his mouth taped

"We only here for one thing and one thing only and that sure isn't getting physical unless necessary" Puck explained while Quentin seethed

"Fine!" He grunts pulling himself out of Puck's grasps before adjusting himself

"Let's get to it then" the blonde says before leaving the room

"Get up asshole" Puck then yanks Jesse up roughly, which wasn't really necessary as Santana raises his brow at him considering his earlier speech "what? I said unless necessary" he shrug before both he and Santana followed after Quinn  
>Both guys got inside Santana's Mercedes with Jesse sitting in the middle of Puck and Queen as the lawyer took the driver's seat and started the car<p>

**/**

"Now listen here and listen good" Quinn starts looking at Jesse

"This is how it's going to work, we're going to drive you to the bridge and here's what's going to happen. Your car will be there already waiting for so you're gonna get in your car and we gonna watch you drive away and out of Lima. Forever"

Jesse looks toward Quinn at his word then looked at Puck who had a hard look on his face then at Santana who was glaring at him through the review mirror then back at Quentin again

"You are not to look back or come back. You're to forget about Rachel and never try and come look for her. You will never come back to Lima. Understood?" The blonde asks with anger in his hazel eyes

Jesse in returned stared back at him as if saying 'and if I say no?'

"Understood?" Quentin says again but Jesse still stares at him unmoving which just angered the blonde more and without a warning he punches Jesse square on the nose

The curly haired boy grunts in pain feeling his nose starts to bleed, as he went to thrash about Puck holds him down by placing his hand on his chest. Pressing him hard into the leather seat

Quinn then takes a hold of his face turning the boy around so they were staring at each other, Jesse tries to move again this time receiving a hard blow to the stomach by Puck as Santana continues driving as if nothing was happening behind the backseats

Jesse groans not able to make any other noise due to the tape on his nose

"He asked you a question you fucking answer him!" Puck boomed before pressing his knee on Jesse's crotch who whimpered miserably

"Understand!" Quinn says and Jesse finally nods quickly so Quentin sits back on his seat properly as Jesse doubles over his pain

The vehicle finally came to a stop by the bridge near the sign of 'Now Leaving Lima - come back soon' and the car doors opened as Santana stepped out with Puck and Quinn following suite with Jesse held tightly so he doesn't do any funny business

"Wait Finn?" the blonde questions as they tall friend approaches them

"I needed someone trust worthy to drive St. douche's car out here" Santana shrug as Finn finally reached them

Without a warning the ex football player punches Jesse in the eyes

"Ok that's gonna leave a mark" Puch winch as Jesse groans

"Didn't your mother teach you never to lay a hand on woman?" He says as Jesse glares at him "especially Rachel!" Then another punch

"Ok boys that's enough, break it up, you've had your fun." Santana then removes the tape from Jesse's mouth

"What makes you think I won't just go to the cops?" The boy finally says now free to speak

Santana smirks at him before stepping into his person space

"I think you're forgetting who you're dealing with here St. Douche, I'm the most badass lawyer in this damn town and you best believe in the whole state. So going to the police wouldn't be a smart move on your part because not only did you lay a hand on a women but you tried forcing yourself on her" Santana grinned as he saw Jesse's face pale. All missing the grimace on Quinn's face at the thought of Jesse forcing himself on Rachel

'The asshole'

"So are you going to co-operate with us or not? It's your call" Santana says easily

Jesse looks at the three guys standing before him, whom were much bigger than he was and after all the blow he had receive he knew they were capable of much worse but they were letting him go easy without a broken anything. He then turned to the only women there and Jesse must admit she was kind of scary, the kind that wouldn't leave an empty threat, he needed to be smart here

"Fine" he says as Finn hands Santana Jesse's car keys while the curly haired boy was being untied by Puck

Once free, Santana hands him his car keys with a smile that wasn't friendly nor pleasant

Jesse starts walking toward his car before turning back around. He looked at the four friends debating if he should say what he wanted or not but decided on the latter, turned around and walked the small distance to his car. He got in, started the engine before driving away saying goodbye to Lima.

"Do you think he'll come back again?" Finn asks as they watch Jesse's car speed off in the distance

"He'll be stupid to" Puck replies

"Yeah well I say we still keep an eye out" Santana adds before turning around heading toward her car "let's go losers, he's gone"

The three boys finally turned around and got inside Santana's car as the Latina drives them back home

**/**

"What if I tell Mr Knight that it was all my fault? Because it was, you had to come after me that's why" Isabella explains as Rachel ties the girl's brunette strands into a ponytail

"Oh sweetie, it's okay. I don't want you feeling guilty over what happened" Rachel says smiling at her daughter who pouts sadly

"And besides I'm looking for another job. I'm think maybe to start giving piano lessons"

"Are you sure?" Bella asks chewing her bottom lip between her teeth, unsure as her mum helped her to get ready for school

"Positive" Rachel taps the girl on her nose as the little girl giggles

"Morning" both brunettes turned toward the voice to find a shirtless Quinn standing at the doorway with his sleeping shorts only

"Morning daddy" while Isabella ran to greet her daddy, Rachel was frozen in her place as her eyes ran down Quentin's whole frame

'Please stop staring, look away' the brunette wills herself to do just that feeling herself starts to get worked up but her minds had other plans because it doesn't seem to cooperate with her

"Rachel?"

"Huh?" Snapping out of her trace the brunette blushes instantly at getting caught staring "sorry what did you say?"

Quinn chuckles, he can always tell when Rachel's mind was elsewhere thinking dirty thoughts and it seems like the brunette was doing just that a few moments ago so he quickly covered it with a cough not wanting to call her out on it

"I said, I'll drop Bells off to school but you can pick her up because I finish work late today"

"Oh! Oh, yeah of course. Sure" Rachel smiles in relief, still somehow kicking herself for her awestruck over Quinn. But you can't blame because have you seen him?

"Great, I'll just go get dress" Quinn turns and left but Rachel could swore she saw him smirk 'cocky little shit' the brunette thought before leading Isabella out downstairs

A few moments pass before finally Quentin comes down, dressed this time in his work clothes of a white button up shirt with black pants. He then places his suit on the back of one of the stools

"Something smells good" he breaths taking in the smell of fresh coffee

"Coffee?" Rachel says holding out the steaming mug toward him

He gracefully takes the cup before taking a sip then breathing deeply "hmm that's a good coffee" he says after taking a second sip

Rachel giggles then she fell Quinn's lips on her cheek, pecking it softly

"Thanks Rach" it was a small gesture of thanks but the brunette found herself blushing madly

"You're we-welcome" 'shit Rachel get it together'

"Daddy look Rachel made breakfast" Isabella finally says and Quinn finally noticed the table full of varies of food

"Wow, I can see that. Even though you didn't need to go through all this trouble"

Rachel shrugs as she felt Quinn's hazel eyes pierce into her "I know but I wanted to, after all you have done even if-"

Quentin immediately cuts her off before she can finish her sentence "Hey none of that, remember?"

Rachel nods with a small smile "right sit down because no one is leaving here without breakfast" and both Rachel and Quinn took a sit as the trio ate breakfast together

Once breakfast was finished, Rachel cleared up the table while Quinn and Isabella got they stuff ready to head out for school and work with the little girl hugging her mum goodbye

"And where's my hug?" Quinn pouted making Rachel chuckle and roll her eyes playfully before pulling him into a hug

"Better?" The brunette questions once pulled away

"Much!" He grinned cheekily before bending down to kiss the brunette on the cheek at the same time Rachel moved her face sideway resulting in Quinn's lips to connect with the corners of her mouth

He pulled away quickly, shocked at himself as the two ex lovers just stood there staring at one and another

'Why didn't I feel awkward that happened? Why did that felt right? Why do I wanna lean in and kiss her?'

The blonde wonders just as he opened his mouth to apologise for his action, he was interrupted

"Daddy let's go or I'm gonna be late and you know exactly how I feel about attendance and punctuation" Isabella huffs crossing her arms over her chest

Both Rachel and Quinn decided to put they brief moment aside as they laughed at they daughter's attics who rolled her eyes in a Berry fashion way

"She's definitely your child" Quinn joked, waved goodbye to Rachel then led Isabella away out the house

As the door shuts behind, Rachel lets out a deep breath touching the corner of her mouth where it burn from Quinn's lips then smiled.

**/**

"Morning Mr Fabray" Quinn's secretary greets him as soon as he walked through the double doors

"Morning" the blonde replies cheerfully moving toward his office

Once inside, he took off his winter coat followed by his suit jacket, as he was busy putting his stuff away he's office door opened and in walked Jen

The girl still wasn't talking to him, no matter how much he called her, she just ignored his calls

"Morning Mr Fabray" the blonde sighs at this

'Guess she's still mad'

"Come on Jen, can you just please talk to me" he says tiredly scratching at his brows

"Aren't we not talking Mr Fabray" the red hair restores knowing exactly what Quinn meant

"Ugh, stop that. You can't expect to be mad at me but not tell me why"

"Not tell you why? How many times do I have to tell you Quinn" she then breathed deeply as in a way of calming herself

"You know what? Figure it out yourself in the mean time, you got a new client to see you" with that the PA made to leave but Quinn's voice halts her in her steps

"Move in with me"

"What?" Jen asks turning around to face the guy, looking at him as if he's lost his mind "what did you say?"

Quinn smiles wide then walked closer to the girl. Maybe that's the answer to his problems "yeah move in with me. I mean just think about how great it would be" he draws her closer to him by the waist then

"So? What'd you say?"

Jen looks at Quinn, seeing if he was being serious. Jen can't lie to herself and say she wasn't falling for Quentin because she was. He was amazing and kind hearted besides his good looks and Jen can definitely see herself with him in the long run

The guy she was falling for was standing right in front of her with a dazzling smile asking her to move in with him, who was she to say no?

"Yes" the red hair finally whispers with a smile "yes" now she was more certain about her answer

Quinn woots picking the girl up and spinning her around in his arms, once he puts her down onto the ground he crashed they lips together

Only Quinn Fabray would find living with his girlfriend and ex girlfriend slash his baby mama to be normal.

**Tbc...**

**So sorry for the late update but I've been really busy with university. It's killing me :'(**

**Ps: I've got a twitter account where I'll be posting update info so if you wanna check it out. It's "fanfic_stories"**

**ALL REVIEWS ARE WELCOME. #muchlove xox**


	29. It's not a bad idea- I think

**A/N: Sorry I have taken so long to update this story, it's just that 'writers block' but I'm gonna try to write more often at least from now on. Thanks to all that's still here despite my slow updates. This chapter is fairly short because 1. I needed to put something out for you guys, 2. I sort of needed this chapter, somehow. But I apologise in advance if it's crap actually no I apologise in advance for this crap chapter. Don't hate me, sigh.**

****  
><strong>Chapter 29 - It's not a bad idea...I think.<strong>

**/**

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Santana shrieks looking at the blonde in front of her with a dumbfounded expression.

"What?" Quentin question, not quite understanding his friend's point.

"Puck seriously, please talk to him!" Santana lets out, her voice dangerous and firm.

"Dude you just asked your girlfriend to move in with you, in the same house you asked your ex girlfriend to live at" the mohwaken man explains in hopes of enlightening his friend of his mistake.

"I still don't understand what's the big deal-"

"The damn big deal is, one is your current and the other is an ex...who may I add, you still in love with" Santana screams not able to help herself any longer.

Quinn chuckles "don't be ridiculous San, I'm not in love with Rachel! Okay. We're just friends who's very compromise seeing our situation" the blonde says as Santana rolls her eyes and Puck chuckles under his breath.

"Ouch!" The blonde man yelps as his Latina friend smacks him at the back of his head. "What the heck Santana" he winch rubbing at the back of his head.

"Wait until this whole mess blows up in your face and I will get the pleasure to say I fucking told you so!" She huffed taking a swing of her drink as Puck just watches on with amused smile on his face while Quentin sulks. It could never be a bore day with Quinn and Santana around.

**/**

It's been two weeks since Jen had moved in and Quinn gotta say everything was going well, after all both Rachel and Jen got along so great! He didn't know what everyone was so worried about. He did the right thing.

He smiles at the thought as he descended down the stairs frowning at the lack of loudness around the place, knowing Isabella was at his parents' house and Jen had gone to visit her parents earlier on today. And Rachel? Quentin scrunched up his brows realising the brunette wasn't anywhere around which means she was still out for job haunting.

The brunette had been going out in hopes of finding something suitable, even as Quinn specifically told her she needed not to worry about rent nor house shopping, Rachel had insisted she needed a job to at least do something and still contribute in a way to show her appreciation for everything he has done for her, it's been a few weeks but still nothing. Which Quinn knew how difficult it would be considering how small Lima was, finding a suitable job was a bit tricky.

He sighs flaunting off his jacket and placing it against the coat hunger before walking toward the kitchen. Once he reached there he went straight away to the fridge and grabbed a cold beer, he quickly uncap the top before taking a couple of sips just as he heard the front door open and closed. He looked toward the door expecting either Rachel or Jen.

"Oh Quinn, hi." Rachel says coming into the kitchen looking dejected.

"Hi yourself working lady, how did job haunting go?" He asks a small encouraging smile gracing his face.

The brunette groans loudly pulling out a chair and placing herself down. "Ugh horrible!" She moans as Quinn let out a chuckle.

He walked away from the fridge and sat down opposite Rachel. "That bad?" He smiles sadly at her.

"The worse."

"Well don't worry because I know you will find something." He says sending Rachel an encouraging grin.

The brunette looked toward him with a grateful smile back. "Thanks Quinn."

He nods in acknowledgement his eyes fixed on Rachel and for a movement the two just stayed like that before Quinn decided to break the stare.

"So uh, have you eaten yet?"

"Oh! Uh no, not yet." Rachel replies her glance anywhere but at Quentin who stood up from his seat.

"Okay that's good, because I haven't either but we can go out and grab some dinner together. What'd you say?"

"Oh no Q, you don't have to go through all that trouble."

"Rach, trust me. It's no trouble at all." He says looking straight at her with a charming smile. "And besides we're both tired so I doubt we will be up to cooking, also it's just you and I. So what'd you say?"

Just having Quentin stare at her like that left Rachel speechless, she almost forgotten how handsome he is sometimes. Blushing slightly by how he was patiently staring at her waiting for her response with that sly smile, she responded.

"Okay, fine. But just let me get out these clothes then." Smiling widely the brunette got up from her seat and walked out the kitchen to head upstairs with an extra bounce to her steps.

Quinn chuckles lowly as he watched her go. Yup he made the right choice in asking her to live with him and he doesn't regret it.

**/**

"Are you ever going to tell me where we're going?" Rachel questions, ten minutes later after leaving the house with Quinn.

The blonde in return chuckles glancing toward her for a brief moment.

"You can keep asking me that over and over again but I'm not telling you Ms Berry." He flashes her an amused smile as Rachel groans in fake annoyance.

"You're not fun Mister." She pouts crossing her arms over and titling her head upward in afford of trying to ignore him. Quinn in response couldn't help but to burst out in laughter.

"Trust me, it's going to be worth it." He winked playfully suddenly coming to a stop and parking the car.

Rachel looks out the window trying to see where Quinn had taken her for dinner and scrunched up her brows in confusion.

"Isn't this Tina's restaurant?"

"Yup." Quentin replies simply cutting off the engine then turning to face Rachel. "And it has the best vegan menu in town." He adds.

Rachel was truly touched by this. Not only was Quinn taking her out to dinner but he has chosen a restaurant with vegan friendly menu, even if it was one of their friend's restaurant. It's just not even Jesse has ever gone out of his way for her, heck she lost counts of how many times he had forgotten that she was a vegan.

"This is sweet Q, but you didn't have-"

"Nope. No, no. None of that, we gonna go out there and you missy is gonna order something that you will enjoy and I don't want to hear no protest from you. Understood?" He states interrupting her mid sentence.

Rachel grins at the look of serious Quinn was trying to maintain and reaches over and hugs him the best she can. He truly was amazing, at times like this is when the brunette really realises what she has lost.

"So uh, we should-" he starts and Rachel quickly pulls away.

"Yeah, of course." She awkwardly got out the car fastest than she tended to trying to hide the blush that suddenly crept up on her cheeks.

Quinn soon followed after her and exit the car, locking it after himself before meeting Rachel in front of the vehicle and the two ex lovers strolled toward the restaurant and joined the queue.

After a while they finally reached the front of the queue and smiled at the young man there.

"Oh hey, Mr. Fabray." The boy who looked about 19-20 years old greets having served the blonde quite often.

"Now, now Josh, what did we agree on?" He teased and Josh chuckles.

"Oops sorry, good-evening Quentin." He corrects and Quinn nods in approval.

Rachel was standing there, amusedly watching the two interact.

"Table for two?" Josh questions typing something on his computer as Quinn nods. "This way please," and leads them to they seats. "Your waiter for the evening will be right with you in a moment, excuse me." He then walked away.

Before Rachel could even sit down, Quinn moved behind her chair and pulled it out for her. Rachel smiles in appreciation as Quentin moves back to his own seat.

"Wow, Tina has done an absolutely amazing job." Rachel says, her eyes surveying the busy restaurant full of customers chattering.

"That she did. Mike was telling me how they wanted to expand it. But they wanted to start off the expansion in Columbus first, if success then they will think about moving onto other states."

Rachel nods along to Quinn's explanation as she finishes surveying the place then looks back to her menu.

"So any recommendation?" She questions.

Quentin looks up at her then back down at the menu in thoughts. "Hmm, well speaking from a none vegan friendly. I would say, um. The Alfredo Pasta?" He ends unsure.

Rachel chuckles. "Figured you would pick that." She smiles amused.

"I'm sorry but none of them has meat!" He whispered as if it's the most horrifying thing and Rachel couldn't help but to laugh a little louder to which Quentin found himself smiling at.

"Okay, I think it's safe for me to order myself." She speaks between laughter and Quinn laughs along.

"I'll say so." He's smile wide as he watched her eyes sparkle from laughing.

"Good-evening," he was suddenly shaken out of his trance by the voice, "my name is Bill, and I will be your waiter for the evening. Any drinks to start?" He asks with a friendly smile.

'Tina sure hired some good staffs' he thought.

"Just water for me, thanks." Rachel orders and Bill turns to him.

"Same with me."

"Okay, are you guys ready to order now or later?"

Being here more often than he could think, Quinn already knew what he wanted so it was just Rachel who needed to order.

"Yeah sure, I'm ready to order." After the two had placed in they orders, Bill took their menus and promised to come back soon with they drinks before walking away.

"How many times have you been here?"

"Hmm, a few times. Lost counts." He grins slyly and Rachel laughs.

"Oh by the way, my mother has invited all of us over for thanksgiving meal so I wanted to let you know."

"Oh" Rachel's face fell. It's not that she had a problem with Jude because she didn't. She was just afraid the women probably hates her after what happened.

"Oh? What's wrong?" Quinn asks seeming concerned.

"Well, it's just. Are you sure she wants me there?"

"Yes. She specifically said and I quote. 'Bring Rachel'. Why would you think she doesn't want you there?"

"Oh I don't know Quinn, maybe the fact that I left her son alone to raise our baby." Rachel states as if Quinn shouldn't be asking such question.

The blonde sighs reaching toward Rachel's hand take was picking at the table cloth nervously and took it into his in the process.

"We talked about this before Rachel, what happened is in the past. We were both young, we both made mistakes which we can't change but we do need to move forward. We can't do that if you won't forgive yourself for what happened and keeps going back on it." He gently explains unaware of his thumb that was slowly stroking the soft skin of the back of her hand. "You gotta let go Rach, I forgave you so please, forgive yourself." He stares deep into her eyes with sincerity in his own.

Rachel smiles opens her mouth to reply only for the waiter to show up with they drinks. Placing them down he promised to come back with they meals then excused himself away.

**/**

"I was thinking..." Quentin starts later on into the dinner, they meals already on the table.

"Uh oh," the brunette joked with a teasing smile.

"Just hear me out, ok." The blonde replies placing down his napkin to focus his whole attention on Rachel. "You love singing, music is what defines you. So why instead of looking for a job that you will probably be miserable on, you run your own music/instrument lesson." He explains.

"Wow, that's...that's actually an amazing idea." Quinn grins at hearing that until the woman sighed. "I just don't know Quinn, I haven't really sung nor touched an instrument since the incident and I just-"

"Hey," Quinn gently interrupted taking Rachel's hand gently into his and smiling at her. The brunette in her part felt a shiver run through her body at the touch before glancing down at the held hand contact. "You are going to be fine. If anyone can do this, is you." He assured "but maybe you can start with just instrument lesson, see how that goes?"

"Yeah." Rachel breathed, her whole attention lost in Quinn's gentle stare.

"Good," he then pulled his gaze and hand away from Rachel before resuming to eating his food once again to Rachel's disappointment who tried hard to not show it as she too picked up her fork.

"Here, try this." The brunette says picking up a forkful of her food and holding it toward Quinn who stared back at her with a grimace, Rachel couldn't help but to let out a laughter. "Oh come on, it's not so bad."

The blonde sealed his lips tightly shut, shaking his head from side to side like a kid would when being given medicine.

"No thank you." He mumbles his lips still sealed but the smile tagged at the corner of his lips made Rachel almost melt.

'I seem to forget how handsome and adorable he really is' she thought sadly as she once again realised what she had lost a long time ago.

"Just a tiny bit?" Her voice took on one of little girl reminding her of the time she had tried getting Quinn to take his medicine when he was sick back in high school. The memory instantly made her smile in sadness.

Seeing the frown upon Rachel's face, Quinn misinterpreted it to being sad that he wouldn't try her food not because she just took a trip down to memory lane, until these day after everything he still could not stand the sight of a sad Rachel so he reluctantly oblige to her quest and opened his mouth with eyes screwed shut.

"Oh don't be a baby" Rachel giggles pulling the fork away from Quinn's mouth watching as he slowly started chewing around his mouth. "Well...?"

Quinten pops one eye open before opening the other. "Yummy," he grins cheekily.

"See!" Rachel cheers her eyes instantly lit up as she smiled.

Quinn's lips volunteerly turned upward into a big smile at seeing the brunette in front of him so happy.

'Im glad to have you back Rach.' He thought before going back to his meal as the two fell into a small comfortable conversation for the rest of the dinner.

**/**

Laughter filled the night sky as two figure emerged from a car walking across the front lawn.

"So, did you have a good time?" Quinten asks as the two slowly approach the closed door.

"Oddly yes, yes I did." Rachel replies teasingly.

"What?" Quinn mock gasp. "You mean to tell me you didn't think you would have a good time? With me?"

Rachel laughed lowly at the playful frown on his face. "Nope, I did not."

"Well then I proved you wrong!" He stated with an 'I told you so' voice making Rachel roll her eyes good naturally. "Admit it."

"What?"

"Come on Rach, admit it." The brunette shook her head laughing never minding the neighbours who are probably sleeping as both she and Quinn stood outside the closed door. "Admit it or else I'll bring out the tickle monster!" He threatens playfully.

"Oh no, not that!" The brunette shrink as she watch Quinn flex his fingers around getting ready for the sweet torture that is tickling. Everyone who has met Rachel would know that the brunette was highly ticklish and Quinn was a monster of tickling.

Quinn smiles realising he hasn't joked around as much since back in high school.

'Guess she brings out the teen within me'

"Fine fine..."the brunette laughed. "You proved me wrong"

"Yes! And damn right I did." He replies victoriously with a grin.

Rachel shakes her head slightly a wide smile plastered on her face, she felt really happy at this moment.

"Right then." He trails clearing up his throat. Rachel raises up her brow questionably at the sudden change of attitude from Quinn. "I am glad that you had fun,

"What are you doing?" The brunette questions confused and amused at the man in front of him.

"Well I'm walking you home, what else." He restores as if it's the most obvious thing.

"Quinn, this is your house..." Rachel laughed, finding his action adorable, weird and amusing.

"Not at this moment, at this moment I am simply walking you back home, so..." He got back to his posture and flashed her a smile "Miss Berry, it was a pleasure," he spoke with a slight posh stance.

The brunette couldn't help but to burst out in laughter.

"Well Mr Fabray, thank you for walking me home. This was nice." She says playing along.

"Oh don't mention it." He waved while Rachel fetches out the spare key Quinn had made for her a few days after moving in and unlock the door.

"Aren't you coming in?" The brunette questions once she stepped in only to realise Quinn was still were he previously stood.

"Oh! I would love to, but unfortunately I have work tomorrow perhaps another time?" The brunette smiles realising Quinn was still obviously in character.

"Of course, and once again. Thanks for the wonderful dinner" she stepped back toward him and kisses his cheek. "I had fun." Then she disappear through the door closing it behind her.

Quinn sighs unaware of the big wide smile on his face, after a few minutes of waiting he composed himself before pulling out his own keys from his pants pocket and unlocking the door.

Walking inside the house, he took in the dark hallway and the quietness of the house, strolling toward the marble stairs heading to his room. On his way to his bedroom, he stopped in front of Rachel's closed bedroom door and knocked gently. He didn't have to wait long before the door opened and Rachel stood in front of him.

"Sorry for the disturbing" he apologise taking in the brunette's appear who was now clad with his old McKinley t-shirt which went pass the knees on the brunette.

"Hey, I always wondered where that shirt went," he smirked once he saw Rachel blush furiously.

"Yeah...I uh, took it. I can give it back if you want." She hesitantly says.

"No no, of course not. You can keep it. It uh...it always looked good on you." He nods in reassurance before the two of them fell into silence. "So uh," Quinn starts after a few moment of silence. "Just wanted to say goodnight."

"Oh! Well, goodnight Q," not knowing what to do Quinten awkwardly shifts around until pointing down the hall.

"I, uh...should go, goodnight Rach." He spoke rashly then turned heading toward his room, Rachel waited until he disappears inside his room...heard the door shut closed door before smiling to herself.

'Maybe everything is gonna be just fine.'

With that thought in mind, she turned back inside her room and closed the door shut behind her to get some sleep.

**Tbc...**

**There's probably so many mistakes in here but I'm tired, I just got back from work and I had to edit other two stories so...**

**twitter : **** fanfic_stories.**


	30. Part of the Showdown

**A/N: I really am sorry for this lateness guys, I'm just really busy with work and uni and plus I get writer's block like ALL the time but I am definitely NOT giving up on this story until the end, just bear with me on this LONG ride. Okay? Love you all so much and thanks for reading but a special thanks to those who takes the opportunity to drop me a review. They are my motivations so thanks. xox**

**Our Love Was Always Forever.**

**Chapter 30 - Part of the Showdown.**

The next day Rachel woke up to the chirping of birds, sunlight against window making a reflection against the carpet of her bedroom with the smell of coffee whiffing through the air. The brunette's nose twitches at the fresh smell calling out to her, not one to deny a cup of coffee in the morning she slowly got off her warm bed and slipped on some slippers throwing a robe to cover her sleepwear before slipping out the door to follow the wonderful smell.

Her senses guiding her to the kitchen where she found a shirtless Quinton Fabray standing in front of the stove only clad in pair of sweat pants, his dirty blonde hair a mess from sleep as he happily whistle while stirring whatever he was cooking. Rachel was instantly hit with an old flash.

_A version of younger Quinton standing in the middle the Fabray kitchen supporting only a pair of shorts, the necklace Rachel made for him as a gift hang loosely around his neck with messy hair from sleep. Feeling a pair of eyes upon him, he turns around to find Rachel by the doorway._

_"Hi babe," he let out, his voice deeper than it usual is with a half grin/smile on his face and Rachel felt her heart thud against her chest before finding herself smiling back shyly._

"Rachel," the brunette was snapped back to reality as she came face to face with Quinn who was staring at her with concern hazel-green eyes.

"You're okay?" He asks moving toward her.

Rachel unable to find words to reply only manages to nod her head dumbly as she found Quinn in front of her, raising his hand toward her to feel for her forehead.

"Nope, your not hot." He observed pulling his hand away and Rachel frown because she only saw his mouth move and not the words that came out of it as she was still lost in her trace.

"What?" Now Quinn was frowning and he looked so cute.

'Oh my god' Rachel's subconscious screamed with wide eyes.

"Rach," Quinn calls again. "Are you sure you're alright?"

'Ohhh that's what he asked' the brunette flushed furiously feeling as if she was a teenager once again having Quinn smile at her in the hallway of McKinley.

"Ye-yeah, I'm good. Great even." She rambles moving fully inside the kitchen and taking a sit at the breakfast table.

Quinn with eyebrow raised looked at her for a moment before being satisfy that the brunette was in fact fine then moved back to his cooking.

"Hmm, something smells nice, what you making?"

"Well Chef Fabray is making à lá 'jumbo chickpea pancake' " he replies with a fake posh French accent making Rachel chuckle.

"You do realise that vegan right?" The brunette asks as moving to stand beside him.

"Yes and I also seem to remember a good friend of mine is a vegan so I thought, 'hmm let me be a good friend and make her some breakfast.' Got a problem?" He joked slightly with a sideway grin at her and Rachel's heart melted.

'Why is he so good to me.'

Without realising what she was doing the brunette reaches up to her tippy top and place a kiss on his cheek.

"You're amazing."

"You better believe it." He joked with a wink and Rachel rolled her eyes good naturally. "Now step away from the stove and stay over there!" As he was saying this he subconsciously flicked his hand which was covered in pancake mix and flour in process it ended up on Rachel's face.

Rachel's face now covered in flour and pancake mix stood in shock as Quinn tried so hard not to bust out in laughter.

"I am so sorry" he apologise although his tone of voice suggested otherwise. "That was an accident," he mistakenly let out a small laugh because it was just that funny.

"Mmhmm," Rachel hummed as if accepting the apology and Quinn missed the evil look in her eyes before he saw a flash of white and his face was covered in flour.

Rachel's laughter was loud and so not apologetic.

"Looks like Christmas came early," she teased Quinten who's face was more covered with flour than Rachel's.

"Oh yeah?" He smirked and before Rachel could react a flash of white fled toward her and her whole face and hair was white. It wasn't long before the two found themselves in a flour match. Messing up the kitchen in the process but they didn't care. They felt a sense of freedom and calmness. They laughter was filled with joy and happiness, they were just happy to have shared this moment together.

"Alright, alright, I give, I give." Quinn calls over his laughter, gently taking a hold of Rachel around her waist in a way to stop her from reaching for more flour.

Rachel eventually calmed down from her high and realise the position she has found herself in, Quinn's arms wrapped around her petit waist as their bodies practically intertwined. Her laughter instantly subsided while her heartbeat picked up, drumming hard against her chest she was almost positive Quinn could hear it too.

"Wow Rachel, I always knew you were gonna grow white hairs before I do but this is a little early." Quinn chuckles jokily referring to the flour covered of Rachel's hair.

The brunette scoffed. "Speak for yourself," then reaches up to mess with Quinn's hair resorting in some flours to fall off of his hair onto his bare shoulders. The brunette's hand lingering there for a moment taking her time to remove slowly dragging it back down for it to subconsciously come to rest against Quinn's hipbone, her fingers then started to slowly trace on his 'RB' tattoo that rested just above his waist and hip.

"Remember when you got this?" She questions in a small voice, her eyes moving to take in the ink.

Quinten lets out a low chuckle as his eyes trailed down where Rachel was looking. "Perfectly, mum went crazy and you thought I was crazy," he shook his head at the memory.

Rachel removes her glance from the ink to stare up at Quinn.

"You were! You were even crazier when you went and got the second one." She declares in amused voice.

"Best decisions ever." Quinn says his eyes locking onto Rachel's brown eyes and it was like a magnetic pull or something because the two ex lovers found they bodies flash against each other, they were now standing so close that it was hard to make out when one ended and the other began.

Rachel felt like she could barely breathe, the feeling she used to get back when she was a teen when near Quinn was surfacing like a ton of bricks and Rachel was scared, because now Quinn wasn't single, Quinn wasn't hers, Quinn was someone else's and Rachel would be damn if she tries something because Rachel Berry is many things but there's one thing that she isn't and that is a cheat. So as much as Rachel wanted to stay in Quinn's arms, wanted to be held and rest her head against Quinn's chest and hear his heart beat, as much as she wanted to reach over and run her fingers through his hairs heck as much as she wanted to lean over and kiss him, to feel his lips once again upon hers after so many years, she knew she couldn't. She wouldn't.

So with all her might and will power, she disentangled herself away from Quinn and stepped away from his intoxicated, inviting and tempting body and dizzily stumbled backward only to be caught by the waist by Quinn.

Rachel's hands automatically extended out to push on his broad chest.

"Rach," Quinn whispers and Rachel breathed loudly, an inhale of loud breath as her body tensed at the feel of Quinn's breath against her face.

_'Oh god' _

She was saved from speaking by the fire alarm that suddenly decided to go off making them aware of the food Quinn was meant to be preparing. Snapping out into action, Quinn quickly raced toward the stove and moved the pan off the burning stove, opened all the windows in the kitchen to welcome some fresh air from outside as he tried to put out the ringing fire-alarm. Unknown to him Rachel had taken that opportunity to quietly slip out the kitchen so when all was calmed and he turned back around, she wasn't in sight anymore. Leaving Quinn confused. Not by her departure but what just transpire or almost transpire between them.

**x-x**

After what happened between them, both Quinn and Rachel lost into their thoughts sat down together and ate they breakfast after getting the kitchen cleaned. When breakfast was done the two parted ways to get ready for the days occasionally bumping into each other on their way to they respective rooms, after apologising to each other they disappeared into they rooms.

**/**

Later on, Rachel went out search for jobs per usual while keeping in mind what Quinten had suggested last night at dinner while Quinn had to meet up with a new client about redecorating their bedrooms.

Rachel spent most of the day wondering around the small town trying to see whatever interested her or even if she could get an employment anywhere that is but it seemed like wherever she turned the answer was still no. So the brunette with spare time in her hands because she didn't yet want to return home in case she bumped into Quinn and the blonde wanted to talk about what happened this morning, because god for bid she couldn't bring herself to talk to the blonde just yet. Especially not after that realisation, the idea that she always has been in-love with Quinn. No she couldn't because they were friends. Is what they were now and Quinn had a girlfriend, who was so sweet and nice to her daughter heck she was even nice toward Rachel and the brunette wasn't going to be a bitch who tries to come in between them.

That is why she found herself standing in front of the Jones-Puckerman house, debating if it was a good idea to ring the doorbell or just turn back around and leave. She hasn't got time to actually go and see her friends since coming back, what with the whole ordeal with Jesse and Quinn saving her then the curly haired guy disappearing outta the blue and changing his number- not that she wasn't thankful or anything but Rachel had tried calling him to ask for a divorce but he has been unreachable.

Just as the brunette was so far lost in her own thoughts the door finally opened to reveal Mercedes Jones, well Puckerman now who seemed shocked to see her old brunette haired friend in front of her porch.

"Rachel," the African-American woman exclaim, the surprise and shock evidence in her facial. "Well I'll be damn. Rachel Berry." Then she chuckle happily and before Rachel could react or say anything, she found herself being hugged by Mercedes. "God girl, I hasn't seen you since mini you's party, with the whole Santana thing" she trails off after she pulled away from the hug.

"I'm sorry to just show up like this, I'm just gonna go I don't wanna intrude-" she started turning around only to be stopped by Mercedes who caught her by the wrist.

"Rachel c'mon girl, stay." She sincerely stated with a happy smile. "We all missed you, the diva clique wasn't complete without the queen of all divas." She teasingly grinned at Rachel who relaxed after that.

"Now you finally decided to crown me the queen." The brunette grins back making Mercedes chuckle.

"Come on in, Tina and Kurt are here." She spoke as she lead the two inside the house.

Rachel looked around the place that looked so cosy, welcoming and homey then smiled. It was just a mix of both Mercedes and Puck that it was hard to miss who's house it was.

"Cedes what's taking so long? Who's at the door?" Kurt's voice called impatiently through a closed door.

"You will never guess" the woman sing-song tagging Rachel forward with her, when they finally approached the closed door Mercedes pushes it open to reveal a fine modern decorated kitchen and Rachel instantly picked up the work of her boyfriend, I mean EX boyfriend. God that sounded like the taste of lemon in her mouth...bitter.

"Rachel Berry!" Both Tina and Kurt exclaim, Kurt being the closest one to the door ran to his old friend and enveloped her into an embrace that lasted so long that the brunette had trouble breathing until Kurt let go then a pregnant Tina wobbled toward her also gave her a hug.

"I can't believe this, our own queen diva in the flesh!" Tina grins her arm wrapped Rachel.

"How-how are you guys being so welcomed toward me after-" but Mercedes spoke before she could finish.

"Rachel please, we're all humans we sometimes act before we think and we also all have made mistakes," she spoke as both Tina and Kurt nodded along with her words. "If Quinn was able to forgive you whom you hurt then why should we hold a grudge against you? He's always been a pretty good judge of characters and Rach you are not a bad person." The woman advice sincerely.

The brunette felt like crying, after what she did her friends still consider her as one of them, well except for-

"Santana hates me," she voiced.

Kurt scoff taking his original sit as did Tina. "Girl please, Santana hates everyone who isn't Brittany and now Ethan but we all know it's just her way of showing she cares and trust me, she doesn't 'hate' you per say."

"And besides, Isabella turned out just great. She has an amazing dad and now she has her great mum back." Tina offered.

"Speaking of which, I heard you guys have a full house now," Mercedes grinned taking a sit beside Rachel.

"You could say that." The brunette shrug, not really up to talking about said topic.

Kurt being Kurt instantly picked up on that and before Mercedes or Tina could ask another question, he spoke.

"Anyway, what you been up to miss diva." Kurt asks diverting the conversation away.

"Well I have been trying to look for a job for the pass weeks, nothing has come up."

"That's Lima for you, literally either you have your own business or nothing, it's like everyone aren't just employing whatsoever."

"Quinn suggested I create my own musical lesson where I could give kids instrument lessons,"

"Hey that's actually a great idea, I mean we do have Britt with her dance studio but it would be good to also have a singing & instrument lesson." Tina cheered already thinking of signing Mike JR.

"Um, I er. I don't know about singing. Maybe piano lessons" Rachel says with a certain uneasiness to her voice as she uncomfortably shifted around in her seat.

"Oh Rach c'mon, it would be so great! That way they will be ready for glee when they hit high school".

"I agree with Kurt, it actually is a great idea." Contribute Mercedes.

"Well I will consider it." The brunette smiles timidly just as a pair of feet was heard running upstairs.

"Mike's up," Tina announce just as a cry rung out the house from upstairs.

"Chris's up." Mercedes announces too following after Tina as both left to tend to their respective child.

"So, why is Ms Berry. Never afraid of the spotlight suddenly afraid of giving a couple of kids singing lessons?" Kurt questions with raised brow and Rachel sighs, figure she might as well tell her oldest friend everything.

**/**

Two weeks has pass since Quinn and Rachel's kitchen food fight, the two tried- well Rachel tried avoiding Quinn as much as she could as to not restore to talking about what happened but at end Quinten eventually cornered Rachel and apologised if he ever stepped his boundary as it was not his attention and he wanted them to be friends without the need to feel awkward around each other to which Rachel assured him he didn't do anything wrong and that they were fine to prove it the brunette hugged him which lasted longer than intended but eventually they pulled away and went they separate ways.

Two weeks pass since Rachel came into the realisation and accepted the fact that she was still in-love with the blonde that stole her heart since she could remember. But she also knew she couldn't do anything about it well other then try and put it at the back of her mind, two weeks pass since Rachel finally putted Quinn's idea into plan and she was now giving piano lessons to little 'brats' as Kurt chose to call them of Lima. Those children with parents of high paid jobs, but also of lower paid as long as the child was happy to learn. Isabella was one of them too but her daughter was an angel and of course she did it for free. Her baby was so talented, she truly takes after her. Two weeks pass and a lot of things has happened since.

"Do not walk away from me Quinten Fabray," warn an annoyed Jen, the colour of her face rivalry of tomato.

"I'm sorry but I don't wanna fight again Jen so I'm gonna do the rational, sensible thing here and walk away because I am not dealing with your ridiculousness right now." The blonde response descending the stairs, he's annoyance although evidence he tried not to show it.

He was just thankful Rachel took his daughter out with her, shopping she said. He was glad to see the two bonding, getting closer but god the thought of his baby shopping and being girly felt like the girl was already talking about boys.

"Quinten!" Jen's voice seethed after realising he was far from even listening to her.

"Jen please, not right now." He calmly replies tiredly. It feels like déjà vu because he is constantly having the same fight with the brunette and really he is tired of it.

"I'm your girlfriend, and yet you act like she's your girlfriend."

"She, has a name it's Rachel and no I do not. Excuse me if I want to spend time with other people beside you but she's my friend."

"Friends? Friends don't stare at each other longer than you two do nor do they act like they still in-love with each other Quinn, they don't! You always spending more time with her than you do with me. I'm your girlfriend. Not her!"

"How many times are you going to keep referring to you being my girlfriend? I'm sorry if you have a hard time accepting Rachel is a part of my life. I have a child with her so she's always going to be in my life like it or not. You should really stop with this ridiculousness you have started."

"Oh now I'm being ridiculous? Maybe I have something be 'ridiculous' about, do I?"

The silence that followed was so quiet drop a pin could drop upstairs but you can still hear it.

"Do I?" The young brunette questions once more, her voice quiet and heart beating wildly like a drum against her chest.

Quinn sighed before stepping toward the girl and circling his arms around her waist. "No." He whispered but firmly "It's you I am with and want to be with. Can't you just trust me?"

"I'm sorry, I just-" but her sentence was cut off as Quinn bend down and placed his lips upon girls, kissing her passionately.

Soon Jen's arms were wrapped around Quinn's neck as the blonde backed her up against the kitchen island his lips moving from her lips to neck leaving small butterfly kisses resorting in the brunette to moan in approval and pleasure.

"Ewwww!" A voice drawls behind the couple and Quinn quickly pulled away.

'Ewww' was the exact word she was thinking, thank god for her daughter because the word was just in the tip of her tongue.

"Hey baby," Quinn greets his daughter who had a sore face plastered upon her adorable face. Feeling slightly embarrassed with being caught he scoops up into his arms and kissed her cheek. "How was shopping?" He questions in hopes of not having to deal with Bella's questions. His daughter never having to see him kiss someone especially not the way he was kissing Jen.

"It was awesome! Mama let me brought loads of things!" She exclaim her hazel-green eyes identical to her father's widening in excitement.

It really was a shocker to everyone when Isabella called Rachel 'mama' for the first time, Quinn could still remember it and the look of happiness in Rachel's face and the blonde had to admit it melted his heart.

_-_  
><em>It has become quite a routine with both Quinn and Rachel putting their daughter to bed with a bedtime story or else she wouldn't go to sleep. With her dad laying on one side of her and Rachel on the other putting her in the middle. And this night wasn't any different as the three settled into position the only difference was that the small girl refused to go to sleep claiming she wasn't even tired and wanted to stay awake and play- they blamed Finn for letting her eat sugary treats while he had her for the day. Since it seemed difficult for her to sleep, Quinn and Rachel compromised with her that they will lay here with her until she falls asleep.<em>

_But that still wasn't working with Isabella being a bit mischievous and started bouncing up on the bed talking wildly to her parents about her day with her uncle Finn._

_"Bella baby stop jumping like that, you're going to hurt yourself." Rachel advice trying to take a hold of the girl._

_She quickly squirmed away then gleefully started circling her bed, the bed being big enough to run in a circle with her parents still laying on it._

_"I think little miss had way too much sugar today" Quinn said sitting up and trying to catch her._

_Isabella laughed loudly jumping off her bed and running around her room instead._

_"Isabella Charlotte Fabray" Rachel calls sitting up as well but the little girl just continued laughing._

_"You can't catch me, you can't catch me." She chants in between laughter._

_Rachel smirks getting off the bed and chasing after her, being so small she was eventually caught by her mother who took her into her arms and started tickling her. The small brunette gave out a loud bellied laugh._

_Quinn just sat there watching them with a smile stretched against his face, not even knowing he was smiling. _

_"Oh I caught you now." Rachel teased with a smile lighting her face at the sound of her daughter's loud laughter. _

_"I-I'm s-sorry," Isabella let out in between laughing. _

_"Nope! I didn't hear you." The older brunette yelled pretending to be oblivious her pleads._

_"I sai-d, I-sorry." She laughed loudly "mama I give," she laughed/yelled to the top of her lungs. However to Rachel that one word 'mama' stopped her mid tickle and just stared at her beautiful daughter with a shocked face with a wide subconscious smile._

_Quinten looked where Isabella laid on the carpet breathing hard from her excitement to Rachel's face, and his heart melted at the look. The older brunette looked so proud, happy, shocked and amazed. Quinn finally got off the bed and approached the two._

_"Your okay Rach?" He questions._

_The brunette turned her head sideways to find Quinn kneeling beside her._

_"Yeah, I'm fine." She breathed, she was just so speechless the girl had call her 'mama' and not Rachel, to be honest the brunette was content with whatever Isabella called her because she knew the small girl just didn't have that much attachment or affection despite them getting along really well and Isabella was so accepting so she didn't expect to hear her daughter finally call her mum for a while. "I'm just perfect." She sighed in content because her daughter just called her 'mum" and not 'Rachel'._

_Quinn nods in an acceptance to the brunette's reply before wrapping an arm around her shoulder and giving her a sideway hug._

_Unknown to them a pissed off Jen stood right at the doorway having witness everything, the girl looked like she's about to explode! Shooting one last glare at the back of Rachel's head she disappeared out of sight._

**xox**

Isabella would now occasionally still call her 'Rachel' but most of the times it was 'mama' especially when she wanted something, the little girl had picked up on the reaction that it brings to Rachel whenever she would call her that so if she wants something all she had to do is ask Rachel with 'Can I? Please mamma' and the older brunette would be melting ok the floor and agreeing.

"Oh really?" Quinn questions and Isabella nods her head, her bangs bouncing up and down.

Jen then moved closer to Quinn and snake her arm around his waist laying her head against his shoulder before looking up toward at Rachel then smiling.

Rachel seeing that rolled her eyes, it wasn't something really new to her. The youngest brunette has somehow taken into trying to make constantly make Rachel jealous by doing little things like touching, kissing, teasing Quinn when she was around then she would look toward her and smile, the brunette couldn't figure if the girl has somehow figured Rachel's feelings toward Quinn or not. But it really pissed Rachel off and Jen knew it.

"Wanna show me what you got?" Quinn asks oblivious to what's happening between his girlfriend and ex as he carried his daughter out the room leaving Rachel and Jen alone.

The two brunette stood there in a show down of eyes stares. Each girl holding they ground not wanting to be the one to give in.

"I know what you're doing, and I just want to ask. How old are you?" Rachel asks with raised brow. Jen, although taller than her did not even phase the older brunette. If she can stand up to Santana then who did this girl think she was?

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jen smirked playing dumb which just pissed Rachel off even more.

"Cute, but trust me kid. You don't want to go up against me when it comes to Quinn's affection." Rachel replies cockily, she likes to believe she somehow still held a place in Quinn's heart even after what happened, if Quinn didn't love her yes he may not be IN love with her anymore but he still loved her or else he would of never given her a second chance of being in Isabella's life nor welcome her into his home.

"Is that a threat?" Jen asks in a daring voice taking a step closer to Rachel.

"No. It's a warning." Rachel spoke confidently as well as firm. Glaring at each other once more Rachel then challenged her high school self and Berry stormed out the room leaving a seething Jen in her awake.

**/**

Another weeks passed and the day Rachel has been dreading for finally came...thanksgiving at the Fabrays. And that meant one, no actually two think. 1. Charlie is going to be there. 2. Judy is definitely going to be there.

_'Fuck'_

And Rachel for the life of her was so not looking forward to being confronted by the two Fabray women. She counted her blessing that Quinn had interrupted Charlie during Bella's birthday party because the blonde would of seriously hurt her if Quinten hasn't gotten in between. The older blonde has always been protective of her brother, no seriously she broke Noah's nose after the boy had _'accidentally'_ taken his playfulness with Quinn far which resorted in the blonde being in the hospital for a week! And Judy barely saw her seeing how it was in the middle of the showdown between her and Santana so the blonde mother didn't have a chance to have a word with Rachel. She was so screwed!

"You look beautiful." The brunette turned around to find Quinn standing by the doorway of her bedroom smiling at her. That adorable boyish smile that Rachel always melts over.

"Thank you." She says, her voice laced with a tint of nervousness.

Quinn frown his brows at the girl's shifting, that was Rachel's sign of nerves. She was moving her hands around as if she didn't know what to do with them or if they were even hers.

"May I?" He indicate inside her room waiting for an invite to come in.

"Um, ye-yeah. Sure." He stepped in and Rachel finally took him in fully, he was already dressed for the evening in a light-blue button down shirt and black dress pants. God he looked so good.

"You need to relax." He instructs.

Rachel smiles a nervous smile at him. "Easy for you to say, I am completely going crazy with nerves. I can't do this Q." She rambles sitting on her bed letting her leg bounce up and down.

"Rach-" he started then pause placing a hand on her dress clad thighs to the leg that was bouncing to halt her movements. "You're going to be fine." He smiles reassuring to her.

The brunette frown and Quinn couldn't help but chuckle.

'So damn cute' he thought as Rachel pulled her bottom lip between her teeth biting hard on it.

"How'd you know?" She pouts and Quinn could definitely see his daughter through her mother.

"Because I'm going to be there and I promise I won't let them be TOO hard on you." He winked trying to get her to laugh and relax and it worked because Rachel let out a chuckle although small, it was still something.

"Quinn Fabray I swear if-" he swiftly cute her off by grabbing her hands into his.

"I promise." He stated staring into her eyes. Rachel was frozen in a trace so she just nodded dumbly with him.

"What's going on here." Quinn instantly let go of Rachel's hands and turned to face Jen, she looked pissed.

"I was just giving Rachel a pep talk". He answers standing up off the bed "your going to be fine." With a finally squeeze of her shoulder, he left the two alone to go see to his daughter.

"You don't want a war with me." Jen says after Quinn was out of sight, stepping inside the room with her arms crossed over a deadly look in her eyes.

Rachel raised her brow at the girl standing up to her feet, damn this height thing was not helping, you would think now she's wearing heels it'll help. Nope! Because Jen was also wearing heels which still made her taller but Rachel would be damn if she let her try and it intimidate her.

"War? With you?" The older brunette chuckles. "Nobody is in war with anyone. You don't like the fact that Quinn is my friend? Get over it." Rachel smirked before she turned to leave only to be caught by the arm.

"I'm going to tell you this once! Stay. The. Hell. Away. From. MY. Boyfriend." She seethed close to Rachel's ear.

Rachel just stared hard at her as Jen stared back.

"Mama?" At the sound of the voice, Rachel turned toward the door to find her princess standing there, snatching her arm away from Jen she walked to Bella. "Daddy said to say we leaving now." She says in a small voice, although her attention was to her mother, her stare  
>was on Jen.<p>

"Okay sweetie, let me just grab my purse." Rachel walked back to her dresser passing Jen who was standing in the middle of the room to grab for her purse.

Isabella stared hard at Jen and when the brunette smiled at her the small girl didn't even crack one back, she just stared at Jen until Rachel's voice grabbed her attention.

"Let's go baby" the brunette took a hold of her daughter's small hand into hers and both mother and daughter walked away.

**/**

"Guys stop running and walk! Ned get off your phone for a moment would you." Charlie calls, loud noise of children yelling filing the air. 'Oh lord'

"Why!" Her eldest son called sounding annoyed who was sat by the stairs landing texting away on his phone.

Charlie stopped in her walk toward the door to fix him with the 'Fabray stare' "because I said so, off now!"

"Ugh fine!" The 14 year old exclaim before climbing up the stairs once he handle his mother his phone.

"No video games either!" The blonde calls knowing that's exactly what her son is going to do.

"I know JESUS!"

"Don't use Jesus's name in vain either." She rolled her eyes as she heard Ned's 'whatever' reply, she was so sick and tired of his newly formed attitude. It was starting to piss her off that she was considering sending him off to boarding school.

The doorbell ringing once again remindered her why she ended there in the first place. "I'm coming!" She calls before yanking the door open.

"Took you long enough." Quinn announce.

"Aunt Charlie!" The blonde woman's reply was cut off by her niece's presence.

"My princess" she hugged her tight picking her up and placing her against her hips then looking at the rest of the guess. Quinn, Quinn's new girlfriend. It's not that she didn't know her name she just hasn't known the girl for long and Rachel. And Charlie growl and Rachel flinch. 'Good'

"Can we please come in? It's cold" the blonde man complain and Charlie moved to let them in before closing the door. "The guys are in the living room and girls in the kitchen." She instructs leading Rachel and Jen where the woman were with Bella in her arms.

Before Quinn could enter the living room he gently pulled Rachel away "you're going to be fine." He assured her with a smile.

"Quinn!" Charlie calls seeing Rachel standing away from her and Jen with Quinten. Jen was seething, glaring at Rachel.

"You two go in, I have to say hi to mum anyway." He pulled Rachel along with her following after Charlie and Jen.

When the kitchen door opened it revealed most of the gleeks girls, Judy Fabray and another woman who was a mystery to Rachel.

"Mum look who's here" Charlie calls going to sit where she currently was next to Santana who took Isabella in her arms.

"My baby!" The blonde mother stopped what she was doing to embrace her son.

"Hey Ma,"

After they exchange they greetings Quinn was then kicked out the kitchen by Mercedes as he was leaving he quickly shot Rachel an reassuring smile before disappearing out of sight. Then Charlie's daughter came and took Isabella away leaving Rachel with nothing to focus on but Charlie, Santana and Judy.

_'Crap'_

"Rachel sit sit, here you can take care of the vegetables. I am still aware of your vegan regime." The only oldest woman in the room stated smiling gently at her.

The brunette was taken by surprised with Judy's approach with her, she knew the blonde woman was really protective of her children, especially her "little boy" so she did not expect this at all. Her shock stance was short lived as she took a sit beside Tina who smiled at her and Rachel felt slightly eased.

**/**

The kitchen was cleared and cleaned, the food cooked the table were being set up when Judy pulled Rachel aside after all the other girls have left to fetch the children or the guys in the living.

"Thanks for inviting me Mrs Fabray, I know I'm probably not your biggest fan at the moment but I'm glad that you took the opportunity to invite today." The brunette securely says, looking shyly at the woman she once was like a mother to her.

"I don't have a problem with you Rachel, I see how happy my granddaughter is and yes Isabella has always been a happy little girl but I can tell with you around is different. It's as if she was always lacking that spark every child has with a mother around and I am glad to see it now. But I'm no fool either, Quinn was in bits after you left Rachel. I nearly lost my baby because of what happened don't think I am blaming me here because I'm not I know you made a mistake so I won't be a great person if I hold a grudge against you for what happened. You know I always liked you because I knew you bring out the best of my son and he was quite fond of you so I will look pass what happened in the pass because of that also because of the relationship I have with your fathers and the most beautiful little girl you gave my son. Just please, don't hurt him anymore, I just can't go back to that place with him anymore. Okay?"

Rachel heard and was thankful for the older woman because she honestly thought Judy Fabray hated her but she didn't. And she no chance in hell was planning to ever do what she did to Quinn again.

"I understand Mrs Fabray, I only want to amend what I broke in the first place but I need a chance to do that, so thank you for giving me that."

"Oh dear please, it's still Judy." The blonde winked teasingly smiling at her. Rachel beamed back in reply "come on dear, the food is getting cold." Then she picked up a few a bawl and left with Rachel following after her.

**/**

"Finally! We getting hungry out here" Russell Fabray announce at the end of the table when he saw Judy and Rachel enter.

"Oh hold your horses honey," the blonde woman went around and stood in front of a chair beside her husband. "Rachel dear grab a sit."

The brunette looked around to see the only chair was left was next to Quinn who was next to Jen. 'Great' she thought with an urge to roll her eyes because she rather sit next to Charlie who was sat next to her husband or Santana who sat between Puck and Brittany than sit beside the happy couple.

After the oldest woman within the group had said grace, everyone went around and said what they are thankful for. Thankfully the dinner went without a gliche, everyone were well behaved and that's probably to do with the presence of one Judy Fabray.

**xox  
><strong>  
>Once the table were cleared, the ladies helped with cleaning the dishes and putting them away everyone retired to the sitting room with a cup of teas in hands as they settled for a small chat while the older children were in the game room and the babies were asleep.<p>

Rachel politely excused her from the group to go the restroom.

The brunette exited the restroom after finishing with it, just as she came out however one Charlie Fabray was stood leaning against the wall in front of the restroom door waiting for her with arms crossed over.

"Charlie," she says startled a little.

The blonde pushed herself off the wall, "can we talk?" Without waiting for Rachel's reply she turned and headed toward the backyard through the kitchen. Sighing the brunette followed with a bit of hesitation.

Once outside Rachel shivered by the cold air that she was meant with, Charlie was standing there on the balcony patiently looking toward her. And Rachel actually shivered by the look and that wasn't even due to the coldness of the night.

"So, uhm-"

"Why are you here Rachel." The blonde quickly cut her off before she could even speak.

"Well your mum invited-"

"That's not what I'm talking about." The older girl cut her off once again this time taking a step toward her. "Why are you back here? Why did you come back to Lima?"

"This is where I belong Charlie contrary to your opinion of me but this is where I belon-"

"No Rachel, you **DONT** belong here!" The blonde exclaim with fire burning in her eyes, "you're wrong! You don't belong here, you haven't belonged here for the past 5 years so why don't you do all of us a favor and just disappear again!"

"Because as far as I am concern my brother nor my niece wants or needs you. Isabella hasn't needed you for the past five years now so don't you even think you can troll your way back in here and try to be a mother now after what **YOU** did to **MY** brother. So you're wrong Rachel, you do NOT belong here, no one needs or wants you. You don't have any friends here nothing, feel free to go back to the rock that you crawled out from."

"You think I'm unfair or being a total bitch? Oh no little girl I'm not, I am simply telling you the naked truth here and that is you are NOT wanted!" The blonde ends, her face red as a tomato she looked wild as if she was about to attack anytime soon while glaring angrily at the brunette.

Rachel for her part was stood still taking in Charlie's words as her eyes clouded with tears.

"You put my little brother through hell when you left, did you know that? Did you know that we almost lost him because of **YOU**? Did you?" Charlie questions her voice raising an octave high.

"Charlie enough!" Quinn's voice boom from behind them and Rachel didn't even turn to look at Quinn because she was busy wishing the ground to open and swallow her whole.

"And you! What the actual fuck!" The blonde woman exclaim her arms flapping around wildly as her attention fell on her brother. "How can you be willing to let her live with you after what SHE did?" She growl toward Rachel.

"I mean it Charlie, enough." Quentin said stepping in front of Rachel to block Charlie's view of her. "Enough." He spoke calmly but firm.

"What is up with you? Huh?" Charlie questions her brother.

"Leave her alone Charlie. Your my sister and I love you Charlie but I will not tolerate you to speak to the mother of my child who's just upstairs may I remind you, like that."

At the thought of Isabella, Charlie although still fuming relaxed a little. Shooting one more glare

Quinn sighed and relax once Charlie had left, it wasn't easy to stand up to one Charlie Fabray because when the blonde was angry she was like a damn lion! But he also promised Rachel he wouldn't let Charlie nor Santana get at her. Turning around he finally focused on Rachel.

"Hey, you're okay?" He places his hand softly on her shoulder to grab her attention.

"She's right." She whispers tearfully.

"No Rach, she's not. Okay fine you did leave but your here now and trust me, this is exactly where you need to be." He assure.

"Do I?" Questions Rachel who finally let her tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Yes!" He forcefully stated then in a calm voice added "Yes." He reached up and slowly wipes her tears with his thumb. "This is exactly where you need to be." He whispers as his thumb softly strokes Rachel's cheek, drying her tears.

"Both your mum and Charlie have said it today, you were in a bad place after I left. What do they mean?"

Quinn sighs at the question, pulling himself away from Rachel and going to seat at the bench that was placed on the balcony.

"Quinn?" The brunette questions following after him and taking a seat beside the blonde.

"That was in the pass so it doesn't really matter." He answers looking out into the night sky.

"Tell me," Rachel insists, reaching over and taking a hold of Quentin's hand into hers.

Quinn adverts his gaze away from the sky to look down at Rachel's hands on his then glancing back up into deep brown eyes before looking away at the speed of his heart.

"I just-" he took a pause then continue. "I got involve with some stuff here and there." He explains with a shrug.

"Like what?"

"Rachel-" Quinn groans not wanting to tell the brunette knowing what her exact reaction is going to be if he does.

"Quinn please, I need- I need to know."

Quinn decided to take a chance and glance at her again and for just a moments he did nothing but just hold his gaze with hers before speaking.

"It was mostly drinking at first, then the drugs started." At Rachel's gasp Quinn turned so he was now facing her. "But I'm fine, nothing happened to me."

"Quinn" whispers Rachel brokenly.

"No! I don't want you feeling guilty because of this. I decided to start the drinking and the drugs you didn't make me."

"But-"

"No!" He forcefully said kneeling in front of her while Rachel was still seated on the bench and took her hands into his. "No Rachel, but nothing. Yes I was hurting after you left but it was my decision to strive the direction that I did but I got back and you know why?" He rhetorically questions and Rachel shakes her head.

"Because I looked at Isabella and realise 'this little girl needs me, this little girl is depending on me, she's depending on me to be the best dad ever, to always be there for her to give her what she deserves' so I agreed with my mum to check me into rehab and I got better. Isabella did that. OUR daughter did that and now she needs you, she needs her mum. To be there for her always and it doesn't matter if you weren't there 5 years ago but what matters is that you are here now and always will be."

"I'm sorry," Rachel cries. "I'm so sorry." The brunette instantly breaks down into Quinten's arms, her sobs shaking her whole body as she clings onto Quinn who held her tightly into his arms. "I'm sorry." She repeats her face buried within Quinn's chest, her tears staining his shirt.

"I know and I forgive you. I'm not mad at you Rachel, I'm just glad to have you back." He answers. "This is where you belong and I promise to never let you go ever, just please stay." He spoke with such love and care, kissing the top of her head.

"Stay." He repeats.

**'I love you' **was both of they subconscious thoughts as the two ex lovers sat into the cold air with Quinn tightly holding onto Rachel who's sobs was slowly subsiding.

**TBC...**

**This was such a long chapter. Wow. Idk if you guys liked it or not. **

**QUESTION: **

**1. Do you think Charlie was unfair or just plain honest? **

**2. What did you like or didn't like about this chapter? **

**3. What would you like to see next? Or more of?**


	31. Let's Review, Shall we?

**A/N: Tbh, this chapter was written ages ago. Just too busy to edit and post it. Sorry guys but I hope you like it. Thanks so much for the feedback on that last chapter. I am please to see that y'all still here with me after so long. xx**

**xx**

**Our Love Was Always Forever.**

**xx**

**Chapter 31 - Let's Review, Shall W****e?**

**xx**

She has left him, she has left **them**. She has left the boy that means the whole world to her not only that but she also left the most precious, beautiful thing she created in this world. Her sweet 3 months old baby girl. **Why?**

She really doesn't know why because at this moment she has no rational thoughts running within her, all she was thinking was getting out of Lima. She didn't want this she wasn't prepared for this, that little girl deserved someone better than her, someone who isn't force to raise her selflessly she couldn't do that. She wasn't cut out to be a mum, especially at such young age, no. That little girl deserved better and she wasn't it she doesn't deserve someone who would constantly wonder if it wasn't for her would she have made her dream come true? And it wasn't fair so she left. God she hopes him as well as her baby girl forgives her one day.

_'Just turn back around'_ a voice screamed at her._ '**She** needs you! **He** needs you!'_ And Rachel looked back around inside the taxi her lungs tightening in pain willing her voice to scream at the driver to turn back around, go back to her family and let Quinn hold her as she begs for forgiven at even thinking of leaving them but she couldn't do it. _'No, she deserves better.'_ She reasons just as the taxi comes to a stop.

"We're here ma'am" the taxi driver ever so politely says looking her through his review mirror. "You okay?" He's concern meant a lot to her and Rachel nods unable to even speak.

Once she paid the man she grabbed for her bag that she packed in a hassle and exited the vehicle. Her legs heavy as they stayed planted against the pavement unwilling to move toward the building, looking up she sees 'Port Columbus International Airport' stare right at her, judging her, scolding at her and the brunette swallow hard against the lump that formed in her throat.

She was so lost within her thoughts and guilt that she jumped at the sound of a vibration coming through her pocket, reaching inside to pull out the source of the sound only to discover her phone, the brunette squirted through teary eyes to see the caller ID and instantly freaked out in result she accidentally dropped the ringing device at the name that was displayed on it in shock cracking it open with batteries falling out of place due to the effect of it being hit against the pavement.

The brunette let herself cry silently as she bends up to collect the pieces of her phone, then debating in between repairing it back together or just leaving it alone because she knew if she inset that battery back into place she will be tempted to call '**him**' but she just couldn't bring herself to because she told herself this is for the best, she was doing a good thing giving '**her**' the life she deserved some people might think she's being selfish but she wasn't, she reasoned its because she loved '**her**' that's why she was doing this! She insisted as she shoved the pieces of her cell phone inside her handbag and marched toward the entrance of the place that will take her far away from '**him**' far away from '**them**'. With a heavy heart the brunette glanced back toward the distance mumbling _'I'm sorry'_ before walking forward entering the building to live another life, the one she always dreamed about since she knew she could sing as well as she does.

**/**

It's been a few months since Rachel left her whole world behind in Lima and the pass months has been hell for the brunette, what with finally getting into her dream city, trying to sell out the apartment her dads brought her so she can rent an accommodation in the campus but since the year was about to start already it was a bit difficult to do so but at the end the brunette was given a dorm after one student had pulled out the accommodation on the last minutes. Really she did count her blessings.

The pass months has been nothing but hell to her, every time she thought of Quinten and they baby girl she had the urge to take a flight back to Lima to face the storm that she left behind if it meant she gets to be with her family because as Quinn always says 'we can do anything as long as we stick together' god how that hurts whenever she thought of the blonde's words. He meant the world to her, he still does but she doubts the feelings are now mutual in the blonde's opinion.

Her first night in New York was spent with her crying to herself locked inside the bedroom of the well decorated apartment that was brought for her by her dads, she and Quinn had a dream together and although she always knew she eventually wanted to carry his children, at 17 wasn't the age she saw it so call her selfish but she just can't be a mum now she doesn't know how to! She never even had a mother figure in her life until she started dating Quinn and Judy somehow was the only woman figure in her life. It has always been her and her dads so how was she supposed to be a mother to someone? She's not saying she doesn't love her baby with all her heart because god she loves her so so much but she doesn't have the guidance she needs to be a good mum. Yes Judy Fabray is there if she needs help but there's just something about having your OWN mother helping you through this than the mother of your boyfriend!

There's no a day that goes by that Rachel doesn't want to pick up the phone and dial Quinn's number just to hear his voice, just to hear how her baby was doing. But every times she was hit with the realization that she left so that little girl would have a good life she is convinced that her baby will have a better life without her as for Quinn? He will eventually find someone else to love and as much as it pains and hurts Rachel, she knew it was true and Quinten did deserve the best.

"Hello, earth to Rachel." The brunette snapping out her thought she realize she had zoned out.

"Sorry what did you say?"

Her companion looked on annoyed because this isn't the first time the girl has zoned out in mid conversation, she's always thinking about something that she refuses to talk about and it was getting annoying but to not show they annoyance toward the brunette they fake a chuckle.

"Someone seems to be far up in the moon again" they joked although they chuckle was fake, thy hated to be ignored and Rachel was doing just that!

"Yeah, sorry." The brunette replies so distance. She either didn't detect the falseness of her companion's laughter or she did and just chose to ignore it, either way she just seemed to not give a fuck.

"Hey, what's the matter?"

Rachel at the sound of gentle voice looked up into her companion's eyes and suddenly brown turned into familiar hazel-green, taunting her and the brunette quickly snapped out of her trace that she suddenly found herself in.

"I'm so-sorry...I err, I have to go." She quickly got out of seat trying to gather all her belongings. "Thanks for the coffee." She said once she finally got out of her seat and stood straight.

"But Rachel-"

"I'm sorry Jesse but I really have to go." And with that said she practically threw out the coffee shop door.

Jesse St. James sighed in between fed up and annoyance. He had meet Rachel Berry on the first day of orientation at college, the brunette literally ran into him as she was lost deep in thoughts she had apologized profitably and Jesse thought she was just adorable. That's when the chase for Rachel Berry started the brunette curly haired boy was so smitten with the shorter girl that he would always show up out of the blue beside her. It freaked and worried Rachel for a bit before she got used to it. Then he started to slowly drop hints of them maybe going out or grabbing a coffee together but whenever he mentions that Rachel always seems to swerve the conversation elsewhere. It did piss him off though because it seemed like she was turning him down and he was not used to rejections so he vowed to himself he will get with her one way or another.

Which lead them to where they were, fair enough when Rachel walked into the coffee shop Jesse was already there but he did buy her a coffee and she sat with him, it's when he started dropping hints of being interested in her that she zoned out. Maybe she had commitment issues? Or she just didn't like him. Jesse laughed at the ridiculousness of his own conclusion because what's an absurd thing to think, what's not to like about him? He's handsome and rich! Well sort of but that's not the point she probably was just playing hard to get. He will get her, one way or another.

**/**

Today of all days of the months was the worse for one Rachel Berry who refuses to get out of her bed let along dorm to attend her lessons because today marks the day her baby's 1st birthday. Her little girl was 1 year old today and Rachel had no idea how she looks like. Does she have Quinn's or her hair and eyes? Does she look like her or Quinten? Rachel had tried so hard to avoid thinking of the family she had left behind and she somehow had succeeded well until today! Of all day. And Rachel couldn't help nor stop the tears that flowed freely because she realized she wasn't celebrating her daughter's first birthday with her. She has missed a lot of her baby's first many.

With shaky hands and heavy heart the brunette reaches over her bedside to retrieve her cell phone, quickly dialing the all too familiar number she knows by heart and praying it's still the same after a year. To Rachel's relief she heard the ringing tone of the phone as she nervously chewed on her fingernails impatiently waiting for the other person to pick up but at the same time wishing they wouldn't pick but of course to Rachel's misfortune or fortunate the other person picked up and a voice Rachel thought she would never hear again came through. she almost forgot how to breathe.

"Hello?" He sounded confused and curious and Rachel realised it's because this is her new number so he wouldn't know it and it wouldn't show a caller ID as **"My Little Star"** follows by a heart.

"Hello?" The voice cameagain and Rachel realised she had gotten lost in her thoughts because now Quinn just sounded impatient but Rachel couldn't speak, her throat felt like it was being held down and blocked by an invisible force and the brunette started to breath heavily.

"Hey are you're okay?" Quinn's voice now sounded concern because it sounded like Rachel was having a heart attack but she couldn't answer him and after a moment he said something that she was sure sent her into a stroke. "Rachel? Is that you?" He sounded hopeful but also doubtful and Rachel wanted nothing more than to scream...

_'YES QUINN ITS ME BABY IM SO SORRY I MISS YOU I MISS OUR DAUGHTER I MISS MY FRIENDS I MISS MY DADS CAN I PLEASE COME HOME PLEASE' _

But she couldn't she just stayed silence and Quinn's hopefulness died down.

"Look I'm-I'm sorry; I err got you confused with someone...else. Sorry." He ended.

Rachel was screaming and yelling at herself_. 'TALK STUPID OPEN YOUR MOUTH AND SPEAK!'  
><em>  
>"Are you still there?" He asks and Rachel actually opened her mouth to say something until.<p>

_'Yo Q! C'mon, it's cake time and your daughter is looking for her daddy'_ Puck's voice came through and Rachel perks up at the mention of her daughter.

"Alright I'll be right there." The blonde called toward his friend. "Listen you obviously not going to talk and I'm kind of busy so I'm going to hang up now" at the sound of that Rachel started furiously shaking her head in protest; she didn't want him to go. _'Stay – talk. I just want to hear your voice'_ she screamed subconsciously.

"Bye" and that was that, Quinn hunged up and as the dial tone came through the brunette sobbed because she realize how much she was missing with her daughter's life, friends, dads and...Quinn.

_'Happy Birthday angel'_ she thought as she cried herself to sleep.

**xox**

It was a little later in the day when Rachel heard a knock in her dorm room door and tiredly crawled out bed and walked toward the sound, the bed sheet wrapped around her, with bloodshot eyes hair a mess and opened the door.

"Yikes!" Jesse yelps and Rachel rolled her eyes turning to walk back inside but leaving the door open for him. He swiftly followed in and sat on one of the chairs in the room.

"What the hell happened to you?" Some people would love to have the opportunity to have Jesse St. James speak to you but not Rachel, she honestly thought the boy was arrogant and a jerk but he was a good enough friend and god knows Rachel needs that here.

"Stuff" was all she said and Jesse either didn't want to push further or just didn't care enough to push but Rachel was glad when he took her answer.

"What are you doing here anyway?" She questions as she grabbed a tissue and wiped at her nose, blowing then wiping again.

The curly haired boy made a face at the sound before disguising it for the look of sympathy,

"Oh I just wanted to come and see how you were doing, and I can see now so well." He's tone was a hint of sarcasm and seriousness. "What happened? You completely skipped all of your classes and no one knows why."

"I just didn't feel well Jesse."

"Look Rachel I don't know what you're going through but whatever it is, can't be that bad. Besides I'm here if you just – you know, want to talk."

"Thanks but no thanks. I don't feel like talking."

"Well when you do feel like it, I'm here for you." The boy says giving her a small smile that Rachel found hard to return.

**/**

"Rachel!" The brunette in question turned back toward the voice and sighed. _Jesse_. She has been avoiding the boy for the pass weeks or so because whenever he would see her he wants to take her out even though they went through the same thing over the pass _YEARS_!

"Jesse, hi." The brunette greets trying so hard not to show her unpleasant at the boy's presence.

"Where have you been for the pass weeks? I even been around your place but your roommate said you weren't in." He frowns.

"Yeah sorry, I just have been busy preparing for exams and that." She part lied because she was in fact in when Jesse would turn up to her doorstep, she just asked her to cover for her when the boy asks for her.

"Oh that's cool." He says "but listen, I was just wondering if you would maybe like to go out this Saturday?"

And there it was the same question he has been constantly asking her for the pass 2 years none stop.

"Jesse, you're a great guy and that but-" she pause collecting her thoughts in a way to let him down easier. "I just got out a bad relationship and-"

"That was 2 years ago Rachel, how long do you need to get over this guy already?"

The brunette automatically fumed at his words. "Let me tell you something Jesse St. James, I will never be or get over him because he will always have my heart so no Jesse I will not go out with you! excuse me." the brunette then proceed to storm off leaving Jesse to call out to her to which she ignored until she disappear out of his sight.

**/**

"Come on Rachel, it's going to be fun!" The brunette in question sighed turning around in her chair to face her roommate.  
>"Besides it's been awhile since you went out, maybe this party is just what you need."<p>

"And I heard Jesse is going..." She winked with a wide smile stretching her lips.

"Ugh, I think the mention of Jesse going is all the motivation I need to _NOT_ go."

"What's up with that anyway! The guy is fine as hell. Why do you keep turning him down?" The other girl frowns as she took a sit on the couch.

"Jesse and I are two completely different people; we just don't have anything in common."

"And how would you know that if you barely give the guy a break, c'mon Rach who's this guy that holds the key to your heart this much that you can't even give other potential suitors a chance?" She questions her brow raised in wonder.

The brunette instantly went into a daze at the mention of Quinn, even if Melanie did not actually say HIS name but it was true, since the day she walked out on his life 3 years ago the brunette hasn't seem to give anyone else a chance at her heart let along the time of the day. It wasn't just Jesse who she has grabbed the attention of but Jesse was just one of the few to stick around, refusing to accept the fact that she wasn't interested.

"His name is Quinten..." The brunette began, she has never spoke about him or HER to anyone before but she and Natalie had gotten closer over the years, so maybe talking about him will somehow help her move on? Even if in her heart she knows she doesn't want to move on.

That day Rachel spent it telling Natalie about hers and Quinn's history together, even the part of them having a little girl, she knew the other girl wouldn't turn around and spread her secret around. She trusted her. In result the blonde haired blue eyes girl comforted her as Rachel bawled her eyes and heart out to her. She now understood why the brunette was relent to let other guys in, she and Quinten seemed like the perfect high school sweetheart that one day would find their way back to each other somehow.

"Are you ever going to go back?" The other girl questions after a moment of long silence after Rachel finished speaking then handling Rachel another set of many tissues she did to wipe at her eyes.

"I don't know Nat. There's a part of me that wants nothing more than to book a ticket back home to go see my family but then there's another that's still in doubt especially with all that I did. Who's to say Quinten would welcome me back with open arms? And his family probably hates me, heck I'm not a big fan of myself for what I did..."

"I get it Rach, really. You're scared but you never know what will happen if you don't take a chance! We all simply human beings and lord knows we make so many mistakes; we take action before thinking hard on it. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"You don't know understand! I mean what kind of mother that just up and leaves her new born baby!" She frustratedly yelled, years of press tears pouring out.

"I'm not trying to justify what you did but Rachel you did what you thought was best! You were young, confused heck you still trying to figure shits out but that doesn't mean you have to hold the weight of the world on your shoulder just because what you did 2 years ago. Believe me." She advice.

"Is this why you always lock yourself in your room every year refusing to talk to anyone?" She questions after a moment of pause.

"It just hurts knowing each day gone she's spending it without me. Each birthday she's celebrating it without me, I-" she choked feeling a sudden lump form in her throat.

Natalie said nothing but simply reaches over and pulls her into a hug.

"Everything is going to be okay." She whispers before pulling away and flashing Rachel a small smile. "You obviously love your daughter and Quinten, but I don't think you can fully give yourself up to the responsibility until you accomplish what you always dreamt of."

"What kind of mother does that make me if I'm putting my hopes and dreams before my child?"

"I don't know what to say to you Rachel, all I can say is that you either carry on to what you started or pack your bags and go back home to your family. The choice is all yours."

"As for Quinn, if you two are destined to be together believe me even if you end up dating someone else or he's dating someone, your path will always cross even if you're two states, countries away. Trust me no one fucks with fate!" She winked making Rachel share a tiny laugh. "But it doesn't mean you have to pull away from potential suitors coming your way." She adds afterward.

"Thanks for listening, I just- needed that." The short brunette says after a few minutes of silence between them.

"Hey your welcome, I'm glad you decided to tell me." Flashing her one last smile the dance student stood up and walked toward the ringing phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" She paused as the person on the other side spoke. "Oh hi _Jesse_." Her emphasis on the name as her eyes stared toward Rachel in silence question.

The brunette nods slightly as an answer.

"Yeah she's here, hold on." And she passes the phone to Rachel who mouthed 'thanks' to her before bringing it to her ears. The other girl was barely paying attention until she heard her friend say...

"Sure, I would love to go out with you this Saturday." And she smiled, glad to see Rachel taking a step into dating again. Yes this Quinten guy sounded amazing from what Rachel has told her but her friend deserved to have someone special instead of just mopping around, maybe Jesse was that person. He was sweet enough not to mention good looking.

She turned toward Rachel and flashed her a smile before indicating with her finger she was going to her room before disappearing out of sight, leaving Rachel on the phone with Jesse. Who unknown to her will come to hate as the years processes because of the way he treated her friend and the conflict he created that drew a wedge between the two of them.

**Tbc...**

**A/N: I don't think I'm planning to pay a visit to this particular flashback again, but this chapter was necessary. Sorry if it was boring but it needed to be written. Next we'll be back to the present. xx.**

**Question:**

**1. What did you like or did not like about this chapter?**

**2. What do you want to see on the next chapter or as the story processes?**

**^^ Please ANSWER as it helps me with brainstorming. Thanks. xx**

**Also if anyone got spare time and want to help beta read this story for me, you are welcome. xox. Until next time guys!**


	32. He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not?

**A/N: Hey guuuuysss, guesss whaaat? i found a beta! isnt that's amazing? thanks all of you for your encouraging words, they meant so much! I am definitely continuing with updates now that I have the amazing lauren (GleekOut91) y'all should check out her stories if you haven't already. as for shadowofcub, im sorry you feel that way, rachel knows she made a mistake when she left her family, i have mentioned multiple times of how sorry she is and she is trying to make up her mistakes. in no way is she making herself out to be the victim. she never knew jesse was going to be how he turned out, as last chapter showed. he was a nice guy and chased after her none stop despite her resistance. **

**xx**

**Our Love Was Always Forever.**

**Chapter 32 - He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not?**

**xx**

Thanksgiving came and went so did Halloween, it was now mid-December, Christmas quickly approaching and things within the Fabray household were going great! Well according to Quinn they were but the two brunette women he lived with would tell you differently. At some point the two had completely grown to take a dislike of each other only getting along for Quinn's sake.

Jen knew Rachel still had feelings for Quinn but she couldn't call her out on it due to the older brunette not having admitted it to her yet, but she knew it was true, which was why Jen took joy in making Rachel as jealous as she possibly could in the hopes of having the other brunette combust and spill her guts to her. However Rachel wasn't even budging, despite the steam Jen could literally see coming out her ears whenever she would 'innocently' run her fingers against Quinn's hair or kiss him longer than necessary in front of her. Seriously how did Quinn not see this?

Needless to say, Rachel wasn't a big fan of Jen, neither was Jen of Rachel.

"Morning!" Quinn greeted as he walked inside the kitchen that morning already dressed for work.

"Hey" Rachel replied with a smile. The brunette was busy scribbling away on a notepad while she waited for whoever she was meant to teach that morning.

She usually had morning and afternoon lessons and her morning one's were usually after her daughter had gone off to school, in which she herself took the liberty of dropping her off and picking her up. She loved the feeling of having Isabella run toward her at the end of the day and bringing her home, cooking dinner for her while she listened as the small girl told her about her day excitedly and each time Rachel's face lit up with a smile because she realised, she was finally getting the opportunity to experience such joy with her baby girl. It was all thanks to Quentin.

"Where's Jen?" Rachel questioned seeing the blonde alone. Usually he would have the girl clinging to his side, because Jen would know Isabella was already in school and that's what Rachel really admired the girl for. At least she didn't flaunt herself around Quinn in front of their daughter, only in front of Rachel.

"Oh she had to leave early to go see her parents, she probably left after you and Bella left the house." Quinn answered going straight toward the coffee machine and making himself a cup before taking a sip.

"Hmm, I almost forget how good your coffee is," he moans as he took another sip.

Rachel looked towards him and smiled at the look on his face "No one makes a better coffee than I do" she bragged with a wink before going back to her scribbling.

"Oh shit!" Rachel looked up at hearing Quinn swear before chuckling at seeing the red stain on his tie.

"What have I told you about feeding your tie," she teased with a raised brow in a mock authority.

"Haha, funny," the blonde replied as he rubbed at the jam stain only making it worse. "Oh come on!"

"Okay stop, stop." The brunette pulled on his hand that was rubbing furiously on the stain with wet tissue. "Here," she reached over and untangled the attire pulling it off of his neck. "It's funny how you still can't tie your tie after all these years."

"Yes I can, I did this myself."

"And yet it's still loopy and hopeless."

"Oh ha ha" he mock laughed and Rachel bust out giggling, Quinn's heart instantly melted at the sound. He remembered back in high school when Rachel used to hate her laugh so he would make it his mission to make her laugh as much as possible because he thought it was the most beautiful sound ever, even more so than her singing voice, so hearing it again made him so happy that he couldn't help but laugh along.

After they finally calmed down from their high they both realised just how close they were standing, with Quinn leaning against the counter one hand pressed against the cool surface with Rachel leaning against him. Despite the height difference, when Quinn gazed down at her, he noticed their lips were just centimetres from connecting.

And that's exactly what he did just as the word "Quinn" left Rachel's lips in a breathless moan when she found his lips against hers. Reacting instantly the brunette wasted no time in kissing back with everything she had.

The pair moaned at the feeling that was so familiar to them and that they had missed after all these years of being apart. Quinn's arms wrapped around Rachel's petit waist and picked her up placing her against the counter he once was leaning against as the brunette's legs wrapped around his torso in the hopes of pulling him closer to her.

"Oh god," the brunette moaned as Quinn trailed light feather kisses along her neck, covering her smooth skin with his lips before crawling back up to press against her lips again. He bit down on her bottom lip before his tongue found its way down her throat and Rachel was a mess, her centre throbbed with need that she found herself humping the front of Quinn's pants which had a massive bulge forming against them and the brunette groaned in both frustration and pleasure because she could literally feel him poking her but yet it wasn't enough, she needed more.

"Wait, wait. Quinn- oh god" she breathed heavily, willing herself to pull away from him. "Quentin stop, we have to stop." As much she didn't want to, she knew she had to.

"Why?" Quinn asked with short breaths, his hazel eyes turning different shades of lust.

"Because-" she paused to calm herself as well as her hormones. "Jen," as much as she disliked the girl and wanted Quinn back this wasn't the way to do it, she couldn't do this to her. There was nothing Rachel hated more than cheating and she would not help Quinn do that, she knew how it felt and it was not a good feeling.

"I love you Rach, okay. I'm in love with you, I never stopped loving you. I know this shouldn't have happened but I'm not sorry it happened either. I like Jen but I'm in love with you Rachel Berry." He stated his face close to Rachel's as he drank in her beauty.

"I'm in love with you," he whispered before softly kissing Rachel.

"I'm in love with you too" the brunette breathed out between locked lips.

"Who are you in love with mama?"

The brunette's brow scrunched up at the voice, she quickly pulled away from Quinn who seemed unaffected by the sound as he was still wearing a dopey smile on his face.

"You're talking in your sleep mama," and the brunette heard it louder and clearer this time. The giggle that followed however was what made her brown eyes focus to realise her daughter was standing in front of her face. "Morning!" She exclaimed with a bright smile and Rachel looked on confused.

'Was I- was that- oh my god I was dreaming!'

"Mama you're not listening," her daughter said with a pout and with that Rachel's attention was on her.

"No baby, I- I'm sorry princess. I'm just miles away. What did you ask?"

"I asked who you were in love with?" At the confused look on her mother's face Isabella elaborated on her previous question. "You were talking in your sleep, you said and I quote 'I'm in love with you too' unquote." Rachel couldn't help but to let out a small laugh at the girls' impersonation of her. "So who?" she questioned rather impatiently.

"Well I-"

"Was it daddy?" she quickly interrupted and Rachel choked in surprise.

"What- no, Isabella- shouldn't you be at school young lady," She diverted the question in the hopes of not having to answer it.

"You're taking me mommy, remember?" She rolled her eyes good naturedly.

"Alright little lady, don't roll your eyes at me."

"Sorry mama," she quickly apologised, fluttering her eyelashes at Rachel before kissing her cheek and hugging her tightly.

"Alright, I won't tell your dad."

"Yay, I love you!" She called out as she ran out of Rachel's room and the brunette shook her head, she really should start getting a little tougher on her but she just couldn't, her baby was just too cute. Quinn was the strict one, she really didn't know how he resisted her pout when she misbehaved but she had to try, her daughter was hanging around Santana way too much!

"Mama hurry!" At the sound of Isabella's voice calling Rachel decided to get out of bed to get ready.

**/**

That afternoon Rachel was alone at the house, well she wasn't alone five minutes ago because she'd had one of her students with her but the lesson had since finished and the girl's mom had come to pick her up and now Rachel was left alone with nothing to do until the time came to go pick up Bella. She contemplated going to visit either Tina or Mercedes because Kurt was out of town. She would've gone to see Brittany but she didn't feel like arguing with her Latina wife whom had been working from home for the past week or so.

'Maybe I could go see Finn.' With that thought settled, the brunette got ready and left the house to go see her old friend.

**/**

"I'll be right with you." A voice called from under a car. As a mechanic he had a sixth sense for knowing when someone had entered his workplace, and right now it was telling him exactly that.

"Oh take your time, I'm not in any rush." At hearing that familiar voice, the mechanic instantly crawled out from under the car, looking up at the figure standing over him and he smiled widely.

"Rach?" Finn said standing up from the board he was laying on and hugging the brunette before she could even respond. "Oops sorry," he blushed when he realised he was covered in oil stains.

"It's okay Finn," the brunette laughed in assurance.

"What are you doing here? Not that it's not great seeing you but, like, you're here...where I work and that." He blushed and chuckled embarrassedly.

"Well I had time on my hands and thought I would pay an old friend a visit," the brunette responded looking around the garage. "I see you're doing an amazing job around here.

The tall guy shrugged with a shy dopey smile on his face. "It's alright. I mean you know I always wanted to work alongside my step-dad so I'm just living up to the standard," he replied.

"It's good to see you so happy Finn, I'm proud of you," Rachel beamed as she hugged him.

"Thanks Rach...anyway, tell me what happened with you? Like with Broadway and all that?"

"That's a long story," Rachel replied with a sad voice.

"Well I see no customers around so why don't I put a pot of coffee on and we'll talk!"

"Well I don't have to pick up Isabella for 3 hours so why not."

"Great! It's settled then."

**/**

"Come in." Quinn called out to the person that was knocking on his office door, looking up once the door opened to find his brunette secretary/ girlfriend.

"Hi," he greeted with a smile etched on his face. "I was wondering when I was going to see your beautiful face." He grinned as he watched the brunette walk around his deck until she was standing in front of him and pulled her onto his lap before kissing her lips.

"I thought you wouldn't notice," she part joked. She really had been feeling invisible to Quinn around Rachel unless she forcibly grabbed his attention or they were locked in their bedroom together, otherwise Quinn's whole attention was mostly on either Isabella, which was normal, or Rachel, and that was what annoyed Jen, the older brunette.

The blonde scrunched up his brows. "Why would you say that?"

"Nothing. No reason." She quickly planted a kiss upon his lips in the hopes of distracting him. "So, I got news." Her smile brightened as her arms wrapped themselves around Quinn's neck.

"Hmm, good or bad?" He teased.

"Well it depends on how you view it really," she trailed off and Quinn's brow raised up. "My parents want to meet you...properly," she added after seeing the look on Quinn's face.

"Meet the parents? I haven't done that since I'm high school," he whined.

"With Rachel's parents?" Jen questioned her voice betraying the bitterness she tried so hard to hide.

"Yeah, and believe me it was not a walk in the park. One of them threatened to shoot me with his shotgun and-,"

"And we're back to taking a walk down the Faberry memory lane." The brunette rolled her eyes getting off of Quinn and putting distance between them.

"What?" Quinn questioned confusedly.

"That's what your friend's call you guys right? Faberry? And each time I would say something it's always follows with something you two have done together. Like seriously Quentin!"

"I'm confused here Jen, what exactly did I do or say that was so wrong?".

"Nothing! Exactly nothing!" And with that said the brunette stormed out of the room.

"Jen!" Despite Quinn's pleas, the door still slammed shut leaving him confused as to what exactly he had said wrong.

**/**

"Uhm, you compared your relationship with her to the one you had with the little midget, that's what you did wrong," Santana said with her trademark roll of the eyes.

"I did no do such a thing!"

"Uh yeah you kind of did. I swear even Puck would tell you so" Santana replied as she shook her head before going back to scribbling her notes.

"Ugh I swear I don't even know what to say around her." Quinn, in a show of frustration flopped down on the couch in Santana's home office. "She's been so sensitive lately to everything I say!"

"You try living in the same house as your boyfriend and his ex whom may I add was the love of his life or dare I say, is the love of his life."

"Rachel and I are just friends Santana."

The Latina scoffed as she put down her pen and folded her arms over her desk and stared at Quinn.

"I watched the Faberry train long enough to know, you're not fooling me. I'm just waiting for the moment your fake Ken ass will come to me because you've realised it."

"Realised what?"

"Knock-knock." The conversation was interrupted by Brittany coming in, Ethan in her arms. "Hey Q," she waved with a wide smile.

"Hey Britt. There he is, my fave nephew," Quinn said as he took the small boy into his arms who was happily chewing on his fingers away from his mother before tickling him in the process causing the boy to realise a glee filled laugh. "Wow, he's gotten so big and handsome!"

"He's my son, what do you expect?" Santana said with a cocky grin as she reached out for her child.

"That reminds me, you have to stay with him, I have to run to the studio real quick. Mike said there's something wrong or something," Brittany said, her attention focused solely on her wife.

"But I'm working?" Santana protested but with one look from Brittany she instantly shut up.

"I won't be long baby," The blonde said to her child, kissing his cheek then placing a kiss on Santana's lips before leaving with a wave goodbye.

"How do you feel about babysitting?" Santana asked cheekily holding Ethan toward Quinn.

**/**

Later on in the day Rachel had gone to pick Isabella up from school along with one of her little classmate because the girl's mom was running late and there was no one else to pick her up. After bringing the girls home they changed and the older brunette decided to bake with them.

They were now currently in the kitchen, baking different sorts of cakes and Rachel was glad to see her daughter so happy.

"Look mama, Stacey and I are making chocolate chip cookies," Isabella said with a smile on her lips.

"That looks good, here add this. Perfect."

"What are you making Miss Rachel," Stacey, Isabella's friend asked.

"Strawberry shortcake, Isabella's daddy's favourite," she winked at the girl making her smile.

The cookies were done and put away inside the oven, and Rachel was just putting her one onto the pan to insert inside the oven when Quinn walked in.

"What's this? Is it my birthday?" he teased seeing the cake mix and pans around the kitchen.

"Daddy!" Bella cheered running towards her dad who picked her up into his arms.

"There's my little angel! I missed you!" He planted a kiss against her cheek. "Hi Stacey," the blonde smiled towards the other girl.

"Hello sir."

"Now Stace, what did I tell you about calling me sir?" Quinn knows the little girl's parents were harder on her about her manners and being proper. Sure Isabella had her manners but The Waltons were just pushing it. The girl was six for crying out loud! But she acted way older than she was which was why he usually made sure she dropped that routine while she was at his house. To be honest Quinn had never seen her laugh as much as she did while she was away from her parents.

"My apologies Mr Fabray."

"Thank you." He then turned toward the only woman in the room. "Hello beautiful," he teased kissing Rachel's cheek.

The brunette blushed a shade of red at the action. "How was work?" Rachel asked him.

Quinn sighed, finally letting Isabella down and sitting down on one of the kitchen chairs.

Rachel walked around to where he was sitting and stroked his hair.

"Aww you poor big baby," she teased squeezing his cheeks.

"Ow, ow, ow," he playfully cried trying to pry Rachel's hands away leading to play fighting between the two.

Both Isabella and Stacey bust out laughing.

"Your mom and dad are funny," laughed the little red headed girl just as Quinn too chase after Rachel who was running out of the kitchen laughing hysterically.

"My parents are also married but they're not like that," she sighed sadly as Rachel squeals next door.

"My parents aren't married. My daddy has a girlfriend."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Jen is nice."

"But wouldn't it be fun if they were married?"

Isabella looked toward the open entrance where her parents had taken off running and thought hard. "Maybe, but they should be in love."

"Maybe they are. My mom and dad were in love that's why they got married. Maybe yours should too because I think they're in love." Stacey grinned widely as Isabella's only response was a thoughtful look.

**/**

Later on at night Rachel found herself wandering around because she couldn't sleep. As she strolled about she found herself in front of the closed door of the room known as Quinn's study, she softly knocked because she saw the light shining from underneath the door.

"Come in." At that response she turned the knob and walked in.

"Hey" Quinn greeted once he saw who it was, placing down his pencil and beckoning her to come closer.

"Hey," she shut the door behind her walking fully inside and taking a seat on the couch next to Quinn. "Wow, that's beautiful." She said glancing down at the artwork in front of her.

"Think so?" Quinn questioned as his gaze focused in on his drawing.

"Yeah, is that for a customer or for pleasure?" Rachel asked.

"Customer and he's being a dick!" Quinn groaned as Rachel laughed. Quentin smiled at the sound picking up the drawing in his hand for closer observation. "I swear this is the third layout I've drawn. He hated the first two so if he doesn't like it I'm in trouble." He threw the pad back on the table before sitting back with one leg crossed over his knee, his body twisted toward Rachel as one of his arms rest against the back of the couch.

"Well he will be stupid not to love it," the brunette said as she picked up the drawing herself and looked at it.

While she was busy taking in every inch of the drawing the blond was busy staring at every inch of her face.

"You're staring Lucas." Rachel chuckled before looking sideway at Quinn who grinned cheekily at her. "What?" she asked, her attention now fully on him.

"I-" then he paused before shaking his head, "nothing."

Rachel wanted to push further because she knew he had something he wanted to say but since he didn't want to say it she didn't want to push further. So she settled with...

"Where's Jen? I haven't seen her all day."

Quinn sighed at the mention of his girlfriend. "She's sort of mad at me, so she's staying with her parents until...well until she stops being mad at me." He chuckled sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry. Is everything okay?"

"Well, she wants me to meet her parents."

"But?"

"I don't know Rach. I mean the only parents I've had to meet was yours and that was pretty scary. Then there's the fact that I-"

"You what?" She prompted as he paused on his sentence.

"I like her, really like her but I-"

"You're not in love with her," the brunette finished for him and Quinn nodded.

"Am I a horrible person?"

"No! No. You can't help how you feel" she comforted placing her hand against his knee. 'Just like I can't help how I feel' she thought to herself.

"Yeah but somehow I do. I mean I know she wants us to move onto the next step but I don't think I'm ready for that. And that makes me selfish."

Rachel tried hard not to cringe at the thought of them taking a step to the next level but she knew it would happen whether she liked it or not. Because Quinn never said he didn't like Jen, just that he wasn't in love with her and that's more than what he feels for Rachel now so technically the younger brunette still wins.

"Then talk to her," she advised.

"And you think that's going to help? I mean lately she's been overreacting about every little thing. It's tiring."

Rachel laughed at the way Quinn rolled his eyes. "Trust me, if you just tell her how you feel. She will understand."

He sighed taking in everything.

"Thanks Rach, you're amazing." He reached over and hugged her.

Rachel melted into the embrace, feeling her heart speed up at the contact. Just when she was enjoying it Quinn pulled away, his eyes stared into hers and Rachel got lost in it, her heart started beating so loud she was afraid Quentin would hear it. She was also afraid she might end up doing something she would most likely regret.

Just as she was thinking about it, there was a knock at the door and Rachel was half thankful and half disappointed as Quinn withdrew his stare and called toward the person behind the closed door to come in. As the door opened their little girl came into view sleepily rubbing at her eyes.

"Princess, why are you out of bed?" Both parents reacted at the same time reaching for their daughter.

"I can't sleep," she mumbled as Quinn picked her up into his arms while Rachel ran a comforting hand against her back as the trio walked back to the couch and sat down.

"Why can't you sleep baby," Rachel asked. She was sat on Quinn's right while Isabella rested against Quinn's left side.

"I don't know mama. Can you sing for me?" she mumbled sleepily as she snuggled closer to her dad's chest.

The two ex-lovers gazed at each other with smiles on their faces as Rachel opened her mouth and started singing the same lullaby she sand to her when she first had her, the same one that had been sung to Quinn as a baby taught to her by one Judy Fabray. At hearing the familiar sound Quinn smiled kissing his baby girl's forehead before kissing Rachel's and pulling her closer to him so her head rests against his shoulder as both sang their daughter to sleep.

**Tbc...**

**How happy were you guys that Jen was in it less? Lol.**

**Question:**

**1. What did you like and what didn't you like?**

**2. Have you got anything you would like to see? I know the story has been planned already but I'm always up for suggestion.**

**Thanks for reading. Let me what you guys think**


	33. Jolly ho ho ho Part 1

**A/N: thanks all for your reviews on the last chapter. And for the person that mentioned the whole Thanksgiving/Halloween, thanks and that was partly my fault. I have decided to split this chapter in two, that's why it's short. Anyway hope y'all enjoy this chapter as well.**

**Our Love Was Always Forever.**

**Pairings: FABERRY. Quinn/OC. Mentions of other Gleek pairings.**

**Warning: Rated M. Gender!swap**

**Chapter 33 - Jolly ho ho ho Part 1**

"Because Jen we're in a relationship you can't just decide when it suites you to talk to me or not. It doesn't work like that."

Quinn paced up and down talking on the phone with Jen. It had been two weeks since she'd stormed out of his office and gone to see her parents. She still showed up at work but barely talked to Quinn unless it was work related. She refused to return home with him and only sent her love to Isabella through Quinn when she was leaving for the day. Quinn, sick of her attitude decided to call her and see if he could talk to her like Rachel suggested weeks ago but that wasn't working too well either.

"Oh now you acknowledge that we are in fact in a relationship?" She retorted sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm never your priority Quentin, it's always Rachel this, Rachel that and I'm sick of it!"

"Look Jen, whatever you think is going on between Rachel and I, it isn't the case. I'm dating you! Not her!" he yelled, a frustrated tone lacing his voice.

"But you want to be, right?" the young brunette replied, unaffected by his annoyance.

"What?" he questioned in disbelief, "I don't think we completely understand each other here."

"You're right. When you finally understand, call me." With that, Jen hung up leaving nothing but a dial tone.

"Hello? Hel- fuck!" Quinn swore, slamming his phone down.

"Was that Jen daddy," asked a voice from behind him.

Turning around Quinn mentally chastised himself for having been caught swearing in front of his daughter and sighed loudly as he took a seat on the couch.

"Yeah baby, looks like she's not coming home anytime soon."

"Are you sad daddy?" Bella questioned as she came and stood in front of him.

Quinten reached out to her and gripped her tiny hands in his own. "Kind of, I mean she's upset with me and I don't know why."

"Do you want her to come back?" the little girl asked again.

"Yeah, but maybe it's for the best she stays with her parents," he replied truthfully. Then something hit him. "Don't you want her to come back baby?"

The little girl stayed quiet in thought before shaking her head in the negative.

"Why? I thought you liked her?" Okay this was something new to him because as far as he was aware Isabella had always liked Jen, even before she knew they were dating.

"I do, it's just-" then she paused as if contemplating if telling her father was the best idea or not.

"It's just what Isabella?" he urged gently because he wanted to know what caused the sudden change of opinion his daughter had towards Jen.

"I don't think she likes my mama," she stated lowly biting on her bottom lip.

Quinn's brows scrunched up at the reply. "How do you mean? What happened baby?" he asked, curious as to where this idea came from.

"Because I saw her being mean to my mom." At this, Quinn frowned and encouraged his daughter to continue.

"Sweetheart, can you please tell me what happened?"

**_-flashback- ( 3 weeks ago before Jen stormed out of Quinn's office)_**

_Isabella was busy playing tea party by herself in her room. Her mom was currently having one of her lessons and had told her to go play until she had finished and that she would play with her then. So, being the good girl that she was, she listened and sat herself inside her room and played with her bear that her daddy gave her when she was a baby, along with some of her Barbies. Quinn had told her that he had won the bear for her mom at the fair years ago and because of that Bella couldn't be parted with it, it was her favourite bear. However on that day, like any other kid her age, she get bored so she decided to go see if her mom had finished yet._

_Picking up her bear from its place on the plastic chair, she left her room in search of her mother. She checked the spare room where Rachel usually gave her lessons but she wasn't there, so she decided to go check downstairs because she knew that her mother sometimes gave lessons there as well. With that thought in mind, she set off for the stairs._

_When she reached the landing her feet started moving toward the living room but stopped when she heard voices coming from the kitchen. Changing her direction she headed where the noise was coming from. When she opened the door she found Rachel and Jen locked in a staring match._

_"Mama?" she called out as she walked inside, her gaze lingering on Jen._

_"Hi baby, I'm sorry for leaving you alone. I was just getting some juice, come on," Rachel said taking the two glasses she had poured out earlier and walking away with her daughter._

_Isabella glanced back to find Jen glaring at the back of Rachel's head. Turning her gaze away she walked out of the room with her mother._

_It was later on when Rachel was upstairs and Isabella was in the living room that Jen walked in._

_"Hi Bells," the brunette said as she ruffled the girl's hair before taking a seat opposite her._

_Isabella looked up from her drawing to focus on Jen._

_"Jenny?" she questioned in a small voice._

_"Yes sweetie."_

_"Do you like my mama?" Bella asked sounding so innocent and curious. Jen really didn't want to tell her the truth because she was way too young to understand, but at the same time she didn't want to lie to her either._

_"Well, it's not that I don't like your mama Bells. Your mama and I just aren't friends."_

_"Why?" Bella asked, failing to see why her mother and Jen wouldn't be friends._

_"Well, uh, let's put it this way, you know how you're friends with Stacey?" she explained and when she received a nod from Isabella she carried on. "Okay, well you're friends with Stacey but not everyone in your class, but you still talk to all your other classmates. Does that mean you don't like them?"_

_"Of course not. I just like Stacey the bestest," Bella said in a tone that suggest Jen was ridiculous for suggesting such a thing._

_"Well that's how your mom and I are with each other. It's not that we don't like each other, we're just not best friends like you and Stacey. Get it?" Jen replied, trying to make her explanation as simple as possible for Bella to understand_

_"I guess so," Bella said, though she was still not convinced with the actions she had witness from Jen toward her mom._

**_-end of flashback-_**

Later on in the evening, Rachel had come back from grocery shopping and was currently getting dinner ready while Quinn helped with putting away the groceries and Isabella was down for a nap. The two worked quietly, each focused on the task at hand until Quinn spoke.

"So how was your day?" he asked, his eyes glancing at Rachel briefly before returning to what he was doing.

"Great. Oh by the way I called my dad's and they said they will be coming for the Christmas party," she said, halting herself from her chopping until she had finished speaking.

"That's great. We didn't really get the chance to talk last time around," Quinn recalled. The Christmas party in question was one that was held every year since the gang graduated. Every year it was held in different house, last time it was at Finn's, this year it was being held at Quinn's and the following year it was to be held at Kurt's. Quinn had asked Rachel to call her parents because it would be good for Isabella to see them again and it was better to call them earl so that they would know rather than leaving it too late and leaving them little room to make or rearrange plans.

Charlie, along with her family, were also planning to attend seeing as how this year they weren't going to see Mark's side of the family and Quinn was thinking of asking Jen to bring her parents around. That was if she stopped being mad at him and actually gave him a chance to talk!

"Uh Bella told me something interesting today," Quinn said, catching the brunettes attention.

"Yeah? What did she say?" Rachel asked amused, her little girl had quite the imagination so she could only imagine what she had told her father.

"She believes there's some sort of feud between you and Jen." As he said this, Rachel accidentally grazed the side of her finger with the knife she was holding, having been caught off guard by the statement.

"Shit!" she cursed under her breath.

"Rachel!" Quinn shrieked, his voice clearly displaying his worry.

Quinn quickly rushed to her side and brought her bleeding finger toward the sink before turning on the tap and letting the cold water wash away the blood.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned for her wellbeing.

"Yeah, I-I just wasn't paying attention," she responded as Quinn shut off the tap and grabbed a paper towel to dry the finger before taking a closer look at it.

"It's not too deep," he observed then reached up to the top cabinet to retrieve a band aid, tearing open the wrapper before wrapping the purple band around the small cut. "There, all better." With those words, Quinn brought the injured finger up to his lips and kissed it softly.

Rachel giggled and blushed deeply as Quinn lead her to the island chairs.

"Sit here, and watch the master at work," he grinned grabbing an apron and taking up position where Rachel once stood.

"Quinn I'm quite capable of handling this myself," she remarked as she made a move to stand up only to be stopped.

"Don't you dare Miss Berry, now sit that cute butt of yours back down and keep me busy while I cook," He joked, making a move with the knife he held.

"Careful with that!" Rachel scowled.

"I know what I'm doing. Call me Chef Fabray. All I'm missing is a hat." At that Rachel bust out laughing because she loved when he was like this and because she knew how stressed out he'd been over Jen. Speaking of which, looks like whatever he had wanted to ask about her and Jen was forgotten about. Good.

**/**

"This one?" Quinn asked pointing at the Christmas tree. At not receiving any reply he turned around toward the two brunettes only to find both of them giving him an identical shake of the head. "Oh come on! What's wrong with this one?" he whined.

This was the fifth tree both Rachel and Isabella had turned down. Seriously, who says a tree is too short or not filled out enough? Like what the fuck does that even mean, not filled enough! But he was determined to give both girls the best Christmas ever seeing how it was their first one together.

Three weeks had passed since the accident in the kitchen with Rachel's finger and Jen still hasn't returned. Quinn was giving her time and Rachel advised him to go see her personally but for some reason, he really didn't feel like it. He quite liked having just Rachel and Isabella for company.

It was now approaching Christmas, Lima was colder than ever and it was rumoured to snow sometime soon, so both Quinn and Rachel decided to start getting some decorations and Christmas shopping ready. He knew how quickly presents could sell out so he quickly bought Bella what she had asked for from Santa and hid them. Of course he also got Rachel a little something so he didn't have to worry about last minute shopping.

"It's too tiny daddy," Isabella said with a pout, crossing her arms over chest.

"Okay fine, let's move on to the next one then," he sighed but Isabella was too happy to care as she cheered and bounced off toward another aisle full of Christmas tree.

Rachel laughed wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck in a hug as the blond walked with a sulk on his face to where Isabella had run off to.

**/**

After some more walking around trying to find the perfect tree according to Isabella, the trio were finally heading back home with one that was satisfying to both Bella and Rachel.

The car finally came to a stop and Isabella didn't hesitate to jump out of the vehicle before either of her parents could step out.

"C'mon daddy take it out, take it out!" she called out as her dad stepped out the car followed by her mom. "Take it out daddy hurry!"

"Alright princess calm down." He chuckled as he moved toward the back of the vehicle to pull the tree out of the trunk.

"I want to see how tall it is!" she exclaimed flapping her arms around in excitement.

"Honey a little help?" Quinn pleaded as he looked toward Rachel.

The brunette blushed at the pet-name before moving toward him and helping him pull the tree out.

After a few pulls, because it was really tall and big, they finally got it out. Thank god it was able to fit in the trunk. Once fully secured on the ground Rachel moved to go open the door as Quinn carried it inside the house.

"Alright ladies, where does it go?" he asked, knowing better than to make any decisions himself when living with two women.

"Over here daddy, place it here!" Bella said, pointing toward the open archway.

"Wouldn't it be better if it went inside the living room baby," Rachel suggested, observing the place Isabella wanted to put it. It was big enough but it was also right by the door.

"Mom's right honey, that's right by the door," Quinn said as he too glanced at the archway before turning his attention to his little girl.

"But people will see it when they come in," Bella reasoned.

"They can also see it when they walk inside the living room sweetie," Rachel stated.

"I guess so," the little girl shrugged, "As long as people can see our big tree its fine!"

"Alright living room it is," Quinn said then tugged on the tree moving it towards the direction of the living room.

Once tree was secured in place, they went about decorating it because Isabella couldn't wait until tomorrow, so the trio pulled out all the necessary items and got to work.

"Do you want to put the star up baby?" Rachel asked, passing the object to her daughter, receiving a smile and a head nod in response.

"Daddy up!" Quinn grinned as he picked her up putting her onto his shoulders so she could reach the top and place the shining gold star on the tree.

"All done!" Bella announced and then Quinn lifted her down from her perch. As soon as she reached the ground she rushed toward the switch and turned on the Christmas lights, illuminating the entire tree.

"Whoa, it's beautiful!" She exclaimed gleefully.

Quinn glanced at Rachel and found the brunette smiling fondly at Isabella and he couldn't help but let a smile of his own cross his lips, because he knew this year would be different, because Rachel was there with them.

"Alright darling, bed time," Rachel said picking Isabella up and settling her on her hip.

"Aw but I'm not tired mama. Can we watch a movie?" Bella asked, batting her lashes multiple times in an attempt to soften and win over her parents.

"But baby you have school tomorrow," Rachel said trying her best to resist her only to have Isabella pout at her.

"Please..." the little girl begged, stretching out the 'E' for emphasis.

"I guess we can watch one movie," Rachel finally relented, turning to Quinn.

"Yay!" Bella said before jumping down out of her mothers' arms and running off to go find a movie.

"Looks like I'm not the only one that's whipped," Quinn stated smugly.

"I'm sorry but that pout, ugh!" Rachel groaned.

Quinn chuckled at Rachel's misery just as Bella ran back into the room.

"I found the perfect movie!" she said and both her parents looked toward her hands causing Rachel to squeal loudly.

"You are definitely my daughter," she replied, before pressing kisses all over the little girl's face making her giggle.

"Oh lord help me," Quinn mumbled, trying to disguise his tone as one of irritation but he just couldn't because he was beyond happy. Somehow he felt as if this was how everything was always supposed to be and he didn't want it to change. Smiling to himself he watched on in a daze as Rachel and Isabella spoke excitedly to each other while getting the DVD player ready to watch Funny Girl, probably for the hundredth time. And in that moment, he couldn't have been happier.

**/**

**_-1 week before Christmas-_**

Rachel was downstairs in the kitchen preparing a few things here and there. Her dads had arrived into town yesterday and had demanded to see Isabella and the little girl didn't hesitate to convince her parents to drop her off at Rachel's childhood home. It was during that visit that Rachel found out her dad's had decided to stay around for a while to spend some time with her now that she was back. With Isabella at her grandpa's, it was just her and Quinten in the house. The past few weeks had really been pure bliss for Rachel having both her daughter and Quinn with her.

The brunette happily hummed 'Santa Clause Is Coming To Town' to herself as she continued with her chores. Her humming was interrupted however when Quinn appeared and joined in with her, he took her hand into his own and danced around the kitchen singing loudly making Rachel laugh.

"Santa Clause is coming to town..." he belted out at the top of his lungs.

"I think someone needs to get back into doing their vocal exercises," Rachel teased, poking Quinn's chest who pouted in response and then Rachel kissed his cheek brightening up his mood instantly.

"Well as long as I have you as my vocal coach," he wittily replied, but faltered when he realised what he had said, remembering how Rachel would get when the subject singing came up.

"Maybe," she simply stated then changed the subject. "Where are you off to?" she asked taking in his appearance. He was dressed warm for the weather outside, it seemed to be getting colder and colder and it was rumoured to snow sometime soon.

"Well I was thinking and you're right. Talking to Jen on the phone isn't helping so I'm going to march over to her house and talk to her face to face and hopefully she won't slam the door in my face."

"Oh," the brunette replied, her entire demeanour changing at the prospect. The few weeks had been bliss for her having Quinn and Bella around, just the three of them, no Jen. For a while she had been able to pretend that they were an actual family.

"You alright?" Quinn asked, having noticed the sudden change in Rachel's mood. He remembered what Isabella had told him but he was still having a hard time imagining the two women in his life disliking each other, and if that was the case, maybe he could get them to see each other in a different light. Quinn just couldn't entertain the thought Rachel and Jen not liking each other as they were both important to him.

"Y-yeah," Rachel said as she faked a smile and Quinn enveloped her in a hug. Even now, after all the time they had spent apart, he could still tell when Rachel was lying and when she was telling the truth because the brunette was a terrible liar. Quentin could see right through her but he decided not to comment on it, instead he settled for hugging her in the hopes that whatever it was that was bothering her would lessen.

**/**

When Jen opened the door she wasn't expecting to see Quinn on her front porch, especially not with the single red rose in his hand, which she had to admit was sweet, but she held her ground.

"Hi," Quinn said as she gazed down at her.

"What do you want Quentin?" Jen demanded, her voice hard and cold.

Quinn sighed as he approached her and tried to pull her closer but she pulled away from him.

"Look Jen, I'm sorry. I know I'm not the greatest boyfriend on the planet but, I am trying. I haven't been in a serious relationship since…" he trailed off at the memory of his last serious relationship, the one that had brought him such joy and love and also such heartbreak, "well it's been a while and it's purely because I don't trust other girls enough to get serious with them. Especially not enough to introduce them to my daughter, but with you, it's different. You're different and everything with us is different to what I had with Rachel. I'm not in any way trying to compare what we have to what Rachel and I had, believe me. I'm just trying to be a better boyfriend, so I'm sorry for upsetting you but please just give me a second chance."

"If meeting your parents is what you want then I'll do it. I'll meet them, invite them to the Christmas party even and that way both families will meet. I really do care about you Jen, just let me show you that. Please." When he finished he held the single rose toward Jen who was quiet throughout his speech.

She stood there for a moment just looking at Quinn then the rose before reaching out and grasping it into her hand.

"Thanks," she croaked out sharing a small smile which Quentin returned. "But I'll have to think about everything Quinn. I'm still not sure about this, about us."

"Jen-" Quinn said with a pleading voice.

"I'm sorry." With that said Jen turned around and walked back inside, slamming the door shut behind her leaving Quinn standing on the front porch more hurt and confused than ever.

**/**

When Quinn walked into his house after visiting Jen, the first thing he heard was sniffling followed by voices. At hearing his own voice cheering, he frowned in confusion as he easily hung up his coat by the door on the coat hanger before walking toward the source of the noise. As he walked into the living room he found the TV on and some old film footage of Bella as a baby playing. Gazing at the screen he smiled.

He could still vividly remember the day, the day his baby girl took her first step. However when he looked in the opposite direction, he found a teary eyed Rachel curled up on the couch and he rushed toward her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he cooed trying to comfort her by pulling her close and settling her in his arms. "Rach what's wrong?"

"I was just roaming around the house and I found this DVD so I decided to watch it and I just realised what a horrible person I am for leaving you alone to raise our baby all by yourself. For making our daughter experience so many of her firsts without her mother and-" Rachel trailed off, unable to continue speaking as a sob escaped her.

"Rach," Quinn sighed holding her at arms-length so he could look at her properly, "We spoke about this already, you are not a bad person-" before he could finish he was cut off by an upset Rachel.

"Yes I am. Stop saying that I'm not because I am. I'm a selfish, inconsiderate, mean, horrible person!"

"No, no you're not!" Quinn stated resolutely. "Rachel Berry you are one of the most kind-hearted, down to earth, sweet, and considerate people I know," he said while wiping away her tears, "And so, so beautiful," he added as Rachel's cries seemed to settle into small sniffles.

"Don't ever think any less of yourself, ever!" he said looking deeply into her eyes. "Because you, are so much more than that." He smiled reassuringly at her and Rachel lost herself within those deep hazel eyes.

If you were to ask either of them who leaned in first they wouldn't know what to say as they found their faces close to each other, lips lingering almost in a kiss. Just when Rachel felt like she was going to pass out because of how close she could feel Quinn's breath against her lips, and how close she was to tasting the sweet taste of his lips, someone decided to ring the bell.

The pair quickly jumped away from each other, Quinn standing so fast from where he was sat it was surprising he didn't get whiplash. He stood there for a moment just contemplating what exactly was about to transpire between him and Rachel and why he was disappointed to be interrupted, when his thoughts were once again cut off by the ringing of the doorbell. Glancing once more at Rachel who stared right back at him, he decided to leave and tend to whoever was at the door.

Rachel released a breath she didn't even know she was holding as she watched him leave the room, her heart pounding faster than someone who had just run a few miles. Then, she heard voices and when curiosity got the better of her , she decided to investigate.

**/**

When Quinn opened the door he suddenly had mixed feelings at who was standing before him. While his brain was screaming happiness at seeing Jen there standing in front of him, he couldn't understand why his heart was kicking him to apologise to Jen and send her away so he could go back inside and talk to Rachel about what exactly almost happened between them. But just as he was about to do the latter the girl threw herself at him.

"I'm so sorry Quinn. I was being a total bitch! I made a mistake and if the offer still stands, I'd be happy to take it." Jen spoke so quickly everything came out in one go and Quinn had a hard time trying to understand because half of his brain was miles away.

"Jen what-" before he could finish his speech was interrupted by a pair of lips on his.

_'Just not the ones I'm craving for,'_ he thought to himself, suddenly realising that he may be in over his head.

"I love you so much baby," Jen happily declared as her arms wrapped around Quinn. "Do you forgive me?" she pouted.

_'Not as cute as Rachel,' _he thought to himself again.

Shaking his head to rid him of his thoughts he looked at her and smiled. "Of course," he said before pulling her into a kiss. _'Hopefully whatever it is that's going on with me will stop.'_

She just couldn't bear to witness the happy couple any longer, so Rachel quietly rushed up the stairs as tears flowed freely from her eyes.

_'Christmas is surely going to suck.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Tbc...<strong>

**Get ready for Jolly ho ho ho part II. (:**


	34. Jolly ho ho ho Part 2

**A/N: I love all y'all's frustrated reviews IDEK why but they make me laugh and make me write faster but guys I'm in no need of wanting to rush this story. It is extremely LONG! So FABERRY will happen I am 100% a Faberry shipper c'mon have a little faith especially those readers who have read "Unfaithful." Good things come to those that wait. Enjoy this chapter and I really can't wait for you guys to read the next one EEEEEP! But big huge thanks to my beta who helped me with this chapter, I was stuck at a certain scene but she helped so thanks hun. Last but not least THIS STORY IS NOT GONNA BE RUSHED SO YOU GUYS ARE JUST GONNA HAVE TO DEAL WITH SOME THINGS ATM MEANING THE LACK OF FABERRY AND JEN UNTIL IT WILL BE SORTED THANKS xx. Also sorry for the late update but my laptop died so I had to get it fix. Anyway hope you guys like the chapter or not. Up to you peace.**

* * *

><p><strong>Story title: Our Love was always Forever.<strong>

**Couple: FABERRY & Quinn/OC**

**Rated: M**

**Warning: genderswap**

**Jolly Ho, Ho, Ho Part 2 - Chapter 33**

Things at the Fabray residence were quiet and still as its occupants slept soundly until...

"It's Christmas!" A thrilled gleeful voice screamed at the top of their lungs, swinging the warm blanket that covered them off and padding out of the room screaming.

"Daddy, Daddy wake up its Christmas!" Bella called out as she barged into her fathers' room not hesitating to jump on the bed and start bouncing up and down. "Wake up, wake up, wake up Daddy!" She squealed with excitement.

A pair of unfocused hazel eyes opened, slowly welcoming sight of the brightness of the room and his daughter excitedly bouncing up and down like an excited bunny.

"It's Christmas!" Bella shouted again and her father reached out and pulled her down to him cuddling her into his arms. "Daddy..." she whined.

Quinn chuckled before planting multiple kisses against her face.

"Merry Christmas baby," he said and Isabella giggled.

"Merry Christmas Daddy," Bella replied, kissing his cheek as she quickly climbed out of his arms. "I'm going to wake up mama too," she said as she made her way out of the room.

Quinn chuckled as he shook his head, the smile on his face wide because, as happy as his daughter usually was, she was even happier and excited this Christmas knowing that this year it would be spent with Rachel, and that made it even better.

Sighing he got out of his bed and made it up before he decided to get ready himself. It was gonna be a long day ahead with his friends and family coming around to the house for the party, and of course Jen and her parents. When the girl had come by to apologise Quinn felt it was better if she moved back in with her parents. He didn't say why but Jen didn't object out of the fear of giving Quinn a reason to change his mind about their whole relationship. This left him with just Rachel and their daughter and much needed time to figure out what was going on between the two of them and what exactly he was going to do with these feelings that were resurfacing for his ex.

Why was he happier around Rachel than Jen? Sure it was probably to do with their history together but Jen was his girlfriend, shouldn't he feel happier around her? He was also left feeling confused by what Isabella had told him about the discomfort between Rachel and Jen. Had he really been that blind to the truth? He really had thought things were good between them and they were fine living together because, why should they have a problem living together? Fair enough Rachel was his ex and the mother of his child, and Jen was his current girlfriend, but that shouldn't cause a problem, should it? Maybe he really was as clueless as Santana claimed.

He shook his head as he tried to stop thinking so hard so he could get ready before Isabella became inpatient about wanting to open her presents. So, with a heavy sigh, he pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind to try and figure it out later.

**/**

Rachel was peacefully sleeping when she heard shouting and instantly her eyes popped open knowing her daughter was the cause of said loud noise. It was confirmed when the screaming was followed with a shout of 'it's Christmas'. Smiling she got out of bed to greet her daughter because she knows that after visiting her father that Isabella will come running in.

This time last year Rachel was spending it cooking for Jesse and his friends, who felt the need to come by every Christmas because she was the best cook. She hated his friends! They were even bigger asses than Jesse was, but now, here she was with her daughter. She knows she's missed so much and that's one thing she will never forgive herself for, but the fact Quinn forgave her, even granted her access to their daughter's life, was unbelievable even going as far as taking her in after what Jesse had done. For that she will forever be thankful.

Opening the door of her bedroom her eyes caught a tiny brunette rounding the corner to her room and Rachel smiled. 1, 2, 3...

"Merry Christmas!" The brunette mother screamed making Isabella jump before busting out in giggles.

"Mama you scared me." Rachel giggled leaning down and pulling her into a hug. "Merry Christmas to you too mama." Bella kissed her mothers' cheek before dragging her toward the stairs. "Present time!"

**/**

The trio gathered inside the living room and sat on the floor with Isabella in the middle passing presents. First Rachel handed her daughter her present, the little girl didn't hesitate in ripping apart the wrapping paper before gasping.

"It's a guitar!" She exclaimed happily. Since finding out her mother played the guitar Isabella had taken an interest in the instrument herself, she was even getting lessons from Rachel so the older brunette thought she deserved her very own guitar. It was just her size and covered in pink.

"I love it mama, thank you." Bella got up and kissed her mother before hugging her tightly "I love you!"

"I love you too baby," Rachel replied as she kissed the side of daughters head then Isabella pulled away and moved on to her Daddys' present ripping it open to reveal the new doll house she saw on the advert on TV. It was almost as tall as her and when she gazed at it her beautiful hazel eyes shone with excitement.

"Wow! It's the new doll house I wanted. I love it I love it!" Quentin chuckled once his baby threw herself into his arms.

"I'm glad you do baby."

"I'm going to call Stacey and tell her, thanks daddy," she called out as she skipped excitedly out of the room.

"Merry Christmas Rach," the blond said as he handed her a beautifully wrapped box.

"Quinn you didn't have to-" Rachel started but Quinn cut her off.

"I wanted to," he smiled nodding for her to open it.

Rachel smiled at his thoughtfulness before slowly ripping the wrapping off the box, opening it up to reveal a thick leather bound book. She glanced up at him in confusion but all he did was flash her a smile. With careful hands she opened it to reveal the contents inside.

Upon opening it the brunette let out a loud gasp at what she was greeted with.

"Since you missed a lot of her first moments, I thought I would make you a memory book. That way you can look back at it and feel like you were there. There's also DVD's if you want footage," Quinn explained, watching as Rachel flipped slowly through the leather book which contained many pictures of Isabella as a baby.

There was one where she was being bathed by Judy with a wide eyed Quinn standing beside the bath looking on. Another one of Quinn holding Isabella's small hands in his own as the girl held tightly to his grasp standing up, both with smiles on their faces, at the bottom written in black sharpie was 'my first step'. Then Rachel flipped to another page to find baby Isabella sat in a high chair obviously screaming her head off with food all over her face and a tired looking Quinn trying to feed the toddler. Santana had taken the picture before trying to help clean the little girl up. Then there was another of a two and half year old Isabella in her grandparents swimming pool during the summer, she was dressed in a swimsuit with a little inflatable duck ring around her with Quinn smiling beside her.

"Thank you Quinn, I just-" the brunette choked in her sob, truly touched by this thoughtful gift.

The blond smiled, glad that Rachel had liked it before reaching forward and wiping away at her fallen tears.

"I'm glad you like it Rach."

"No," she shook her head, "I love it." She leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you," she whispered as she stared right at him, falling even more in love with him than she thought possible.

"I um, here," Rachel mumbled, breaking their intense stare as she reached for a well wrapped package and handed it to him.

"Thank you," Quinn said upon receiving the gift grinning at Rachel. Just like his daughter he didn't waste time in ripping apart the wrapping paper and the sight he was greeted with didn't disappoint him. Staring back at him was a Cinnicinati Bengals jersey with the number 13 printed on the front, back and sleeves (his lucky number which he used to wear for the McKinley Titans). But it wasn't a new jersey, it was a shirt from the 1999/2000 NFL season, and it was an original, authentic signed shirt. The blonde gasped in shock and disbelief.

"I remember when we went on our first date, you told me that your Dad took you to your first league game when you were like six years old, and how much it meant to you. How it made you fall in love with the game and that, it was one of your favourite memories as a kid so I just thought…." Rachel trailed off, shrugging her shoulder a little as she watched Quinn closely to see his reaction. It hadn't been easy trying to get the shirt, especially a signed one from that particular team from that particular time.

But the brunette realised quickly that if she really wanted to get it for Quinn then she needed to be more persistent and try harder and of course not give up. She had eventually tracked one down from a store in Columbus that specialised in sports memorabilia. She knew giving Quinn this wouldn't make up for the years of shit she put him through but at least she could start with baby steps.

"You still remember that?" the blonde asked, staring at her in awe. He didn't think she would remember something that to most girls would seem pretty unimportant considering he had told her that story way back when they first started dating.

"Of course I do, it was one of the most important milestones in your life. It meant a lot to you" Rachel replied sincerely.

Quinn could do nothing but smile at her as his heart fluttered at the gesture. "Thanks Rach, I'm gonna treasure this forever," he promised before his eyes went back to the jersey once more and Rachel couldn't have been happier to see him this happy.

**/**

Later that evening Quentin was standing in front of his mirror, already dressed for the party however he was still in the process of trying to tie his tie. He was never really good at this part. Sure he could tie an okay knot to get by for work, but he still couldn't manage to make it look perfect. As he continued with his struggle for perfection, he heard the doorbell downstairs ring then muffled voices but he couldn't tell who it was, but he would bet it was either his parents or Rachel's because he knew none of the Gleeks would turn up that early. As he was busy, lost in his thoughts, his bedroom door opened, gazing through the mirror he smiled.

"Hey, your parents are downstairs," Rachel said and Quinn beckoned her inside.

"You look beautiful," he complimented, turning to face her fully, his tie still undone.

Rachel smiled as she walked closer to him. "You don't look half bad yourself," she teased taking a hold of his tie and started tying it for him.

"You taught me how to do this, remember," he recalled.

Rachel chuckled lowly her eyes still fixed on the task at hand. "You were absolutely hopeless at tying your own tie Lucas," she grinned, calling him by his given name as she gave the material a final tug to make sure it was right.

"Hey! I wasn't that bad!" he pouted.

Rachel, finally satisfied with the knot she had made, stepped back a little. "Oh yes you were," she grinned before gazing into his eyes, "But at least I taught you well enough to get by," Rachel finished before turning and walking out of the room but not before throwing a wink at the blond who watched as she moved across the room and out the door, his eyes trained on the sway of her hips before swallowing hard.

_'I really cannot be having these types of feelings for Rachel again, can I?'_ Shaking his head he tried to rid himself of those thoughts because he was with Jen. She was the only one he should be having those kinds of thoughts or feelings for. So why was he so conflicted then?

**/**

The house was filled with loud chatter and laughter from the guests at the party. Quinn looked around and smiled at the feeling he got being surrendered by his loved ones. He had met both of Jens' parents earlier when they had arrived and they were good people, but even he was feeling awkward having both his parents, his sort of ex-parents in-law and potential future parent's in law in the same room. Speaking of awkward, he actually felt stupid because now he could feel the dislike and awkwardness vibrating off of Rachel and Jen towards each other and the blonde mentally face palmed because how could he have missed it before?

It was so blatantly obvious that he now wondered how it could have ever escaped his attention before. Then again, he was probably too caught up in the idea of having everything he ever wanted within reach, and under the one roof, that he chose to ignore the tension out of the fear of rocking the boat. Also, speaking of Rachel, she had been acting weird compared to how she had acted earlier. He would like to think maybe having Jen there was the reason but it was almost as if the brunette was hiding something.

Looking around he couldn't spot her anywhere amongst the crowd so he decided to seek her out in the hopes of getting whatever was bothering her out in the open. He looked almost everywhere he could think of before walking inside the kitchen to find Rachel standing in front of the punch bowl with a cup in her hand. It was none alcoholic because of the kids running about the place so they made a fruity one that was suitable for everyone. The real alcohol was kept high up in the kitchen cabinet out of reach and the adults were free to help themselves.

"Hey," Quinn said walking into the quiet room.

Rachel looked up and faked a smile which both worried and saddened Quinn.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Quinn squinted his eyes and frowned at the obvious lie.

"Bella was right," he stated, "how did I not see it?"

"See what?" Rachel questioned with a confused tone as she watched Quinn move closer to her.

"You and Jen, the awkwardness between the two of you, you can't stand each other," he said and as much as Rachel wanted to deny it, she really didn't like the girl whatsoever.

"No, we actually don't Quentin."

"But why? I mean-"

"Why is it necessary for us to like each other?" Rachel cut in.

"Because she's my girlfriend and-"

"And I'm what?" Rachel questioned and Quinn didn't know what to say. "Exactly. I'm nothing. So why should it matter whether I like your girlfriend or not?" the brunette stated. Her tone laced with bitterness.

"I-" Quinn started only to close his mouth because he really didn't know why he wanted so bad for Rachel to like Jen and vice versa.

"The party is out there," the brunette said gesturing to the door to put an end to the conversation and then made to leave only to be stopped by Quinn's hand on her arm.

First, she looked at the hand on her arm, before looking up at the owner of the hand.

"Hey Romeo and Juliet," a voice called in through the open archway. The two ex-lovers looked toward the voice and saw Santana raising her brow at them with a grinning Brittany just behind her.

"You guys have a mistletoe over your heads," the giddy blonde spoke, and the two occupants of the room followed her gaze to find the traditional holiday symbol hanging above them.

Quinn looked back down to find Rachel gazing right at him and before he could even speak he felt a soft warm sensation against his cheek, a sensation he was all too familiar with, and before he could even blink the soft warm feeling was gone leaving him tingling all over. Looking to where Rachel had previously been stood, he realised she wasn't there anymore. Turning his helpless gaze to Santana, the Latina gave him a questioning stare but he didn't bother answering her as he too walked passed the couple and out the door.

**/**

"What's going on with you?" Puck asked his best friend later on that evening. The two had walked out into the backyard for some fresh air despite the falling snow, inside was almost too hot to function, what with people crowding the place and the screaming children running about.

"How'd you mean?" Quinn replied, leaning against the rail that separated the back door and the garden.

"I mean I can almost smell the confusion on you like some cheap ass cologne," Puck stated raising his brow.

Then the door opened and Finn stepped out. "Oh hey guys," he greeted coming to stand where the two were leaning against the rail.

"Hey man," both Quinn and Puck said in unison.

"What's going on?" the tallest of the three questioned, sensing he had distributed something.

"That's what I'd like to know, Q?" Both men turned to face Quinn for an answer.

"I- I don't know. I'm still trying to understand it myself," he said.

"Understand what-" but Puck's question was instantly cut off.

"Alright but just know whatever is we got your back man," Finn replied shooting Quinn a smile which was returned and the club owner next to them did nothing but just agreed with his word.

"So I was thinking..." Finn started smiling widely.

"Oh God we won't end up jail will we?" Puck teased making Quinn laugh and Finn frown. "That was one time!" Finn defended himself, causing his friends to laugh even more. "I was thinking we could all get together for New Year's Eve at your club. I mean you have that big screen TV, we could watch the countdown and the ball drop there," he said.

"Hey that's actually not a bad idea. I mean we all deserve a night out from being parents to have a little fun," Puck agreed.

"And don't worry Q, Jen is also welcome I think Puck's club allows 18 year olds in too," Finn stated with that smile that made him seem so innocent to the world and Puck despite himself bust out laughing loudly.

"She's 19 you asshole," Quinn joked although he didn't take offence nor was he mad at his friend's words because he knew Finn was just teasing him.

"Cause that's such a big difference," the tall mechanic said receiving a punch in the arm from the annoyed blonde. In that moment the two forgot they were actually adults as they playfully wrestled each other.

**/**

"Hey," it wasn't until the party was calming down that Quinn once again found Rachel, but this time it was in her room. The brunette had been avoiding him at all costs, even going as far as sitting away from him, and after dinner Rachel, disappeared out of sight. Tired of the brunettes disappearing act Quentin decided to seek her out once more after excusing himself from speaking with Jen's parents who were chatting to him about his business.

"Hi," Rachel responded, kicking something under the bed with her foot.

"What's going on?" the blond questioned before his eyes took in the room noticing everything was practically cleared out. He had been inside of Rachel's room more than enough times to realise little things that showed a trait of the girls' personality and life were missing. "Where's all your stuff?"

Rachel sighed, knowing now she couldn't postpone or talk her way around the subject any longer, she needed to tell him. Sitting down she patted the space beside her as Quinn came and sat down next to her.

The blond took in Rachel's features, trying to figure out what was going on with the many emotions that was swirling in her chocolate brown eyes, but to no avail.

"Rach?" he said with a nervous voice.

"I'm leaving Quinn," She said quietly and Quinn's heart almost stopped.

"Wh-what?" Quinn could feel himself get sad and angry as beads of sweat suddenly formed on his forehead.

Understanding instantly what must be going through his mind Rachel reached out and took his hands into her own and was relieved when he didn't pull away.

"I'm not leaving as in leaving town, I'm moving out."

Quinn partly felt relieved, partly felt confused and sad. Relieved because he really couldn't comprehend how he would begin to explain Rachel's departure to their six year old daughter who understood more than most children her age. Also because there was this feeling deep within him, a feeling so familiar that he was feeling towards the brunette that wanted to burst out onto the surface, and he felt that if she were to ever leave again then he would probably go insane. He felt confused because she said she was moving out meaning she was going to live by herself and away from Quentin and he felt sad at the thought of not having her around the house anymore.

"B-but why?" he whispered looking at her not fully understanding what was going on.

Rachel sighed, her fingers subconsciously running random patterns on Quinn's skin. "I want to. I'm so thankful for you taking me in after everything that happened but I can't keep living off you forever."

"Is this because of Jen because if-" Quinn started.

But Rachel quickly cut him off with a shake of her head. "No, no. I want to do this. I'll still be around here from time, but, all I'm asking from you now is for your permission to have Bella come stay with me some weekends. Or if you're at work that she can stay with me after school until you pick her up."

"You know I would never stop you from seeing our daughter, of course she can stay with you," the blond said. Although he didn't want Rachel to leave he respected her decision. Even if it did cause an ache in his chest that he never thought he would feel again over not being able to be around her all the time.

"So when are you leaving and where are you gonna live?" he asked, feeling the need to make sure that the mother of his child was set up and secure and not moving out too quickly out of some need to get away from him, or more specifically Jen.

"That's the funny part. So I called my old landlord and he wasn't pleased with either mine or Jesse's departure but he's fine to let me have the apartment again as long as I pay for the rent that we owe him while keeping up with the new lease on the place," she explained.

During Rachel's speech Quinn resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the mention of Jesse.

"So when do you move?" he asked.

"Today, well more specifically tonight. Kurt is giving me a ride, most of my stuff is packed and in his car but I still have to come and get the rest," she said avoiding making eye contact with him.

"Tonight?" Quinn questioned staring at her in disbelief. "When did you speak to the landlord and why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

Rachel sighed, "Because I didn't know how to, there was never really a good time. And I spoke to him the day you left to go see Jen."

"Oh, I see," he simply said feeling defeated, and the two just sat there lost in their own thoughts, before a knock came through and then the door opened.

"Rachel-" Jen stopped once her eyes landed on the sight of her boyfriend and ex-girlfriend sitting next to each other with Rachel's hands holding tightly onto Quinn's.

The older brunette not wanting to start a fight dropped Quinn's hands and moved to stand up.

"Your dads are looking for you," Jen said, her tone was anything but friendly and Rachel, not wanting to comment on it, instantly left the room walking passed Jen who shot her a glare on her way.

"What's going on here?" she finally questioned.

Quinn stood from his place and walked towards Jen. "Nothing," he said with tone that told her not to challenge him, and then he brushed passed her and walked out of the room.

Jen, once again was left behind, seething in anger.

**/**

Finally all the guests at the Fabray residence were clearing out, each person leaving whoever they came with. Isabella even left with her grandpa Leroy and Hiram while Rachel left with Kurt. As the brunette was leaving she and Quinn shared a sad look of goodbye which didn't go unnoticed by Jen who instantly wore an annoyed look on her face. But on the inside she was doing somersaults out of sheer joy because Rachel was moving out. No more trying to get closer with her boyfriend, Jen finally had Quinn all to herself.

Quinn was going around picking up all the used plastic cups trying to clean the house so at least it would look presentable while Jen was upstairs. The brunette had insisted on staying over claiming since both Rachel and Isabella weren't there, she didn't want to leave Quinn alone, and although he had slept in this house by himself before when Bella would be away staying with her grandparents, tonight he really didn't feel like it, especially with the news of Rachel moving out so he didn't fight Jen's argument and decided to just let her stay.

Once satisfied with the state of the house, he took the full bag of garbage out to the front of the house and placed it inside the garbage bins provided by the council before walking back inside and shivering as the cold air hit him through his white t-shirt. Once back inside the house he started up the stairs to at least catch some sleep before the morning.

When he walked into his room, his eyes took in the scene before him. Lit candles surrounded the room giving it a warm ambiance as the main bedroom lights were turned off. He looked to the source of this to find Jen sitting on the bed with nothing but red lingerie on.

"Hi," she whispered, her voice taking on a sultry tone, a slight smirk tugging on her lips.

The blonde walked in the room, his eyes still trying to focus on the new scene.

"Um, what's going on?" he asked.

"Well..." she trailed off as she crawled on her hands and knees coming to kneel at the edge of the bed, wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck pulling him closer to her, "I made this for us, for you. I want you to know how much I love you-"

"Jen..." Quinn started but her lips instantly interrupted his protest.

"You don't have to say it. I know you're not ready. Not yet," she spoke once she pulled away from the kiss.

"I have to tell you something," he started, trying to pull her arms from around his neck but the brunette just held on tighter.

"Don't, you don't have to say anything. Just kiss me." Jen pulled on his shirt pulling him towards her as she lay back on the bed bringing Quinn with her.

"Just kiss me."

**/**

The next morning, Quinten came down the stairs dressed in the jersey that Rachel had gifted him, a pair of jeans and jacket for the cold weather outside. He walked inside the kitchen to find Jen sitting on the counter sipping on coffee.

"Morning baby!" the brunette cheerfully greeted, practically throwing herself at Quinn who easily caught her before planting a wet kiss on his lips. "How'd you sleep," she asked pulling away from him.

He mumbled his reply, because his thoughts were miles away.

The brunette pouted at the response but decided to drop the subject. "That's a nice Jersey," she said as she leaned back against the counter, her mug in hand.

Quinn's face instantly brightened up with a smile at the mention of the item of clothing. "Rach gave it to me," He answered missing the jealous look that momentarily took over Jen's face.

"It's actually a cool story…" he started even though Jen uninterested in hearing the story behind the jersey that her boyfriend had received from his ex-girlfriend and baby momma.

"I bet it is," she mumbled rolling her eyes from behind her mug.

"I was about six years old and my dad finally took me to my first ever NFL game to see the Cinnicinati Bengals play at home. It was such an awesome game, I mean, the crowd, the atmosphere, I mean I literally fell in love with football that day. I was even fortunate enough to meet a couple of the players and my dad bought me my first Bengals jersey that day," he paused smiling wide. "On our first date, I told Rach that story and I thought she forgot about it but, I guess not," He said with an adoring smile, gazing down at the jersey he was wearing. "She gave me this yesterday as a present. It's signed by the team that filled the roster that year too! Can you believe it?"

"No, I absolutely cannot," Jen retorted. Detecting the sarcasm and annoyance in her voice, Quinn got annoyed because he felt like Jen was belittling Rachel.

"What do you have against Rachel?" he questioned, his whole mood changing instantly.

"I have nothing against her except the fact that my boyfriend constantly talks about her none stop!"

"Look, I don't know what's going with you, but I really don't like this new attitude of yours Jen! Whatever you problem is with Rachel you better find a way to get over it fast because she is Bella's Mom and like it or not, she's going to be around for quite a while. And that's something you're going to have to get used to if you wanna be part of me life." With that said he picked up his car keys and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" the Jen shouted.

"To meet a client, you got a problem with that too?!" he shouted back before the slam of a door could be heard ultimately ending the argument.

Jen was left behind seething and more than pissed off. This was not how she planned for their morning to go after what happened the previous night.

**/**

When Rachel's eyes flashed open she was aware of a couple of things. She was definitely back at the apartment she shared with Jesse and it was really bright outside which meant she slept longer than her usual. She also noticed that the room was cold making a mental note to call in the heater guy to come and take a look even though her landlord promised to get it sorted, but he still hadn't gotten round to it. However that wasn't what had woken her up, it was the ringing of the apartment doorbell and the brunette groaned because she wanted nothing more than to just sleep.

Gathering up all the strength she had she reluctantly got out of bed, wrapping the bed sheet around her body as she headed towards the front door.

Not bothering to ask who it was she opened the door only to stare back at guest in complete surprise.

"Room service?" Quinn grinned as he stood in the doorway with two cups of steaming hot coffee in one hand and a folded brown bag with fresh muffins in the other.

"What?" Rachel questioned in disbelief in her semi wakeful state.

"Well I figured the place could use a bit of decorating here and there so, I came here to personally volunteer myself to help. What'd you say?" he smiled, "oh and it's free of charge...everyone loves free stuff," he joked making Rachel roll her eyes and chuckle.

The brunette finally stepped aside to let him in before shutting the door behind them.

"Oh, this is for you," he said handing her the take-away bag and a cup of coffee which Rachel took gratefully.

**/**

"You really didn't have to do this," Rachel said, coming out from her bedroom dressed in sweats, her long brown hair tied back.

After the two had sat down and eaten the light breakfast that Quinn brought over, the brunette had gone back inside her room to get dressed while Quinn went out to grab all his working tools he would need to help decorate. He sat on the rag covered floor trying to work out the best paints to use on the walls as he waited for Rachel to return.

The blond looked up at Rachel's voice, instantly becoming speechless as the girl appeared. Although she was only dressed in sweats with no makeup on, she was still as beautiful as ever. Trying to distract himself so the brunette didn't realise he was staring he stood up, straightening himself out.

"I know but I wanted to. I don't think I want my daughter coming by with James' stuff laying around."

"Jesse," Rachel corrected with an amused tone.

"Who's Jesse?" he asked in all seriousness.

"That was his ne- never mind," she replied instead. Whether Quinn's jealousy was real or not she didn't know but she found it endearing either way.

"Alright let's get started!" Quinn then grabbed the hem of his jersey and pulled it off with one swift move leaving him shirtless, his perfectly toned torso on full display.

Rachel's eyes instantly widened at the sight before her.

"What?" Quinn questioned seeing Rachel's wide eyes. "I didn't want to ruin my New Jersey and plus there's no way I'm wearing Josh's clothes," he added before bending back down to go back to what he was doing.

Rachel was too into her own fantasy world to even grasp what he had just said.


End file.
